Tarde y a Tiempo
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: Hay amores que se van tan pronto llegan, que se esfuman en el aire y no dejan estela. Amores que no se recuerdan y tampoco se añoran…Pero hay amores que rompen las barreras, que prevalecen y siguen latentes a pesar del tiempo. Son un anhelo de antaño que al resurgir en tu presente, devuelve a tu mundo aquella vieja esperanza que llegaba tarde… pero a tiempo. / Hiddlesworth...
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del fic:** Dioses, ¿cuánto ha pasado desde la última publicación?...No, no me lo hagan saber, es largo xD…¡Saludos queridos lectores! :D…Pues, henos aquí una vez más con algo que voy a atreverme a nombrar como nuestro _Best Seller_ del roleo…Así es, **Centauro Zafiro** y yo nos congratulamos y enorgullecemos en presentarles una creación Hiddlesworth, el segundo roleo de ellos en nuestra larga lista nwn…Pero no cualquier roleo, tal vez esté mal que lo digamos, pero es algo así como nuestra consagración en el mundo fujoshi…Nos metimos tanto en la historia, que no salió ni uno ni dos capítulos de nuestro roleo, sino que es prácticamente un libro lo que creamos con amor a este par que nos hace explayarnos, tanto en sus papeles como Thor y Loki, como en sus propias personas…Y hablando de libros, mejor le corto o dejaré otro en las notas xD…Les invitamos a que se preparen para una lectura extensa, muy detallada como es costumbre, y sobre todo llena de momentos que los harán reír, suspirar, llorar y angustiarse por igual, para terminar con un poco más de lagrimeo, pero acompañado de una gran sonrisa como nos ha pasado a nosotras TwT…Adelante, pónganse cómodos y sean bienvenidos ;)…

**Advertencias: **Lo mencionaré aquí para no _extender_ demasiado las notas…Es un AU entre Chris Hemsworth (interpretado por **Centauro Zafiro**) y Tom Hiddleston (interpretado por mi), donde ninguno de los dos es actor…Chris juega para un equipo de hockey, mientras que Tom es un escritor…No hay terceros en discordia, aunque hay drama por parte de agentes externos…Ocho capítulos más un epílogo…Lemon romántico, intenso y extenso, a mitad del fic :3…

Pensamientos y/o referencias en cursiva…

Tanto Chris como Tom deben ser propiedad divina, o en todo caso de sus padres, que de no ser por ellos, este par no existiría…Gracias señores Hemsworth y Hiddleston por crear tanta perfección que junta se vuelve una locura 3…

* * *

**Tarde y a Tiempo**

**-.-.-.- Capítulo 1 -.-.-.-**

Y ahí estaba. De nuevo intentando conciliar el sueño, que inútilmente había tratado de alcanzar con píldoras para dormir. Que extraño, hacía varios meses no conseguía dormir pacíficamente, desde que salió de la preparatoria hasta ahora que su vida era un total caos. Tuvo la grandiosa idea de convertirse en jugador de hockey. Era un itinerario agitado cada vez que tenía competencia, aunque ahora estaba en _descanso_ porque el siguiente campeonato empezaba en dos meses, tiempo de sobra para hacer desastres.

Chris no era de los que les gustara quedarse en cama, pero necesitaba descansar, y aquello del insomnio sin razón aparente estaba enfadándolo. Mucho.

En esa ocasión ya pasaban de las 3:00 am. y Chris maldijo al aire su falta de sueño. Entonces decidió bajar al vestíbulo del edificio donde vivía para distraerse un poco. Se colocó ropa casual y fue directo al ascensor. Ya en la planta baja se encontró un cuadro muy peculiar, al parecer alguien nuevo había llegado al edificio. Intuyó aquello por el montón de cajas con cosas de un soltero que traían dos hombres vestidos para realizar trabajo pesado. No era muy a fin a hacer amistad con sus vecinos, pero este nuevo inquilino era lo que necesitaba para distraerse. Lo saludaría, le daría la bienvenida y a volar.

Salió notando que su nuevo vecino intentaba sacar un enorme baúl del maletero del taxi. Estaba de espaldas, así que solo podía ver su cabello castaño, un poco curleado.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso

Expresó con naturalidad, hasta que vio sus ojos azules...

.

_Hogar dulce hogar_…

Bueno, para que se viera como tal debía sacar las cosas de las cajas, acomodarlas debidamente, situar sus escasos muebles en el lugar adecuado, tal vez algunas plantas para darle vida al apartamento, y entonces si que tendría el aspecto de un hogar hecho y derecho.

Esos eran los planes e ideas que pasaban por la cabeza risada y castaña de Tom, mientras observaba a su alrededor, en medio de lo que sería la sala, con aire dubitativo y como visualizando exactamente que cosa iría en tal o cual lugar. No contaba con demasiadas cosas, de hecho, si acaso su cama, una pequeña mesa redonda de centro, un sofá para tres personas, su laptop, una parrilla eléctrica con el juego de horno de microondas, y un refrigerador mini en forma de cubo de unos 75 por 75 centímetros, solo para lo básico.

Ya tendría la oportunidad de renovar ciertas cosas y añadir otras más adelante, pero por el momento era suficiente. Con tener un techo donde dormir ya estaba del otro lado.

Suspiró de modo cansino con las manos en la cintura, dándole un vistazo al fondo a su izquierda donde se encontraba la breve área del comedor, girándose luego para salir del departamento. Aun faltaban unas cosas que subir y el taxista seguía aumentando su tarifa, mientras más pasaba tiempo. Así que salió al pasillo y tomó las escaleras en lugar del ascensor, un poco de ejercicio madrugador no le caería mal, además necesitaba despejar su mente. La mudanza había sido algo ya planeado desde tiempo atrás, sin embargo, la discusión con su padre acerca de su futuro adelantó los planes previstos y tuvo que mudarse a la brevedad posible... Esa misma noche.

Su padre pensaba que perdía el tiempo con las letras, que tomar una pluma y un papel no era trabajo, sino un modo de _huir_ de la realidad y hacerse mediocre, mientras otros ganaban dinero y respeto con verdadero esfuerzo. Nunca congeniaron en muchas cosas, y era de esperarse que al terminar la preparatoria, el director de un reconocido bufete de abogados quisiera que su único hijo varón siguiera sus pasos, o al menos ejerciera una profesión _decente_.

Había sido una pena dejar la casa de sus padres de ese modo tan repentino, pero no tuvo opción.

Tom bajó las escaleras con pasos livianos, casi fantasmales, esperando no importunar a sus vecinos con el ir y venir a las tres de la mañana de un sábado. Lo que menos quería era empezar con el pie izquierdo a socializar con ellos. Al poco llegó a la planta baja y se dirigió a la entrada del edificio, entre que ajustaba el cierre de su chamarra por lo fresco de la noche, y se movía a un lado cuando el par de trabajadores entrara con algunas cajas para ir directo al ascensor. Les sonrió a modo de gratitud y salió hacia el taxi, notando que el conductor tomaba una siesta.

Vaya, suerte que se hubo cerciorado con anticipación sobre la seguridad en los alrededores, de lo contrario, posiblemente ya le habrían quitado las llantas y el espejo sin que el hombre se diera cuenta.

Negó un tanto divertido por hacer esas conjeturas, entre que abría la cajuela del taxi y se disponía a sacar un baúl, algo grande, que apenas si cupo a regañadientes. Intentó sacarlo pero parecía atorado, por lo que imprimió fuerza en una de las azas y la jaló con firmeza. Sintió el baúl moverse un poco, más no fue suficiente, pero aun así no se dio por vencido. Si pudo entrar, entonces podía salir.

—Grandioso…

Refunfuñaba entre dientes, sin dejar de insistir, no percatándose de que la ayuda le había sido enviada casi por obra divina. Escuchó a un hombre detrás ofreciéndole asistencia, y al los segundos, ya lo tenía a su lado tomando el aza del baúl. Fue en ese momento que alzó la mirada y se topó con la otra, que notó al amable desconocido. Al verlo se quedo prácticamente helado y mudo. Su sorpresa se reflejaba en sus ojos abiertos con incredulidad y desconcierto mezclados, al tiempo que sus labios delgados se curvaban en un liviano deje de sonrisa trémula.

—¿Chris? ¿Chris Hemsworth?

Indagó un tanto incierto, analizando las facciones del otro igual de extrañadas que las suyas.

.

Faltando un poco para desmayarse, Chris contuvo la respiración a tiempo, carraspeando un poco para verse indiferente y pretendiendo que no estaba nervioso por ver a… Tom.

—Si, lo soy —respondió un poco agitado

Lo conocía de años atrás. Recordaba perfectamente haberlo visto en su instituto superior, Tom cursando dos años adelante cuando él recién ingresaba, lo que suponía una diferencia de apenas dos escasos años de edad entre ellos. El día de la graduación del inglés, el rubio había asistido solo para hacer _compañía_. Eran amigos muy cercanos, tanto que el australiano se había enamorado.

Después de que Tom se fuera a la universidad y él a cumplir su sueño de ser estrella del hockey, sus caminos tomaron rumbos totalmente opuestos. Chris pensó en ese entonces que su pequeño _enamoramiento_ pasaría pronto... Pero no fue así. No había una maldita noche que no quisiera llamarlo, solo para decirle un tímido: _Hol_a… Se sentía un estúpido anhelando una relación que por nada del mundo funcionaria, ni tendría. Esa frustración se había convertido en cierto rencor hacia el castaño, a pesar de no ser culpa suya, pues nunca se enteró de sus sentimientos. Así que manteniéndose a plomo, Hemsworth había decidido no perseguir esos pensamientos otra vez.

Y ahora, cinco años después…

—¿Nos conocemos?

Preguntó con cierto desdén, sabiendo perfectamente quien era el inglés frente a él. Lo conocía a la perfección, pero fingiría que _no_ _recordaba_ para evaluar la situación.

.

Su semblante sorpresivo inmediatamente cambió a uno de confusión, e incluso incomprensión, cuando le escuchó preguntarle aquello. Y más aun, con ese tono algo intolerante y frío. ¿Acaso no lo recordaba? Solo habían pasado cinco años desde que dejaran de verse, no cincuenta, ninguno había cambiado tanto en ese lapso de tiempo. Tal vez el cambio mas notorio fuese la estatura, y posiblemente algunos rasgos físicos, sin embargo, no eran cambios tan drásticos ni en uno ni en otro como para no reconocerse teniéndose en frente. Al menos así lo veía Tom.

Ciertamente lo notaba más alto, más corpulento, más serio, más... cautivante, que cuando eran un par de jóvenes colegiales, pero seguía siendo el mismo de antes. Tenía el mismo cabello rubio y lacio, un poco largo ahora, casi nada. El mismo tono de piel apiñonado, que era la esencia de sus raíces australianas, arraigadas en las playas veraniegas cubiertas de arena y mar. El mismo rostro que evidenciaba su galantería natural, y ese mismo par de celestes que tantas veces le dedicaran su atención al conversar. En verdad que le resultaba difícil creer que alguien con quien pasó gran parte de su tiempo, compartiendo tantas cosas invaluables, le hubiese olvidado sin ninguna consideración.

Ligeramente desilusionado, el castaño bajó la mirada de los ojos de Chris, dibujando una sonrisa algo amarga en sus labios, para luego volver a fijar sus orbes aqua en los ajenos, conservando un matiz nostálgico en ellos.

—¿Tanto cambié que no me recuerdas?

Expresó con voz serena y suave, más no por ello carente de tristeza. Años de no ver a su _hermano de otra madre_, como solía llamarlo, y cuando por fin volvían a reunirse, este simplemente no lo reconocía. Tanto tiempo esperando tener alguna noticia suya, tanto pensar en cómo y dónde estaría, si habría conseguido alcanzar aquellos sueños que se deslizaban a gran velocidad sobre una pista de hielo, para que al estar de nueva cuenta frente a frente su esperanza se desplomara en segundos.

.

_No, no me mires así_…

Pensaba Chris con algo de remordimiento por haberlo recibido de esa forma. Quizá no había sido la mejor… ¡Demonios, claro que no! Hace años que no veía a ese hombre, e ignorarlo al primer encuentro después de tanto no sería buena idea. Maldijo su propia imprudencia, pero no pudo evitar sentirse diminuto, confundido, casi indiferente hacia aquello que alguna vez sintió por ese inglés en el instituto. Creyó que lo había superado, pero no fue así.

Por todos los santos, ¿por qué siempre se salía con la suya? Con su acento británico y elegancia innatas, su particular modo de sonreír y mirarlo con esos ojos tan profundos y llenos de brillo.

Puta suerte…

—¿En serio creíste que me olvidaría de mi hermano? —cambió su semblante a uno mas accesible y cálido, bromeando sobre la bienvenida —Oh Tom, sigues igual de ingenuo

Le devolvió una sonrisa cálida, y sin darle tiempo al otro, estrechó su mano y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Dioses, no has cambiado nada desgraciado —dijo aun abrazándolo

Se sentía estúpido. El antiguo sentimiento seguía latente.

.

Típico. Dejas de ver a una de las personas más importantes de tu vida, le pierdes toda pista por años, visualizas todo tipo de escenarios en los que esa persona podría estar destacando, y cuando por fin el destino se apiada y te pone en su camino, _esa_ persona te sale con una jugarreta desconsiderada que termina haciéndote ver y sentir como un niño inocente burlado... Ese maldito, seguía igual de cínico y arrogante, igual de insoportable, igual de entrañable. No importaba cuanto pudiera hacerle desesperar, Tom no podría enfadarse por siempre con Chris, y menos ahora después de tanto tiempo sin tener noticias suyas.

Su rostro incierto se fue tornando en una mueca de reproche y liviano fastidio, al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos para fulminarlo con la mirada, diciéndole un silencioso: _me la vas a pagar gusano_. Y se la cobraría. Oh, si que lo haría. Aún no sabía cómo pero se vengaría de su insolencia, y lo iba a disfrutar tanto, haciéndolo rabiar como en sus días de colegio.

—Nunca imaginé que lo primero que diría cuando volviera a verte sería lo detestable que eres Hemsworth, porque eso eres: DETESTABLE

Inquirió de modo indignado mezclado con diversión, mientras le devolvía el apretón de mano y una palmada en el brazo izquierdo, notando como el australiano emitía una queda risilla grave y traviesa, sonriendo con matiz socarrón ante su queja.

Dios, esa sonrisa. Cuanto había anhelado volver a verla, tan amplia y sincera, tan cálida, tan él. En verdad que nunca encontró mayor calma y sosiego que cuando Chris le sonreía y le prometía que todo iría bien, que no se dejara vencer por las barreras que su padre imponía y persiguiera sus sueños, así como él lo haría. Y esa misma paz era la que ahora respiraba, luego del mal sabor de boca de horas atrás, precisamente por su padre.

Cuanto le había extrañado en verdad.

—Y voy a detestarte más, si el taxista me deja en la quiebra. Así que dejemos las _adulaciones_ para después y ayúdame a sacar esto de aquí, ¿quieres?

Recordó el baúl atascado en la cajuela, rompiendo con ese breve momento de retrospección cuando el hombre al volante tocara el claxon un par de veces. Por lo que Tom soltó la mano del rubio y sujetó la otra aza para sacar sus pertenencias entre ambos.

.

Si, así recordaba al castaño. Su sentido humorístico tan característico y adulador, de cierto modo. Justo así Chris se lo había imaginado por meses y justo así regresaba ahora. Realmente no había cambiado nada, excepto que ahora ambos eran más _viejos_.

Soltó una risa, no tan sonora, cuando Tom le llamara _detestable_. Tenía razón, era un cabrón de lo peor, y aunque desde el colegio se portaba bien, a veces su actitud pedante lo metía en problemas. Solía jugar bromas muy pesadas, incluso a Tom. Ya se le había pasado la práctica.

Al poco se acercó a ayudarlo como le indicó, pero apartó al inglés para él poder hacerlo solo.

—Déjamelo a mí —expresó con cierta superioridad

Chris siempre había impuesto gracias a su físico. A pesar de que Tom era mayor, él siempre se veía más corpulento y alto, fuerte. Apelando a esas cualidades que se habían desarrollado con su entrenamiento como jugador de hockey, el rubio tiró fuerte del baúl, sacándolo exitosamente del maletero y cargándoselo en el hombro, dedicándole una mirada altanera al castaño.

—Te dije

.

Casi al instante, el australiano le hizo a un lado con cierta delicadeza para encargarse él solo del baúl. Tom iba a renegar por ello, más la queja se quedó en el aire cuando al poco sus pertenencias ya estaban fuera y sobre el hombro de Chris, quien le miraba con su peculiar arrogancia y altivez.

Ante esto, el castaño solo rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, para luego sacar la billetera en lo que iba acercándose al taxista. Pagó tanto el viaje como el tiempo de espera y a los segundos el taxi arrancaba, dejando a ambos en la acera, frente a la entrada del edificio. Tom se giró entonces y encaró de nueva cuenta a Chris. Se le hacía un tanto gracioso ver al hombre en el que aquel chico de nuevo ingreso se había convertido. Ciertamente, en ese entonces ese mismo baúl lo hubiera derribado, pero ahora se veía con la fuerza necesaria para poder cargarlo sin mayor problema.

Eso era un tanto abrumador, y no entendía a ciencia cierta por qué le inquietaba. Tal vez porque ya no era más ese chiquillo de preparatoria.

—Creo que mejor subimos antes de que se disloque tu brazo

Comentó bromista, sin dar un paso dentro aun. Extrañamente sus pies se sentían pesados, pero luego de ordenarse mentalmente avanzar, Tom pudo hacer que sus piernas se movieran, aunque algo inciertas.

.

Chris asintió, yendo detrás de su antiguo compañero de estudios. En el ascensor, el rubio intentó no inquietarse demasiado. Sabía que era estúpido creer que sigues enamorado de alguien con quien tuviste amistad en el colegio. Así lo creía, ya habían pasado años, y se supone él debía _madurar_ y seguir su camino, porque los amores platónicos de la escuela no son para siempre.

—Vaya sorpresa que hayas aparecido por aquí —le dijo al castaño, mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían —No te he visto en… ¿cinco, seis años? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Conseguiste ese lugar en la universidad de arte que querías ir?

.

Dentro del ascensor hubo un breve instante de silencio, pero ese silencio incómodo que te hostiga y te ahoga. Quieres decir algo y es como si no existieran palabras para expresarte, solo esta el vacío flotando en el aire y esa sensación de tener algo atorado en la garganta. Realmente le parecía una cosa rara el sentirse así por reencontrarse con alguien a quien anhelaba volver a ver. Quizá esa era la razón de su incertidumbre.

Al menos Chris pensó rápido y rompió el silencio que comenzaba a ponerlo tenso.

—El mundo es pequeño, ya lo acabo de comprobar

Replicó despreocupada y risueñamente, avanzado hacia el pasillo del tercer piso cuando las puertas se abrieran, entre que el rubio se situaba a su lado.

—Y de hecho, son cinco años y dos meses exactamente. Oh, disculpa un segundo

Excusó viendo al par de trabajadores en la puerta del apartamento. Volvió a sacar la billetera y pagó los servicios de los hombres, quienes estrecharon manos con él para después retirarse.

—Bien, pues he hecho algunas cosas interesantes, y si, conseguí ese lugar. No fue difícil en realidad

Dijo suspirando cansino, dándole el paso a su rubio amigo para que se adentrara con todo y baúl al hombro.

.

El australiano asintió y entró en el apartamento. Estaba igual al suyo, excepto que un poco vacío. Sonrió de lado, colocando el baúl en el suelo, recordando como su propio apartamento lucía igual de solitario cuando llegó a ese lugar. Se giró de nuevo hacia Tom, viéndolo algo cansado y agotado. No era para menos, ¿quién en su sano juicio se muda a las tres de la mañana?

Chris ladeó el rostro mientras que iba acercándose al otro, sintiéndose ligeramente apantallado de lo bien que se veía el castaño, a fin de cuentas. Lucía muy… propio, como en el instituto, solo que más formal.

—El mundo es un plato de hojuelas. Todo se conecta

Le devolvió como aparentando no perderse en sus ojos, y justo entonces escuchó que Tom le decía que había logrado entrar a esa prestigiosa universidad.

—¡Hey! ¡Que gran noticia! Te lo merecías, trabajaste muy duro para conseguir hacer el examen. No sabes cuanto me alegro por ti, Tom. Eso quiere decir que tienes contratos con editoriales y esas cosas, ¿no? Tus padres deben estar orgullosos

.

_Todo se conecta_...

Vaya que si. La vida, Dios, o el destino, hacían posible aquella conexión, que sin quererlo o ser siquiera consciente de ello te va ligando a todo lo que hay a tu alrededor. Y más aún, a aquellos que por más alejados que estén de ti, siempre se cruzan en tu camino tarde o temprano porque así debía ser. Porque son parte esencial de tu vida y tu crecimiento como persona. Eso era Chris para Tom, parte vital y complementaria de su existencia. Y aunque llegó a dudar de volver a verle, ahora lo encontraba y en lugar menos esperado.

Le mantuvo el contacto visual, percibiéndole acercarse hasta quedar a un par de pasos frente a él, luego de bajar el baúl al suelo. Miró fija y detenidamente dentro de ese tono celeste en su mirada, ligeramente más claro que el que despedía la suya. Los ojos de Chris reflejaban el nítido azul del cielo, mientras que los suyos tenían la tendencia a ser un engaño óptico, dando la apariencia de un tono verde aqua. Hubiera indagado más en ellos, buscado aquellos rastros de la juventud temprana, cuando ambos chicos se comportaban como eso, un par de chiquillos ansiosos por conocer el mundo y todo lo que este guardaba para ellos. Más su intento por indagar en la mirada limpia de Chris se esfumó, al tiempo que éste le cuestionara sobre su carrera y los planes que tenía.

Tom volvió a sonreírle con cierto deje de nostalgia, entre que bajaba la mirada y se llevaba la diestra a la nuca, comenzando a sobar como queriendo infundirse sosiego.

—Si, yo... tengo algo en puerta. Trabajo en una sección de poemas para el diario central, me va bien, es un buen trabajo. Y a la par de eso, escribo mi primer libro

Regresó la vista algo tímida al rubio, acompañando con una expresión que le hacía juego. Si bien trabajaba en lo que le gustaba, aun no conseguía lo que tanto buscaba. Su sueño de ser tomado en cuenta por alguna editorial importante, aun no se veía concretado. Había enviado ya cantidad de muestras de sus escritos a distintas casas editoras, como relatos cortos, algunos cuentos y reflexiones, y demás trabajos literarios, pero la resolución terminaba siendo la misma:

_Escribe algo con más sentimiento, algo que cada vez que lean un párrafo la piel de los lectores se erice, que se sientan parte de la historia, dentro de la historia. Logra eso y el contrato es tuyo… Tienes talento, solo dale ese toque faltante y hasta las más prestigiosas casas te querrán en su lista…_

Sabía desde un principio que no sería fácil conseguir ese extra para que su trabajo fuera reconocido y estuviera a la altura de los mas grandes, pero se esforzaba día con día para lograrlo, a pesar de los obstáculos. Y al pensar en _obstáculos_, Tom no pudo evitar ligar eso con la renuencia de su padre a verle convertido en un _maestro_ de las letras. Así que exhaló largo y pesado, al tiempo que se dirigía lento hacia el sofá y se sentaba en la orilla de este, colocando las manos juntas entre las piernas.

—Mi madre lo está, ella siempre dijo que siguiera lo que yo soñara, que buscara aquello que me hiciera feliz y completo. Mi padre... —pausó mordiéndose el labio inferior y viendo hacia el piso con ligero pesar, mismo que se reflejó en su habla —Bueno, ya sabes, él... hubiera preferido que fuera un abogado o un doctor, incluso un profesor de universidad, antes que un escritor... Pero eso no importa ya —recompuso un poco, sonriéndole un tanto forzoso —¿Y que hay de ti? Querías jugar en las grandes ligas del hockey, ¿no es así?

.

Después de ver a Tom sentarse en el sofá, su semblante había cambiado a uno decepcionado, incluso nostálgico. Por lo visto, la relación con su padre no andaba bien como hacía cinco años. Chris recordaba que cuando conoció al inglés, su padre y él solían chocar mucho en ciertos aspectos, sobretodo cuando se hablaba del rumbo que tomaría la vida del castaño. Así como Tom permaneciera similar en sus recuerdos, había permanecido la disputa con su padre.

Chris sintió esos sentimientos de querer golpear en la cara al señor Hiddleston, por ponerle obstáculos a su mejor amigo. La amistad del australiano con su hijo tampoco había sido del agrado del hombre, por eso Hemsworth se le enfrentó dos ocasiones para defender a Tom. Y lo que oyó de labios del inglés ahora le pareció injusto, tanto que de haber tenido en frente al padre de su amigo no habría reparado en volver a enfrentarlo.

El rubio se acercó y se sentó a lado del otro, tocándole el hombro en señal de solidaridad. Dedujo que su mudanza tenía que ver con su decisión de ser escritor.

—Ya te contaré lo mío. ¿Sabes? Me alegra que estés trabajando en lo que te gusta y no hayas abandonado tu sueño antes de tiempo por tu padre… —soltó un suspiro cansino —No lo entiendo, estás en un buen puesto, tienes talento, ¿cómo estar en desacuerdo con eso? Tu padre me saca de mis casillas

Un poco más tranquilo, Chris lo tomó de la nuca. Una costumbre que tenía cuando quería hablarle seriamente, o le iba a decir algo importante.

—Es bueno tenerte por aquí. Te había echado de menos —dijo con sinceridad, sonriendo de medio lado

.

Al sentir el apoyo de su amigo, tanto por sus palabras, como por ese toque suave pero seguro en su hombro, Tom se animó poco más. Necesitaba de toda la motivación que pudiera en esos momentos. No podía bloquearse por cosas que no debían ocupar su mente, o de lo contrario su trabajo en el libro se vería afectado. Se conocía demasiado bien como para saber que si entraba en un periodo de ligera depresión, estando pensando en las palabras tajantes y hasta hirientes que su padre le dijera, y él mismo a su vez llevado por la ira del momento, su continuidad en la redacción se vería afectada.

Por suerte ahora no estaba solo, ya no.

Obra divina, destino, karma, llámese como se llame, sus pasos le llevaron a encontrarse con Chris, con ese antiguo _hermano de aula_ que siempre buscaba mil y un formas de sacarle una sonrisa cuando las cosas se ponían turbias. Ese rubio si que lo había sacado de varias en el pasado, y tal parecía, su ayuda llegaba de nueva cuenta en el momento justo.

Una liviana sonrisa cándida se asomó apenas por sus labios al oírle quejarse sobre su padre, de nuevo como en aquellos días. Tom parecía vivir una especie de regresión, solo que ahora, en lugar de ser un escalón en las gradas del campo de fútbol, era un sofá en medio de un apartamento casi vacío. Aún recordaba lo mal que Chris solía ponerse, cada vez que le contaba sus problemas y enfrentamientos con su padre por defender su punto de vista. El ojiazul se expresaba con saña y lleno de furia, maldecía a los cuatro vientos el que James Hiddleston fuera un tarado y falto de tacto. Su rostro se enrojecía hasta el límite, las venas de las sienes se le botaban y sus ojos parecían armas letales que con una sola mirada podrían matar, si pudieran.

Y de hecho lo hicieron, metafóricamente hablando. La _víctima_: su padre, un par de ocasiones. Chris se le había enfrentado por defenderlo, acción que ameritó ser considerado como persona non grata, a juicio del señor Hiddleston. Cosa que obviamente el chiquillo australiano se pasó por el arco del triunfo... igual que Tom.

—También te eché de menos, hermano…

Devolvió con total honestidad, mirando directo a esos celestes que le calmaban y a la vez le inquietaban, sintiendo esa mano grande y cálida en su nuca que le había acercado ligeramente, al tiempo que agradecía internamente el que Chris hubiera vuelto a su vida.

.

Chris no bajó su mano de la nuca del otro. Maldición, deseaba tanto acercarse más, pero sabía que así no se podrían dar las cosas. Además, Tom jamás le había dado ninguna clase de insinuación o pistas que le afirmaran que sentía lo mismo. No era así de sencillo, simplemente porque el castaño lo consideraba su _hermano,_ y ahora volvía a comprobarlo.

No era nada más que una mistad y Chris había aprendido a vivir con eso, pero era difícil… Seguía siéndolo. Al menos ahora podía convivir con él de nuevo. No intentaría conquistarlo, desde que el castaño se graduara perdió toda esperanza, sin mencionar que él debía mantener discreción en su vida privada. Los paparazzi empezaban a hostigarlo, a pesar de no estar en las ligas mayores.

—Bienvenido —dijo cansino, levantándose del sofá —Tom... ¿te parecería que mañana discutamos con más calma para ponernos al corriente? Seguro estás cansado y yo debo dormir un poco para mi entrenamiento

Se le había pasado informarle que, de hecho, si había ingresado a un equipo de hockey.

.

El inglés asintió al recibir la bienvenida de modo _oficial_, sonriendo luego con alegría al instante de escucharle decir _entrenamiento_. Tal parecía, Chris si estaba dentro de algún equipo. No lo habían hablado aún, pero con eso ya se lo confirmaba y le alegraba que así fuera. Le alegraba saber que pudo alcanzar su sueño, igual que él estaba intentando hacerlo.

—Me parece bien. Sinceramente, estoy a nada de caer en el sofá

Comentó bromista, poniéndose en pie para quedar a la par del rubio y llevando sus manos a los bolsillos traseros del pantalón.

Se había quedado con la curiosidad de preguntarle más sobre el cómo ingresó al equipo y cuál era, cuanto tiempo llevaba dentro y demás cuestiones, pero ya pasaba media hora de las 3 am. Además, realmente caía de sueño, y aunque le era emocionante volver a ver a Chris, su pila estaba casi en cero. Así que omitió tocar el tema y prefirió guardarlo para más tarde, entonces si sería una charla extensa y detallada sobre cosas de antaño y las que ahora se presentaban en la vida de cada uno.

—Gracias por la ayuda con el baúl, por levantarme el ánimo como antes y por estar aquí... Otra vez

Río suave y ligeramente nervioso, refiriéndose con el _estar aquí otra vez_, al haberse aparecido en su camino de nueva cuenta.

.

_Diablos_…

Pensó al escucharle reír de esa forma otra vez. No sabía porque, pero cuando Tom usaba esa risa con _ese_ tono lo volvía loco, lo hacía sentir... enamorado.

Intentó disimular un poco antes de girarse a verlo. Realmente no entendía razones del destino, sobre que lo tenía de nuevo después de cinco largos años. Años que creyó no volver a verlo nunca, o hablar con él. Quizá una parte de él prefería evadirlo, quizá una parte suya no soportaba estar enamorado, quizá era una puta broma del universo.

—Tú me ayudaste siempre. Justo es que esté contigo en las buenas y en las malas

Respondió no queriéndose ir. Carajo, no quería irse tan pronto, pero sabía que el castaño estaba ocupado con su mudanza y no debía ser molestado.

Se acercó estirándole la mano, con la intención de estrecharla solamente, pero no soportó y le dio un abrazo. Un abrazo fuerte, cosa que lo puso algo nostálgico. Eran de los pocos abrazos que podía darle sin remordimientos, porque bien sabía que Tom no era suyo.

.

Tom le miró con gratitud y cariño, queriendo decirle lo mucho que significaba para él tenerlo en frente y escucharle hablar con aquellas palabras. Y tal vez se lo hubiera dicho, de no haber sido atraído por Chris en un abrazo protector y fuerte, seguro y lleno de calidez, que lo hizo sentirse un tanto extraño sin saber porqué.

Aunque restando importancia a la sensación que se agolpaba en su estómago, la cual quiso justificar en ese momento como_ emotividad_, correspondió ese abrazo con la misma intensidad, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Chris, entre que rodeaba el mismo con el brazo izquierdo y su espalda con la diestra.

Definitivamente necesitaba un gesto así, y que mejor que viniendo de alguien familiar, como familiar era ese aroma del rubio que no había cambiado en todo ese tiempo.

—Gracias de nuevo —susurró apretándolo contra sí

.

Chris pegó más su rostro al de Tom, estrechando más fuerte su cintura y parte de la columna, y hubiera bajado a sus caderas pero no podía... Pero como le hubiera encantado.

No respondió al instante, en cambio permaneció un momento más así con él. No sabía, ni quería saber el motivo de que Tom le hiciera sentir tantas cosas a la vez que podría explorar. Tal vez por eso pensaba que era mejor tomar su distancia y no pensar en él después del colegio. No era la primera ocasión que un abrazo con el castaño lo hacía sentirse diminuto frente al otro, vulnerable y desprovisto de cualquier defensa. Con Tom se mostraba tan cual era: un cobarde que alguna vez anheló tenerlo en sus brazos.

Sin embargo, antes de que las emociones se le subieran de más a la cabeza, Chris rompió el abrazo prematuramente, mirando algo distraído al castaño.

—Nos vemos

Sin esperar más, salió del apartamento. Atravesó la puerta como vendaval y se recargó en la pared a un costado, cerrando los ojos y respirando agitado.

_Mierda_…

Estuvo a punto de perder el control y no sabía qué era peor, si sentirse estúpido por salir tan obviamente, o por verse muy obvio.

.

Se sentía realmente bien estando rodeado por los brazos de Chris. Estaba tranquilo, sereno y en paz, después de que saliera de casa de sus padres en medio de una tormenta de reproches y reclamos. Era justo lo que necesitaba para poder respirar sin sentirse ahogado, para poder olvidarse de todo aquel escenario lleno de caos y desaprobación, para poder conciliar el sueño y descansar sin sobresaltarse.

Sin notarlo, Tom cerró los ojos y se abandonó en aquellos brazos en torno suyo, no siendo consciente de otra cosa a su alrededor que no fuera Chris. Por lo que cuando este rompiera el contacto de un modo casi brusco, el castaño se quedó un poco intrigado y confuso, y más confuso aún fue ver el actuar algo acelerado del rubio. Se quedó con la pregunta en la boca, viéndolo atravesar la puerta y cerrarla con premura, lo que seguramente hizo que los vecinos se despertaran.

Se quedó en medio del apartamento con el entrecejo mostrando duda. Permaneció mirando la puerta por algunos segundos y luego bajó la mirada, tratando de encontrarle explicación a esa reacción tan espontánea e inesperada. Quiso salir detrás de él, pero había un par de cuestiones: una, estaba con el sueño a punto de tirarlo, y otra, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba su apartamento, y no iba a tocar puerta por puerta a las 3:45 de la mañana hasta encontrarlo. Si lo hiciera, causaría su expulsión de aquel edificio por los inquilinos molestos, o se ganaría su odio eterno.

Así que exhalando cansado se resignó a no saber nada más por ese momento y se dirigió a la puerta para cerrarla bien, por si acaso, murmurando casi al instante un: _Buenas noches, Chris_, entre que sonreía de modo cándido y se disponía a descansar de todo ese mar de emociones. Había sido suficiente de todo por esa noche.


	2. Chapter 2

**-.-.-.- Capítulo 2 -.-.-.-**

Esa mañana, Chris se había despertado particularmente tenso. Había intentado dormir las pocas horas que tenía, antes de ir a entrenar a las 7:00 am. Se duchó tratando de despejarse, apenas si probó el desayuno y luego se dispuso a salir del apartamento. Bajando las escaleras observó por fuera la puerta de Tom. Suspiró largamente, previo a terminar de bajar, y salió del edificio para ir a su entrenamiento.

_Al menos podré distraerme un poco_...

Grave error. Durante todas las horas que estuvo en la pista de hielo su desempeño estuvo truncado y no dio el cien por ciento, ya que cierto castaño de ojos aqua seguía rondando su cabeza. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué mierdas tenía que pasarle esto ahora? No por Tom, sino porque él mismo no podía concentrarse y debía impedir que lo personal se mezclara con su trabajo. Estaba dispuesto a ser de las ligas mayores, tenía que dar todo su esfuerzo.

Su coach incluso lo regañó y lo mandó más temprano a casa para que se desestresara, al notar su falta de concentración. Chris en seguida tomó sus cosas y se retiró de la pista.

No pasaban de las dos de la tarde cuando llegó a su apartamento. Aventó el bulto de su uniforme en una esquina y trató de pensar con claridad. Necesitaba en serio aclararse, porque una cosa era el Tom que conoció en el colegio, y otra diferente era verlo cinco años después. Probablemente lo estaba idealizando… Si, seguramente era eso.

_¡Ya esta! Le diré que si quiere tener una cita conmigo. Si acepta, estará perfecto. Si no, entonces me dejaré de mariconerías_…

Quizá era un tanto exagerado actuar tan rápido después de un día de haberlo visto, pero tenía que arriesgarse. No iba a permanecer otros cinco años callando, además, no esperaba una respuesta positiva por parte de Tom.

_Lo más probable es que diga que no, así que no perdería mucho. Sería lo mejor... Además, no sé si está viendo a alguien en estos momentos. Puede que hasta tenga novia..._

Chris no era de los optimistas, y sinceramente, no esperaba nada de su antiguo compañero. Era como si esa invitación fuera su último recurso para concretar una relación con el castaño, de la cual no tenía esperanzas. Así que estaría mejor decir que para el rubio, el invitar a Tom, equivalía a terminar de pisotear sus sueños y fantasías a lado del inglés. Porque había mucho tiempo... y Chris necesitaba que Tom solo reafirmara que no sentía nada por él para que el australiano acabara de sufrir.

Es solo que veía muy negras las cosas. Su vida no era muy radical o emocionante, se sentía solo a veces por aquellos sentimientos que le habían impedido relacionarse con otros.

_Si no lo hago, me quedaré en lo mismo: —si hubiera...—Ahora lo comprobaré…_

Dicho entonces, se cambió a un conjunto más decente y salió del apartamento. Vivía en el quinto piso, así que bajó los dos que faltaban y se puso frente a la puerta de Tom.

_Espero no estar cometiendo una estupidez_…

Tocó dos veces, suspirando y preparándose para un rechazo al aire.

.

De no haber sido por el hambre, Tom se habría quedado en cama durante gran parte del día. Era la primera vez en semanas que tenía un descanso decente, o al menos así lo sentía, ya que no tenía que enfrentar las miradas despectivas de su padre durante el desayuno, ni sus _indirectas directas_ que eran ya una letanía cotidiana. Sin embargo, también sabía que había mucho por hacer y no podía quedarse sumido entre las sábanas, esperando que todo se acomodara por arte de magia.

Fue entonces que destapó su cabeza, la cual yacía escondida debajo de las frazadas, dejando ver lo adormilado que aun se encontraba, y esos rizos castaños despeinados y alborotados. Observó apenas la ventana, aun estaba cubierta por una cortina gris, pero la luz del día lograba colarse por una esquina que daba casi en su rostro. Intuyó que serían las diez u once de la mañana por la intensidad del sol. Bostezó perezosamente, al tiempo que se giraba sobre la cama y se estiraba para despertar por completo, dejando luego caer sus brazos a sus costados entre que exhalaba largo y relajado.

—Arriba Tom, tienes mucho por hacer hoy

Se animó a sí mismo y se incorporó con decisión de iniciar con el pie derecho su primer día de su nueva vida.

Cambió sus ropas a unas deportivas: una playera azul celeste y un pantalón negro con un par de finas rayas azules a sus costados. Peinó su cabello, y luego de prepararse un par de deliciosos y suculentos sándwiches de jalea, y beber un jugo de naranja, comenzó a acomodar cosas. Sacó antes un pequeño radio de una de sus maletas y lo encendió para hacer más ameno el trabajo hogareño. Empezó entonces por arrinconar las cajas a la pared, dejando el espacio libre en la sala para poco a poco ir adecuándola.

Horas después terminó con aquello y siguió la cocina. Estaba acomodando la parrilla eléctrica y el horno cuando escuchó que tocaban a su puerta. Inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba, porque no podía ser alguno de sus otros vecinos queriendo darle la bienvenida. Podía sonar muy déspota y egoísta, pero en ese instante, en verdad quería que fuera Chris y no alguien más. Dejó su labor a la mitad, entre que sonreía amplio y feliz, dirigiéndose raudo hacia la puerta, misma que abrió sin siquiera preguntar quien era.

—Justo a tiempo para ayudarme con lo demás —dijo con diversión al verlo parado frente a él, jalándolo dentro sin darle tiempo a saludarlo debidamente

.

—¡Hey! Esp...!

Ni siquiera le había dejado acabar, cuando ya le estaba prácticamente metiendo en el apartamento por el cuello de su playera. Dentro, Chris vio que algunas de las pertenencias de su amigo estaban en perfecto orden, justo como su dueño: alineadas y derechas. Miró a Tom, hasta con ropa casual se veía mejor, estéticamente hablando.

—No recuerdo haber firmado un contrato que dijera: _Seré esclavo de Thomas William Hiddleston el resto del día_

Aunque pensándolo bien, si le gustaría serlo.

Por el momento no le diría la propuesta de ir en una cita, eso vendría en unos minutos cuando estuvieran entrando en conversación

.

—Ehehe, lo siento pero si lo firmaste, cuando quisiste negarme anoche

Le dijo con fingido reproche, recordándole su broma pesada antes de ayudarle con el baúl, aunque después riera viendo la expresión desconcertada del rubio.

—Hmhm, calma, es broma. No tienes que hacerlo realmente. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Solo tengo jugo de naranja

Indicó mientras se dirigía a la cocina en busca de una botella plástica de jugo que tenía en el micro refrigerador.

.

_Lo lamento_…

Tuvo ganas de decir al recordar aquella broma, que no era la intención de ser broma al inicio.

Chris devolvió una mirada de vergüenza solo por saberse cobarde. De haber negado a Tom aun más habría cometido algo realmente idiota, todo por egoísmo y protección hacia su frágil apariencia de chico rudo. ¿Qué dirían los demás chicos de su equipo si supieran que el inglés lo traía de un ala? Se burlarían, claro. Se burlarían de su sometimiento, y quedar humillado en hockey era peor que las novatadas.

Suspiró tranquilo cuando el castaño le aseguró que no era problema que estuviese de paso, ofreciéndole jugo mientras se perdía en la cocina. Siempre tan hospitalario.

—No te preocupes, yo sirvo —caminó hasta Tom, sirviendo en los vasos a su lado —¿Qué tal tu primera noche? ¿No te despertó Mr. Gordon, el de a lado?

Trató de bromear, ya que el señor Gordon solía roncar.

.

Prácticamente Chris hizo lo mismo de la noche anterior: le apartó para realizar la labor él mismo. Aunque ahora se trataba de servir el jugo y no bajar sus pertenencias del taxi. Pero ya que lo recordaba, su amigo no era tan acomedido en el pasado, y darse cuenta de ese cambio en el rubio le causó cierta incredulidad y extrañeza.

—No te recuerdo tan servicial

Externó fijando sus ojos entrecerrados en el australiano, quien le extendía el vaso de cristal con el jugo, acompañando con una sonrisa que Tom catalogó como una de: _Oh dios, me descubriste maldito_.

—Y te puedo jurar que pudo haber explotado una bomba en el edificio y no la hubiera escuchado. Así que no, ni siquiera un _suave y armonioso ronquido_ pudo perturbar mi sueño

Aseveró traviesamente, confiado en que el rubio se refería a ese aspecto, para luego sorber del vaso sin apartar la mirada risueña del otro.

.

Chris solo atinó a sonreír de lado ante ambas respuestas del inglés. Tomó del jugo para refrescarse la garganta, tenía que hacerlo en ese momento, debía _declararse_.

Suspiró pesadamente cuando sorbió de un golpe todo el jugo, bajó el vaso y admiró un segundo a Tom. Demonios, ¿por qué era tan sencillo y a la vez tan perfecto? Aun no recordaba el primer momento que lo miró de otra forma, más que un amigo, pero debió ser desde que lo vio por primera vez. No podría olvidarlo una vez que lo hubiera visto.

Casi con una memoria fotográfica, esos recuerdos lo dirigieron a la primer noche que amaneció húmedo, estando pensando en el castaño. Aquello le causó un ligero rubor, en esos tiempos no esperaba descubrir que podía querer a alguien de esa forma, mucho menos a un hombre. Era mejor decírselo ahora que no estaba temblando y la valentía seguía en su tope. Aunque era muy probable que al decirlo se arrepintiera.

—Ten una cita conmigo, Tom

Dijo como corriente del río, tensando todo el cuerpo en espera de un _no._

.

El castaño enarcó una ceja, viendo como Chris tomaba de un solo trago el jugo y colocaba el vaso sobre la mesa con cierta demanda. Más no fue tanto el hecho de que casi rompiera el vaso lo que hizo que Tom se sintiera abrumado, sino el modo tan extraño en que el australiano le observaba. Era serio, fijo, penetrante... intenso.

Algo se agitó en su interior al tener ese par de orbes celestes clavados en él, y lo que escuchó después de labios de Chris lo inquietó aun más, provocando que ese _algo_ que había sido movido por dentro se esparciera por todo su ser.

—¿U... una cita?

Inquirió desconcertado y confuso, sonriendo con nervio y bailando sus ojos en los ajenos, entre que depositaba el vaso a medio tomar sobre la mesa.

—Ah... Yo... Ehehe… Chris, esa fue buena

Dijo claramente inquieto, creyendo que se trataba de una broma. Más por el semblante decidido del rubio, junto con esa mirada que seguía firme y expectante, supo que hablaba en serio.

—¿No es una broma, cierto?

Pasó saliva, percibiendo un ligero ardor en sus mejillas y su inquietud aumentar.

.

El ojiazul casi cae al suelo al escucharle creer que era broma. ¡Por sus cojones que no lo era! Hablaba con toda la verdad, pero no podía culpar a Tom. Él solía bromear demasiado, tanto que el castaño debía comprobar que sus frases fuesen verídicas.

Dejando aquello de su personalidad humorística, Chris se cruzó de brazos y puso un semblante serio y fuera de todo toque bromista, como diciendo: _No, ¡¿no estás viendo que estoy temblando y encima crees que tienes derecho a catalogar esto como una broma?!_

Caminó hasta Tom, solo unos pasos. Era una distancia poco discreta, que hasta el australiano se sintió intimidado de tener al inglés así.

—Tómalo como quieras —le dijo —¿Por qué no solo acabas con esto y me dices que no quieres que me acerque a ti de nuevo?

Estaba anticipando el rechazo, tanto que creía que en serio le diría que no.

.

Su respiración se cortó momentáneamente y sus piernas parecieron temblar cuando notó a Chris acercarse de ese modo. Eran solo centímetros los que les separaban, por lo que Tom lograba percibir su aliento entrecortado, su semblante ansioso y hasta exasperado, al igual que podía darse perfecta cuenta de cierta indignación plasmada en su mirar, incluso al hablar, lo que revelaba que su petición era genuina. Y que haberle creído una broma en verdad lastimó su orgullo.

Ante esto, y más aun por esas últimas palabras, el ojiaqua sintió una mezcla vertiginosa de emociones que no sabía cómo catalogar. Era una combinación de desconcierto, intriga, confusión, miedo. No miedo a Chris, o lo que estaba entendiendo que éste quería decirle, era miedo al cómo se sentía él mismo al respecto porque no le molestaba lo que estaba sucediendo. No le disgustaba presentir que había algo más que Chris no le había dicho aun, pero que se lo estaba dando a entender. Pero, ¿por qué no le disgustaba? ¿Por qué su pensamiento era: _No, por favor no te vayas de nuevo…_? ¿Por qué?

Tom quedó en silencio por varios segundos, tratando de procesar aquella breve información. Desvió la mirada al sentirse demasiado abrumado, viendo sin mirar al vacío. Su corazón latía muy rápido y golpeteaba su pecho con fuerza. Un sudor frío corrió por su espalda, llegando a su cabeza y a las piernas. Nunca imaginó pasar por algo así con un hombre, mucho menos que fuera con Chris, con su _hermano_.

—Yo... Chris, yo...

Trató de expresarse, aunque le era difícil con las emociones cerrándole la garganta. Más tomó un respiro profundo y se armó de valor, encarando de nuevo al rubio.

—Si... Es decir, no un _si_ a que ya no quiera que te acerques a mí porque no, no es eso a lo que me refiero… Sino es un _si _de acepto salir… contigo...

Finalizó tropezando con las palabras, viendo a Chris totalmente nervioso y sonrojado. No sabía si debió, pero solo dijo aquello que iba surgiendo a la primera.

.

El australiano abrió ambos parpados, realmente exaltado por aquella respuesta. Si un tercero hubiera estado en escena, habría catalogado la expresión de Chris como: _Está desorbitado, la noticia fue demasiado para él… se desmayará_.

Chris en sí mismo tuvo que respirar pausadamente para procesar aquello, pero quizá pensar demasiado le afectó. No se movió, no dijo nada, y quizá no deseaba hacerlo. ¿Por qué se estaba complicando? Si Tom estaba aceptando salir con él, entonces nada podía salir mal, no debía negar sus sentimientos, al contrario, debía abrazarlo y comunicarle lo feliz que le hacía oír eso…

Pero no lo hizo.

Se quedó de pie, sudando frío como idiota. Deseaba decirle tantas cosas a Tom, con tantos sentimientos acumulándose en su interior, que su boca se secó y su voz se cortó como la del castaño hace un segundo. Su pecho le dolía y tal vez le seguiría doliendo.

_¿Así será el amor? ¿Así sería si yo… me enamoro completamente?_

Bajó la cabeza, incapaz de responderle concretamente.

—¿Ahora tu estás bromeando?

Se había predispuesto tanto a la negación y al rechazo, que en serio, aquel tímido _si… saldré contigo,_ le parecía un sueño imposible. La inseguridad lo agolpaba y por eso no podía pensar con claridad, no por Tom, sino por sus propias expectativas. Algo así solo se ve una vez en la vida y Chris quería echarlo por la borda, solo por miedo a lo que encontraría si estiraba la mano y decidía aceptar que Tom, su amor del colegio, estaba de acuerdo con la propuesta.

.

Tom frunció el entrecejo y parpadeó un par de veces queriendo decir algo, sin lograrlo, al escuchar que ahora era Chris quien no le creía. Sintiéndose un tanto intranquilo, llevó su mano izquierda a su cintura, mientras que la derecha iba directo a su nuca en muestra de agobio, para después agachar la cabeza igual que hiciera el australiano.

—¿Eso crees? —cuestionó fijando de nueva cuenta su mirada sobre el ojiazul—¿Sabes? Creí que me conocías lo suficiente como para pensar que juego con estas cosas. Yo... hablo en serio Chris, salgamos

No entendía a ciencia cierta porque aceptaba, ni porque sentía un nudo en el estómago, solo quería y sentía.

.

_No sabes lo feliz que me haces al decir eso…_

Chris se mordió el labio inferior, intentado controlarse. Ciertamente no esperaba eso, no creía que Tom le estuviera aceptando una simple cita, por mucho que eso sonara tonto. Aunque otra parte suya no acababa de confiar en que el destino fuera complaciente con él y le estuviera dando esa oportunidad. Quizá porque siempre visualizó al castaño como alguien imposible de alcanzar. De todas formas, ¿por qué se fijaría en él? ¿Qué lo habría hecho aceptar? Chris decidió no indagar en esas cuestiones, lo más seguro era que accediera por curiosidad.

Entre otros aspectos, el rubio era una persona complicada. Ya tenía a Tom diciéndole que _si_, entonces, ¿qué lo detenía? ¿Qué le estaba dando miedo? Una simple cosa: el amor. Sentir de nuevo ese amor que lo quemaba durante esos años de colegio. Pudiera ser que el inglés no se diera cuenta en esas épocas, pero Chris en serio hubiera dado lo que fuera por que le dijera lo que ahora decía.

Pero, ¿por qué no estaba convencido? ¡Era una maldita oportunidad que debía aprovechar al máximo! ¡¿Por qué coño no se decidía de una puta vez?! Era un sueño vuelto realidad. Tal vez por eso Chris no soportaba tanta _buena fortuna_, así como nadie espera nunca que te correspondan en tu primera declaración.

Suspiró un poco más calmado. Al menos tenía la certeza de que Tom decía la verdad, y siendo así daría su mejor esfuerzo, a pesar de tener al insecto de la incertidumbre en su corazón que no le dejaba ver con claridad.

—Entonces… ¡que bien! —dijo algo nervioso —¿Te parecería el viernes a las ocho? Vengo por ti

.

En verdad que no se explicaba el por qué de todo aquello. Era cierto que añoró todo ese tiempo volver a ver a Chris, deseó poder hablar con él por teléfono tan siquiera unos minutos, saber qué era de su vida, si lo recordaba como él lo hacía… Si lo extrañaba. Y ahora, ese anhelo se había cumplido después de cinco largos años, y no solo eso. No solo volvía a verle, a saber de él, sino que lo hacía de un modo que jamás imaginó, así como nunca creyó sentirse de aquel modo por causa suya.

Le inquietaba, más no le era molesto. Y tal vez fuera porque ahora que lo notaba, Chris no le era indiferente, jamás lo había sido, pero no se había puesto a indagar en ello hasta ese instante.

—Ah, si... El viernes está bien

Replicó todavía incierto, pero decidido a seguir. Aun ignoraba lo que saldría de todo eso, además, solo era una cita. Solo una CITA con su _mejor amigo_, por quien no debería sentirse nervioso, pero así pasaba. Siempre pasó de algún modo.

.

Una avalancha. Era como si una maldita avalancha estuviese cayendo sobre sus hombros. Mierda, deseaba acercarse más para cerciorarse que aquello no era un cruel sueño fuera de su alcance, del cual despertara y esa realidad ficticia se deslizara como arena entre sus manos.

—¡Genial! Eh… Entonces supongo que nos veríamos

Expresó quitándose de en medio. De haberse quedado más tiempo con Tom así de cerca, habría sido su fin.

Le palmeó el hombro y pasó a su lado sin voltear a verlo, ni mucho menos esperó una respuesta concreta. Así como había entrado, salió. Y antes de que el inglés abriera de nuevo la puerta, Chris corrió hasta las escaleras, subió cual ráfaga de viento llegando a su apartamento en segundos y se encerró bajo llave. Tenía demasiadas ideas chocando dentro de su cabeza, que solo atinó a dejarse caer sobre el suelo de madera.

_Aceptó… Eso debería ponerme feliz… Debí quedarme más tiempo con él, salirme de esa forma fue grosero... ¿Qué estará pensando?: _—_Que maleducado resultó Chris. Seguro en la cita se portará igual_—_… ¡Mierda! Seguro está pensando en mi falta de tacto_…

Daba igual, el australiano no iba a aclararse la cabeza de todas formas.

.

Tom notó las intensiones de Chris. Quería acercarse, cortar esa distancia breve que los separaba, y sabía por qué quería hacerlo. Su intuición le decía que no era un abrazo como el de anoche, ni tampoco esa palmada en su hombro, lo que su amigo quería hacer. Y percibir aquello le hizo contener el aliento, al tiempo que experimentaba una sensación de sudor frío y taquicardia juntos que casi lo tiran al suelo.

Todo era tan confuso y claro a la vez. Confuso, porque no esperaba terminar saliendo con Chris, en un plan que obviamente no era solo amistoso, sino que llevaba algo más detrás. De no ser de esa forma, ninguno de los dos tendría porque haberse puesto tan nervioso, solo por una simple, sencilla e inocente salida entre compañeros de colegio. Y era claro, precisamente por ello mismo, porque salir con tu amigo, con tu hermano de aula, no te provoca tales efectos si no te sientes atraído por éste de un modo que no podría catalogarse como _fraterno_. Al menos Tom así lo estaba empezando a considerar.

El castaño vio _huir_ al australiano, entre una despedida precipitada y casi cómica, no dándole siquiera el tiempo de indagar sobre el lugar al que irían, ni si sería algo formal o casual. Más pensándolo bien, no hubiera podido formular una sola palabra, los nervios le habían dormido la lengua y puesto su corazón en la garganta. No podía ser posible que algo así le ocurriera con Chris, pero así era. Y por alguna razón que seguía siendo un enigma para él, quería que aquello fuera real y no una ilusión, o un capricho del destino.

Era consciente de todo lo que se vendría encima con su padre, de llegar a saberlo, pero no le importaba. Así como era consciente de que Chris siempre le hizo sentir completo, y ahora comenzaba a entender el porque.

_Hasta entonces…_

Pensó sonriendo con timidez y negando con la cabeza, entre que suspiraba largo y cansino liberando tensión, pasando la mano derecha por entre sus rizos. Algo bueno saldría, debía ser así.

.

La mañana siguiente, Chris despertó un tanto animado. Lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos fue saltar de la cama e ir a prepararse el desayuno, traía una energía inusualmente positiva, a pesar de odiar las mañanas. Y el motivo de esa energía solo se debía a pensar en cierta persona.

Seisdías. Solo tenía que esperar otros días más y tendría la famosa cita con Tom. Eso lo puso feliz, aunque seguía con ese _no sé qué_ sobre cómo resultaría. ¿Y si resultaba un desastre? ¿Y si no eran tan compatibles? El australiano había pasado la mitad de la noche pensando en eso, y hasta dormido aun reflexionaba.

_¡Idiota! Ni siquiera le dije el lugar al que tengo planeado ir…_

Se golpeó la frente en señal de auto reproche. Bueno, no era tan grave, solo debía decirle y listo. Un momento, ¿cómo iba a presentarse ante Tom sin tambalear? Bien, tenía un jodido problema. Estaba demasiado nervioso con solo pensar en él.

_Ya sé. Se lo diré por teléfono_…

Ah, claro. Ni siquiera sabía su número.

_Supongo que tendré que escribirlo…_

Sonaba tonto y cobarde, pero no se sentía preparado para hablar de frente, no hasta que se resolvieran las cosas consigo mismo. Suerte que ese día no tenía entrenamiento.

Terminó de desayunar y ejercitarse unas dos horas dentro de su apartamento, con un conjunto de pesas que había comprado. Aparentemente todo iba en calma, y cuando terminó de hacer ejercicio y ducharse se dispuso a hacer la carta. Como no era bueno redactando se tardó media hora en dar con las palabras _correctas_. La leyó de nuevo y le dio el visto bueno:

_HolaTom…_

_Lamento haber salido tan precipitadamente ayer. Tenía que… Era tarde, así que no quería importunarte más. En fin, olvidé decirte que tenía planeado que fuera una cita en el restaurante de la esquina, ya sabes, el francés (no se me ha olvidado que amas las cosas francesas). Es un poco elegante, pero descuida, todo está a mi cargo. Si no tienes un traje no hay problema, buscaremos otra opción…_

_Atte. Chris…_

Después de ponerla en un sobre, Chris fue directo al lugar del castaño. Estaba a punto de tocar pero tuvo una idea. Se dio vuelta y bajó las escaleras para salir del edificio, yendo directo a un puesto de flores, al otro lado de la acera, donde compró una sencilla rosa. Debía empezar a ser detallista para _impresionarlo_. Al poco regresó al edificio, subió las escaleras, brincando entre escalones para llegar rápidamente a la puerta del inglés, y dejó la carta en el suelo con la rosa encima de esta. Tocó el timbre recién instalado y salió huyendo de ahí.

.

Recién amanecía y Tom ya se encontraba de regreso en su apartamento, con un par de bolsas de súper en cada mano, llevando las compras que hiciera a las seis de la mañana en una tienda de veinticuatro horas que quedaba a unas calles del edificio. Una vez que su sueño se viera perturbado en la madrugada no pudo volver a cerrar los ojos, a pesar de notar que el sol no salía todavía. Así que cansado y fastidiado de hacer remolinos con las sábanas, sin conseguir nada, decidió levantarse y salir a despejar su mente haciendo su pequeña despensa. Tal vez el frescor de la mañana le ayudaría a sosegarse.

Su mente no paraba de trabajar, de pensar, de recrear cada parte de la escena. El rostro serio y nervioso de Chris, su propuesta, el sentimiento hasta ese instante desconocido en sus palabras. Ciertamente no le habló de nada más que una cita, pero una cita entre amigos no era algo muy _casual_.

Una salida a un bar, un café, un antro incluso, llegaba a ser _normal_ entre personas que no tienen un interés más allá de lo amistoso. Una cita... era un asunto muy distinto, y más aun, viniendo de la persona menos pensada, junto con una casi declaración de alguna índole. Tom era muy perspicaz, así que no le fue difícil intuir lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ahora con sus emociones aplacadas y la mente clara, se daba cuenta de lo que el australiano quería, y lo que él mismo estaba de algún modo aceptando. Pero, ¿aceptar qué? Chris ni siquiera mencionó otra cosa más que salir, y él no esperaba nada más que una velada entre amigos, ¿cierto? No había nada más ahí… ¿verdad, Tom?

Si, si lo había.

Inconscientemente sabía que dentro de él, hundido en lo más profundo de su ser, se ocultaba algo desde mucho atrás. Algo que en ese entonces quiso enmascarar como compañerismo y fraternidad, pero que se trataba de otra cosa en realidad, una cosa más fuerte de lo que la palabra _amistad_ evocaba. Tal vez no se percató de aquello en esos días, o se obligó a sí mismo a no ver la verdad que yacía frente suyo. Por temor, incertidumbre, confusión, lo que haya sido, colocó una barrera entre sus sentimientos reales y los que servían para mantenerse al margen. Porque sin saberlo, Chris llegó a significar mucho más para él que un amigo, que un hermano, y ahora recién lo notaba.

Cada vez que sentía esa extraña sensación cálida y desconcertante agolpándose en su pecho al recibir un abrazo espontáneo de parte del australiano, al hablar por largo rato, demasiado cerca uno del otro, o cuando sus miradas se topaban, Tom sabía que no era normal, pero buscaba siempre justificarlo. Aunque fuera tonto y absurdo.

Creyó realmente que pensar esas cosas, en aquel tiempo, era producto de la cercanía y la entrañable relación que se hubo forjado entre ambos, casi al instante. Que se trataba de cosas normales por las que todo ser humano pasa a esa edad. Te sientes atraído por personas que son admirables para ti, que tienen tu respeto y consideración, pero no es más que un sentimiento de adolescente y ya. Una idealización, más no algo real. Y ahora, cinco años y dos meses después, Tom caía en cuenta de que esa admiración por Chris se trataba de algo más.

Eso intuía por el modo en que reaccionó al verlo de nuevo, al hablarle, al escuchar su voz madura y profunda, al sentirle en aquel abrazo... Al haber aceptado esa cita. Pero debía asegurarse de que estaba en lo correcto, antes de seguir haciendo conjeturas de más. No era natural que de la noche a la mañana un sentimiento emergiera por generación espontánea, a menos que estuviese ahí, dormitando, esperando a que llegara el momento.

Fue así que la mañana se perdió, entre que el castaño seguía haciendo de su apartamento un lugar acogedor, y su mente le jugaba bromas de repente al recordarle a Chris. Justo en un momento que Tom observaba un retrato, parado al lado de la ventana descubierta, escuchó el sonido del timbre recién colocado. Inmediatamente sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, imaginando de quien se trataba. Aunque esta vez si rogaba porque fuera alguien más, no porque no quisiera verle, sino porque le producía un nervio enorme que fuera él.

Esperó un momento antes de dejar el retrato de cara contra la cama y dirigirse a la puerta a paso incierto. Su diestra tomó la perilla, dejándola ahí por varios segundos, para luego de reprenderse a sí mismo por su inmadurez, girarla con decisión y casi de modo agresivo. Para su sorpresa no encontró a nadie, cosa que calmó sus nervios. Más al bajar la mirada, se topó con una hermosa rosa roja y debajo una carta. Se agachó para tomar aquello, asomándose hacia las escaleras al ponerse de pie para ver si el ojiazul estaba escondido, pero no le halló. Cerró la puerta entonces y desdobló la carta, comenzando a leerla.

A cada párrafo, sin notarlo, sus labios se iban curvando en una suave sonrisa, que terminó por ampliarse al llegar a la parte donde Chris decía no haber olvidado su amor por todo lo francés. Terminó de leer entre que miraba sin mirar al vacío, con un brillo de dicha en sus ojos, mientras volvía a doblar el papel y se mordía el labio inferior. Luego notó la rosa en su mano, la acercó a su nariz para aspirar su aroma y de nuevo ya se encontraba sonriendo con bobería.

No, definitivamente no era normal.

Negó con diversión al tiempo que reía bajo, y yendo por un vaso de cristal con agua metió la rosa, llevándola a su habitación para colocarla sobre una pila de cajas, a lado de su cama, que le servían de buró. Enseguida tomó el retrato sobre las sábanas, mismo que terminó junto al vaso con la rosa. Aquel retrato era una fotografía suya, una muy especial que había sido tomada después de la ceremonia de graduación. Chris estaba ahí, compartiendo con él su día de gloria escolar, con su sonrisa radiante y toda esa socarronería que le caracterizaba. Esa fotografía juntos, era sin duda un presagio de lo que podría ser en el futuro… Ahora lo entendía.

.

Ya era la quinta vez que Chris se paseaba por todo el apartamento, sin encontrar cosas interesantes que hacer en su _día libre_. De no ser por el detalle que se ponía sumamente nervioso al hablar con Tom, habría ido a indagar más sobre su vida. Aunque una parte de él quería ir a tocar su puerta, la otra lo retenía en el sofá, como si alguna parte de su consciencia le gritara: _Si vas ahora, vas a cagarla. ¡Ten paciencia, Hemsworth!_

Y bueno, no sabía exactamente que carajo hacer dado que él era muy activo. Estaba pensando también en la reacción del inglés ante la carta.

_Quizá lo de la flor fue exagerado_…

¡¿Por qué le había dado la flor?! Tom no era una chica, era su... amigo.

Suspiró cansinamente, dejándose tirar como tronco sin saber en qué creer. Todo era un puto problema. Sin embargo, una idea se coló en su mente para no aburrirse: decidió bajar a tomar una vuelta por el parque, que quedaba a unas calles de ahí. Ver personas despejaría su mente.

.

Tom permaneció durante largos minutos admirando aquella fotografía en su buró improvisado. No dejaba de recordar cada momento a su lado en esa etapa de sus vidas. No dejaba de perderse en el azul de aquella mirada limpia y transparente del australiano, que aun siendo un pedazo de papel, le transmitía consuelo cada vez que se sentía solo y diminuto, insignificante. Cada vez que sentía el mundo cerrarse a su alrededor, aquel retrato terminaba entre sus manos, con la yema de sus dedos limpiando las lágrimas sobre el cristal y con el corazón deseando que su amigo apareciera de la nada y le abrazara así, como en esa fotografía.

Bien dicen que aquello que se desea con todas tus fuerzas, si lo quieres en realidad, pasa. En su caso tardó un poco, pero sucedió.

Luego de un rato, el castaño sintió que debía salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco. Recordó haber visto un parque cercano cuando fue a inspeccionar los alrededores, antes de concretar la compra del apartamento. Así que teniendo el lugar perfecto, Tom sacó su chaqueta de cuero negra y tomó las llaves para ir a dar una vuelta. Al salir del edificio metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y caminó ligero, casi meditabundo, por la acera, hasta llegar al parque, donde buscó sitio en una banca algo escondida.

Había muy poca gente, por lo que no había ruido de niños jugando o gritando, solo algunos chicos en un partido de basquetbol y algunos otros trotando al rededor. Sin duda era un barrio tranquilo y cómodo.

.

Entre varias personas yendo y viniendo, por ahí, por allá, Chris notó una silueta muy peculiar. La conocía de pies a cabeza. Por supuesto, ¿de quien más podía ser sino de cierto castaño? El ojiazul estaba sentado, pero en cuanto notó que Tom caminaba cerca de su sitio su corazón de detuvo. Necesitó unos segundos para aclarar su mente y de inmediato fue a esconderse tras un árbol, como una ardilla asustadiza.

_¿Pero qué coño estás haciendo? ¡Es Tom, por todos los cielos! Tendremos una cita, y si continuo sin poder verlo a los ojos, esto se volverá un problema_…

Pues bien, decidió salir de su _escondite_. No podía pasar nada. Más no contaba con que Tom estuviera muy cerca del camino de piedra, al lado de aquel árbol, por lo que al momento de querer girar hacia el inglés, Chris se precipitó y chocó contra el mismo, terminando por caer ambos de bruces al pasto. Suerte que fue solo pasto.

El australiano no se había dado cuenta de que quedaron en una posición algo... sugerente: las piernas de Chris enredadas a las del castaño, y parte de la camiseta de Tom había subido hasta medio abdomen.

.

No, en verdad que ahora si se tomaba en serio eso de que: _Hay un plan para todos y el universo conspira para que ese plan se lleve a cabo_.

Ir a dar a un lugar donde la paz y tranquilidad se respiran por donde quiera que caminas, y más curioso aun, volver a encontrarte con alguien a quien jamás olvidaste, no podía ser obra de la casualidad. Estaba escrito en algún sitio, el algún universo, que así debían ser las cosas, igual que escrito estaba el que Tom terminara precipitándose bruscamente contra el pasto por chocar con un despistado. Un despistado bastante familiar.

En el momento, el ojiaqua no se percató de quien lo había mandado besar el suelo, más luego que enfocara su mirada en la ajena pudo darse cuenta. La respiración se le cortó al instante, mientras que sentía el corazón subírsele a la garganta, olvidándosele por completo el dolor en la parte baja de la espalda. Que aunque cayera sobre un área empastada el impacto no fue tan suave, mucho menos al tener encima otro cuerpo, que prácticamente rebotara un poco en el suyo.

—Chris…

Fue lo único que pudo ser capaz de pronunciar, gracias a ese nudo que le impedía decir algo más, y también a que notaba aquella posición bastante inquietante con el australiano encima, sus piernas enredadas a las suyas y su camiseta arriba. Con solo el hecho de estar ligeramente expuesto ante Chris, Tom se sonrojó hasta el límite.

.

_Me lleva la..._

¿No podía ser más distraído? Claro, tenía que darse vuelta justo en ese instante para chocar _convenientemente_ con Tom. Ya parecía que alguien estuviera anotando todos los infortunios del día para usarlos en su contra. Y además, la posición en la que se encontraban era, para colmo, una de las más íntimas que hubiese compartido con el inglés.

¿Por qué en el instituto nunca había pasado así, cuando hubiera dado lo que fuera porque pasaran esa clase de accidentes? Porque en esa época Chris lo deseaba a propósito y esto había sido sin intenciones. Y como todo en el amor es accidental...

—Ah... Que torpe, lo lamento, no te había visto, lo juro —tartamudeó, quitándose de encima rápidamente

Ya. Sinceramente, ¿que no sabía hacer otra cosa más que echar todo a la mierda?

Se puso de pie, ayudando a Tom a enderezarse también, mirándolo algo consternado. Definitivamente iba a ser complicada su cita, si continuaba evitando esa mirada aqua.

.

Fueron segundos que parecieron eternidades, en los que Tom se dejó arrastrar por ese océano en los ojos de Chris. Los había visto de cerca en el pasado, pero no tanto como ahora, y en verdad le gustaba. Esa cercanía extrema le agradaba en demasía, tanto que hubiera deseado que otra cosa sucediera, más que solo caer y enredarse. Sin embargo, no debía precipitar las cosas, aunque en el fondo lo hubiera querido.

Volvió a la realidad al momento que el rubio se excusaba torpemente y le ayudaba a ponerse en pie, mientras notaba la culpa en su rostro agobiado y apenado. El castaño se le quedó viendo por unos instantes, pareciéndole sumamente adorable el ver a un hombre imponente, como lo era Chris, mostrándose _frágil_, llevado por el predicamento en que se veía metido. Casi al instante, Tom le devolvió una sonrisa ligera y tímida, entre que reía quedo y colocaba su diestra debajo de la espalda.

—Creí que esto era un parque y no una pista de hielo

Bromeó con el asunto del hockey, restándole importancia al asunto.

.

Chris en seguida levantó su rostro. ¿Cómo era posible que lo calmara y agitara a la vez?

Sonrió de medio lado, no sobre exagerando las cosas. No tenía caso ponerse como un bobo frente a Tom, pero es que no podía evitar sentir un remolino en toda su anatomía, solo teniéndolo así de cerca. En verdad hubiera querido que fueran más segundos de tenerlo acorralado contra el pasto, como un par de personas que no les importan los demás… Con solo admirarse mutuamente bastaba.

El australiano respiró pausadamente, seguía temeroso de lo que sucedería, pero decidió actuar natural.

—Oh, para tu información, tengo buen equilibrio estando en el hielo —devolvió su broma —Eh... Lamento si lo de la rosa fue algo precipitado, es que... consideré que la carta tenía que estar acompañada. Ya sabes, solamente un trozo de papel puede parecer frío y arrugado... Olvida eso, no estoy pensando con claridad

.

_Sigues siendo un arrogante, Hemsworth... pero un arrogante adorable…_

Pensó con diversión al escucharlo adularse a sí mismo, a modo de regresársela. Había extrañado tanto aquella forma de jugar entre ambos, de bromear y hacerse travesuras mutuamente. Congeniaban tan bien, que podían jurar tener una clase de conexión extra sensorial que les permitía comunicarse aun sin hablar. Tom estaba seguro que nunca encontraría alguien como él porque solo te sientes así con tu otra mitad, la que te complementa, tu alma gemela, y de esas solo hay una para cada persona, y la suya... era Chris.

—Descuida, tal vez lo fue, pero... fue un lindo detalle de tu parte...

Dijo lo más sereno posible, aunque la verdad estaba igual o más nervioso que el propio australiano.

—Ahm, por cierto, el restaurante francés está perfecto. Tengo qué usar para la ocasión, así que… está bien por mí

Trató de aligerar el ambiente sacando a colación lo del restaurante, y así poder iniciar un tema de conversación, antes de que ese silencio incómodo los envolviera.

.

Que suerte había conseguido, todo estaba en tan perfecto orden, que Chris juró que aquello solo era un burdo sueño. Era simplemente demasiada coincidencia que Tom estuviera comprendiendo su comportamiento, y que aparte accediera a aquella petición tan _calmadamente_. Al menos para el rubio, Tom no se veía tan nervioso como él. Tropezaba algunas palabras, pero no era para tanto.

—Genial, ah... —miró hacia otro lado, tratando de pensar en una respuesta coherente —Me sentí algo estúpido por lo de la rosa...

_¡Imbécil! ¿Por qué dijiste eso?_

Chris trató de sonreír de lado y simular que la rosa no había representado algo tan importante como lo era. Porque darle esa flor había sido ponerse en evidencia, pero prefería cubrirlo bajo el rostro de despreocupación y minimización.

—Entonces, tenemos un acuerdo

Estaba a punto de salir caminando hacia otra dirección, cuando algo lo detuvo a tiempo. No podía ser tan idiota como para dejar a Tom hablando solo. Eso hubiera sido imperdonable.

—Ah... ¿Vas a caminar otro rato?... ¿O regresarás?... Es que estaba pensando... es mi día libre... acabas de llegar a la ciudad…

O sea, le estaba dando a entender que quería caminar con él, pero las palabras se le atoraban por tenerlo tan cerca, tan lejos a la vez.

.

El castaño imitó la sonrisa que diera el rubio, al auto juzgarse de modo insultante por lo de aquella rosa. A él no le parecía tonto ni estúpido, había sido un hermoso detalle, y viniendo de una persona que estimaba mucho era todavía mejor. Y si le aumentaba el hecho de que no dejaba de sentir mariposas en el estómago, recordando el momento en que abrió la puerta y vio la rosa junto con la carta, estaba prácticamente comprado por Chris de ahí hasta el viernes... O quizá más tiempo que solo unos días.

Sin embargo, el que si se sentía un completo y total estúpido era Tom. Ya que luego de las diez veces que releyera la carta se encontró sonriendo tonta y bobamente de la nada, como si le hubieran enviado un contrato con alguna de las más prestigiosas casas editoriales con las que soñaba ser parte desde que saliera del colegio.

Los segundos parecieron congelarse. Tom tenía la mirada gacha, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo y no dejar que el rubor en sus mejillas se apareciera y así delatara su inquietud. Notó como ese silencio sepulcral del que quiso escapar haciendo platica se estaba formando, y cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el patético tema del clima para buscar una salida, Chris se le adelantó y prácticamente se despidió. Lo percibió tanto por el tono que había empleado, como por la casi huida que ya lo tenía un paso lejos de él.

Tom alzó de inmediato la mirada confusa, no entendiendo porque se iba tan pronto. Mas el ojuazul no le dio tiempo de decir _adiós_ puesto que ya estaba de vuelta plantado frente suyo, conservándose nervioso y algo alebrestado, preguntándole de algún modo si tenía planes para esa tarde. Consideró la oferta insinuante del rubio de querer pasar lo que restaba del día juntos, pareciéndole una excelente idea, aunque también un poco inquietante.

Inquietante...

¿Por qué demonios tenia que inquietarle dar un paseo con su amigo de años en ese hermoso y calmo atardecer? Era ilógico y absurdo, pero aun así le abrumaba. Comenzaba a creer que entonces si había algo ahí que jamás notó, y de algún modo eso le asustaba un poco, más no lo suficiente para negarse a caminar junto a él. Ya tendría el tiempo estando encerrado en su habitación para meditar profundamente sobre lo que estaba pasándole. Por ahora, convivir con Chris era lo importante. Esperó cinco largos años para volver a verlo y no iba a amedrentarse por sospechas en ese instante.

—Bueno, yo... Tenía planeado caminar un rato y conocer los alrededores para familiarizarme con mi nuevo entorno

Expresó haciendo el esfuerzo por no tartamudear, apenas viendo al rubio, entre que metía sus manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra. Estaban empezando a temblarle y no faltaba mucho para que se pusiera a jugar de modo ansioso con ellas. Eso habría sido demasiado delatador e incómodo, por no decir vergonzoso.

—Y… si no estás ocupado, tal vez podrías acompañarme y mostrarme el lugar

Fijó sus ojos aqua en los celestes que le miraban expectantes, permitiéndose navegar un momento por dentro de estos, al tiempo que un semblante tímido se plasmaba en su rostro.

.

_¿En serio?_

Esa hubiera sido la pregunta de un confundido y algo emocionado Chris, de no ser porque su mente lo detuvo a tiempo de hacerlo.

Increíble, había encontrado la respuesta de Tom muy alentadora. Aquel tímido _si,_ le dio por un segundo valentía para seguir, a pesar de seguir sintiéndose un torpe e imbécil teniendo los ojos aqua de Tom explorándolo.

—Lo haré con gusto —asintió con la cabeza, mientras le apoyaba su palma en la espalda para indicarle el camino —Tienes que ver el estanque de patos. Son hermosos

_Tan hermosos como tu…_

.

Aquel breve contacto de la mano de Chris sobre su espalda, guiándolo para continuar su caminata, hizo que la piel de su nuca se erizara y un temblor interno pareciera cortarle la respiración. Apenas había sido un toque liviano, sin contar que fue sobre la chamarra, pero Tom lo sintió como si hubiese sido por encima de la camiseta, o incluso sobre la misma piel.

No quiso ponerse a indagar en ese instante del por qué su tacto le causó aquella sensación. No era el momento ni el lugar, además de que corría el riesgo de perderse en sus debates mentales y dejar al descubierto su ausencia temporal ante Chris. Eso seguramente le causaría intriga y trataría de averiguar qué le sucedía, lo cual no era muy bueno. Tom se pondría como un adolecente atrapado con las manos en el examen robado, y terminaría echándose él solo de cabeza tratando de explicarse.

Así que solo se limitó a sonreírle cándidamente, mientras retomaba el paso con el rubio a su izquierda, escuchando lo del estanque.

—¿Hay un estanque de patos? —inquirió frunciendo el ceño con leve incredulidad risueña —¿No me digas que en tus días libres vas y les das migas de pan? —comentó bromista, imaginando la escena

.

Chris sonrió por el humor incansable de su amigo.

—No, pero cuando corro por aquí veo a las madres con sus hijos dándoles de comer

Siguieron caminando unos pasos hasta llegar al famoso estanque. No había personas alrededor, salvo unos cuantos niños y ancianos viendo a los patos nadar. El ojiazul observó por unos momentos aquellas aves, percatándose de que hasta el fondo había un par de cisnes, enganchados por sus largos y blancos cuellos. No sabía que hubiera esa clase de aves en ese estanque.

—¿Sabes? Recuerdo que en el colegio me dijiste que los cisnes son de las pocas criaturas que cuando eligen pareja se quedan con ella el resto de sus vidas —dijo al aire señalando el par de cisnes

_Me gustaría imitar su comportamiento contigo…_

Miró de nuevo a Tom, su perfil. Dioses, se veía bello con los rayos del sol cayendo en su piel, como si el astro rey se hubiera colocado en esa posición exacta para sacar lo mejor de su brillo. El australiano quedó hipnotizado por esa imagen, y tan distraída estaba su mente _consciente_, que no supo a qué hora le tomó la mano al castaño.

Estaban muy cerca, demasiado...

Un pato que pasaba por ahí aleteó fuerte, lo que provocó que Chris volteara y se diera cuenta de su acto: su mano seguía tomando la del inglés. Justo en ese instante, quiso meterse en un hoyo en la tierra de lo avergonzado que estaba. Desvió en seguida sus ojos de los de Tom, sumamente apenado.

—Ah... Fue un reflejo... —se disculpó torpemente, pero sin soltarlo aun

.

Las madres con sus hijos, alimentando a los pequeños animales mientras compartían tiempo de calidad. Eso era hermoso, sin duda, aunque imaginar a Chris haciendo lo mismo por las tardes también lo era. Ante aquel pensamiento, Tom se regañó internamente, al tiempo que una traicionera sonrisa divertida amenazaba con dibujarse en sus delgados labios, y negaba de forma disimulada para no alertar al rubio.

¿En qué momento dejó de parecerle lindo y adorable, para pasar a ser hermoso? No, definitivamente le aguardaba una larga noche de introspección y análisis consigo mismo. Algo no estaba en orden… y temía saber porque.

Del mismo modo disimulado, el castaño inhaló profundo y fue sacando el aire de a poco para relajarse. Sabía que su tranquilidad era momentánea y que algo iba a pasar en cualquier momento para perturbarlo de nuevo. Más decidió alejar aquellos pensamientos que le producían angustia y ansiedad, haciéndole menguar su entereza, para dedicarse a admirar el cuadro poético que tenía en frente.

Observó los alrededores, hallando al otro extremo lo que parecía ser una familia: tres niños, entre ellos una pequeña, y un par de ancianos, esposos y abuelos de los niños a su parecer. Los miró con ternura por breves instantes, posando luego la vista en el grupo de patos graznando y atravesando el estanque de un lado al otro. Casi al instante, Chris le hizo mención de un par de cisnes al fondo, y seguido a ello, aquel dato cultural de antaño que le compartiera estando en el colegio.

Por reflejo, Tom sonrió alegre de saber que su amigo todavía recordaba cosas que podrían parecer nada trascendentales a oídos de otros. Eso le confirmaba que si ponía atención en las lecciones y que era sensible ante cosas como el hecho de tener fidelidad hacia alguien, hablando del reino animal en ese contexto, aunque el castaño pudo percibir como si no lo hubiese dicho en alusión al mismo. Aquello le provocó necesidad de voltear y ver a Chris, pero no lo hizo. Prefirió quedarse inmóvil, admirando ese par de cisnes a lo lejos, que seguramente de algún modo se profesaban su amor eterno y leal.

Quizá de algún modo se juraban amarse hasta el último de sus días.

Se había quedado perdido en ese par de enamorados, que poco a poco iba alejándose hasta quedar fuera de rango. Sin embargo, el castaño seguía sin atreverse a mirar a su lado. Sentía la mirada fija del rubio sobre él y eso estaba causando estragos en su interior. No quería ser cobarde, además, no tenía porque serlo, pero no se sentía capaz de enfrentar ese par de celestes por alguna razón. Aunque ese _algo_ que esperaba por hacerle desvariar llegó, cuando sintiera de la nada la mano del ojiazul tomando la suya.

Tom se sobresaltó, abrió los ojos extrañado y algo asustado, y sin poder evitarlo encaró por fin a Chris. Su corazón estaba desbocado, sus ojos cuestionaban desorientados el acto del otro, pero aun así no hizo amago por soltarse ni alejarse. Simplemente quedo mirándolo con el _¿por qué?_ atorado en la garganta, sin importar que su amigo siguiera tomándole la mano como si nada, luego de disculparse.

—Descuida, no... no pasa nada…

Dijo con rapidez, tratando de aparentar serenidad y apartando la mirada, igual que hiciera el otro, sintiendo arder sus mejillas, a la par que un vértigo tortuoso nacer en la boca de su estómago. Mismo que se fue esparciendo por todo su ser con premura.

Era tan cálido aquel roce, tan tierno, tan grato y confortante...

—Chr...

Justo cuando iba a pedirle que le devolviera su mano, el celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo derecho, causando que Tom se zafara con cierta brusquedad nerviosa y se excusara, mientras sacaba el teléfono y atendía la llamada oportunamente inoportuna.

—Ah, dame un segundo... —se apartó un poco, dando gracias internamente por ese respiro —¿Si?... Oh, hola Em... No, digo si, todo en orden... —miró de reojo al rubio, girando de nuevo el rostro a los segundos —Mhm, si... Ehehe si, no te preocupes _mamá_... No... De acuerdo… Bien, te llamo luego… También te quiero…

Finalizó la llamada con una sonrisa dulce y algo nostálgica. Su pequeña Emma, siempre cuidándolo como si él fuera el menor de los tres.

—Disculpa, debía atender la llamada —guardó el celular de nuevo en el bolsillo, volteando hacia Chris —Y... ¿a donde vamos ahora?

Le sonrió de modo tranquilo, esperando que lo guiara de nuevo y haciendo un esfuerzo brutal por dejar que el momento de extraña cercanía entre ambos pasara de largo.

.

Ya faltaba solo una mano empujándole la espalda, para culminar un anhelado contacto más cercano con Tom, el cual no sabía exactamente cual hubiese sido. En fin, no habría podido adivinarlo de todas formas puesto que un tono de llamada interrumpió ese momento, junto con el contacto entre sus manos.

En el breve lapso que Tom se fue a atender su llamada, Chris sintió un tornado sacudiéndolo de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué demonios...? Estuvo a punto de besarlo a la luz pública como una pareja normal. Pero él tenía cierta reserva para esas cosas, no le gustaba ser visto, porque dentro del club de hockey tenían prejuicios hacia los comportamientos _fuera de lugar_ de sus jugadores. A pesar de que convivir con Tom era algo totalmente natural, Chris aun no podía gritar abiertamente que fuese homosexual. Y en serio, no sabía si lo era o no. Ningún otro hombre le había despertado deseos de besarlo y caminar tomados de la mano.

Cuando el castaño regresó, expectante a la guía del australiano para recorrer los rumbos, éste solo sonrió de medio lado, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pensaba regresar al apartamento. Tengo correos que revisar

Dijo aquella mentira piadosa, intentando no sonar muy hipócrita. Y es que comenzaba a dudar si haberle pedido la cita a Tom había sido buena idea. ¿De verdad quería una relación? ¿De verdad se arriesgaría a que los vieran juntos?

—Lamento no poder enseñarte más, estoy un poco...

_Jodido. Eso... estoy jodido…_

.

Ante la negativa del rubio por seguir con el paseo juntos, el semblante _pacífico_ del castaño se fue tornando gris y desanimado, a la par que resignado. Aun seguían sin tocar el tema, pero Tom presentía que esos correos de los que Chris hablara debían ser algo importante con el tema de su equipo de hockey. Tal vez se trataba de promotores, ofertas para ingresar a un nuevo equipo, o cosas de carácter legal.

Ciertamente, no tenía derecho de robar su tiempo así como así, apareciendo de la nada y sembrando en él esa _obligación_ de ser su guía personal. Le hubiera encantado que siguiera haciéndole compañía, muy a pesar de aquel desconcierto que le provocaba la misma, pero no podía ser egoísta. Además, ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para necesitar que le llevaran de la mano para no perderse. Total, si no recordaba el camino de regreso para eso tenía boca y la capacidad del habla, preguntaría y asunto arreglado. Aunque sinceramente no lo creía necesario, recordaba perfectamente como había llegado ahí, por lo que volver al edificio no sería problema.

Así, con una mueca resignada y un quedo pero pesaroso suspiro, Tom le devolvió una mirada concienzuda y un leve deje de sonrisa a medio terminar. De verdad hubiera deseado que se quedara un poco más y regresar juntos.

—Entiendo... No te preocupes por eso, ve y haz lo que debas. Olvidé que quien esta en _descanso_ momentáneo soy yo, así que... será en otro momento, supongo —devolvió sereno pero con un destello nostálgico y bajando la mirada —Yo... me quedaré un poco más por aquí, pero... gracias por el rato

Regresó sus orbes aqua a los celestes mostrando genuina gratitud, más sintiendo que algo se apagaba en su interior.

.

—Te agradezco que comprendas

Chris tomó rumbo, alejándose escasos metros de Tom, sin siquiera despedirse correctamente.

_Joder... ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser un maldito cabrón? Lo estoy decepcionando y no debería ser así... Debería ir a su lado, no dejarme manipular por mis putos miedos..._

Pareciera que el australiano quedara tocado por el tono de voz que usara el castaño. Aquel tono nostálgico y desilusionado casi le rompe el corazón, a él, a Chris Hemsworth, quien se creía un insufrible de porquería. El solía ser demasiado frío y distal, y tratar de ser cálido era como pedirle peras al olmo. Aunque bien pudiera hacer una excepción con Tom. Bueno, siempre lo había hecho desde el colegio. Y ahora que estaban a unosdías de tener una cita, se comporta como un patán hijo de puta.

Grandioso, si seguía así, Tom comenzaría a odiarlo. ¿Por qué no simplemente le decía todo y ya? ¿Por qué guardarse esas emociones por otros cinco años, o peor, toda la vida?

El rubio se detuvo en seco, mirando al cielo y exhalando una gran bocanada de aire. Estaba jodidamente confundido, pero eso no le daba derecho a declinar la buena disposición de Tom. Giró de nuevo, regresando rápido a donde estaba el otro, y sin decir más lo abrazo por la cintura. Un abrazo fuerte, como si creyera que el inglés fuese a escapar.

—Hoy no puedo, pero el viernes nada nos interrumpirá —habló con firmeza

Si bien era cierto que el australiano tampoco tenía proyectos y estaba en descanso, prefirió no decírselo en ese momento, por la simple razón de que no soportaba sentirse tan raro y diminuto ante él. Debía irse.

—Pasaré por ti, ¿de acuerdo? Te prometo no irme tan rápido, en serio, Tom. Nada de trabajo ni managers, solo iremos nosotros y ya

_Te prometo dejar de ser un cobarde…_

.

Asintió forzando poco más esa sonrisa de comprensión que tenía dibujada en sus labios, cuando Chris prácticamente se despidiera, sin hacerlo realmente. No le dijo nada para no retrasarlo, así que solo se limitó a verle partir en silencio, percibiendo su presuroso caminar, como si quisiera alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible. Ante eso, el castaño frunció ligeramente el ceño y su mirada se mostró poco más gris que momentos atrás.

Tal vez no había sido muy oportuno el aceptarle su compañía. Seguramente lo hizo por querer ser cortés y no cortarlo de primera instancia, aun sabiendo que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Tom se sentía un tanto culpable de que su amigo se viera obligado de alguna forma a quedarse con él, cuando debía atender otras cuestiones. Pero aquello no fue lo único que atravesó su mente.

Pensó también que el actuar tan escurridizo e inquieto de Chris, se debía a que en realidad no estaba muy a gusto a su lado. No creía que hubiese sido por tomarle la mano, correr solo por un _incidente inocente_ como ese era absurdo e infantil. Habían sido los mejores amigos durante el colegio, pero cinco años lejos bien pudieron cambiar aquel concepto, al menos en el australiano, pues para el ojiaqua, Chris seguía siendo su amigo, su hermano, su compañero de vida. Aunque eso último aun no lo entendía del modo real que era. Necesitaba un _empujón_ para encontrarle sentido a ese calificativo y podría ser que lo encontrara durante su cita, o tal vez no. Todo dependía de lo que les tuviera deparado la noche y sobre todo lo que él mismo hallara en su corazón.

Viéndolo ya a medio camino de vuelta al edificio, Tom bajó la mirada y la paseó lento hacia el estanque. Dejó salir un cansino suspiro, entre que de la nada sentía un golpecillo de pesar en el pecho y sus ojos cristalizarse ligero. No entendía por qué se ponía tan sentimental por ello. Antes lo hubiera tomado tan natural, e incluso frívolamente, pero ahora parecía ser distinto y le inquietaba imaginarse la razón. Chris solo era su amigo, él así lo vio siempre, le dolió separarse y emprender caminos diferentes, tal cual pasaba ahora, pero nunca hubo algo más con lo que justificar sus emociones encontradas... ¿No era así?

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Tom?

Se cuestionaba en un murmuro personal, riendo bajo con amargura y agachando el rostro, para luego alzarlo con decisión y respirar profundo. Cerró sus ojos, dejando el aire en sus pulmones por breves instantes, soltándolo al poco en un solo movimiento tratando de despejarse. Fue entonces que quiso retomar su caminata, antes de que la noche le llegara en el mismo lugar. Se permitió ver hacia el camino empedrado una vez más, pero al voltear el rostro a su izquierda no se topó con un camino vacío sino con Chris, quien iba de regreso a paso rápido y mirada decidida sobre él.

Esto le causó gran extrañeza y confusión.

_¿No se suponía que tenía cosas que hacer? _

Tom iba a preguntárselo, más se quedó a mitad de un _¿qué haces aq...? _Ya que el sorpresivo abrazo del australiano lo dejó sin habla. El castaño no se vio capaz de mover un solo músculo, estaba congelado y entumido con aquella muestra de afecto, posesión, o ambas cosas. Pudo distinguir sin problema lo diferente que era ese contacto al cálido que Chris tuviera para con él, la noche de su mudanza. Y esto, sin duda le creaba mayor intriga de explicar lo que su amigo estaba provocándole.

Se mantuvo silenciado por su lengua dormida, por la garganta cerrada y la respiración cortada. Sus ojos aqua abiertos con nervio miraban por detrás del rubio, enfocando a la nada, y sus manos yacían ligeramente retraídas con la correspondencia a medias. Escuchó entonces lo expuesto por el otro, sobre que la noche siguiente sería una convivencia distinta en su cita y que nada les impediría pasar una velada amena. El castaño sintió removerse al australiano para mirarle con sinceridad, y al verle supo que así sería. Chris cumpliría su promesa, siempre lo hacía.

—Ehm, supongo que... está bien, ehehe

Dijo entre tímido y contento, sin hacer amago de querer zafarse del abrazo. En verdad era tan reconfortante sentirlo tan cerca. Pero, ¿por qué demonios lo era? ¿Por qué no rechazaba ese contacto tan cercano, tan íntimo, entre ellos? ¿Por qué?

—Te veo a las ocho, entonces

Comentó ligeramente ruborizado, perdido en los celestes frente suyo, dándose cuenta de ello a los segundos y bajando la mirada, tratando de buscar una coartada con que distraerse para no pensar cosas raras.

—Solo tienes diez minutos de tolerancia. Así que si llegas después, olvídalo

Externó serio y tajante, mirándolo fijo, para luego sonreír amplio y divertido por ver la expresión desorientada del rubio.

.

Dioses, ¿por qué tenía de reírse así? ¿No sabía que esa peculiar forma de reír lo hacía sentir indefenso y un total estúpido, abrumado de tanta perfección? Al menos había sonreído y eso era buena señal. Significaba que Hemsworth no era un total idiota después de todo y estaba contento con su propuesta.

Chris le devolvió la sonrisa, un tanto agolpado por la _advertencia_ de Tom sobre la puntualidad. Típico de él ser el señor puntual. Aunque no se habían separado, y ese abrazo que sostenían los mantenía demasiado cerca, Chris seguía tranquilo. ¿Cómo no estarlo, si la persona frente a él provocaba esa paz? Lo cual era contradictorio en sí mismo, porque el castaño le causaba un sin número de sensaciones a la vez. Lo cual, en conclusión, era lo que lo confundía.

A pesar de ser amigos hace años, verse crecer mutuamente en el colegio y acompañarse como compañeros de aula, contando el pequeño fragmento en el cual Chris se enamoró como un adolescente de él, seguía teniendo ese encanto inglés que lo volvía loco. Eso tenía que ser, de otra forma no le hubiera pedido una cita en mil años. Tom había cambiado, pero no lo suficiente como para olvidarse de esos sentimientos enterrados.

Siguió mirándolo fijamente, aferrándose a él por la cintura, con la curva de una sonrisa queriéndose escapar en su comisura.

—No podría llegar tarde a un evento tan importante —respondió sincero —Tienes mi palabra

Sin quererlo realmente tuvo que romper el abrazo, pero le tomó ambas manos.

—De verdad que no quiero arruinarlo esta vez

Ese _esta vez_, hacía referencia a que Chris la había cagado cuando lo dejó ir hace cinco años sin decirle nada, dejando que tomara el curso que la vida les dictaba. No lo arruinaría de nuevo, no se cruzaría de brazos a esperar un milagro sin él poner de su parte. Bien había aprendido esos años que sin sacrificio, no se llega a ningún lado.

Soltó suavemente las manos de Tom, no siendo consciente de aquel pensamiento en voz alta, para luego alejarse de ese parque. Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su apartamento fue llamarse a sí mismo: _Hijo de puta_.

.

Algo se agitó de nuevo en su interior. El abrazo ya había pasado los estándares normales de tiempo permitido entre amigos, y eso estaba poniéndolo tenso. No porque le disgustara, sino todo lo contrario.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Qué tenía Chris ahora que no tenía en aquel entonces como para desubicarlo así? ¿Era su madurez? ¿Su mirar? ¿Su sonrisa jovial? ¿Su galantería natural que pareciera haber perfeccionado más de lo que ya era? Y más confuso aun, ¿por qué Chris lo trataba así, de esa forma tan considerada, delicada, sutil? En el colegio siempre eran golpecillos en el brazo, palmadas algo bruscas en la espalda, ahorcarlo _gentilmente_ con su brazo al rededor de su cuello y abrazos pesados. Excepto cuando era cuestión de subirle el ánimo, que era cuando su abrazo resultaba más sensible y táctil que lo cotidiano.

Realmente seguía sin poder descifrar lo que era en verdad. Seguía sin poder darse una explicación del por qué su corazón galopante no se calmaba, por qué sus ojos no le apartaban la mirada curiosa, por qué su cuerpo parecía de gelatina y temblaba con esos brazos fuertes rodeando su cintura.

¿Acaso se trataba de...? Porque si era _eso_, entonces resultaba más que clara la respuesta, pero aun así no debía adelantarse a los hechos. Perdió toda comunicación con él por años, debía ser normal pasar por una breve etapa de _deslumbre_ por encontrarlo después de tanto y notar los cambios que había tenido. Pero si fuera normal, entonces no se habría fijado en sus labios gruesos, con una tenue sonrisa de medio lado instalada en ellos, y tampoco habría sentido un impulso por querer unirlos a los suyos. Gracias al cielo no era un hombre de impulsos... excepto por la mudanza de emergencia que tuvo que hacer. De ahí en fuera su temperamento era bastante centrado y racional, así que aquella loca idea se quedo así, como una loca y descabellada idea.

La nueva promesa de Chris llegó oportuna para sacarlo por completo de su ensoñación momentánea, haciéndole sonreír, a modo de asentir y tomar su palabra en cuenta. Casi al instante, el rubio dejó de rodearlo con sus brazos, lo cual agradeció infinitamente. Pero su nervio no pudo irse en paz, ya que ahora le había tomado las manos con una ternura que le secó la garganta, más de lo que pudo el momento de cercanía extrema. Sin pensarlo, Tom correspondió el toque y apretó liviano las manos ajenas con total confianza, aunque luego de escucharle afirmar que _no quería arruinarlo esa vez_, el castaño se mostró incierto y dudoso.

¿Arruinar qué? No lo comprendió por más que quiso poner a trabajar su cerebro.

De nuevo sintió esa necesidad por preguntarle a Chris de qué hablaba, y de nuevo lo dejó con la intriga atorada y resbalando por su lengua. Para cuando intentó decir algo, el australiano ya se encontraba de camino al edificio. Tom no creyó conveniente hacerlo regresar para que le quitara la duda, y él tampoco quería alcanzarlo. Bueno, si quería… pero prefirió esperar a la cena. Algo le decía que tendrían muchas cosas de qué hablar, entre ellas, esos _pequeños_ detalles.

_No podrías arruinar nada, Chris… Sea lo que sea que hayas querido decirme con ello…_

.

Ya eran cerca de las 10:00 pm. Hacía unas cuantas horas que Chris había regresado de su caminata con Tom y seguía pensando en lo mismo: lo bien que le sentó aquel abrazo.

Estaba recostado en el sofá, viendo el televisor sin prestar la más mínima atención a la película frente suyo. Solo pensaba en Tom. Pensaba en el estanque y en Tom, pensaba en el atardecer y en Tom, pensaba en la hora y en Tom, pensaba en su campeonato y en Tom. Siempre Tom, una y otra vez.

_Tengo que decírselo…_

Al pensar en el campeonato, no pudo evitar hacer una regresión a su coach. Ese hombre tenía un carácter del demonio, era exigente con él y encima era un maldito bastardo gordo. Era cierto que gracias a sus influencias consiguió entrar en ese equipo de prestigio, pero seguía siendo insoportable tratar con ese sujeto. Y vinculó a su coach con Tom, porque sabía que al viejo no le agradaba para nada que sus jugadores se distrajeran con tres cosas: La primera, alcohol. La segunda, mujerzuelas. Y la tercera, citas a escondidas. Y si esas citas involucraban hombres, menos, ya se conocía su actitud homofóbica, por la cual el australiano quería darle un buen puñetazo.

Chris no hacía las primeras dos, pero ahora haría la tercera. Aquello lo abrumaba demasiado, porque en la cita tendría que cuidar no ser visto con el inglés y eso le causaba repudio contra sí mismo. ¿Por qué tenía que esconder a Tom? ¿Qué era más importante el hockey que él? Le había prometido no arruinarlo y ahora estaba atrapado en su propia contradicción.

—Que va, mañana será otro día


	3. Chapter 3

**-.-.-.- Capítulo 3 -.-.-.-**

La semana había pasado en un parpadeo, y como era de esperarse, el australiano no había podido dormir una sola vez la noche anterior. Se levantó más temprano de lo normal, deseando de inmediato volver dormir, pero cuando se dio cuenta del día que era el sueño se le esfumó por completo. Más tarde se dirigió a la pista de hockey a entrenar. Ese día dio un desempeño excelente, la emoción lo había motivado.

Al finalizar su entrenamiento, su coach se le acercó.

—¡Hey, lo hiciste muy bien hoy muchacho! Así quiero verte en el campeonato

—Lo verá señor —respondió algo pedante, colocándose los zapatos —Hasta la otra semana, Billy

—¿A donde con tanta prisa?

—Estoy cansado, quiero irme a mi apartamento

—Será mejor que si. No quiero escándalos

—Adiós —rodó los ojos, harto de oír al viejo

Llegó a su apartamento a tiempo. Eran más o menos las 5:30 pm., perfecto para arreglarse decentemente. Tuvo que ducharse dos veces para estar lo suficientemente _deslumbrante_ para Tom. Salió a ver un poco de TV mientras tomaba un ligero refrigerio, porque no había probado bocado desde que se había ido a entrenar.

Se cambió a un traje gris fuerte sencillo, de saco y pantalón entallado, con camisa azul y corbata negra. Se acomodó el cabello, un poco corto, se puso loción y se encaminó a su destino. Le llamó a su chofer para que los estuviera esperando con un pequeño regalo que había comprado antes de llegar a su apartamento.

Era la hora de la verdad.

Llegó a la puerta de Tom, se acicaló por última vez, respiró profundo como si fuese a dar una entrevista sumamente importante, y apretó el timbre.

_Cálmate, cálmate..._

.

Poco después de que las primeras estrellas aparecieran en el firmamento, Tom ya estaba de vuelta al edificio. Venía prácticamente caminando por inercia, ya que su mente solo podía pensar en todo lo que le había pasado con Chris, desde que llegara esa madrugada de sábado. Aun se cuestionaba como era de pequeño el mundo, para venir encontrándolo justamente ahí. No era coincidencia, Tom sabía de forma inconsciente que no se trataba de mera casualidad haberlo hallado. El destino quiso unir sus caminos de nuevo por algo, y descubriría sobre la marcha la razón que la vida tuviera para haberles reunido una vez más.

Pensando en ello, motivado por algo místico e incomprensible, se preparaba para meterse debajo de las sábanas en busca de un descanso reparador, luego de tomar un baño caliente y reconfortante.

La rosa con agua y la foto de ambos en etapa colegial seguía en su lugar, sobre la pila de cajas que hacían de buró. El castaño yacía boca arriba en su cama, con los brazos detrás de la nuca y viendo el techo con insistencia, como si estuviera admirando el mismo cielo titilante, en vez del cemento blanco. Pero lo que en verdad observaba era el rostro de Chris, radiante y sonriente. Primero le vio con su aspecto de adolecente quinceañero, para luego irle dando forma, hasta ver esa imagen varonil, fuerte y madura que ahora poseía.

Sin darse cuenta, sus labios volvieron a curvarse en una sonrisa traicionera y algo patética, misma que provocó que Tom gruñera y resoplara entre molesto y divertido al notarlo. Sus manos tomaron la almohada y la estamparon contra su cara, al tiempo que profería una _suave_ maldición que fue acallada contra la tela. Suspiró largo y pesado, quitándose la almohada del rostro con algo de frustración, volviendo a colocarla debajo de su cabeza.

_¿Por qué justamente ahora tiene que pasarme esto a mí?_

Se preguntaba mentalmente, queriendo encontrar la respuesta en un pestañeo, más ese pestañeo debía volverse sueño. Ya pasaban de las 10:30 pm., y si no descansaba lo que debía, llegaría a la cita con unas ojeras horribles y aspecto somnoliento. Fue entonces que se giró hacia la derecha, miró por unos instantes el retrato, el cual se distinguía un poco teniendo la esquina de la cortina abierta, y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dejarse arrullar por los susurros del subconsciente que le decían:

_Esperaste tanto por esto sin saberlo… Mañana lo verás, verás a Chris y también verás a través de ti…_

Y lo que dice el subconsciente, es lo que realmente quiere decir el corazón.

Las horas habían pasado muy rápido, o esa era la sensación de Tom. Apenas recordaba haberse levantado, desayunar un platón de cereal con leche y jugo de manzana, lavado los trastes y acomodado algunas cosas que seguían dentro de cajas, y ya estaba terminando de arreglarse.

_Todo un caballero inglés,_ como su madre le decía con orgullo, cada vez que lo veía con un traje ceñido a su larguirucha y elegante persona. Recordar aquello le hizo sonreír de modo cándido, mientras terminaba de anudar la corbata negra frente al espejo del baño. Una vez hecho, el castaño se permitió admirarse para ver si todo estaba en orden: camisa blanca de manga larga, misma que arremangó hasta los codos para darle un aspecto menos serio. No era que tomara a chiste la cita, pero eran un par de adultos jóvenes, no un par de señores cuarentones. Encima de la camisa portaba un chaleco negro, haciendo juego con el pantalón entallado pero cómodo, y por supuesto, sus zapatos bien lustrados y presentables.

Aun se debatía sobre si usar el saco o no, el clima era fresco más no frío, y no iban muy lejos en realidad... Tal vez no lo usaría.

Habiendo decidido aquello, el ojiaqua se acomodó el cabello rizado, lo despeinó ligeramente para que no se viera tan relamido y salió a su habitación. Viendo el reloj en su muñeca izquierda notó que aun faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho, por lo que se puso a ver lo que tenía pendiente de trabajo. Sacó de su mochila una libreta pequeña y la abrió a la mitad.

Tenía un par de pedidos de unas lectoras de su sección en el diario: poemas y reflexiones. También había varios correos que le faltaba responder, nunca dejaba uno solo sin reenviar. Decía que así como aquellos que dedicaban parte de su valioso tiempo a leerlo, se tomaban la molestia de escribirle y comentarle su trabajo, así él debía corresponder su lealtad y gentileza. Por lo que así le llevara un par de semanas en responder a todos y cada uno, lo haría sin chistar, pues un escritor se debe precisamente a ellos: a sus lectores y sus ojos que saben apreciar lo que plasma sobre el papel.

Casi al momento de cerrar la libreta para volver a guardarla el timbre sonó, presagiando la llegada de Chris. Tom, de inmediato se hizo un mar de nervios y apenas si metió la libreta dentro de la mochila, misma que terminó desparramada a un lado de la cama. De haber estado calmado, la habría tomado y colocado con propiedad sobre el lecho, o en la esquina del cuarto, pero en su estado inquieto hasta pudo habérsele olvidado cómo se llamaba.

Respiró hondo y pausado para alentarse a dar un paso, y luego otro y otro más, hasta atravesar la puerta de la habitación y dirigirse afuera. Estando a nada de llegar a la puerta principal, Tom recordó no llevar las llaves, por lo que se giró en seco y fue por ellas a la mesa de centro. Las tomó estirándose, regresando sus pasos a la entrada. Volvió a exhalar con nervio, se miró por última vez, comprobando que seguía impecable, pasó sus manos sobre el chaleco como queriendo desarrugarlo y por fin abrió.

No sería exagerado decir que quedó impactado por lo bien que Chris se veía en ese traje gris oscuro y camisa azul, misma que resaltaba su mirada celeste. Ciertamente no recordaba que luciera tan apuesto y elegante dentro de un traje.

—Llegas a tiempo... —trató de disimular su inquietud con un comentario de fingida arrogancia y cejas alzadas, para luego desplomarse con un deje de risa nerviosa —Te... te ves bien...

Expresó un tanto cohibido y sonrojado, no sabiendo que más decir, o si ya debía atravesar el umbral, o si debía invitarlo a pasar un momento antes de irse. Estaba realmente abrumado, y eso mismo provocaba que su coherencia y claridad se esfumaran.

.

Chris hubiera caído felizmente desmayado al suelo, después de apreciar una presencia tan elegante frente a él. Tom se veía realmente apuesto en ese traje _moderno_, dejando de lado el tradicional saco. Original, como él siempre había sido. Eso lo dejó embelesado, y para cuando se dio cuenta, Tom estaba sonriéndole y elogiándolo.

—Tom... también te ves... —lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, hallándolo hermoso

_Te ves como un sueño hecho realidad…_

—... Elegante

Fingió una sonrisa tranquila, aunque por dentro estaba quemándose. En ese momento hubiera sido fácil mandar por un tubo la cita, solo para quedarse con Tom y besarlo hasta que se acabara el aire.

—Creo que deberíamos, ah... bajar —dijo con algo de torpeza, señalando las escaleras

No estaba muy seguro de por qué hacía las cosas, o qué esperaba obtener de todo eso, pero Chris sabía que debía arriesgarse un poco. Entonces, le tendió la mano para que bajaran juntos.

—Ven, te encantará la limusina

Mencionó sintiendo algo de orgullo, al decir que él era poseedor de una de esas maravillas automovilísticas lujosas.

.

Tom sonrió amplio y avergonzado por aquel cumplido, aunque lo estaba más por la mirada de Chris que le recorría de pies a cabeza con detalle. Algo sintió en su mirada, aparte de sorpresa, pero no supo si catalogarlo como un tipo de encanto o embobamiento. Tal vez era un poco de ambos, aunque prefirió no indagar en ello, de lo contrario, corría el riesgo de entrar en pánico y cancelar la cita. Así que se deshizo inmediatamente de cualquier pensamiento sobre Chris que lo abrumara, y apeló a su raciocinio y temple para salir avante sin delatarse.

Delatarse...

¿Delatarse en qué? ¿En que le gustaba que lo mirara de aquella forma? ¿En que quería que siempre lo viera así? ¿En que le provocaba sobresalto y ansia tenerlo tan cerca? Vaya dilema en el que estaba envuelto, y todo gracias a que no dejaba de pensar en él, ni en su mirada celeste que le hubo fascinado desde la primera vez que la viera.

Cuando el rubio mencionó que era hora de irse, el inglés asintió riendo por lo bajo, muy sutilmente, al notar la torpeza en el modo que Chris se había expresado. Estaba por dar el paso fuera del apartamento, y justo en ese instante, una mano le era ofrecida caballerosamente. ¿Desde cuando ese rubio arrogante y brusco se había vuelto tan cortés? Posiblemente desde que lo viera así de elegante, momentos atrás.

Se detuvo en seco, mirando dudoso aquella mano por unos segundos. Se perdió en la insinuación de aquel gesto, olvidándose por completo de la mención sobre una limusina que su amigo pintaba como deslumbrante. ¿Tomar su mano o no hacerlo? Ya lo habían hecho el día anterior en el parque, pero se trató de un reflejo, un impulso y ya. Ahora era distinto, pues Chris le pedía de algún modo que le permitiera tomar su mano. Tom se debatía entre seguir lo que sus impulsos dictaban, o lo que su razón y elocuencia le ordenaban.

¿No podía ser tan malo, o si?

Para nada, solo se trataba de un par de amigos de antaño, ambos varones, tomados de la mano y flirteando entre si con discreción. Era natural ver un par de hombres así de juntos, sin ser nada más que _amigos_. Entonces, ¿qué problema había? Uno: que no era normal, ni mucho menos usual. Aunque después de los extraños acercamientos que habían tenido desde que se reencontraran, tal vez si que estaba tornándose algo muy normal y común.

Pasados esos segundos de duda, Tom miró a Chris, asintiendo con timidez. Optó por seguir sus impulsos y dejar en espera a la elocuencia. Colocó lento y suave su mano sobre la otra, e inmediatamente sintió la calidez de esta envolviendo la suya. El castaño se sonrió ligeramente, dio el paso afuera cuando el otro le jalara liviano, jalando él a su vez la puerta del apartamento.

—¿Una limusina?

Recordó el tema del vehículo, buscando no prestar atención al hecho de que estaban a punto de salir al aire libre tomados de la mano, como si fueran pareja.

—Supongo que se debe a que eres la estrella del equipo

Comentó bromista sintiendo nervios terribles, estando a solo unos pasos fuera del edificio.

.

Si, definitivamente, Tom era la persona más increíble que pudo haber conocido. Eso creía el australiano. A pesar de no haberlo visto por cinco años, el inglés le demostraba una vez más que era la persona que movía su mundo, aunque Chris no quisiera catalogar aquello producto del _amor_ que le tenía.

La mano temblorosa y algo fría del castaño se deslizó sobre la suya, provocando sin querer que el ojiazul sintiera un ráfaga congelada corriendo por su espalda. Un simple contacto como el de la tarde de ayer lo volvía a destrozar.

—¿Ah? ¿Y cómo supiste que estaba en un equipo, si no recuerdo habértelo dicho?

El rubio se sorprendió, olvidando por un segundo que iban tomados de la mano cuando el inglés le comentó lo de la limusina. Trató de recordar a qué hora le había dicho que era jugador, pero no halló el diálogo. Chris tenía mala memoria, pero de haber una conversación que involucrara a Tom, no se le habría escapado ningún detalle.

_¡Oh!, me preguntó cuando se mudó, pero estaba tan enojado con lo de su padre que no le respondí…_

Al fin hiló las cosas, y girándose hacia el castaño le sonrió de lado para contarle con más detalle.

—No te dije, ¿verdad? Pero tú ya lo adivinaste. Estoy en un equipo oficial de hockey, los Nordiks de Nueva York. No es de ligas mayores, pero espero llegar a estar en uno. Si ganamos la competencia del mes próximo, tendremos la oportunidad de firmar un contrato con un buen club y podré ir a los internacionales con los verdaderos grandes —se había emocionado sin querer, e inevitablemente le contó todo —Será en mi país, ¿puedes creerlo? En Sidney, irán varios managers a ver el juego

Como se había entusiasmado soltó la mano de Tom, pero en cambio lo tomó de los hombros, mirándolo con pasión genuina.

—¡Todo es cuestión que de mi máximo esfuerzo y posiblemente califique!

.

_No lo recuerdas porque no me lo dijiste, grandísimo tonto…_

Ese pensamiento divertido cruzando por su cabeza, hizo que Tom se contuviera de reír por lo gracioso que había sonado la sentencia en su mente. Estuvo por decirle que lo adivinó gracias a que la noche de su llegada, cuando el rubio se retiró con premura, le comunicó que tenía entrenamiento muy temprano. Sin contar que la tarde anterior le comentara que era su día libre, y luego la promesa de que su cita no la arruinaría por managers, ni cosas que tuvieran que ver con promotores. Esa breve pero reveladora información le dio la respuesta.

Sin embargo, Tom quiso esperar a que Chris notara esos detalles en sus breves conversaciones, antes de darle pistas o resolverle el enigma. Más al poco, el australiano lo resolvió por si solo, cosa que lo dejo un tanto _frustrado _por no poder echarle aquello en cara. No en serio, cabía decir.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso es grandioso, Chris! En verdad me alegra escucharlo

Dijo mirándolo con entusiasmo, compartiendo la emoción que irradiaba el ojiazul y apretando poco más esa mano, sin ser consciente de ello, en muestra de apoyo. Pero ese apretón no tardó en pasar a la historia cuando Chris le soltara para detenerse y pararse frente a él, tomándolo por los hombros y acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro. Se notaba realmente ilusionado por estar a solo un paso de completar su sueño, y eso le provocaba alegría inmensa al castaño. Aunque no era lo único que sentía…

Tenerlo así de cerca nuevamente le hacía volver a inquietarse, pero sería fuerte y no permitiría que sus orbes celestes, plagados de un apasionado y enardecido sentimiento, producto de su emoción por saberse cerca de la meta, le hicieran desvariar.

No, no lo permitiría ahora.

—No. _Posiblemente_ no, Chris. Vas a calificar, te has esforzado mucho desde que te conozco, y se que cuando vuelvas de la competencia lo harás con un contrato entre tus manos. Eso puedo apostarlo

Declaró sin dudar un solo instante en sus palabras. Confiaba plenamente en el australiano, en sus habilidades, en su dedicación. Su vida estaba en el hielo, era su estado natural, como si se mimetizara con la pista y la hiciera parte de él, de su alma. Tom estaba seguro que Chris lograría calificar, y no solo eso, sería de los mejores elementos que cualquier equipo de prestigio se pelearía por tener en sus filas.

.

Estaba tan exaltado por la ilusión, que se había prácticamente pegado al castaño. Suerte que se dio cuenta muy a tiempo cuando la euforia pasajera se fue. Chris estaba a tan solo unos centímetros y eso lo inquietó bastante, y como no, Tom se veía muy... ¿apetecible?

_¡Mierda! ¡Deja de pensar en cosas raras, Christopher!_

—Ah... Lo siento, me aloqué un poco —dijo separándose poco más y dando un paso atrás, bajando al tiempo sus manos —Gracias por decirme eso, Tom. ¡Daré lo mejor!

Chris se veía notablemente animando, y por alguna razón, dejó de preocuparle el hecho de ser consciente que había tenido muy cerca al inglés, tan cerca de sus labios.

_No, no. Basta de tonterías…_

—Creo que deberíamos irnos ya. Llegaremos tarde a la cita

Comentó con naturalidad, pero congelándose al saberse atrapado en su propio _yo_. Haber aderezado la frase con _cita_ había sonado raro.

—Quiero decir, se hace tarde, ah... El restaurante se llena si no... Ah, tu entiendes

Decidió restarle importancia al asunto del nerviosismo, disimulando con una sonrisa.

_¿Pero qué demonios fue eso, Hemsworth? Hiciste de un ligero retraso una exageración... ¡Piensa antes de hablar, imbécil!_

El australiano volvió a tomar la mano de Tom sin preguntarle, aclarando su mente. Hasta ese momento las cosas iban bien, y más valía que no metiera la pata o todo se iba al carajo. Tenía que estar calmado, sereno, sin presiones, ser él mismo y no pasaría nada.

—Perdón, estoy algo... ansioso

Finalmente se encaminó al vestíbulo, no esperando la respuesta del castaño. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar en el restaurante.

.

—Descuida, cuando se está emocionado a veces no se miden las acciones. Esta bien no me... molesta en lo absoluto...

Replicó lo más natural que pudo, mas al final de la frase no pudo evitar un ligero tropiezo en sus palabras. Suerte que Chris seguía metido en su euforia y parecía no haberlo notado, aunque quiso asegurarse rematando con una expresión ligera y desenganchada. Pero el escuchar la palabra _cita_ no ayudó mucho a relajarle.

Se había olvidado de que eso era una cita y no una simple salida a cenar con su mejor amigo. ¿Qué tenía de diferente? Que una cita implica más que solo ir a un bar a beberse unos tragos, mientras juegan billar o van al boliche. En cambio una cita, CITA, tenía más que ver con cuestiones sentimentales y personales, nada de una convivencia entre tipos rudos y machos que solo piensan en ir a buscar aventuras nocturnas. Esa era la gran diferencia.

Por reflejo, Tom imitó la sonrisa nerviosa de Chris, no queriendo objetar nada al respecto. No tenía algo bueno y mucho menos coherente para hacerlo, así que como decía el refrán: _En boca cerrada no entran moscas_.

Casi al instante, el castaño notó que su mano volvía a ser tomada por la del australiano, entre que éste se disculpaba por su actitud inquieta y le guiaba al vestíbulo del edificio. Volver a sentir la tibieza de su mano cerniéndose sobre la suya, y ese casi imperceptible masajeo del pulgar en el dorso, hicieron que un cosquilleo trémulo naciera en la boca de su estómago y subiera vertiginosamente hasta su pecho, provocando que su corazón se contrajera para luego dar un duro golpe que casi le atraviesa la piel.

Cada vez era más claro el mensaje, pero aun así, el inglés mantenía sus reservas, no quería adelantarse a los hechos y admitir algo que tal vez no era lo que imaginaba. Aunque en el fondo quisiera que lo fuera, sin estar plenamente consciente aun de lo que ambos sentían y deseaban.

—Y no eres el único…

Muy tarde se dio cuenta que debió haber omitido aquello, con respecto a la ansiedad que Chris le hizo saber que enfrentaba. Sin embargo, no resultaba necesario que se lo dijera, pues ya lo había notado. Así como el ojiaqua notara estar en las mismas condiciones. Tom vio con algo de angustia al australiano, luego de ponerse en evidencia, hallando en su rostro un semblante cálido y extrañado a la vez, junto con una mirada curiosa que le hicieron turbarse un poco y desviar la mirada hacia la limusina que les aguardaba en frente.

Dio gracias al cielo tener como salirse por la tangente.

—Oh vaya, si había una limusina, ehehe

Comentó queriendo verse burlón, pero sabía que esta vez no lo había logrado del todo, aunque si ganó el turno e impidió cualquier cuestionamiento de Chris por su comentario un tanto indiscreto. Jaló la mano del rubio para que lo siguiera, entre que comenzaba a inspeccionar el vehículo de lujo con la mirada, al tiempo que arremetía con más plática para desviar su atención.

—Entonces, si debes ser la estrella para tener tu propio transporte de celebridad, ¿o no? —decía como si en verdad tuviera un interés por el auto —Si así te va con las ligas menores, no quiero pensar como será con las mayores. Un jet privado y un yate, eso es seguro —le miraba alzando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado

.

Antes de salir por la puerta principal, Chris escuchó aquel pensamiento: _No eres el único_, y de momento no supo a qué se refería. Sin embargo, la mirada de Tom que reflejaba un tanto de nerviosismo le dio la respuesta: el inglés también estaba inquieto como él. Aquello solo le pareció adorable, sumamente dulce de parte del castaño. Es decir, que una persona tenga empatía contigo y sepa cómo te sientes, te sube el ánimo como sea. Por eso, el rubio le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa no tan exagerada y apretándole ligeramente la mano.

Poco después, salieron para encontrarse con la gran limusina. Claro, no faltaron mirones que se detuvieron un segundo para observar al conocido Chris Hemsworth, tomado de la mano de un hombre. Pero el australiano le restó importancia al asunto.

—Uhm… Suena tentador, pero, ¿sabes? Me gusta más no llamar la atención —respondió sobre el tema del jet y los yates —Esta preciosidad por sí misma causa mucho revuelo por estos rumbos. Tengo de por medio varios paparazzi empezando a acosarme

Y ciertamente le preocupaba la cuestión de los medios, por lo que echó un vistazo rápido a los alrededores, disimuladamente, para cerciorarse que no lo estaban fotografiando. Billy, su coach, se enteraba de esto y adiós contrato.

_¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando? No debería preocuparme por esas cosas. Tendré una cita con Tom y eso no debe ser malo…_

Intentó calmarse para calmar también al inglés, e inmediatamente observó que su chofer abría la puerta para ambos.

—Pues, adelante

Dijo permitiendo que Tom entrara primero y él enseguida llegó a hacerle compañía, ya con la puerta cerrada. Era amplio adentro, había todo un espacio para doce personas, contando con un pequeño visor de películas, un refrigerador portátil y algunas cosillas menores como tapiz rojo y los asientos de cuero. Nada ostentoso.

Chris miraba por la ventana, incapaz de dirigir sus celestes a los aqua de su amigo. Estaba algo separado del mismo, así que decidió acercarse un poco. No tenía idea de como iba a llevar todo en orden, ya estaba sudando frío y no soportaba el silencio. Y aun faltaba darle el regalo que se le ocurrió comprar, más por impulso que por conciencia. Ni siquiera supo por qué, pero se lo daría.

—Ah, Tom... —buscó un tema de conversación, mientras abría disimuladamente un compartimiento de su lado del asiento, sacando una caja con perfume y un listón rojo —dijiste que estabas escribiendo una novela. ¿De qué habla?

.

Entre que analizaba con _detalle_ el vehículo, tratando de ignorar su nervio por notar las miradas fijas en ellos, más específicamente sobre sus manos juntas, Tom escuchó la replica del rubio. Algo contradictoria por cierto, ya que para no gustar de llamar la atención, si que le gustaba viajar con clase, y se suponía que solo iban a un par de cuadras. Pero no le echaría a perder el momento con ello, después de todo, la limusina ya estaba estacionada y había que aprovechar, así se iba acostumbrando para cuando tuviera que usar una al trasladarse a una firma de autógrafos monumental, o a entrevistas y sesiones de fotos, cuando fuera un escritor famoso.

Aparte, solo así Chris le soltaría la mano. No porque le molestara, de hecho, era porque le gustaba demasiado esa sinergia que estaba creándose con sus manos unidas, y eso lo asustaba un poco... Bien, no un poco, bastante. Le asustaba sentir esas cosas tan faltas de coherencia con su propio amigo, tenía miedo de estar considerando inconscientemente dejar de verlo como tal, y las acciones del ojiazul se lo hacían más difícil todavía.

Casi al instante, algo dentro de la réplica del australiano le sacó de sus cavilaciones y le causó cierta baja de ánimo, mezclada con culpa, percibiendo ese deje de incertidumbre en el otro al hablar sobre paparazzi comenzando a acosarlo, junto con aquella disimulada revisión a todos lados que Tom también notó.

El castaño hizo que su agobio pasara desapercibido a la vista, pero se imaginó de inmediato que Chris le soltaría por precaución y se alejaría un par de pasos para que no tomaran algo demasiado _sospechoso_ entre ambos. Incluso el mismo Tom se vio tentando a romper el contacto y dar espacio, no quería meter a su amigo en problemas con su equipo viéndose envuelto en chismes de la farándula. Estaba despuntando en su carrera y tenía una competencia próxima, no se vería bien en su curriculum un escándalo, mucho menos uno que involucrara la palabra _gay_.

¿Gay? Un momento, ¿desde cuándo estaba en su sumario la palabra _gay_? ¿Y por qué debía ser considerado su actuar como _gay_? Simple, porque en una relación _normal_ entre amigos varones no se ven ese tipo de cosas tan íntimas, como abrazos espontáneos, miradas y sonrisas nerviosas, tomarse de las manos, y menos en público. Entonces, eso debía decirle algo a Tom. ¿Acaso ellos...? Bueno, la atracción ya era más que evidente para él, ¿pero había algo más aparte de eso?

Tom seguía inquieto por dar con la respuesta, y se estaba empezando a dar la idea en cuanto sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. No pudo evitar sentir como si Chris estuviera arrepintiéndose de salir con él por el problema de los reporteros amarillistas, que bien podrían estar escondidos en la florería de en frente, con el dedo en el botón de la cámara, listo para captar cualquier detalle revelador. Tal vez salir juntos en calidad de cita no había sido lo más adecuado. Tal vez debió rechazar su invitación cuando pudo, y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque realmente quería ir a esa cita con él.

Con el pesar atravesado, aunque no dejando que se notara en su rostro, Tom estaba por zafar su mano de la de Chris y retirarse bajo la excusa de los paparazzi, pero el chofer se adelantó y les abrió la puerta. No podía hacerlo ya, habría dejado con el orgullo lastimado al australiano y él mismo terminaría con un enorme cargo de conciencia, así que una vez que su amigo le invitara a entrar, el ojiaqua solo asintió con una ligera sonrisa, igual que hizo con el chofer antes de subir. Dentro era mínimamente ostentoso, lujoso pero sencillo a la vez. Eso hablaba de que el Chris aun no perdía el piso, y esperaba que siguiera así, luego de que consiguiera entrar a un equipo de prestigio internacional.

—Tienes buen gusto

Mencionó bromista, tratando de hacer a un lado sus fantasmas, entre que veía esa sonrisa amplia y desfachatada de Chris al situarse a su diestra.

El chofer subió luego de cerrar la puerta, encendió el motor y al poco ya estaban en marcha. Tom bajó el vidrio para no ver a través del cristal ahumado, además de que necesitaba aire al sentirse sofocado por el ambiente denso que se respiraba dentro. El silencio entre ambos ya se había prolongado demasiado y ninguno hallaba que decir. Tom seguía pensando que no debió aceptar, que debió poner un límite cuando pudo, pero eso habría sido negarse algo que le llenaba el corazón de calidez. Una calidez que creyó jamás volvería a sentir.

_Basta de tonterías, Tom. Pareces un adolecente de dieciséis… Solo vas a cenar con tu hermano, a hablar de estos últimos cinco años y de regreso a casa. ¿Qué mal puede haber en eso? No hay nada más, Tom... Relájate y cálmate, solo es la confusión de no haberlo visto por tanto tiempo... Solo es eso…_

Trataba de alentarse y auto convencerse de que todo estaba bien, que no había porque imaginarse otra cosa en todo aquello de la cena y la cercanía nada fraterna que ambos mantenían, desde que se vieran de nuevo. Sin embargo, poco duró su estado ausente, lo cual agradeció con alivio al creador, cuando Chris le distrajo haciendo plática y preguntándole sobre su libro en proceso. Ante ello, Tom volvió a su semblante relajado y jovial, sonriendo y girando el rostro para ver al rubio.

—Ouh , cierto, no te he contado sobre _mi hijo_

Bromeó de nuevo un poco para darse mayor confianza, y comenzó su relato con la mirada entrecerrada sobre el techo del auto, frunciendo los labios con gracia.

—Bueno, es una novela con tintes dramáticos, trágicos, románticos, un poco de todo, pero mayormente centrado en esos tres aspectos

Comentaba motivado, sin prestar atención a lo que Chris ocultaba del otro lado.

—La historia se ubica en mitad de los años 1700, ya sabes: duques, gente importante de aquella época colonial, grandes mansiones y catedrales elegantes de estilo gótico —le miró alzando ambas cejas, denotando seriedad en su oratoria —En realidad es una historia de amor un tanto _tormentosa_. Tenemos al joven hijo de un importante hombre de negocios en Londres, su único hijo, y a una chica humilde que vive en el pueblo, a las afueras de la gran mansión, quien además es muda. ¿Trillado? Puede ser, pero la historia en sí es lo que la hace fuera de lo convencional

Aseguraba totalmente metido en su mundo de escritor, como si estuviera en una entrevista con el director de alguna editorial, sin ser consciente de la atención total y casi idolatra con que Chris le miraba.

—El meollo del asunto es... — continuó, acomodándose en el asiento para girar un poco el cuerpo a su derecha, entre que movía las manos conforme daba más detalles —Es que un buen día, o mal día según lo veamos, el camino de estos dos personajes se une, aunque lo hace de un modo turbulento y trágico, causando que Henry termine parapléjico y con cierto resentimiento hacia Ágata. La historia transcurre, se dejan de ver por un largo tiempo y el destino vuelve a unirlos. Durante todos esos años, Ágata vivió con remordimiento por lo causado, y cuando le vuelve a ver, intenta todo lo que está en sus manos para devolverle un poco de alegría a ese hombre, que por su causa perdió la capacidad de surcar los campos sobre su hermoso corcel blanco. Aun me falta la mitad para terminarlo, pero estoy contento en cómo está tomando forma. Si todo sale conforme a lo planeado, es posible que a finales de año esté completo. Ya tengo un par de editoriales con las que veré su posible publicación... Espero estar a la altura de sus exigencias

Finalizó más tranquilo que al principio, emocionado por poder compartirle su trabajo a una de las primeras personas más importantes, a quien le contara en su época de estudiante preparatoriano sobre su inquietud por escribir.

—Y... creo que me extendí demasiado. Lo siento, no quise abrumarte, ehehe

Se disculpó un tanto apenado, notando la cara en estado de ausencia del australiano.

.

Fascinante. Fue la primera palabra que llegó a la mente de Chris, cuando Tom comenzó a relatarle toda aquella trama llena de escenarios que se dibujaron en su cabeza, con aquel amor imposible que le narraba fervorosamente el inglés. Claramente había nacido para inspirar y cautivar por medio de la escritura. Cada palabra que mencionaba, el rubio la escuchaba con paciencia, casi devotamente, fijándose a la par de la elocuencia que Tom tenía para describir, la facilidad de palabra que poseía desde que le conoció. Se perdió un momento en ese cuento sin conclusión, recargando su rostro en su mano a un lado del asiento, al tiempo que Tom se giraba hacia él.

Tom era apasionado y se notaba que amaba su trabajo. Chris comprendía aquel sentimiento, porque él sentía lo mismo cuando hablaba del hockey. Sonrió de lado al escuchar la disculpa del otro por contarle tan maravilloso relato.

—Podría escucharte todo el día sin aburrirme —dijo sin afán de pretender adular, solo porque era cierto —Es una historia muy cautivadora. Ten por seguro que cuando tengas el manuscrito hecho y tu libro salga a la venta, serás muy famoso y todas las casas editoras querrán tenerte. Ya te lo había dicho antes, que tienes un gran talento para esto, Tom. Siempre me ha gustado como escribes. Recuerdo que en el colegio escribías cuentos pequeños para la sección de literatura y todos me encantaron

Chris podía no tomar un libro jamás, y de hecho nunca abrió uno durante sus años de estudiante, pero cuando Tom escribía algo o le hacía alguna recomendación de autores nuevos, él inmediatamente iba a la biblioteca a conseguirlos y los leía todos. Confiaba en el buen gusto de su amigo y nunca lo decepcionó. Gracias a él, leyó casi todas las obras de Shakespeare a pesar de no entender del todo.

Recordando esto, el australiano sacó la caja de regalo que había guardado, estirándosela a Tom para que éste la tomara.

—Todo buen escritor necesita el mejor material para escribir —reveló sin querer lo que había dentro

Había comprado tres plumas fuente, dos de tinta negra y una de tinta azul, ambas con la cubierta de oro auténtico. Según el dueño, eran las plumas más finas que podían existir para escribir. Y claro, Chris las compró, y además mandó a grabar en ellas: _Tom Hiddleston_.

Sabía que había elegido bien, y que Tom le hablara sobre su obra se lo confirmó.

.

_Podría escucharte todo el día sin aburrirme…_

Aquel halago, el cual Tom ignoraba que no había sido con el motivo de serlo, causó que el castaño se sonrojara un poco y bajara la mirada, entre que sonreía cándidamente.

Desde que tenía memoria colegial, Chris siempre daba muy buenas observaciones a sus ensayos para literatura, o en escritos breves, como versos o poemas que escribía en las últimas hojas de sus libretas. Christopher Hemsworth, ese chiquillo de primer grado, al cual llevara hasta su aula por haberse perdido dentro del campus. Ese niño australiano que hablaba todo el tiempo de querer patear traseros en una pista de hielo jugando al hockey. Ese hermano menor que él en edad por dos años, pero que muchas veces pareciera ser el mayor, había sido su gran apoyo y motivación, su mano derecha y su segundo mejor crítico.

Sin notarlo, Tom se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos de escuela. En esa primera vez que ambos estrecharon manos y se presentaron formalmente al encontrarse durante el almuerzo, aquel día de inicio de curso. Desde entonces, siempre quedaban de verse al día siguiente en la cafetería, y al siguiente, y al siguiente de ese, así todos los días. Resultaba un tanto inusual que dos chicos de diferente grado pudieran llevarse tan bien y congeniar como ellos. Estando juntos parecieran cursar el mismo año, pero siendo compañeros de aula o no, aquello no impedía que surgiera una estrecha y sincera amistad entre un chico inglés de catorce y uno australiano de doce.

Tantos recuerdos de aquellos días invadieron su mente, que Tom no se dio cuenta del obsequio hasta que escuchó la última frase que Chris pronunciara: _… el mejor material para escribir_. Por reflejo, el castaño alzó de nuevo la mirada confusa, notando la caja que le era extendida. Su reacción primera fue de desconcierto, luego negación con una trémula sonrisa, y al final emoción.

—Yo... Chris, no... no debiste

Mencionó viéndolo un tanto agobiado pero contento a la vez. Inmediatamente, quitó el moño y la envoltura con sumo cuidado para no estropear ambas cosas, abrió la caja y lo que viera dentro lo dejó prácticamente mudo: eran tres plumas de la mejor calidad, finas y muy caras por el oro con el que habían sido bañadas. Un verdadero tesoro para cualquier escritor. Tom mentiría si dijese que no había soñado con tener tan solo una de ellas, así como mentiría si dijera que no quería tomar una entre sus manos justo en ese momento, y eso hizo.

Seguía boquiabierto y con los ojos realmente sorprendidos. Siendo ignorante de la presencia de Chris, sus manos temblorosas destaparon el estuche de terciopelo negro y sacó la pluma de en medio. No fue sino hasta que la tomó casi con idolatría y la acercó a su rostro para apreciarla mejor, que notó su nombre grabado en ella. Fue ahí donde el corazón se le detuvo. Chris había mandado grabarlas especialmente para él.

—Chris... Esto...

Trataba de decir algo, pero solo eran palabras a medias y miradas entre inquietas y llenas de gratitud. Aunque bien era sabido que las acciones dicen más que mil palabras, y fue precisamente lo que el castaño inglés hizo en ese instante. Colocó la pluma dentro del estuche, puso la caja entre ambos, sobre el asiento, y sin poder evitarlo Tom le abrazó. Era tanta su emoción que pudo haber llorado, más trató de no verse tan niño y solo rodear al rubio con un susurrante _gracias_ a su oído.

Mejor obsequio no pudo haber recibido, o quizá si. El tener la fortuna de volver a estar a lado de ese amigo suyo de preparatoria, bien podría superar el más costoso y lujoso de los presentes.

.

Mentiría si dijera que no se emocionó bobamente, al ver a Tom sonreír y bajar la mirada con timidez por el regalo. Chris se complació de verlo feliz y más aun por sus palabras tropezadas. Ese ligero rubor que su compañero destilaba en sus mejillas lo cautivó de cierto modo, provocándole un calor en el pecho desconocido. Y hablando de cosas inesperadas, si el propósito del inglés era sorprenderlo, lo había logrado con ese abrazo cargado de agradecimiento y complicidad.

Ahora se trataba del ojiazul quien quedara estático. La mayor parte del tiempo en la limusina habían estado tomando su distancia, y el australiano estaba siendo cauteloso por temor a adelantar cosas que no estaban planeadas, y así arruinarle la cita y la noche a Tom. Pero ahora todo tomaba un giro completamente drástico, ya que el castaño estaba estrechándolo. No sabía qué hacer, en serio.

_¿No está consciente de lo que provoca cuando hace esta clase de cosas? Hace que mi corazón este a punto de explotar, me confunde... Es injusto…_

Chris sentía el pecho de Tom junto al suyo, y justo creyó que la emoción lo sobrepasaba porque correspondió ese abrazo, tomándolo por la cintura y pegando más su rostro al de su amigo por inercia.

—Te lo mereces. Lo más valioso solo para alguien que es valioso —respondió su replica de agradecimiento

Hubieran permanecido más tiempo de esa forma, tan juntos, tan cerca, pero justamente la limusina se detuvo, mientras el chofer anunciaba que habían llegado al restaurante.

El australiano seguía embelesado, abrazando al inglés, cuando notó que la entrada al lugar estaba prácticamente en sus narices. Torció la boca, pero bien que mal, tenían que salir del auto. Le prometió a Tom una cita de calidad y cumpliría. Se removió un poco entonces para poder verlo de frente, aligerando el abrazo, aunque sin soltarlo realmente.

—Quisiera saber que otros planes tienes para tu novela, pero me los tendrás que decir cuando estemos cenando

Dijo tan calmado como pudo, señalando con la mirada la calle.

.

_No, no, no. Hiddleston, ¿qué diantres estás haciendo? Sabes lo que te inquietan este tipo de contactos con él, ¿y ahora tú mismo lo buscas?_

Esa era la vocecilla en su conciencia que el castaño ignoraba deliberadamente. No pensaba, no calibraba, no escuchaba y no quería hacerlo. Lo único que quería era permanecer así, abrazado a Chris, sintiendo su calor y su correspondencia. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego al hacer eso, pero nada importaba en ese breve momento que se transformaba en eterno conforme pasaban los segundos.

Tom olvidó por completo cualquier sobresalto que los modos tan espontáneos de Chris le provocaran durante los días anteriores, y se permitió ser él esta vez quien le demostrara su afecto sincero. Por raro que pareciera, esta ocasión, el inglés no se sentía tan desorientado ni abrumado por el contacto cercano entre los dos. Por el contrario, ahora experimentaba una paz familiar que le llenaba el alma y le hacía descansar reconfortado y seguro.

No quería separarse… en realidad no lo deseaba. Y así como Chris le dijera que podría escucharlo hablar por horas sin cansarse, Tom podría quedarse así, envuelto en su regazo hasta que largas horas pasaran, una tras otra, sin ser consciente del correr del tiempo. Bien podría permanecer inmerso en aquella calidez que tocaba su corazón de una manera distinta a la que hubiese experimentado jamás, y no darse cuenta ni del susurro del viento a su alrededor, o el murmullo de la gente, o el sonido de los autos al pasar. Podría quedarse así de por vida, solo escuchando el acompasado latir de su corazón junto al otro.

Sin embargo, el ojiaqua tuvo que volver a la realidad, al momento en que el rubio se apartara lo suficiente para encararlo y le anunciara que habían llegado al restaurante. Fue entonces que viendo tan cerca su rostro, especialmente sus ojos celestes y labios carnosos y rosados a escasos centímetros, el castaño cayó en cuenta de su acción efusiva y del momento tan íntimo que ésta hubo provocado. Las manos de Tom resbalaron un poco por sobre el saco de Chris, al separarse, quedando descansando sobre el comienzo de las clavículas, casi en el pecho, entre que el australiano a su vez le tomaba la cintura. Era un toque sutil pero seguro al mismo tiempo, como si el rubio temiera que le pasara algo si lo soltaba. Notar aquel cierto deje de suave posesión que su amigo tuviera para con él, provocó que el corazón de Tom latiera rápido y un sudor frío le recorriera la espalda.

Quería soltarlo, pero sus manos parecían adheridas al saco. Quería que le soltara, pero Chris parecía aferrarse con delicada renuencia a dejarlo ir.

Tom hubiera podido olvidarse de la cena y quedarse admirándolo por más tiempo, enganchado, perdido en aquel océano que pareciera intensificar el azul de sus aguas. Pero el escuchar la suave y serena voz de Chris recordándole la velada que aguardaba por ellos, hizo que notara lo que estaba pasando y se alejara casi de inmediato, recorriéndose en el asiento para volver a tomar una distancia prudente. Aquella acción ocasionó que las manos del rubio se deslizaran por sobre la tela de su chaleco, y por ende sobre su cuerpo, dejándole una sensación de calor y cosquilleo, a pesar de no haber tocado su piel directamente.

—Si... si, yo... Ahm, eh, ehehe… Lo siento no... no debí exaltarme de más... fue... De verdad lo siento...

No, en realidad una parte de él no lo sentía, pero la incertidumbre le hacía comunicar lo contrario.

Se excusaba tratando de calmarse, llevando su diestra a su nuca y sobándola en busca de sosegarse a sí mismo, más su nervio ya no tenía medio de ser ocultado. Tom sabiendo esto se ahogaba en un mar de ansiedad y angustia, provocando que se expresara torpemente, apenas viendo a Chris a su diestra, quien le dedicaba suaves sonrisas y frases tranquilizantes que le hacían reír con timidez y algo de diversión por su falta de elocuencia.

Valiente adulto que había resultado ser, temblando hasta los huesos como un niño asustado, tan solo por un pequeño instante de complicidad mutua que estaba despertando algo en su interior. Algo que lo había puesto a tocar fibras sensibles de su ser, cabía mencionar.

.

Algo en el interior de Chris se había movido de más, y ese _algo_ era el sentimiento que seguía latente del colegio. Por más que lo quisiera negar, esa pequeña sensación era la causa de que ambos estuvieran ahí, en la limusina, abrazados. Bueno, Chris era el único que era consciente de ese sentimiento, y temía que si Tom se enteraba se alejara de inmediato. Aunque desde el principio lo hubiera notado, el inglés era muy observador. Y de ser así, había dos opciones: que solo aceptara la cita por curiosidad, que era lo más probable, o que aceptara porque también él...

_Absurdo. Estoy fantaseando demasiado..._

No se quería hacer ilusiones, pero tenerlo abrazado de esa forma lo confundía demasiado. Y habría permanecido así, de no ser por el repentino alejamiento de Tom, quien se excusó en seguida por abrazarlo con demasiada efusividad y luego separarse tan de repente. Al inicio, el ojiazul puso semblante de tristeza, pero en seguida le sonrió cuando el inglés comenzó a disculparse de forma tan adorable y se reía de esa forma. La única forma que podía hipnotizar al australiano.

—Está bien, no tienes porque disculparte, y bueno, teníamos que terminar el abrazo en algún momento. Además tenemos una reservación para cenar —trató de hablar normal, pero ciertamente le hubiese gustado quedarse —Puedes dejar el estuche de las plumas aquí, Albert las vigilara como sabueso —se refería a su chofer, quien era una persona agradable

En seguida Chris abrió su puerta, esperando a que Tom se orillara para estirarle una mano y ayudarlo a salir del auto, sintiéndose un poco abrumado por ser tan caballeroso en público con su amigo. Por suerte, haciendo una inspección a los alrededores, el rubio se aseguró que los paparazzi no estuviesen por ahí.

_¿Pero qué estupidez estoy haciendo?_

Pensaba algo culpable de tener que ocultarse como marica de la prensa. Si tenían que enterarse de algo, se enterarían. A la mierda, eso no impediría que disfrutara el resto de la noche con la persona más especial en su vida.

Ya ambos fuera de la limusina, Chris encaminó a Tom a la puerta del restaurante. Bastó con que el australiano diera su nombre para dejarlo pasar entre tantos clientes que esperaban ansiosos su turno. Dentro, el jefe de meseros los dirigió hasta una mesa privada con vista a la ciudad, justo en uno de los palcos exclusivos donde había una pecera con los peces más exóticos del mundo, y a lado de ella, un conjunto de violines y un arpa.

—Espero que no sea demasiado ostentoso —dijo mientras le ofrecía el asiento al inglés —¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lugar, o está bien?

.

Tom asintió risueño a lo dicho por Chris, sobre que su preciado obsequio estaría bien custodiado por su chofer, para luego seguir al australiano fuera de la limusina. Se deslizó en el asiento de piel, colocando la caja con las plumas a su costado izquierdo para verlo al regresar y no olvidarlo, aunque seguramente si eso pasara, Chris se lo llevaría al apartamento en cuanto lo notara. Ya en la orilla, estando casi con un pie afuera, una mano gentil y caballerosa le fue extendida para que la tomara, lo que le descolocó de forma inmediata. De nuevo aquel golpeteo fuerte en su pecho, acompañado de un considerable estremecimiento interno, se hicieron presentes, al tiempo que su cuerpo se paralizaba y su respiración se volvía pesada y agobiada.

Sinceramente dudaba en hacerlo. En primera, porque Chris jamás se hubiera comportado de aquella forma educada y refinada en su etapa colegial, pero gran detalle: ya no estaban en el colegio. En segunda, porque un gesto tan elocuente y educado, era mejor visto y más común en un hombre que desea mostrarse galante hacia una dama, que la mayoría de las veces busca conquistar, o por el contrario, quiere reafirmar su interés en ella o simplemente por mera cortesía. Y en tercera, porque un hombre solo le da la mano a otro en un saludo, ya fuese uno cordial o por amistad sincera, nunca por verse caballero a ojos del otro, a menos...

A menos que hubiera cierto interés en aquel gesto. Un interés más allá de lo amistoso y cordial.

Habiendo meditado en ello, Tom estuvo a punto de declinar su ofrecimiento, más por confusión e inseguridad que por no querer. Pero al levantar la mirada intrigada y posarla en la de Chris, viendo calidez y seguridad en sus orbes celestes, el castaño se permitió contagiarse de aquellos sentimientos y tomó su mano con mayor confianza. Le sonrió de forma trémula y éste lo jaló con suavidad, para luego cerrar la puerta y guiarlo hasta la entrada del restaurante.

No tardaron casi nada en entrar, pues la reservación hecha con anterioridad por el rubio les permitió ingresar en menos de tres minutos. El inglés sintió un poco de remordimiento por aquellos que aun permanecían afuera, esperando poder tener un lugar conforme los comensales iban abandonando el restaurante, pero si no tenían reservación previa, entonces se debía respetar el orden y protocolo de aquel fino establecimiento. Y vaya que era fino y de los más altos estándares sociales.

Una vez dentro, mientras seguía al jefe de meseros y Chris iba detrás suyo, Tom percibía la opulencia y buen gusto por cada parte donde sus ojos aqua se posaban. No era que jamás hubiera visitado lugares así, ser hijo de un abogado prestigiado le hubo llevado en varias ocasiones a visitar restaurantes de alta categoría, incluso más refinados que la de aquel restaurante francés. Pero eso a Tom jamás le importó, le daba igual un banquete de alcurnia, o uno modesto y hogareño, el dinero y la posición social no le eran relevantes como a su padre.

Poco después, el trayecto los llevó a una mesa apartada, íntima y muy elegante, con hermosa vista panorámica a la ciudad iluminada, y exquisita música de fondo a cargo de un arpa y un trío de violines, que aquellos músicos interpretaban cerca de una gran pecera. El castaño sintió algo extraño en ese momento. Era una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados como la emoción, sorpresa, inquietud, confusión y desconcierto. Por un instante quiso darse vuelta y salir de ahí sin dar mayor explicación. Aquello tenía toda la fachada de ser una velada romántica, más que una simple cita.

Tom pudo y tenía la oportunidad de irse, incluso de cambiar el lugar cuando Chris le preguntara si estaba a gusto, entre que separaba un poco la silla de la mesa para que la ocupara. Otra vez estaba haciendo gala de su caballerosa actitud, de sus modos más que amigables, y eso no dejaba de intrigarle.

Su intuición comenzaba a decirle que Chris buscaba algo más de aquel reencuentro, algo que no estaba ahí hace cinco años y que de la nada surgió en una madrugada a las afueras de un edificio. O que por el contrario, era algo que nunca le dijo y teniendo ahora la oportunidad de hacerlo, estaba decidido a arriesgar el todo por el todo en aquella velada. La pregunta era: ¿Por qué Tom no huía? ¿Por qué no le daba una tonta excusa y volvía al apartamento? ¿Por qué no le recriminaba el motivo de que todo estuviera tan delicada y cuidadosamente preparado, como si ambos tuvieran algo que ver, cuando no le había dado motivos para pensarlo siquiera?... ¿O si?

Su cabeza era realmente un mar de preguntas, preguntas que sabían la respuesta a cada interrogante, pero que aun temía descubrir. No por el qué diría su familia, su padre o sus allegados en el trabajo. Tampoco era temor a que descubrir su verdadero sentir por Chris le trajera problemas para lograr despuntar en su carrera como escritor. Era miedo a reconocer que ese cariño especial que siempre le tuvo, en verdad se trataba de amor. Un amor romántico y no uno de hermano a hermano como creía.

—No... Es decir, está bien, me agrada el lugar. Es... es adecuado

Al final, decidió quedarse y enfrentar sus miedos. Además, si algo estaba ahí, tarde o temprano tendría que hacerle frente y mejor ahora que después.

Así que dedicándole una liviana sonrisa al australiano, se situó en su asiento mientras Chris le acomodaba la silla detrás, ubicándose luego en la otra frente a él. Sin darse cuenta el rubio, Tom exhaló lento y disimulado para liberar tensión, posando la mirada en aquella vista citadina nocturna. Era en verdad una visión fascinante y poética, teniendo el oído invadido por aquellas dulces melodías que amenizaban el ambiente. Podría casi jurar que si cerraba los ojos, se trasladaría al país cumbre del romanticismo que tanto le gustaba.

—Es una hermosa vista, ¿no crees? —comentó sin mirarle, perdido en las luces y el cielo titilante —Solo falta la Torre Eiffel de fondo y voalá, _bienvenue en France_ —sonrió un tanto divertido, imitando el acento

.

Con tener el buen visto de Tom sobre el restaurante, fue más que suficiente para que Chris regresara a su asiento y soltara un suspiro de alivio. Tenía un poco de mella porque lo de la cita había sido precipitado, y el lugar de elección había sido espontáneo también. Por suerte era francés, y la pequeña frase del inglés en el idioma romance lo hizo sonreír de lado.

Miró por la ventana como el castaño le indicaba. Si, desde su lugar se veían luces de todos los colores, como un espectáculo luminoso frente a sus ojos. Chris regresó sus celestes al perfil del otro, hallándolo bello. Tom seguía observando fuera, por lo que no notó como el australiano recargaba su mentón en una mano, detallando cada parte de su rostro. Más cuando el ojiazul se diera cuenta del rato que andaba viéndolo, un mesero estaba esperando su orden.

—Perdón, ¿qué dijo? —preguntó sacudiendo su cara y carraspeando

—No se preocupe señor. Dije que si gustan algo de tomar

—Ah... Vino está bien para mí. ¿Qué quieres tomar, Tom? —se dirigió al inglés

_Por poco se da cuenta…_

Chris pasó saliva. Era cierto que no esperaba gran cosa de la cita, pero tenía que controlarse o en serio todo se iría al carajo.

.

_Chris, por favor… Deja de mirarme así…_

Efectivamente, Tom había percibido la mirada fija que el australiano mantenía sobre él, y era por esa razón que no podía girar para encararlo. Tenía los nervios vueltos locos y temía que aquel sonrojo violento que hasta ese momento no escapaba de su control, lo hiciera en cuanto su mirada se topara con la suya. Aunque sus manos si que estaban fuera de su autoridad, debajo de la mesa: sus dedos golpeteaban sus muslos en repetidas ocasiones. Al menos no estaban a la vista.

Por fortuna, un _ángel_ disfrazado de mesero llegó en el justo momento para interrumpir, y así Tom pudo ir calmándose al notar que Chris se distraía con la elección de su bebida. En esos breves instantes el inglés reunió todo su temple, y ordenándose mentalmente calma y serenidad, volvió sus orbes aqua hacia el rubio cuando éste le preguntara.

—Ah, lo mismo, por favor

Mencionó al mesero, quien en seguida se retiró para ir por el par de copas con el líquido tinto. Entre tanto, el castaño sintió que debía sacar a tema algo, cualquier cosa de la que hablar, o ese silencio incómodo iba a volver.

—Y... ¿cómo están tus padres?

Bien, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, tratando de no verse estúpido al preguntarlo y verle con semblante suave y _normal_, como si nada le ocurriera.

.

Gracias al cielo Tom había pensado un tema porque Chris tenía la mente en blanco, y francamente habría dicho cualquier estupidez, excepto algo con coherencia.

—Pues, dos años después de que terminé el colegio regresamos a Australia. Ellos se quedaron allá. Papá sigue en su empresa y mamá cuida de Liam mientras se cambia de casa, ¿recuerdas a mi hermano Liam? —preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza del inglés —Recién terminó sus estudios y empezó a trabajar en la compañía. Mamá cree que es muy joven para ser vicepresidente, pero yo le he dicho que lo deje cumplir su sueño como a mí... Aunque ella sigue inconforme con que haya venido a Nueva York solo para jugar hockey

El australiano jugueteaba con el tenedor al tiempo que decía todo eso, y por debajo de la mesa arrugaba la servilleta, intentando no mirar fijo los ojos tan cautivadores de Tom.

—Basta de mi, ah... ¿Qué ha sucedido contigo? Después de estudiar en Londres, ¿cómo conseguiste llegar hasta este lado del mundo?

Le parecía algo increíble, ahora que lo pensaba. Su familia y él habían llegado a Londres cuando Chris tenía unos doce años, y gran parte de su juventud se la pasó en la ciudad natal de Tom. Luego de haber concluido sus estudios, decidieron mudarse de nuevo a Australia, y ahora cinco años después, el ojiazul tenía casa en Nueva York donde se había encontrado de nuevo a su amigo. Si que el mundo era un lugar exageradamente pequeño.

.

Tom escuchó lo más atento que pudo aquello que Chris comentaba, con el motivo de empaparse de la conversación y así dejar de sudar frío. Milagrosamente logró poner toda su atención en las palabras y su ansia fue disminuyendo conforme seguía lo que decía, a pesar de ver al rubio jugando claramente inquieto con el tenedor. Bien, era todo un reto, pero lo estaba consiguiendo.

Entre la plática salió a colación el nombre de su hermano menor, muy parecido al australiano en rostro, cabía mencionar, pero Tom consideraba que ni él ni su hermano Luke, el mayor de los tres, se comparaba en presencia a su hasta ese momento aun _amigo_. El castaño asintió cuando éste le preguntó si lo recordaba y sonrió de medio lado al escuchar que su madre era renuente a verle desplegar las alas para volar por sí mismo, igual que no estaba de acuerdo en que Chris se aventurara a pisar terrenos inciertos en un continente alejado, para seguir su sueño de convertirse en jugador de hockey.

No la culpaba, una madre siempre tendría a sus hijos por polluelos, a pesar de ser capaces de conseguir su propio alimento. Aunque si comparaba, la suya había sido quien le alentara a no dejarse desanimar por las descalificaciones de su padre hacia lo que quería de su vida. Gracias a ella nunca claudicó, aunque también se lo debía a sus dos hermanas, quienes le mostraban su apoyo incondicional, y también a cierta persona sentada en frente suyo, que sin saberlo le subía el ánimo y le inspiraba para escribir tan solo con su recuerdo.

Bien, era su turno de hablar. Luego de aquella reseña de lo que había sido la vida del australiano, al salir de la escuela, Chris se interesaba por lo que tuviera que contar. Así que exhaló largo y cansino, viendo el mantel blanco y entrelazando sus manos por en medio de sus piernas.

—Bueno... como te comenté la noche que llegué, obtuve un lugar en la escuela de Artes y Letras en Londres. Así que ya te imaginarás: mamá, Emma y Sarah no cabían de la emoción. Esa tarde que les mostré el sobre con la notificación, la casa estuvo a punto de inundarse con su llanto, y mi pobre persona terminó más entumida que si me hubiera pasado un camión encima

Mencionó risueño por recordar aquel día en que llovieron felicitaciones por parte de su madre y hermanas, excepto por parte de su padre. Aquello le hizo volver a un semblante poco apagado y triste, de él no había recibido más que desaprobación y caras largas, igual que recriminaciones, cada día que no le veía con un libro de leyes o medicina entre sus manos.

—Ehm... Conseguí llegar a América de polizonte en un barco pesquero. Esa es la cruel realidad

Intentó bromear un poco, forzando una sonrisa y riendo bajo, aunque no pudo mantener por mucho su fachada y terminó por apagarse de nuevo, entre que bajaba la mirada y suspiraba con pesar.

—No, yo... me gradué de la universidad y entonces empecé a buscar editoriales. Llevé algunos trabajos que había hecho durante la escuela, pero no tenían el peso necesario, literariamente hablando. Fue entonces que pensé en venir aquí a probar suerte, aunque... no fue realmente ese el motivo de mi mudanza —pausó por breves segundos, sintiendo el peso de la discusión con su padre —Pude encontrar el mismo trabajo que hago aquí en Londres… pero debía poner distancia. Las cosas con papá no estaban del todo bien, así que heme aquí

Señaló un tanto nostálgico, tratando de ponerle buena cara al asunto, pero sabía que no lo había logrado al ver ese deje de enojo y pena compartida en los celestes de Chris.

.

_Diablos..._

Cuando el inglés mencionó la palabra _papá, _seguido de una expresión no tan convincente de sosiego, el coraje de Chris fue irremediablemente en aumento. Era increíble que el señor padre de Tom no reconociera el mérito y talento que su único hijo varón poseía.

El rubio supo que había sacado un tema delicado, y el que Tom se encontrase ahora al otro lado del mundo había tenido su motivo en una discusión con su padre, sin haber sido apoyado como se suponía. Desde que tenía memoria, la relación padre-hijo no era del todo buena, y por ello Chris tendía mucho a enfrentarse al señor Hiddleston. El australiano poseía un espíritu demasiado independiente y creía fervientemente en la capacidad de uno mismo para llegar a lograr lo que fuera, por eso defendía mucho al castaño.

—Lamento haberte hecho recordar —dijo torciendo los labios, recordando con mal sabor de boca al mayor de los Hiddleston —Es que no entiendo porque no solo te deja hacer lo que amas. Me parece que es demasiado extremo, al punto que has tenido que apartarte de su mal carácter viniendo hasta aquí. Tom, tienes un enorme futuro y me enoja que tu padre no quiera notarlo

Chris se inclinó, atrapando una mano que Tom había puesto accidentalmente encima del mantel, sin ser consciente, pero estaba muy disgustado para pensar sus acciones.

—Un padre debería apoyar a su hijo incondicionalmente, y más si es un hijo maravilloso como tú. Entiendo que en el colegio hubiera influido como fuera para que estudiaras medicina o derecho, pero ya estando tú en la universidad y graduado, se me hace absurdo que siga en un plan tan despectivo... No lo mereces Tom

.

El castaño solo atinó a negar con una trémula sonrisa, ante la disculpa de Chris por hacerle hablar de aquel suceso amargo con su padre. No era su culpa, en algún momento iba a salir a la luz, así que no tenía porque pedir disculpas. Además, bien decían que hablar de los problemas era quitarle peso a los mismos, y así lo sentía el inglés al haberlo compartido con su amigo, la pena era un tanto menos que al principio. Aun dolía, no lo negaba. Ydolería todavía por un tiempo, pero al menos sabía que precisamente el tiempo se encargaría de colocar las piezas en su lugar, y tal vez en algún momento su padre y él podrían volver a hablar, esta vez sin rencillas ni rencores.

De verdad deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder volver a cruzar palabra con su padre, como cuando era un niño y pasaban tiempo jugando en sus ratos libres de carga laboral, o leía con él sus libros favoritos… Si, como lo añoraba.

Mientras escuchaba el desahogo molesto del australiano, Tom había colocado su diestra sobre la mesa sin percatarse de ello, y ahí la dejó, moviendo el índice por sobre la tela del mantel en un movimiento rítmico y pausado. Más pronto el moverse de su dedo cesó en el instante que Chris tomara su mano para apretarla con firmeza y seguridad, haciéndole fijar la mirada de forma instintiva en ambas manos.

Su entrecejo se hubo arrugado suavemente con agobio y desconcierto por lo cálido del contacto, mientras el rubio seguía expresándole su sentir incomprensible por la actitud tan cerrada que su padre todavía conservaba, a pesar de Tom ser un adulto capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Aunque a la par de aquellas quejas, el australiano le confirmaba una vez más su apoyo total y admiración. Aquello le hizo esbozar un débil intento de sonrisa agradecida, junto con una mirada cándida y serena, misma que aun se mostraba con rasgos pesarosos, pero que trataba de valerse de la fortaleza y aplomo con que le hablaba la de Chris.

Chris...

En verdad que le había hecho falta su eterno defensor y libertador en todo ese tiempo de tribulaciones sin sentido, mucha falta.

—Las cosas no siempre salen como uno quisiera. A veces… tienes que pagar un precio por tener lo que tanto has deseado. Una cosa por otra, no siempre hay miel sobre hojuelas

Decía buscando aligerar su pesadumbre, devolviendo inconscientemente el apretón que la mano de Chris tenía sobre la suya.

—Al menos se que la vida me dará la oportunidad de sentarme y hablar tranquilamente con mi padre algún día... No hay mal que dure cien años

Y así lo esperaba, a pesar de los problemas y del modo tan precipitado y desagradable en el que tuvo que distanciarse, Tom guardaba todavía la esperanza de retomar el contacto con su padre. Tal vez no sería pronto, pero si sería mucho antes de cumplirse esos cien años.

.

Por fortuna, había algo de esperanza en la mirada de Tom sobre reanudar lazos con su padre. Al menos Chris podía quedarse un poco más tranquilo, aunque no del todo. Sus hombros seguían tensos y entumidos por el coraje, pero aquellas palabras y ese apretón en su mano lograron que bajara su ira.

—Ojala él se de cuenta antes

Miró hacia otra parte, no mostrando rasgos de enfado al hablar, pero dejando notar su voz ronca. Le hubiera gustado darle un santo puñetazo en la nariz al padre de Tom, pero no lo haría jamás porque el señor Hiddleston era parte importante en la vida del castaño, y si algo malo le pasaba por su culpa, Tom no le dirigiría de nuevo la palabra. Temía que llegase a ignorarlo por completo, como también temía su rechazo cuando se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Pronto el mesero llegó con las copas de vino tinto. Chris quitó su mano de la del inglés, tomando el cristal y bebiendo la mitad de un sorbo. Necesitaba bajarse las ansias.

—Les dejaré el menú a los señores y regresaré en cuanto hayan decidido —habló el mesero —Si me permiten una sugerencia: las langostas en jugo han salido exquisitas. Nuestro chef ha estado inspirado

El caballero les entregó las cartas a ambos, reverenció y se retiró de allí. Chris ya sabía de antemano el platillo que deseaba. Antes de salir, había investigado la comida que ofrecía ese restaurante, como todo estaba en francés no entendería ni papa, por lo que previno ese pequeño _detalle_.

—Ah... Yo ya decidí. ¿Qué tal tu? ¿Qué te apetece?

.

La mirada de Tom sobre Chris se tornó enternecida, viéndolo apartar la mirada y tratar de hablar con serenidad en sus palabras. Sabía lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo, no en vano pasaron gran parte de su etapa escolar pegados como uña y mugre, aparte de que esa era la misma actitud que el australiano adoptaba cuando se enfurecía con el proceder de su padre. A Tom le parecía tan encantador que aun después de todo ese tiempo, Chris siguiera reventando de furia, aunque haciéndolo menos escandaloso que en el colegio, y defendiéndolo a capa y espada contra todo.

Eso hablaba de que todavía era importante para ese rubio de mirada celeste, que se esforzaba por contenerse y no echar a perder la velada.

_No sé que haría sin ti, Chris. De verdad... no sé que haría…_

Sin darse cuenta, el castaño permaneció perdido en ese rostro de perfil que se mostraba serio y pensativo. No estaba enojado, al menos no demasiado, más pareciera estar preguntándose internamente lo mismo que le dijera momentos atrás: el por qué su padre prefería seguir siendo ciego a lo que veía, porque lo hacía. Tom estaba casi seguro que Chris hubiera querido golpear al prestigiado abogado de tenerlo ahí, por lo que sin notarlo, una débil sonrisa divertida curvó momentáneamente sus labios. Tan impulsivo y solidario como siempre.

Segundos después de estar detallando las facciones adultas de Chris, Tom volvió a fijarse en sus manos, la ajena contra la suya no menguaba en su agarre y eso le producía inquietud pero confort al mismo tiempo. Era realmente extraño no rechazar su contacto, a pesar de sentir las miradas curiosas de los músicos, quienes no habían dejado de tocar. Estuvo tentado a deslizar su mano para voltearla y provocar que las palmas quedaran una contra la otra para entrelazar sus dedos, pero justo en aquel momento el mesero regresaba con las bebidas, haciendo que la descabellada idea de Tom se desvaneciera y su razón tomara de nuevo el control de sus actos.

Sin embargo, no había sido el único en recobrar la coherencia, ya que de inmediato la mano del australiano abandonó la suya y tomó casi desesperado del vino de su copa. Aquello causó que el castaño arrugara suavemente el entrecejo con extrañeza. Vaya que la mención de su padre le afectó. Hubiera querido hacer un comentario bromista para ayudarle a calmarse, igual que para sosegarse a sí mismo por quedar con la tentación, pero el menú les era extendido junto con la sugerencia del mesero, lo que le hizo prescindir de ella.

—Merci

Agradeció al hombre, dándole una leve inclinación de cabeza junto con una suave sonrisa, cuando este se retirara nuevamente para dejarlos elegir con libertad. Exhaló entonces corto y quedo, y comenzó a leer lo que había en el menú. Platillos exquisitos, sin duda.

—Uhm... Creo que ordenaré... mariscos a la crema, con blanquette y base de sirah

Le compartió a Chris, no buscando mirarlo, fingiendo revisar minuciosamente lo demás por si cambiaba de opinión, aunque en realidad no quería toparse con su mirada tan pronto. Y no quería porque quería toparse con ella. Contradictorio y loco, ¿no?

—¿Qué pedirás tu?

.

Chris no entendió del todo el platillo que Tom le mencionara, no era una eminencia en el lenguaje después de todo. Solo asintió amablemente mientras escondía su rostro en la carta, como buscando algo, pero ya sabía lo que pediría.

—Ah... Tal vez pida un fricasé de pollo

Pronunció algo tosco mirando al inglés, hallándolo sumergido en el menú. Dedujo que estaba decidiéndose por el postre. De pronto sintió una especie de turbación, su cabeza no estaba llena más que de ideas estúpidas de conversación. Y ciertamente no se sentía tan capaz de hablar de algo que a Tom le agradara, él no conocía el mundo literario, salvo los libros que el inglés le recomendó en el colegio. Fuera de esos años, no había vuelto a tocar un libro.

Bajó el menú para tomar lo último de la copa de vino, apoyando luego sus codos en la mesa y viendo esta vez fijo a Tom. Le preocupaba que no estuviera pasándola bien. Él por su parte lo veía como un sueño, aunque seguía nervioso.

—Hey Tom, quiero preguntarte algo… ¿Te molesta que te haya pedido una cita?

Bueno, no tenía motivos muy solidos para afirmar que castaño estaba ahí solo por compromiso, no, por supuesto que no. Pero quería confirmar que no fue una equivocación desde el comienzo.

.

Sin apartar la vista del menú, escuchó la respuesta de Chris respecto a lo que ordenaría. El modo brusco en el que intentó decirlo casi le hace reír, no por burla, sino por lo divertido que había sonado su precaria pronunciación. Sin embargo, Tom consideró que sería mejor seguir aparentando serenidad y no hacer algo que pudiera sentirse como una ofensa hacia el rubio, sin ser esa la intensión. Además, seguía tratando de mantener el temple y no dejarse vencer por sus temores. Pero estos no tardaron en agitarse de nuevo en su interior, cuando el australiano le hiciera aquella pregunta.

De inmediato, la mirada del castaño se congeló en el papel, aunque se esforzó por no mostrar su desconcierto ante Chris. Esperó un par de segundos y alzó la vista para fijarla en su amigo, quien le veía expectante y algo inquieto por su respuesta. Sin lugar a dudas había sido extraño desde el principio, una cita con su mejor amigo y no una simple salida casual a cualquier bar... pero no le molestaba en ninguna forma. Y no sucedía porque estaba con la persona que debía estar, esa era la razón que Tom se daba a sí mismo para explicarse el por qué no le había rechazado en el momento que le hiciera la petición.

—No, no me molesta —dijo sincero y tranquilo, colocando el menú sobre la mesa y bajando las manos para juntarlas entre sus piernas —Es un tanto... inusual, pero... me agrada. Es decir... hace tiempo que no nos vemos y creo que es una buena forma de volver a encontrarnos, supongo

Contestó lo más natural posible, porque en parte así quería tomarlo. Antes que otra cosa, Tom quería ver aquello como un reencuentro entre ambos.

.

Al parecer esa respuesta fue suficiente para el australiano, ya que solo sonrió de lado, con una mirada cálida y sin mayor curiosidad, como diciendo: _Gracias por ser sincero. Me siento más tranquilo_. Y en parte, eso pasó con Chris. La inquietud de saberse en una cita con su mejor amigo del colegio, que además iba en plan romántico (solo para el rubio), le hacía dudar de su decisión y precedencia.

Sin más, el rubio volvió a un semblante calmado. Entendía aquello de _inusual_. Joder, y cómo no. Si nunca había sentido algo parecido estando frente a una persona, nunca se había perdido en un par de ojos aqua, nunca había creído en los lazos que trascienden a pesar del tiempo, pero para prueba suya, Tom estaba sentado a un metro frente a él.

—Sí, ha sido bastante

Repitió como si hubieran sido una tortura esos cinco años, que de cierta forma lo fueron. Iba a decir otra cosa, pero el mesero llegó frugal para tomarles la orden. Luego de que ambos dieran su pedido, el caballero hizo una reverencia pequeña, tomando las cartas y yendo por la comida. De nuevo solos, el australiano pensó en qué conversar. Vaya que era difícil, pero tarde que temprano se le ocurrió un tema.

—Ahora que recuerdo, había una chica a la que le gustabas en el colegio... ¿Cuál era su nombre? Era, ¿Sussie?... ¡Susannah!

Recordó a la chica. Y como la odiaba a la muy hija de...

—¿Qué fue de ella?

Muy íntimo, pero tenía que probar suerte.

Oh, y como recordaba a esa chica. Era agradable, en tanto estuviera alejada de Tom. Chris le tenía rencor desde que supo que trataba de conquistarlo... y no podía negar que le causó celos en su momento.

.

Tom secundó la sonrisa que Chris le devolviera, más casi al instante bajó la mirada risueña, sintiéndose un poco intimidado por ese par de ojos celestes que le transmitían cierta calidez y gratitud al mismo tiempo.

Sin duda era una experiencia inusual, una situación que jamás se imaginó vivir, no al menos en compañía de otro hombre, y menos aun, que este no fuera cualquier hombre sino su mejor amigo y hermano por elección. Alguien a quien ya no estaba tan seguro de ver solo como eso. Sin embargo, todavía era demasiado pronto para deducir qué era ese sentimiento agolpado en su pecho, que le hacía frenar la respiración y acelerar su corazón, cada vez que su mirada se topaba con la ajena. Cada vez que leía en ese océano celeste un verso, una letanía que sus labios aun no eran capaces de revelar, pero que Tom percibía y fingía no entender porque eso equivaldría a ver lo que en verdad tenía en frente.

Y de ver al Chris real, a ese Chris que le hablaba de sentimientos distintos, sentimientos de más que amistad, Tom huiría. ¿Por qué? Por temor a sus propios sentimientos de correspondencia, por temor a encontrar lo mismo dentro de él.

Instantes después, el castaño notó ese matiz nostálgico y hasta cierto punto pesaroso, en las palabras siguientes que su amigo le expresara, por lo que su ceño se arrugó suavemente con extrañeza y curiosidad, sin alzar la mirada. La forma en que coincidió con él, habiendo mencionado el tiempo separados, le pareció como si hubiera tocado fibras sensibles, pasajes difíciles que aun le pesaban después de tanto. Esta vez Tom quiso ser quien le cuestionara, quiso ser valiente y preguntarle la razón de aquella cita, porque todo parecía tan claro y a la vez difuso, pero justo en ese momento el mesero volvía para tomar la orden de ambos, ocasionando que la pregunta muriera en su garganta.

Tom hizo su pedido, y entre que Chris hacía el suyo, el castaño tomó su copa y bebió un sorbo amplio del líquido tinto. Ahora él debía encontrar sosiego a tantas cosas dando vueltas en su cabeza. Una vez que el mesero se fuera todo volvió a un estado silencioso, con solo la hermosa melodía de aquel grupo de cuerdas que no dejaban de tocar para ellos. Al menos no era un silencio sepulcral y la música lo tornaba un poco menos pesado. El ojiaqua se había quedado con la mirada pensativa clavada en el vino de su copa, mientras el índice de su diestra toqueteaba el soporte de la misma, al ritmo que marcaba el arpa. Aunque pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Chris, quien retomara la charla con un tema que hizo eco en su mente.

De inmediato, Tom le miró con cierta curiosidad e intriga, no se esperaba que le preguntara sobre aquella chica: Susannah Fielding, una antigua compañera de clase de Tom. Era simpática, alegre, extrovertida, en exceso cariñosa, y con un peculiar don para interrumpir los momentos de fraternidad que Chris tanto detestaba. Ah si, su amigo llegó a quejarse con él en varias ocasiones de lo inoportuna y molesta que era. El rubio siempre celó su compañía...

Ahora parecía dar con el clavo.

—Oh, si. Susannah...

Expresó no muy emocionado, aunque tampoco triste. Era más un semblante neutro y desinteresado, como si dijera: _Oh, si. Olvidé ponerle fruta a mi cereal_. Nada grave ni trascendental.

—Bueno...

Exhaló cansino, mirando su copa de vino, como si temiera perjudicar con su breve relato la velada. Cosa absurda, pero esa era su impresión.

—Estuvimos saliendo un tiempo, luego del colegio. Solo un par de meses en realidad

Miró a Chris para dejar claro el punto, sin saber porque lo hacía. No tenía que dar explicaciones y menos confirmarlas, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

—Las cosas no estaban funcionando, yo estaba empezando la universidad y ella pedía más atención. Quería que fuera un novio _normal_, que la llevara a cenar, a bailar, fiestas y ese tipo de cosas. No es que no me gustara pasarla bien, pero en ese momento mi prioridad era mi carrera… Así que terminamos. Ella se fue a estudiar modelaje, o diseño de modas a París, y no he vuelto a saber de ella. Imagino que debe seguir allá

Comentó sin mayor importancia, más no por ello de forma grosera. Había sido una linda etapa, su primer acercamiento a las relaciones interpersonales, pero no terminó con el corazón roto ni llorando por las esquinas. Llegó a tenerle aprecio a Susannah, pero no la amó. Tal vez les hizo falta más tiempo y convivencia. Sin embargo, con esos breves meses, Tom pudo darse cuenta que ella no era la indicada para compartir su tiempo ni su espacio.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Nunca supe si te gustaba alguien en el colegio… Aunque seguramente, ahora tienes toda una horda de fanáticas detrás de ti en los juegos. No me extrañaría

Indagó curioso, aunque tratando de no sonar apático y receloso en la última frase. No debería estar pasando por esas cosas, pero mientras pronunciaba aquello, un sentimiento de derrota precipitada se arremolinó en su interior. Bueno, si le decía que estaba saliendo con alguien, ya podría dejar de creer y ver cosas que no eran. Solo así podría dejar de pensar que Chris lo estaba cortejando y que él estaba totalmente de acuerdo en que lo hiciera.

.

Bien, quizá no fue la idea más brillante preguntarle de la mujer, pero en el fondo Chris necesitaba saber si Tom pensaba en otra persona, a pesar de haberle aceptado la cita. Sonaba absurdo que Chris Hemsworth se preocupara por cosas tan triviales, sobretodo si era su amigo de quien hablaba. Pequeño detalle: el australiano no lo veía como un amigo, sino como algo más valioso que rosaba en sentimientos que impulsaban a saber más de él.

Pues como suponía, no fue buena idea. El castaño le confesó que había salido con Susannah dos meses, que bien podían ser escasos, pero para Chris se figuraban como todo un noviazgo. Lentamente su puño se cerró sobre la servilleta, aunque intentó disimular los celos crecientes que se agolpaban en su pecho. Mierda, ¿Por qué se sentía tan humillado? Si Tom le dijo en seguida que terminó con ella en cuanto entró a la universidad. De acuerdo, podía respirar tranquilo, pero no del todo, es decir, ¿cómo coño Tom salió con ella? Era detestable, irritante y castrante… no lo entendió en ese momento.

De todas formas, su disgusto pasajero no duró mucho, porque en seguida la pregunta del inglés lo acorraló.

Era cierto que algunas fans le pedían autógrafos y le coqueteaban muy seguido, pero no se había inquietado por eso. Un rostro femenino llegó a su mente, el nombre de _ella_ y varios episodios no sucedidos mucho tiempo atrás. De momento, creyó perder toda esperanza si Tom se enteraba, pero debía contarle porque no quería empezar con el pie izquierdo… Un momento, ¿empezar con qué? Ni siquiera estaba seguro del jodido lío que atravesaba.

—Pues... las fans van y vienen. Me saludan, las saludo. Quieren una foto y autógrafos, se los doy, ah… Es tan común que no tengo tiempo de fijarme en cada una —comentó con aire despreocupado, aunque nervioso —Pero te seré sincero… después de graduarme, y cuando recién comenzaba a jugar en clubs importantes, tuve un gira por España y conocí a una chica

Perfecto, se sentía un total imbécil. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Se llamaba Elsa… —continuó —fue la que me dio la bienvenida y me presentó a varios managers. No sé por qué lo hizo sin conocerme, pero eso me ayudó bastante. Sea como sea, estuve conviviendo esa temporada de hockey con ella, y un día comenzamos a salir. Fue un tanto repentino, pero me sentía bien. Pasaron los meses, y luego se convirtieron en años, tres para ser exacto… Y de pronto creí que era la indicada —se cortó un segundo, con un patético sentimiento de culpa atravesando su pecho, no queriendo mirar a Tom —Ah… Fui a comprar la sortija. Fue todo un embrollo conseguirla, en serio, era un diamante muy costoso… Cuando se la di, ella…

_Te habías ido de mi vida, Tom. No creí volver a cruzarme contigo, por eso le propuse matrimonio…_

—Ella no aceptó… Dijo que era un buen chico, pero que no la amaba como ella a mí. Sigo sin estar de acuerdo, porque la llegué a querer bastante… Pero eso mencionó: que se notaba en mi rostro que estaba buscando a otra persona

_Y tenía razón… _

—Hace dos años que no la veo, pero sigo teniendo amistad —Chris tuvo la corazonada que debía explicar mejor las cosas, o Tom tendría una mala idea —Elsa siempre será una persona especial, me la pasé muy bien, conservo recuerdos lindos. Aunque ahora entiendo por qué se negó

_Hubiéramos tenido un matrimonio muy infeliz… Y tal vez por eso decidió terminar ella primero, o saldría lastimada. Yo saldría lastimado, porque no la quería tanto como pensé…_

Chris calló, recargándose en la silla y suspirando pesadamente, mientras observaba cómo el mesero se acercaba a entregar sus pedidos.

.

Matrimonio. Chris iba a casarse, y saberlo provocó que _algo_ dentro de Tom se contrajera y doliera, se rompiera.

Le había escuchado hablar de modo indiferente sobre aquellas chicas que buscaban acercársele y llamar su atención, más ya se lo esperaba. Chris era un hombre apuesto, interesante y con una capacidad de atracción que no conocía... No hasta ese momento en que volvieron a topar sus caminos. Sin embargo, al oírle hablar sobre una chica, _LA_ chica, con la que su amigo planeaba compartir su vida, el castaño pasó por una clase de desilusión que le llevó a bajar la mirada apagada para evitar que el australiano percibiera su estado.

Su corazón pareció detenerse por unas milésimas de segundo, volviendo a latir después, pero con un latir bajo, pesado, casi con desgano.

Tom no entendía por qué de repente su _mundo de ensueño_ se vino abajo. Bien, Chris iba a casarse, IBA, tiempo pasado. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que hubiera estado a un paso de hacerlo. Compró la bendita sortija, y no solo eso, era una sortija con un diamante costoso. Le pidió a esa mujer desconocida para él que uniera su vida a la suya, y a pesar de que ésta no aceptara, su amigo estaba convencido de dar ese paso con ella.

_Elsa... Elsa... _

Su nombre no dejaba de atormentarlo y hacerle sentir como un completo idiota. ¿Pero por qué demonios estaba así? ¿Por qué sus entrañas parecían colapsar y reducirse a escombros, con la sola idea de pensarlo de alguien más? Pensarlo ajeno. ¿Por qué imaginarlo abrazar a otra persona como lo hacía con él, tomar una mano pequeña, frágil y delicada en lugar de la suya, imaginarlo viendo a alguien más con esa abrumadora mirada celeste, le causaba una especie de celo, que a su vez le daba un golpe seco en el estómago y lo dejaba con una sensación amarga?

¿En qué momento imaginar a Chris con una sortija dorada en su mano izquierda, le hizo querer no haber escuchado aquella declaración? ¿En qué instante Tom quiso apretar el cristal de la copa con su mano y romperla? ¿A qué hora quiso mirarle con un reproche desconocido que le hubiera atravesado el alma?

No podía estar sintiendo algo más profundo por el australiano, simplemente era absurdo. Pero a pesar de que el castaño trataba de auto convencerse mentalmente que estaba exagerando, y solo era una reacción _solidaria_ por la pena de antaño de su amigo, su interior le gritaba que su sentir tenía base en otra cosa. Algo que era más que evidente para él mismo, aunque quisiera ocultárselo y hacer de cuenta que solo eran tonterías, trucos y bromas de la mente... Y ahora podía tener todo más claro que antes, Chris significaba mucho más para él que solo su amigo y hermano. Lo...

_Lo amas Tom…_

El ojiazul hubo terminado su relato poco después, aunque Tom apenas si escuchó las últimas palabras que hablaban de seguir teniendo una amistad con ella y comunicación a distancia. También logró captar el comentario de que sería siempre especial para él, a pesar de que su relación no trascendiera. Omitió por completo el motivo por el que la mujer rechazara su petición de matrimonio, por haberse quedado prendido en todo lo demás, así que no se le ocurrió preguntar acerca de eso.

Más sin en cambio, Tom se mantuvo en silencio, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, sopesando cada palabra. Visualizando en su mente un rostro para esa chica española vestida de blanco, vestida de novia, caminando orgullosa hacia el altar, mientras Chris esperaba por ella como todo un aquello nunca sucedió, pero el inglés no pudo evitar torturarse con una recreación de lo que pudo pasar si _Elsa_ hubiera aceptado.

—Debió ser difícil para ti... si tanto la amabas...

Pronunció quedo, casi mecánico, siendo más un pensamiento dicho en voz alta que un comentario hacia el rubio.

La mirada aqua permaneció clavada en el vino de su copa, y el tono de su voz sonaba ligeramente parco y hasta frío. Hubiera querido expresarse con menos dureza, pero si lo forzaba un poco más hubiera sonado peor. Al menos el mesero llegó en el momento justo para desviar la atención a otra cosa, solo que al castaño no se le ocurría nada con que retomar la conversación al notar lo callado que Chris permanecía. Así que optó por lo más _viable_ en ese momento…

—Buen provecho, Chris

Dijo apenas mirándole, esbozando una trémula y fugaz sonrisa a medias, para luego concentrarse en su platillo. Era estúpido, se sentía estúpido. Reaccionar como un adolescente celoso y herido por algo que no debería afectarle en lo más mínimo... Estúpido.

.

Si. Definitivamente no fue buena idea. ¡Diablos, por supuesto que no! Chris se pudo dar cuenta en seguida en el tono de voz un tanto despectivo que usara Tom, como si la anécdota fuera de su total desagrado, como si con ella le hubiese hecho pasar un mal rato. Un segundo, no _como si…,_ le HIZO pasar un mal momento. A bendita hora se daba cuenta.

_No es lo que crees…_

El problema en todo era que Chris se quedó mudo, cuando debió alzar la voz y confesarle aquello que había guardado por cinco largos años. Era una opresión en el pecho combinado con angustia y desesperación, como si al contarle aquello le hubiese perdido. Escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, que parecían resonar en toda la sala, y le parecía increíble que siguiera latiendo. Aunque la razón de seguir vivo la tenía frente a sus ojos.

—Igualmente —asintió en respuesta, inseguro de lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza

_Gira tu rostro, por favor…_

El australiano estaba entrando en pánico. Tom no había dado indicio alguno de estar dispuesto en la cita, lo que significaba que… Pero eso no tenía sentido. Si Tom estuviera enojado con él por haberle contado que estuvo a punto de casarse, sería porque un evento tan importante no se lo comentó a su mejor amigo. Tenía que ser eso, porque Chris no hallaba otra explicación coherente. Claro, que tu mejor amigo del colegio no fuera considerado en la boda como el padrino, debía herir el orgullo, pero… ¿tanto?

Chris conocía a Tom, y podía afirmar sin temor a equivocarse que él no era de los ambiciosos, por el contrario, siempre había sido sumamente educado y cortés. No mostraría ese tono apático, casi indiferente, sin tener una razón más pesada.

Antes de que el inglés pudiera tomar su tenedor, el rubio se precipitó, encerrando su mano y apretándola fuerte con la suya. Lo miró con anhelo, suplicándole con la mirada que no se pusiera de ese modo, no soportaba verlo así.

_Debí decírtelo antes…_

—Lo has dicho, la amaba… pero ahora no

.

De no ser porque no quería verse más grosero de lo que seguramente ya había sido, Tom se hubiera levantado en ese preciso momento, argumentando cualquier excusa inmadura y tonta que cruzara por su cabeza. Aunque lo que cruzaba ahora por su mente, seguía siendo ese anillo imaginario en el dedo anular de su _amigo_, y ese recelo que lo hacía sentirse incómodo y fuera de lugar. Trataba de poner de su parte y centrarse en la cena, pero le resultaba particularmente difícil teniendo encima la mirada insistente de Chris. No lo veía, pero percibía como éste no dejaba de mirarle, como si la silenciosa presión que ejercía sobre él fuera un tipo de suplica para permitirle ver en sus ojos.

Tom estuvo a punto de ceder a su muda petición, más optó por empezar a degustar su platillo. Aun sentía la molestia vagando libre por su mirar y no quería toparse con el australiano de aquella forma. Prefería irse calmando mientras pasaba la cena y eventualmente retomar la charla. Ya se le ocurriría algo con que distraer y calmar los ánimos.

_Lo siento, Chris… ahora no…_

El castaño mordió sutilmente su labio inferior, para luego inhalar y exhalar a modo de liberar un poco de tensión, al tiempo que acercaba un poco la silla a la mesa. Poco después dirigió la mano derecha para tomar el tenedor, pero la acción fue detenida casi al instante cuando Chris volvió a sujetarle con su mano. De nuevo le apretaba con fuerza, pero era una sensación distinta a la de minutos atrás, al darle su apoyo con respecto al problema con su padre. Ese contacto había sido cálido y emotivo, tierno. El de ahora parecía ser más un toque desesperado, temeroso, como implorando algo. Algo que se vio reflejado en esas frases cargadas de un sentimiento angustioso e inquieto.

Ante ello, Tom alzó la mirada, todavía enfadosa y renuente, fijándola en ese par de celestes que le suplicaban y pedían que volviera a sonreír. El castaño se sintió un tanto inseguro y confuso, aunque también responsable y culpable, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba dolido, tontamente dolido por un asunto que no le correspondía, pero dolía igual, porque hasta ahora se dio cuenta que Chris pudo haberse ido de su vida para siempre, y cuando lo entendiera, habría sido demasiado tarde.

—¿Y por qué me lo dices?

Expresó de golpe, notando que debió ser menos impulsivo, por lo que buscó salirse por la tangente y dosificar su tono.

—Quiero decir... no tienes que hacerlo, es asunto tuyo y no me concierne

Dijo lo más neutral que pudo, intentando zafarse del agarre, pero Chris no se lo permitió. Seguía ejerciendo esa presión, tal vez un poco más fuerte, como no queriendo que se fuera. Tom suspiró cansado y le vio con el ceño arrugado y agobiado.

—¿Qué es todo esto, Chris? Si no me lo dices, yo... yo no sé cómo interpretarlo, ¿sabes?... Es... es confuso... No sé qué es lo que quieres con todo esto...

.

A pesar de que el castaño quiso retirar su mano, Chris lo detuvo. Algo en su interior se estaba rompiendo con ese ligero rechazo de parte del otro. No lo culpaba, ser brusco y encaprichado para hacerlo quedarse era egoísta, sumamente egoísta, pero debía hacerlo. No permitiría que su oportunidad se le escapara de las manos, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta qué buscaba en todo.

Luego de oír al inglés _desinteresado_ en el tema de su casi-boda, el australiano quedó sin recursos para rebatir. Era más que obvio que Tom estaba indispuesto, y justo era darle su espacio. Ya suficientes idioteces había dicho para cagarla con otra, pero la pregunta siguiente fue lo que realmente lo descolocó. ¿Qué pretendía con todo? ¿Qué mierda hacía en una cita con su mejor amigo? Sabía que un sentimiento adolescente le movía a hacer eso, pero no podía simplemente decir: Ah, es que en el colegio estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti, y esta cita me está ayudando a saber si sigo estándolo o fue solo un amor platónico.

_Hemsworth, tienes que decirle la verdad…_

—Tienes razón… —dijo algo sosegado, apartando su mano —Mereces una explicación...

_El problema es que yo también estoy confundido…_

—Tom… para serte sincero, no tengo idea por qué te pedí la cita... Pero te prometí no arruinarlo. Mira, no se cómo lo llamen y me importa una mierda... Solo quiero saber de ti, ambos hemos cambiado, pasado por momentos tormentosos y quisiera volver a tener a mi hermano para superarlos... No entiendo esto tampoco y tal vez sea lo mejor... Dioses, que lío

Chris ocultó su rostro con sus manos, bajándolas unos segundos después. Ahora sabía el motivo: encontrar de nuevo a Tom, había sido una lección para actuar como debió hacerlo desde el primer momento que se enamoró de él.

.

Escuchó lo que el australiano tuviera que replicar, entre que observaba cómo éste le soltaba y se llevaba las manos al rostro, en una muestra clara de frustración. Sin embargo, aquello que le hizo sentirse todavía más niño e ingenuo, fue la mención de la palabra _hermano_.

Ya comprendía. Entonces era solo eso, Chris había extrañado su compañía de HERMANO, su apoyo fraterno, por eso se comportaba así. Sus inusuales formas de acercarse, no eran otra cosa que necesidad de hallar de nuevo esa conexión hermana entre ambos, aunque por sus modos tan desconcertantes de hacerlo, el ojiaqua bien pudo malinterpretarlos como algo mas allá.

Tom sintió que su corazón volvía a doler. Un pinchazo en el pecho provocó que su semblante duro y dudoso se tornara abatido y pesaroso. Se había hecho la idea equivocada, pero no fue del todo su culpa. Él no llegó con abrazos de la nada y roces de manos, ni tampoco fue el primero en enviar mensajes ocultos entre miradas, ni dejó una rosa y una carta fuera de su apartamento. Más si tuvo culpa en dejarse llevar inconscientemente por esos pequeños detalles que en lugar de rechazar aceptaba. Como ahora aceptaba que debió evitar todo aquello con un simple y sencillo _no_, a la petición de esa cita.

—Chris...

Comenzó incierto, con la mirada afligida fuera del rango de la otra y pasando su mano derecha por entre su rizada cabellera, para luego llevarse la misma mano en puño a sus labios. Se retrajo y recargó en el asiento, rodeando su propia cintura con el brazo izquierdo.

—Dios, Chris... ¿Tenías que hacerlo así?

Cuestionó en un susurro agobiado, mirándole suplicante y retirando el puño de sus labios, terminando por llevar su mano al otro brazo, atravesando por sobre su pecho.

—Si solo buscabas a tu hermano, no era necesario que hicieras tanto. La cita, la carta, todo eso... Bastaba con que solo lo dijeras y ya. ¿No era tan complicado, o si?

.

El australiano supo que Tom estaba echando atrás la cita, o algo así, desde que lo llamó por su nombre de _esa_ forma. Y luego parecía que restregara que no era necesario salir en_ ese plan_, si lo único que pretendía era recuperar el vínculo fraterno que alguna vez poseyeron. Aquello lo sobresaltó. Entonces, ¿esa idea tenía Tom de todo eso? ¿Él le había hecho entender que solo quería ser su hermano? Pero... ¡Mierda! No fue la intención expresarlo así, por todos los cielos.

Chris levantó su rostro, posando sus celestes en la mirada abatida del inglés. Dioses, se veía tan decepcionado, como si le hubieran arrebatado su vida, apagado. Ese sentimiento ya lo había visto antes, cuando el padre de Tom le prohibiera tener amistad con él, excepto que ahora era su culpa. ¿Por qué?

_Borra esa expresión. No soporto verte así…_

—Tom... —comentó incierto —ya estamos aquí, al menos cenemos y te llevaré de regreso a tu apartamento

Había decidido esperar un poco. La idea era _conocer_ más al castaño, antes de intentar confesarse de golpe, aunque no podía negar que se moría por dentro al haber perdido transitoriamente su confianza. No sabía por qué, solo que necesitaba encontrar otro lugar, otro día, otro momento en el que ambos estuvieran mas juntos.

_Que cobarde resultaste ser, Chris. Y aparte de cobarde, un cabrón maldito…_

Y aun así, no podía adivinar si la decisión de darle espacio a Tom era la mejor solución ahora, porque una punzada en su corazón lo estaba atormentando.

.

Al oír la propuesta del rubio, el inglés desvió la mirada con una expresión un tanto irónica y ensombrecida, plasmando una sonrisa a medias, entre que deshacía el muro que había creado con sus brazos cubriéndose a sí mismo, y colocaba las manos en sus muslos. Bajó el rostro, perdiéndose en el blanco impecable del mantel, negando livianamente.

Hubiera querido irse, la situación lo estaba rebasando, y sabía que aquella velada que al principio pintara para una noche llena de recuerdos de antaño, risas, y tal vez otras cosas más, se tornaría incomoda y tortuosa. De hecho ya lo era, pero en parte Chris tenía razón, ya estaban ahí. Al menos terminar la cena que con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación los chefs cocinaran, ellos no tenían la culpa de que una simple conversación, sin sentido real para molestarse, terminara distorsionándose y transformándose en algo que anunciaba un distanciamiento que comenzaba a dolerle a Tom.

Algo se había roto sin motivo aparente. Algo se partió en dos y el castaño sabía qué era ese _algo_: su corazón.

Sin quererlo dejó que aquellas atenciones del australiano, aquellos modos tan elocuentes, y a veces torpes, de tratarlo, hicieran efecto en él de una forma que tal vez no era la correcta. Se permitió sentir un poco más allá de un simple cariño fraterno, se permitió experimentar un poco de esas emociones que nunca dejó salir en el colegio, tanto por no saber lo que eran, como por estar incierto ante las mismas. Permitió que su _mejor amigo_ pisara terrenos peligrosos donde la palabra _amistad_ terminaba hundiéndose en las arenas movedizas, en lo profundo de su ser, y solo podía existir lugar para el _amor_.

Amor...

Eso era lo que en verdad sentía. Esa era la razón de querer gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta. Amaba a Chris como hombre, no como hermano y mucho menos amigo. Por eso no pudo seguir con Susannah, ahora lo tenía más claro que en ese entonces. No siguió a su lado porque no sentía esa rabia que estaba quemándole por dentro, al verla charlar con algún conocido suyo como pasaba en ese instante con Chris, imaginándolo con su casi esposa del brazo.

Tom salió con la chica, en parte por sentirse solo sin su compañero para ir y venir a todos lados, para jugar, reír, hacerse bromas mutuas o acompañarse simplemente. Lo intentó con ella para llenar ese vacío que la ausencia de su amigo había causado. Fue con ella que quiso darse la oportunidad, porque no tenía a nadie más con quien compartir su tiempo como lo hacía con Chris. Más ahora notaba que por Susannah solo era empatía, cariño, tolerancia y costumbre, lo que sentía. Por eso no resintió su rompimiento, ni siquiera la mitad de lo que la chica mostrara cuando le buscó antes de irse a Paris, queriendo reanudar su relación. Tom la dejó ir así sin más, deseándole lo mejor y que lograra encontrar en otro lo que no pudo hallar con él.

Jamás se sintió tan dolido por alguien como sucedía con el ojiazul. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, lo que tanto le causaba inquietud y desequilibrio... pero debía dejar de pensar. No era el lugar ni el momento, y bien que mal, agradecía que pasara de ese modo, así pudo entenderse a sí mismo, comprender lo que estaba pasándole y aclarar el asunto. Por lo menos de forma personal. Aunque también ya estaba más claro con lo que Chris buscaba de él, o esa impresión fue la que se llevó.

Resultaba un tanto cruel a su parecer, si era fraternidad lo que quería, pudo habérselo hecho saber de otro modo menos llamativo e inquietante. Pudo haber evitado malos entendidos y el que se diera cuenta de ese sentimiento dormitando en su interior. Hubiera sido preferible que jamás despertara... por lo menos no así.

—Bien... supongo que tienes razón...

Soltando un lánguido y pesado suspiro, Tom aceptó quedarse, luego de considerar seriamente en dejarlo solo y arruinar su noche, como sentía que pasara con la suya.

No podía ser tan desconsiderado, aunque le hubiera gustado. Mal que le pesara, Chris se había tomado la molestia de reservar en un lugar agradable, y no iba a recrear una patética escena infantil e inmadura, escapando con el rubio detrás suyo. Estaba indignado, si, pero si algo le caracterizaba era su temple y carácter para sobrellevar circunstancias difíciles, excepto por aquel pleito con su padre donde terminara reventando después de guardarse tantas cosas por años.

Sin embargo, esa noche cenaría en total silencio, apelando a su elocuencia y buenos modales. Se abstendría lo más posible de generar contacto visual con el australiano y esperaría que éste le llevara de regreso al final. Total, ¿qué más podría salir mal?

.

No era que le fascinara la idea de no dirigirse la palabra el resto de la noche, porque eso seguramente pasaría, pero no podía simplemente fingir que la mención de Elsa no afectó en nada, y seguir conversando como la fresca mañana. No... Hasta para alguien no tan observador como Chris, era evidente que Tom buscaba evadirlo.

Algo en su interior se rompía a cada segundo, con cada palabra que el castaño le confería en un tono mezzo, sin chiste, como automatizado. Chris sentía que le hubiese respondido una maquina en lugar de su amigo. Así que notando que había una bruma bastante incomoda, el rubio decidió no decir más y solo asentir para empezar la cena.

Fue la cena más silenciosa que hubiera vivido, sin mentir. Él, viviendo en un apartamento solo por dos años, conocía la soledad de cenar sin ruidos. Y en esa noche, incluso con la música de fondo y el montón de gente a su alrededor, riendo o cuchicheando, todo era silencioso para el australiano. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, en su apartamento nunca cenaba solo: el gato maullando de a lado siempre le hacia compañía. Eso lo hizo sentirse patético. Que la soledad lo azotara aun rodeado de ruidos, aun con la presencia de la persona que más le importaba...

Continuaron sin levantar la voz, solo mirándose de vez en cuando, pero jamás fijamente. Esa clase de miradas rápidas que prefieres no realizar porque de inmediato te sientes avergonzado, como si quien estuviese frente a ti pudiera leer tus miedos y te evidenciara. Cuando al fin ambos terminaron sus platillos, Chris se recargó en su asiento, sorbiendo de su copa. No albergaba nada de anhelo para esa velada.

Bueno, lo había intentado… y vaya manera de cagarla.

—¿Deseas postre? —preguntó por compromiso, no hablando más de lo necesario

.

Mientras pasaban los minutos, el castaño solo se centraba en sus alimentos, y de vez en cuando en tomar de su copa para aligerar y tratar de enjugar ese sabor amargo que no le permitía disfrutar el sabor de las cosas. Sabor que sin duda debía ser delicioso por ese olor tan agradable que llegaba hasta su nariz.

Definitivamente, esa no era la forma en que le hubiera gustado pasar aquella velada con Chris. Se había creado tantas expectativas de una noche más amena, relajada, incluso abrumadora por los modos que el australiano pudiera usar al dirigirse a él, como en días anteriores. Pero todo se había tornado en distancia, frialdad y silencio. Un silencio devastador que intentaba ser mitigado por aquel murmullo lejano de los otros comensales, y la melodía de ese cuarteto de cuerdas que los músicos interpretaban sin descanso.

En algún momento, a Tom le pareció que los músicos se susurraban cosas como:

_¿Qué sucedió? Todo se veía bien cuando llegaron... ¿Deberíamos dejar de tocar o acercarnos para tratar de rescatar el barco?_

A lo cual, el inglés pensaba:

_Todo iba bien, pero algo que pinta tan bien no siempre termina igual... No, por favor, no dejen de tocar. Solo así puedo ser capaz de permanecer aquí y no salir corriendo como un tonto... No hay nada que puedan hacer, no hay un barco que salvar porque no hay un puerto donde éste deba parar... Solo no dejen de tocar…_

Era realmente insoportable fingir que no pasaba nada, nunca le gustó la farsa, y tratar de mantener una en lo que la noche pasaba le resultaba demasiado desgastante. Al menos ambos habían terminado sus platillos y ahora podía ser libre de aquel enredo. Bebió lo último de su copa, e igual que el ojiazul hiciera, Tom se recargó en la silla con los antebrazos extendidos sobre la mesa. Su mirada seguía sin buscar la ajena, y aunque había algo en su interior que le pedía hacerlo, no cedió a ese breve impulso. Permaneció con sus orbes aqua fijos en el plato de porcelana blanca, sintiendo de pronto el sentimiento agolparse en su pecho.

Grandioso… Mejor momento para querer llorar no había encontrado, ¿verdad?

Pero no le daría el gusto ni a Chris ni a nadie de verlo así. Aun conservaba su dignidad y si iba a llorar lo haría a puerta cerrada, sin espectadores ni ojos que lo juzgaran. Sería solo él y su desolación. Él y su roto corazón.

—Agradezco el interés, pero si no te molesta... quisiera regresar al apartamento

Tom respondió a la pregunta en tono igual de parco que el otro, incluso un poco golpeado. Estaba harto de aparentar calma y serenidad, lo único que quería era irse ya y envolverse en las frazadas de su cama, apagar la luz de su habitación... y aquella que sin ser consciente prendió en ese espacio vacío que guardaba para alguien especial. Alguien que ilusa y tontamente creyó haber encontrado, alguien que le ilusionó de algún modo, tal vez no con maldad, pero que solo le mostró un nuevo sentimiento para terminar en una búsqueda de cariño fraterno y nada más. Ya era suficiente.

—Aunque si tú quieres quedarte más tiempo no te preocupes, puedo irme solo. No es como que vaya a perderme, dos calles no son para tanto

Quiso impedir hablar con ese tono déspota y hasta hiriente que a veces adoptaba cuando en verdad estaba enfadado, pero su molestia era tal que no pudo medirse al hablar.

_Perdóname Chris, pero no puedo expresarme de otro modo en este momento... De verdad, lo siento…_

.

Tal vez Chris no era consciente de qué afectaba al inglés, o su modo poco amistoso que había adoptado, aunque de algo estaba seguro: fue culpa suya. Ya fuera por mencionar a Elsa o por no mostrar otra cosa... Bueno, en realidad era un jodido lío porque ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué había enojado a Tom, y por lo mismo estaba de manos atadas para remediarlo.

En el fondo se imaginaba que el castaño habría resentido aquella anécdota de su casi matrimonio, del modo que resiente una persona a la que le fue roto el corazón, o algo así. El rubio no quería darse cuenta de lo que era evidente a sus ojos, y lo peor del asunto era que él sintiera lo mismo, y por temor a un hipotético rechazo se abstenía de hablar.

No le sorprendió que Tom no quisiera postre, e irónicamente agradeció al cielo, pero no quería irse a pesar de eso.

_No tendría sentido quedarme si no estás aquí…_

Chris torció su boca en una especie de sonrisa mal gesticulada. No podía negar que le dolían las palabras, le quemaba oírlas tan distantes y ajenas, totalmente extrañas, como si el castaño solo fuera un desconocido. Uno muy querido.

—No, es decir, yo también planeaba irme

Se encogió de hombros, levantándose al poco del asiento. Quiso ofrecerle la mano, pero se detuvo casi al instante.

—Ah... Albert y yo te llevaremos, recuerda que tus plumas siguen en la limosina

.

Ah si, las benditas plumas. Con todo ese drama, digno de una escena de novela trillada, ya se le había olvidado su obsequio. Aunque sinceramente, hubiera preferido que Chris no se lo recordara y quedara perdido en la limusina. Ni hablar, tal parecía debería quedárselo después de todo.

Esperó unos segundos antes de levantarse, tratando de reunir fuerza de voluntad y sacar su mejor semblante para no acaparar la mirada de la gente a su paso. Sabía que en ese momento de enojo su rostro no iba a pasar desapercibido, ni siquiera por los meseros, y para muestra, las miradas discretas de los músicos a su costado derecho. En ese aspecto se parecía mucho a su padre: mal encarado casi siempre, y se le notaba aun más aquel rasgo cuando estaba molesto, igual que el castaño en ese momento. Por lo menos todo lo demás si lo había sacado de su madre: noble, sencilla, amorosa y de buen corazón.

Tanto era su parecido con ella que a veces, solo a veces, quisiera ser más como su padre en cuanto a ser reacio y firme, para no doblegarse por este tipo de situaciones. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, nunca antes se hubo enfrentado a una situación como esa, las únicas similares podrían ser aquellas donde su padre le prohibía tener a Chris por amigo y le sentenciaba con cambiarlo de colegio para evitar que siguiera frecuentándolo. Al final, su madre era quien apelaba y lograba que Tom siguiera viendo al rubio, más el castaño por su cuenta se aferraba y seguía en contacto con él a escondidas, en lo que su madre ponía orden.

Su madre, como le hacía falta saber que al llegar a casa ella estaría ahí para abrazarle y decirle que todo iría bien, para escucharle y consolarle, como cuando era un niño al que no le dejaban ver a su mejor amigo. Ironías de la vida… Ahora quisiera no verlo.

El inglés percibió un reflejo rápidamente detenido de Chris por cederle su mano de nueva cuenta, por lo que se levantó de inmediato para evitar que quisiera intentarlo y acomodó su silla, entre que daba una corta réplica al australiano con un: _Claro_. Se giró hacia los músicos y con un ademán de cabeza les agradeció por su magnífica interpretación, misma que desafortunadamente no pudo apreciar como hubiese querido.

Luego de eso, echó una fugaz mirada al rubio y avanzó primero a paso ligeramente veloz. Quería salir lo antes posible de aquel lugar, y de ser posible, no volver a entrar.

.

Casi podía jurar que Tom se dio cuenta de su intento a medias por ofrecerle la mano, y se había levantado muy de prisa. Claro, ¿quien quiere dejarse llevar de la mano por alguien con quien está enojado? A Chris le hubiera gustado que el inglés se lo gritara, por lo menos para confirmarle que la cita había sido una mierda y dejara de atormentarse con suposiciones. Una más incoherente que otra.

Observó que le adelantaba el paso y decidió seguirlo, agradeciendo a los meseros en el trayecto. Al abrirles la puerta, el muchacho del valet parking fue en seguida por la limusina y su chofer, quien estaba sentado leyendo un libro en la banca de espera, a lado del restaurante. En menos de un minuto el auto llegó, y Albert, sin perder tiempo, abrió la puerta para ellos.

—Espero hayan tenido una velada agradable. ¿Dónde desean dirigirse ahora? ¿Al parque, al centro, tal vez?

Chris le palmeó el hombro al buen señor, diciendo por lo bajo: _No Albert, vamos de regreso._

Y todo en serio hubiera salido menos vergonzoso para los dos, excepto por el disgusto que traían. No era justo obligar a Tom a dar un paseo, a pesar de que lo tenía contemplado para la cita.

_En otra ocasión, Chris…_

Espera, ¿habría otra ocasión? Chris sentía que al llegar al edificio, y justo cuando se despidiera de Tom en su puerta, todo acabaría. En serio, lo veía perdido, lejano, totalmente inalcanzable... Como en el colegio.

Se sintió un total estúpido recargado en la puerta para cederle la entrada primero, esperando que con ese gesto de caballerosidad se arreglara todo. Que iluso era.


	4. Chapter 4

**-.-.-.- Capítulo 4 -.-.-.-**

A un pie de que Tom se metiera, varias personas con lentes oscuros y chalecos con objetos para fotografía, que solo los profesionales usarían, empezaron a rodear _accidentalmente_ la cuadra. El australiano volteó a todos lados, entendiendo en seguida de lo que se trataba. Aquellos sujetos eran los temidos paparazzi... y no venían solos. En la esquina de la calle estaba ni más ni menos que su coach, Billy.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahí?

_¿Billy? ¿Qué demonios...? No... ¡Tom!_

Si su coach estaba ahí, con un par de paparazzi como escolta, solo podía significar una cosa: ¡El cabrón bastardo lo había estado espiando! Claro, ahora todo tenía sentido, seguramente había visto ese nada fraternal abrazo días atrás con Tom y por eso había dicho la mentada frase _no quiero escándalos_, en uno de los entrenamientos. Mierda...

—Bien, bien, bien, pero si nos es más que el chico estrella, Christopher Hemsworth. ¿Qué haces por aquí, muchacho?

Preguntó el gordo escupiendo cinismo, mientras los paparazzi se preparaban a lanzar una lluvia de flashes. Por reflejo, Chris se puso frente a Tom, como protegiéndolo de las cámaras. Miró de reojo al inglés, quien a su vez lo miraba confundido y al parecer temeroso.

—Pasé a cenar con mi amigo, ¿algún problema? —atravesó literalmente con sus celestes al coach, quien solo empezó a reír con descaro

—No me digas... Tu y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto, Christopher —el hombre miró al castaño —¿Vas a decirme que el caballero detrás de ti, el famoso Thomas William Hiddleston, es solo tu amigo?

Chris se congeló, ¿cómo carajo supo...?

—¡Estuviste espiándolo, bastardo! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a meter a Tom en esto?!

—¡Miren! ¡Lo está tomando de la mano! —gritó una de las chicas del staff de paparazzi, señalando sin discreción el gesto

El australiano giró el rostro. Efectivamente, traía tomado de la mano al inglés. Sepa el cielo a qué hora lo había hecho, pero en lugar de retirarla, la apretó más y lo envolvió en un abrazo para evitar que captaran su rostro y saliera perjudicado, en cuanto los paparazzi empezaron, irremediablemente, a tomar fotos por cada ángulo.

.

De acuerdo, tal vez estaba exagerando las cosas y hacía una tormenta en un vaso de agua. En realidad, la casi boda de Chris no era para tanto. Le agobiaba saberlo, ahora que sus sentimientos por él habían cambiado, o mejor dicho habían surgido de las profundidades, pero así como el australiano conoció a esa mujer y estuvo a solo un paso de dar el siguiente, Tom estuvo con Susannah. Claro, en el par de meses que duró su relación, al inglés jamás le cruzó por la cabeza formalizar de ese modo con la chica. De hecho, en ningún momento imaginó pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Y luego de ver lo interesada que estaba en que la pusiera antes que todo, incluso que la universidad, menos la consideraba como compañera de vida.

Pero el motivo por el que Tom estaba así, la razón de su molestia, de su rabia, su tristeza, era que esos sentimientos de amor romántico que Chris despertara con sus acciones se irían a la basura. ¿Por qué? Porque él se lo dijo, quería a su _hermano_ de vuelta para ser su apoyo incondicional, su brazo derecho. Quería a su _hermano_ para sentirse seguro y tener confianza en poder solucionar cualquier circunstancia, por más difícil y cruda que fuera. Como antes, cuando siendo un par de adolescentes se daban soporte el uno al otro sin importar nada. Chris quería solo eso y nada más. Buscaba su cariño, no su amor.

_Tom idiota... Él nunca te dijo nada… Solo eran acciones, no palabras. No supo como pedir que su hermano volviera y por eso se comportaba así contigo... Chris no es el único responsable de que las cosas fueran decayendo de esta forma… No fue el único que no supo como actuar..._

El castaño trataba de alentarse, trataba de convencerse de que era un lío compartido, tanto por el rubio que no hizo las cosas correctamente, mandando así el mensaje equivocado, como por él mismo que se fue con la primera impresión que todo ello le causó, antes de asegurarse que no estaba mal en sus deducciones. Sin embargo, hubiera sido inevitable el que no sintiera. Simplemente no hubiera podido detener sus emociones porque ya estaban ahí desde mucho antes, y solo necesitaban ese pequeño empujón que Chris les diera sin notarlo para salir a la superficie.

Más el ojiaqua quería intentar arreglar al menos un poco de lo que su propia reacción inestable provocara. Si la mitad de culpa era suya, por lo menos quería limpiar su parte.

Inhaló lento y profundo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y la mirada gacha clavada en la acera. Estaba incierto sobre hacerlo o no, disculparse por su actuar tan evidente e incoherente a la vez. Fue entonces que en esos breves segundos de duda la limusina llegó, y Albert descendió de ella para abrir la puerta y sugerir un nuevo lugar que visitar, ocasionando que las palabras se atoraran en la garganta del inglés y exhalara con derrota. No quiso decir ni hacer nada más, solo esperó a que Chris le cediera el paso para entrar al auto y encaminarse de vuelta al edificio. Pero Tom no contaba con que habría inconvenientes serios antes de poder siquiera dar un paso dentro.

El castaño se percató del desconcierto en el australiano, por lo que queriendo indagar se giró para verle, hallando una expresión de alarma mezclada con enfado en su rostro. Sus ojos desorbitados mirando a un lado u otro, y luego fijándolos en la esquina derecha, despedían rayos y fulminaban con ira. De inmediato la inquietud y confusión se apoderaron de Tom, causando que frunciera el ceño y mirara donde el otro lo hacía. Lo que vio le llenó de nervio y temor: personas con cámaras yendo hacia ellos. Seguramente se trataba de los paparazzi que el ojiazul le hablara comenzando a acosarlo.

Por instinto, el inglés se pegó al costado izquierdo de Chris, no teniendo la menor idea de qué hacer, si salir corriendo de ahí, meterse al auto o quedarse a lado de su amigo. Verse envuelto en aquel caos, que ya pintaba para serlo desde que un hombre le hablara con ese tono burlón y evidenciador al rubio, lo tenía con el alma en un hilo. No le agradaban ese tipo de cosas tan burdas y poco éticas, que los reporteros amarillistas y presuntuosos hacían con tal de tener la nota del día, ganando millones a costa de la privacidad y el daño moral a otros.

Pero con todo y que su imagen podría verse afectada, Tom no iba a dejarlo solo. Tenían un conflicto, cierto, pero eso no era significado para abandonarlo a su suerte en ese momento. A pesar de que tal parecía, ese hombre desagradable, coach de Chris por lo que entendía, no solo tenía en la mira al australiano sino a él también. Tan en la mira, que los dedos de aquellos reporteros no se mantuvieron quietos y comenzaron a sacar fotografías por todos lados, al notar que el australiano le defendía y le tomaba la mano con fuerza.

Tom no hizo ni el intento de zafarse, estaba tan aterrado que solo se sujeto a él con desespero, casi retrocediendo, más el otro lo envolvió en un abrazo para tratar de calmarlo y salvaguardar su persona. El castaño no le abrazó pero si se hundió en su regazo, temblando por la incertidumbre de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Chris, vámonos de aquí, por favor. Si nos quedamos no van a dejarnos ir... Por favor, Chris...

Le rogó en un susurro impaciente, al tiempo que se lo imploraba con la mirada angustiada y cristalina.

.

Los flashes estaban cegando a Chris. Apenas podía distinguir los rostros, algunos riendo, otros concentrados en tomar nota de todo, pero en especial del rostro burlón de su coach… El malnacido cabrón tenía toda la culpa de que eso estuviera pasando, ¿o no? Pues en parte, porque en primer lugar, él fue quien trajo a los paparazzi para joderle la noche, y de paso arruinar la de Tom. Podría haberle echado a perder la cena al australiano, pero no tenía derecho de molestar al inglés. Él no se merecía eso.

Chris lo meditó por unos segundos. Mal que le pesara, él había tenido parte de la responsabilidad que todo eso estuviera pasando. Es decir, a él se le ocurrió la brillante idea de tener una cita en un restaurante bastante conocido, en primer lugar, sin mencionar sus miradas y comportamientos indiscretos al salir de la limusina.

Divisó por encima de la horda de fotógrafos como el jefe de meseros había entrado al restaurante, y varios clientes que esperaban su turno preferían alejarse de la escena. Albert podría haber ayudado sin duda, pero por desgracia, otro grupo de paparazzi lo tenían rodeado. El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza, abrazando aun más a Tom. ¿Eso quería para él si aceptaba tener una relación? Eso si accedía, porque dadas la circunstancias dudaba mucho que el castaño aceptara con una sonrisa. Pero Chris no albergaba esperanzas falsas. Haberle mencionado lo de Elsa había jodido todo, sobretodo porque hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo que Tom había sentido.

_Traicionado…_

Había sido una especie de engaño a la confianza que le tenía el inglés, y el rubio aun no entendía bien el por qué, pero si estaba seguro de que era traición o algo parecido, y dolía. Agregándole el hecho que estaban rodeados por varios malditos paparazzi, robándoles la privacidad, robándoles ese momento íntimo que Chris veía romperse a cada foto que les sacaban. Su escaso anhelo de recuperar la cercanía con Tom se fue al caño. ¿Eso le esperaba a Tom si se quedaba a su lado? ¿Quería que lo acosaran como a él? ¿Vivir en una mentira publicitaria?

Antes muerto que permitir que esos cabrones lo lastimaran. Y al escuchar la suplica del castaño y ver esos ojos aqua que se levantaban entre su regazo, se sintió el idiota más bastardo del planeta. Era su culpa que Tom quisiera llorar.

Chris quería remover esas lágrimas que amenazaban con resbalar por las mejillas de su amigo, pero se contuvo por seguridad. Dioses, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido para permitir eso? ¿Cuándo se había salido de control todo? Simple… desde que se enamoró de nuevo de él. Ahí tenia la respuesta a todos sus dolores de cabeza, a sus constantes distracciones, y el porqué no podía dormir pacíficamente.

Al fin comprendió el porqué iba a cometer una locura...

—Mantén la cabeza abajo

Le advirtió al inglés antes de separarse de él, tomarlo de la mano, empujar a los paparazzi como derribaba en los partidos de hockey y salir corriendo ambos a la limusina, que se mantenía estacionada en la entrada del restaurante. Al parecer la idea de Chris tuvo éxito, y la suerte se puso de su lado, porque en seguida el jefe de meseros salió con varios guardias de seguridad del establecimiento. Se había metido no por cobardía, sino para ayudar al joven Hemsworth. El rubio agradeció al cielo que los fortachones llegaran para impedirles el paso a los fotógrafos, dándole tiempo a Tom de meterse en el auto y que Albert se liberara de su rueda de espectadores.

—Albert, llévalo al hotel privado que alquilé el otro día —ordenó el australiano

—Como diga señor —obedeció el chofer, metiéndose en la limusina

Acto seguido, el ojiazul giró hacia Tom, asomándose por la ventana abierta para hablarle.

—No te preocupes, Albert te llevará a un lugar seguro. No dejan entrar a nadie que no sea socio. Toma mi identificación, diles el número en rojo y te dejarán pasar. Yo los alcanzo después, primero tengo que resolver un asunto con mi coach —sacó una tarjeta de su saco, entregándosela al castaño

Si había un momento en que tenía que arriesgar el todo por el todo para proteger a Tom, ese era. Y si estaba escrito que su carrera como jugador profesional se acabara, lo aceptaría, porque prefería mil veces sacrificarse a ver a Tom en problemas por su causa.

.

Casi al instante de haberle clamado que se fueran del lugar, Tom obtuvo la respuesta de Chris, quien le sugirió agachar la cabeza. El inglés dudó por breves segundos, pero decidido a confiar en el rubio lo hizo sin chistar y apretó más fuerte su mano. De inmediato sintió como el rubio pasaba por entre la multitud de cámaras y reporteros cual ráfaga de viento enardecida, llevándolo a él consigo, no menguando un solo momento su agarre firme para no dejarlo a la deriva. El ojiaqua le siguió el paso muy de cerca, casi encima suyo, tratando de esquivar los flashes de las cámaras que impactaban contra su rostro.

En ese momento no lo pensaba, ni siquiera una vaga idea le cruzaba por la cabeza, pero con todo aquel alboroto era solo cuestión de tiempo que su padre se enterara.

Tom apenas si fue consciente de haber llegado a la limusina, sin percatarse de la ayuda obtenida por el jefe de meseros y los guardias de seguridad del restaurante. Aunque no era para menos que con los nervios y el estrés al tope, no prestara atención a nada más que los paparazzi rodeándolos, los flashes de las cámaras y el rostro molesto con tintes de agobio de Chris, mirándole antes de cerrar la puerta del auto y acercándose luego con aquella tarjeta y las indicaciones pertinentes, tanto para Albert como para él.

Sin comprender nada, el castaño tomó la tarjeta y cruzó la mirada inquieta con la del australiano, al tiempo que sus labios se entreabrían temblorosos tratando de formular una pregunta. Pregunta que no pudo ser formulada, sino hasta que el auto echó a andar.

—No… No, no, no, Chris, ¡Chris!

Al ir avanzando Tom le llamó angustiado, entre que giraba para verlo por el vidrio polarizado de la parte trasera, percibiendo como era acorralado por todas esas personas, igual que hacía su coach. Un sentimiento de impotencia le atravesó el alma en un segundo, y sus ojos empezaron a derramar esas lágrimas silenciosas de frustración y miedo.

—¡Albert! ¡Albert, por favor, regresa! ¡No podemos dejarlo ahí!

Pidió con desespero, viendo al hombre a través del espejo retrovisor, suplicándole que diera la vuelta. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. No por desleal ni cobarde, sino por cumplir con la petición de mantenerlo a salvo, lejos de toda esa gente ruin y falta de escrúpulos.

—Lo siento señor Hiddleston, pero el señor Hemsworth desea protegerlo. No se preocupe, él estará bien

A pesar de haberle escuchado hablar con serenidad y templanza, el inglés no encontraba sosiego. Miró por última vez detrás de sí, al tiempo que el chofer tomaba la esquina derecha, impidiendo que siguiera torturándose con la imagen de Chris rodeado sin esperanza de poder salir limpio de aquel embrollo. Pero aunque no lo viera con sus ojos, Tom lo veía en su mente.

Había pasado los dedos de su diestra por entre sus rizos castaños, apretando los ojos acuosos y plasmando agobio en su semblante, para luego subir el vidrio de la ventana y recargar su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

_Chris..._

Murmuró en sus pensamientos, rogando por que nada pasara y pronto se reuniera con él.

.

A pesar de escuchar al inglés gritar, el australiano se levantó y se dirigió con la rabia en el pecho a enfrentar a esos cabrones. Lo último que Chris pudo ver, fue la limusina cruzando la avenida y doblando en una esquina. Suspiró con alivio, ya no podían hacerle nada a Tom.

Su mirada celeste se volvió entonces a la multitud que avanzaba hacia él. Respiró profundamente para darse valor y afrontar todo lo que venía. Por sí mismo sería un desastre, por no decir una mierda total, pero era lo correcto. Chris había comprendido que su imagen pública valía un comino a comparación de lo que Tom significaba para él. En esos breves segundos que lo amenazaron los paparazzi sintió un terror horrible, porque se vio a él mismo lastimándolo. No permitiría eso.

Caminó a paso firme y se paró frente a todos, quienes pronto comenzaron a interrogarlo, sacar fotos y colocarle grabadoras de voz en el rostro. Hacían preguntas tan estúpidas como:

_Chris, ¿quién era el que te acompañó a cenar? ¿Por qué no habías dicho que tenías pareja? ¿Terminaste con Elsa por él?_

Su coach fue quien puso _orden_, hipotéticamente. El viejo gordo apartó a varios reporteros, mirando reprobatoriamente al australiano.

—¿No dirás algo? Te veías tan divertido con ese _amigo_ tuyo

La sangre del ojiazul hirvió como hierro líquido al escucharle hablar así. Cerró los puños y su mirada se tornó sombría, llena de ira incontenible. Ya estaba harto de ese hijo de perra.

—Si, diré una cosa…

Todos sacaron sus grabadoras. Chris solo se cruzó de brazos.

—En lugar de inventar historias de porquería sobre mi, ¿por qué no les cuentas cómo vendiste el partido de la temporada pasada al equipo de Canadá, Billy?

Con la noticia que revelara el rubio, el coach quedó pasmado. Oh, si. El chico había oído todo, desde su conversación con el directivo del otro club, hasta su celebración con una copa de brandy en la oficina de Billy. Por supuesto que los paparazzi centraron su atención ahora en el gordo, abrumándolo como hacía un segundo lo hicieron con Chris. Aun así, el rubio tenía más que decir.

—Aprovecho también para anunciar mi renuncia oficial del equipo de Bill Mcguire —todos voltearon a verlo —Ya notaron que Mr. Mcguire y yo no manejamos lazos diplomáticos, sin mencionar que él interfirió con mi vida privada y los trajo a todos ustedes que se dejaron guiar por su dinero, ¿no? Redacten lo que quieran redactar, pero cuando se descubra que escribieron solo una sarta de mentiras y atentaron contra los asuntos personales del señor Hiddleston, y los míos, los jueces no serán indulgentes

Luego de eso, Chris prefirió omitir el tipo de _relación_ que manejaba con Tom, pero igual no pasaba de amistad, así que no había necesidad de complicarse más.

Poco después, y ayudado por varios guardias, el australiano salió del lugar. Hizo la parada a un taxi, subió presuroso y se dirigió al hotel donde estaba Tom. Aunque durante el recorrido llamó a Albert.

—¿Diga?

—Albert, soy yo. Ya voy en camino

—¡Señor Hemsworth, gracias al cielo! ¿Está usted bien?

—Lo estoy, ¿ya llegaron al hotel?

—Si, de hecho el señor Hiddleston acaba de entrar al vestíbulo

—Eso es excelente. Dile por favor que en cuanto le den la habitación me espere, llego en diez minutos

—Pierda cuidado, yo le diré

—Gracias Albert, te debo una

Dicho y hecho, el hombre colgó y caminó hacia Tom, quien discutía con la recepcionista. Cuando se desocupó, el chofer se acercó sonriéndole.

—Señor Hiddleston, el señor Hemsworth acaba de llamar y pidió que esperara por él aquí. Llega en diez minutos

.

Tom no dejaba de sentirse mal por haber dejado a Chris en medio de todo ese polémico barullo. Sin embargo, su malestar no solo se debía a ello, sino también a la excesiva tensión de la cual era preso. Primero la cena que resultara un completo fiasco, y luego todo ese alboroto con los reporteros y el coach del rubio, haciendo cuestionamientos y acusaciones sin fundamento, basados únicamente en suposiciones.

Ciertamente el castaño estaba asustado y bastante alterado, jamás había pasado por un incidente de ese tipo, y aunque suponía que algún día los medios le buscarían para entrevistarlo, al ser reconocido como un escritor de renombre, nunca se imaginó que su primer encuentro con la prensa fuera tan turbulento. Cabía mencionar que más que prensa respetable y ética, se trataba de vil y mordaz amarillismo, que solo buscaba despedazar a medio mundo a cualquier costo. Por lo que no contaba en realidad. Pero aun así, el castaño dudaba en poder permanecer en el ambiente, si llegaba a ser demasiado ese acoso sin escrúpulos. Tal vez ahora podría preguntarse porqué no tomó esos libros de leyes que llenaban los estantes del despacho de su padre.

Su padre...

Un motivo aun mayor que le tenía con la angustia viva y latente. A pesar de que no hubiesen sido fotografías verdaderamente comprometedoras, el padre de Tom pondría el grito en el cielo cuando las viera, y más aun, sabiendo que ese hombre con el que salía, era nada más ni nada menos que el mismo chiquillo insolente que tantas veces se le enfrentara en el pasado.

El inglés ya podía imaginarse la escena: su padre discutiendo con su madre, mostrándole la evidencia publicada en alguna revista o el mismo periódico, la cual hubiese visto por casualidad, entre que le reprochaba el no haberle respaldado cuando se negara a que su hijo fuera amigo de ese niño malcriado. Ese mocoso insolente que ahora le había corrompido de la peor y más baja manera, y que seguramente había tenido que ver en su salida de casa, incluso del país, para que pudiera darse el lujo de hacer de su vida un escándalo.

Definitivamente, sus esperanzas de volver a entablar comunicación con él se veían demasiado lejanas en ese instante. Si antes le sentenció por elegir su propio camino en el mundo de la inspiración y las letras, ahora renegaría de él como hijo, estaba casi seguro de eso. Y aunque en realidad no hubiera nada que ocultarle, su padre no entendería razones y se dejaría llevar por lo que mirara. Aunque siendo sinceros, las reacciones de su padre eran lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento a Tom.

Una vez que llegaran al hotel, Albert bajó de la limusina para abrirle la puerta. El castaño apenas si fue consciente de ello al sentir el fresco de la brisa nocturna, por lo que despejando su mente de todos esos pensamientos desalentadores, exhaló cansino y pesaroso y bajó del auto, agradeciendo al hombre con una trémula sonrisa un tanto forzada, para luego encaminarse al interior del lugar con paso incierto. Al llegar a la recepción, sacó la tarjeta que Chris le diera y pidió a la chica la habitación, pero ésta se vio un poco renuente pues no se trataba del titular de la membresía.

—Lo siento señor Hiddleston, pero necesito que el señor Hemsworth esté presente para avalar su estadía. Son políticas de seguridad del hotel, por favor disculpe

La chica trató de informarle lo más cordial posible, a lo cual Tom asintió un tanto impaciente y molesto. No había robado esa tarjeta, si eso pensaba la recepcionista, pero no iba a ponerse a discutir con ella. Bien que mal, entendía que era su trabajo asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden con la gente que ingresaba, así que resignado dejó de insistir y fue entonces que advirtió acercarse a Albert con premura.

El hombre le indicó que Chris le había llamado para avisarle que iba en camino y estaría con él dentro de poco. Al escucharlo, Tom sintió como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo y esa tortuosa angustia se aminoraba, aunque no del todo. No estaría tranquilo hasta no verlo entrar, sin señas de haberse enfrentado a esa gente con más que solo palabras. Solo entonces, la calma volvería a ser dueña de su razón.

—Gracias Albert —le devolvió con alivio, viéndole un tanto desgastado —Estaré en la sala del vestíbulo hasta que llegue

Le hizo saber dónde esperaría al australiano, para luego girarse y caminar hacia la estancia, buscando lugar en un sofá blanco para tres personas. El área estaba solitaria, así que el ojiaqua no se preocupó por mantener una pose firme y estoica, y dejó que su inquietud vagara libre por su rostro. Su mirada quedó clavada en el piso, con los codos recargados sobre los muslos, mientras sus manos se juntaban sobre su barbilla y labios, y la punta de su nariz era ligeramente arrugada por la yema de sus dedos.

Aun no comprendía como una velada que pintaba para más, pudo haber terminado en burdas esperanzas rotas de algo que recién descubría.

.

Entre más avanzaba el taxi, más aceleraba el corazón de Chris. Tenía que mantener la calma, o el propio taxista comenzaría a inquietarse también. Respiró profundamente, ya el escándalo había pasado. Ya se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, y al tomar nota de lo que había hecho y retrocediendo en los acontecimientos, Chris cubrió su rostro con su palma. Había salvado a Tom, pero se había condenado a él mismo.

_Dioses, ¿qué acabo de hacer?_

Se preguntaba una y otra vez. El verdadero problema no era la prensa, era el rumbo que tendría su vida ahora. Como fuera, la noticia del alboroto frente al restaurante dejaría de acosarlo eventualmente, pero en ese entremés, ¿qué haría? Renunció a lo que amaba, a su sueño de ser una gran estrella del hockey. Todo en lo que había trabajado, su esfuerzo y entrenamiento desperdiciados.

—Disculpe, ¿es usted Chris Hemsworth? —preguntó el conductor

—Así es —asintió el australiano

—¡Vaya! No lo reconocí de momento, pero ya que pude observar mejor supe que era usted. Es un placer conocerlo, soy un gran admirador suyo

—Gracias —sonrió con cortesía

—¡Cielos! Mis amigos no creerán que conocí a Chris Hemsworth en persona. Usted debe ser el más talentoso de la división de hockey. He oído que muchos clubs desearían tenerlo en su línea de defensa, pelean por firmar contratos con usted. ¡Solo esperan que la temporada acabe para incorporarlo a sus equipos!

El taxista siguió hablando de su pasión por el hockey y la admiración que sentía por el australiano, quien se animó un poco al escuchar aquello. Bueno, no todo estaba perdido, tenía contactos y podía buscar un lugar en otro equipo. No importaba si tenía que empezar desde cero.

Cuando el conductor aparcó, el rubio pagó el viaje y salió del auto.

—Gracias amigo, me ha salvado el trasero

—Cuando necesite otro recorrido, solo avíseme —respondió amable el taxista, arrancando al poco

Chris giró entonces, avanzando y entrando como león al hotel. De inmediato Albert fue a su encuentro. No hicieron falta saludos ni preguntas para que obtuviera respuestas.

—Esta en la sala principal del vestíbulo, señor —dijo Albert

El rubio no necesitó escuchar más y fue al lugar. Abrió las puertas de par en par y vio a Tom poniéndose de pie, totalmente pálido. Chris se quedó parado también, no sabiendo como reaccionar. Suerte que un impulso lo empujó y sin dudarlo abrazó fuertemente al castaño.

—Lo lamento, Tom. En serio, lo siento. No quise involucrarte

Empezó a disculparse, no hallando otro modo de expresar su felicidad de verlo ileso.

.

Durante esos diez minutos de espera, que más parecieran milenios, Tom meditaba en lo ocurrido. Todo, desde que encontrara a Chris fuera del edificio aquella madrugada, hasta ese momento en que lo metió al auto para protegerlo del escándalo. No dejaba de repasar cada breve instante que habían pasado juntos de nuevo, cada palabra, cada gesto del rubio para con él. Cada mirada en la que parecía querer decirle algo, más nunca encontrando la forma de hacerlo. O tal vez no lo hacía, porque solo se estaba imaginando aquello que podría estar queriendo expresarle.

Todo era tan confuso, tan ilógico, podría pensar, que ya no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasándole con el australiano. Sabía que sus sentimientos hacia Chris habían sufrido un cambio que no esperaba, un cambio drástico donde ya no le veía con los mismos ojos de hermano como antes. Se dio cuenta en el momento que su amigo le revelara que estuvo a punto de casarse.

Pero aun sabiendo lo que sentía, nada le aseguraba que Chris pudiera albergar los mismos sentimientos que él, a pesar de sus detalles, de sus arranques de afecto espontáneo y del modo en que se expuso, tan solo para salvarlo de aquella jauría de lobos hambrientos de caos. Por eso no quería darse ideas falsas y equivocadas, ya suficiente tenía con que Chris le viera como su hermano solamente, como para añadirle una ilusión vana de que esa forma de verlo cambiara. No quedaba más que tragarse esos sentimientos, y tal vez, eventualmente, transformarlos de nueva cuenta en fraternidad y compañerismo... igual que antes.

_Tal vez debí quedarme en Londres, después de todo…_

Pensaba con una trémula sonrisa amarga, cuando de pronto las puertas de la estancia se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a Chris con semblante agitado. Tom se puso en pie de inmediato, sintiéndose entre aliviado y desconcertado, con la intensión de querer correr hacia él, pero no logrando despegar los pies del suelo. Más esta acción fue realizada por el rubio, quien se acercó casi corriendo y volviendo a rodearle con sus brazos. El castaño le correspondió sin dudarlo un segundo, aferrándose a él y escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, mientras escuchaba sus agobiadas disculpas constantes.

Tom le respondió apretándolo más, para luego separarse un poco y tomar su rostro entre sus manos, mirándole fijo y sincero con sus ojos cristalinos.

—No te disculpes, no tienes porque hacerlo, ¿si? No tenías idea de esto, no fue culpa tuya Chris. Lo importante es que estás bien —trató de sonreírle lo más calmado posible

.

Cuando el castaño lo abrazó fue su salvación. Significaba que no era un sueño.

Chris siguió disculpándose. No tenía otra idea en su cabeza, más que agobio y culpa por no actuar más a prisa. Debió ocultar a Tom primero, antes de dejar que los paparazzi lo fotografiaran abrazándolo. Era demasiada tensión en su cabeza, no podía soportar la idea de lo que pasaría cuando esa fotos fueran publicadas. Aunque tendría el apoyo de su lado y podría desenmascararlas con facilidad, el impacto inicial sería devastador, tanto para él como para Tom.

Su mente siguió proyectando caos, hasta que las manos frías del inglés acunaron su rostro con delicadeza, lo hicieron ver esos ojos aqua que tanto amaba y esa voz le aseguró que todo marcharía bien, que fue consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Chris levantó su rostro, hiperventilando. Podía leer en el rostro del castaño que también estaba angustiado, y aun así, trataba de hacer todo lo posible por calmarlo.

_Dioses, Tom... No tienes que preocuparte por mí, no merezco eso. Yo te puse en este embrollo, pero sigues siendo tan atento conmigo..._

El australiano levantó una mano y la puso tras la nuca de Tom. Quería acercarse, quería que sintiera su arrepentimiento, quería besarlo... Quería muchas cosas. Y de hecho hubiera podido hacerlo, de no ser por que su celular comenzó a sonar.

_Mierda…_

—Ah, disculpa... ¿Diga?... ¿Matt? —se separó un poco de Tom, pero se quedó frente a él —¡¿Qué demonios dices?! ¡¿Cómo que ya se publico la noticia?!... Bueno, ¿qué coño esperabas que hiciera? Estaban acosándonos, tenía que decir algo para alejarlos... ¡Ah, claro! ¡No estabas ahí, no entiendes cómo me sentí!... ¿Quieres dejar de decir estupideces?

Matt era el representante de Chris, y uno de sus mejores amigos, algo muy raro para el australiano. La desesperación de que los medios estuvieran redactando lo que sucedió en el restaurante lo impacientaba, y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala, alzando los brazos y gritando contra el teléfono.

—Ya, ¿entonces pretendes que me retracte?... Lo dije y lo volveré a repetir: ¡BILL MCGUIRE PUEDE IRSE A LA MIERDA! ¡ÉL Y TODO SU MALDITO CLUB!... ¡No me importa! No regresaré a trabajar con ese bastardo. Por poco le hace daño a Tom... ¿Eso qué importa? Conseguiré otro contrato, te digo... ¡No sé, Matt!... Bien, daré esa conferencia pero no me disculparé, ¿entendiste?... Si, estoy decidido... En el hotel Fire & Ice... No, me quedaré aquí pero no llames de nuevo, es peligroso... Está bien, gracias amigo

Chris colgó el celular, soltando luego un suspiro pesadamente. Había perdido su lugar en un club, pero Matt le prometió llamar a otros directivos para conseguirle un puesto. Eso lo había calmado en parte, ahora faltaba hablar con Tom. Eso era lo difícil.

.

La cercanía entre sus rostros era tan extrema y peligrosa, que la idea de acortar el mínimo de distancia le cruzó por la cabeza al castaño, más aun, percibiendo la mano de Chris en su nuca, acercándole brevemente. En ese instante, Tom pudo jurar que el australiano quería lo mismo, pero no debía fantasear de más, aquello simplemente era un reflejo por la acción. Solo eso.

Pronto su transe momentáneo se vio interrumpido por una llamada que Chris debió contestar. Una llamada que a decir por las expresiones y lo que el rubio decía traía malas noticias, pues no solo ya estaban circulando las fotografías con quien sabe qué tipo de información, sino que al parecer, el ojiazul había renunciado a su equipo de hockey. Por reflejo, Tom le miró con sorpresa y espanto, apenas entreabriendo los labios y cuestionándole con la mirada, para después hacerlo con palabras.

—¿Renunciaste? Pero... Chris, ¿la competencia? Has luchado por esto desde que te conozco...

.

Miró a Tom con algo de ternura. Resultaba increíble que aun después de verse en peligro siguiera preocupado por su futuro.

_Chris... ¿qué mas puedes pedir?_

Tuvo un pensamiento algo egoísta, pero se sentía feliz de ver al inglés interesado por lo que sucedería. Y aunque fue solo una breve frase de _cortesía_, Chris la apreció mucho.

Caminó de regreso hasta el castaño, sonriéndole sin exagerar. Entonces, lo abrazo con devoción, como agradeciéndole por ser él quien estuviera ahí… Por ser _Tom_.

—Estaré bien, lo prometo —se separó para mirarlo directamente, no soltándolo de la cintura —Iré a tocar puertas. Me funcionó antes

.

Seguía viéndole confuso y preocupado, a pesar del semblante tranquilo que mostraba el australiano. Prácticamente estaba fuera de la competencia, lo cual implicaba decirle adiós a su sueño. Aquel torneo era el último paso que Chris esperaba dar, con la confianza plena en sus capacidades para avanzar y lograr sus metas. Tanto esfuerzo, tanto pelear por un lugar en un equipo de renombre, tanto demostrar que tenía las agallas para hacer un trabajo excelente, porque seguro lo hacía, y prueba de ello era ese acoso de minutos atrás. De otro modo, si fuera un simple jugador cualquiera, su coach no se habría tomado la _molestia_ de mantenerlo en vigilancia constante.

Pero nada de eso parecía importarle a Chris, ni el escándalo ni el quedar truncado su objetivo, mucho menos su prestigio, y eso le intrigaba a Tom. Sin embargo, luego de que el rubio volviera a su lado y le abrazara con esa calidez y ternura que eran únicas a su consideración, diciéndole que todo estaría en orden, prometiéndole que aquel suceso más que derribarlo le haría más fuerte y no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, el inglés pudo creer que así sería.

Si algo caracterizaba al australiano, además de su impulsividad, era precisamente el nunca bajar la cabeza. Luchaba con cada fibra de su ser por lo que quería, se desvivía por ser merecedor de lo que tenía, y esta vez no sería la excepción. Tom lo sabía.

—De acuerdo... Lo hiciste una vez, puedes volver a hacerlo

Replicó poco más tranquilo, viendo al ojiazul con una cálida mirada sin dejar de sostenerse de sus hombros, aunque sintiéndose un tanto abrumado por tan íntimo contacto, porque lo era.

Todo parecía volver a los instantes previos a la cena cuando estaban bien, sin enfados ni molestias, ni tensión que carcomiera el momento. Las aguas volvían a su cause y no existía nada ni nadie más que ellos, solo ellos y un hotel en lugar de restaurante o edificio, motivo que sin querer hizo que el castaño experimentara cierta ansia, más aun recordando que Chris había comunicado a la persona de la llamada que se quedaría ahí. Entonces, ¿eso quería decir que él también debería hacerlo?

—Ahm... Creo que… ya debería irme. No creo que una horda de reporteros esté esperando a que yo aparezca en el edificio. Después de todo, mi fama todavía no es del tamaño que la tuya, ehehe

Trató de bromear un poco al respecto, anunciando su retirada, pero algo le impedía deshacer el abrazo, como si inconscientemente estuviera esperando que Chris le detuviera.

.

El australiano sonrió de lado cuando escuchó la voz serena del castaño, pero poco le duró esa calma, porque en seguida Tom le anunció su retirada.

—Espera...

Lo retuvo por la cintura, a pesar de que el inglés no había movido un solo músculo. Buscaba desesperadamente una razón para hacerlo quedar. Sin duda habría reporteros a la puerta del edificio, ese sería buen argumento para que no se fuera, estarían buscándolo a él o a Chris.

—Si que habrán reporteros aun. Son como lobos, y si regresas ahora, también te querrán hostigar —dijo entre preocupado y necio —Alquilaré dos habitaciones para pasar la noche lejos de ellos. Solo, quédate...

Tal vez no estaba consciente del todo, pero si deseaba proteger a Tom.

Independientemente que quisiera irse de ahí o no, Chris se había aferrado a la idea de retenerlo por miedo a que su imagen pública se rompiera como le había pasado a él. Podía soportar cualquier chisme sobre su persona, ya era problema suyo, pero si algo lo cabreaba era que se atrevieran a hablar mentiras de Tom. Como en el colegio, cada vez que oía a algún estúpido burlarse de los escritos del inglés, lo golpeaba, y por defenderlo, estuvo muchas veces en la oficina del director. La mayoría de las ocasiones llegaba con un ojo morado a clases, y cuando Tom le preguntaba el motivo, Chris siempre le respondía igual: _Le cerré la boca a un bastardo que se burló de tus poemas._

Recordaba esos días con mucha felicidad. En aquel entonces, verse en el espejo y notar esas cicatrices lo llenaba de orgullo y júbilo, porque Tom era excepcional y defenderlo era un honor para el australiano. Le hubiera gustado recuperar ese coraje durante la revuelta para golpear a Billy, pero se había tardado en reaccionar. Lo menos que podía hacer en ese momento era cuidar del castaño hasta que todo se normalizara.

No deshizo el abrazo aun, pero permaneció admirando a Tom, enroscando más sus brazos en torno a su cintura, queriendo acercarlo más...

_Deja de ser un cobarde, Chris…_

Se repetía a sí mismo. Lo tenía en frente, cerca y sin nadie que los molestara. Ese magnetismo era evidente y Chris quería pensar que Tom también lo estaba sintiendo, que también deseaba tanto besarlo como él.

—Tienes que quedarte porque hay algo que debo decirte...

.

Vaya que resultó como su inconsciente esperaba pues Chris afianzó un poco más ese abrazo, rodeando su cintura con posesión, entre que le devolvía una negativa preocupada acerca de su teoría sobre los paparazzi.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía razón, no por nada eran tan temidos y detestados a la vez. Esa gente no se quedaba solo con la información que hubiese obtenido en el momento sino que iba por más, sin importar los medios. Y resultaba lógico que sabiendo donde encontrarlos a ambos se trasladaran al edificio en espera de verlos llegar, fuese juntos o por separado, para seguir con su ataque amarillista. Saber aquello le hizo considerar permanecer en el hotel. Después de todo, Chris le dijo que pediría un par de habitaciones, lo cual no podía ser tan malo.

Lo que si era malo, o así lo creía el castaño, era la forma en que el rubio le miraba y esa petición de quedarse, casi con matiz de suplica.

No era malo en sí su impulso de querer cuidarle las espaldas, como cuando estaban en el colegio y daba la cara por él, literalmente. Lo que parecía _malo_, era lo que Chris volvía a provocarle con esos modos de tratarlo tan concienzudos y galantes. Trataba de no caer, de hacerse ver que solo era sentido protector de hermano mayor lo que le movía a ser así con él. Pero algo dentro de su mente, una vocecilla apenas perceptible, le susurraba que se dejara llevar, que se permitiera indagar más allá en esas acciones, en esas palabras escondidas entre frases sin terminar, que se permitiera navegar en esa mirada celeste que le decía tantas cosas a la vez en busca de transmitirle una sola idea.

Una idea que podría ser el eslabón perdido que ambos necesitaban encontrar para saber realmente lo que faltaba decirse, lo que faltaba sentirse.

Y justamente el australiano le confirmó que había algo que quería comunicarle y por eso debía permanecer ahí. Fue en ese instante que el corazón de Tom dio un golpe seco que casi le perfora el pecho, para luego sufrir una clase de paro, recobrando después el palpitar, pero a una frecuencia desenfrenada. Con una mezcla de miedo, incertidumbre, nervio y anhelo, que le hacían mirarle inquieto y expectante, entre que sentía palidecer y abrumarse al mismo tiempo. Su respiración también sufrió cambios, percibiéndose ahora profunda y pesada, y el vértigo se presentaba en su estómago, acompañando un sudor frío que le atravesaba la columna.

_Cálmate Tom, no es lo que estás pensando... Seguramente se trata de otra disculpa, tal vez por la cena o algo que haya dicho a los reporteros. Así que tranquilízate... Eres su hermano, solo su hermano..._

—¿Decirme... qué?

Indagó tratando de verse neutral, incluso intrigado, aunque la verdad era que estaba colapsando por dentro. Tal vez por eso no se atrevía a soltarse de los hombros de Chris, porque intuía que necesitaría sujetarse de algo para no caer fulminado por otra desilusión... O por una revelación que podría poner su mundo de cabeza, más de lo que ya estaba.

—Si, si es por lo de la cena, no tienes que disculparte. No fue la mejor forma de iniciarla, yo... yo no debí comportarme así. De hecho no tenía por qué, fue... fue absurdo realmente, ehe...

Trató de retrasar involuntariamente con una disculpa premeditada, una bastante torpe y falta de elocuencia, que solo le dejaba en evidencia y le hacía sentirse cada vez más nervioso e imprudente.

—Y... creo que solo estoy diciendo incoherencias. Por favor disculpa

Intentó separarse por tanta acumulación de vergüenza que ya lo había sonrojado, pero Chris se lo impidió, alertándolo y agobiándolo en demasía.

.

Oír las suposiciones de lo que tenía que decir el australiano, solo confundieron al mismo. No por lo que Tom decía, sino la forma de cómo lo decía. Chocaba las palabras, sus ojos no enfocaban y bailaban de un lado a otro, y sus manos habían apretado ligeramente sus hombros. O eso creyó percibir.

_No, no adelantes nada. Será imaginación tuya nada más…_

Chris bajó su mirada, algo culpable de recordar lo de la cena. Nunca fue su intención dar a entender otra cosa, pero gracias al pequeño detalle de mencionar _boda_, se había ido por un tubo. Ahora estaban más calmados los dos, pero el rubio seguía pensando una forma de expresar cómo se sentía. Dioses, quería decirle tantas cosas a Tom, que en su intento de pronunciarlas se quedaba varado.

—Está bien... Creo que la situación da lugar a pensar en eso, pero no es el tema...

Se cortó de pronto, respiró hondo y miró los ojos aqua del otro.

_Carajo, Christopher... ¡Sé hombre, demonios!_

—Yo quería decirte... —apretó su cintura —Es que... No, aquí no es el lugar

En un modo muy patético de querer _escapar_ de la tensión, Chris tomó la mano de Tom, saliendo ambos del vestíbulo para dirigirse al jardín, pasando forzosamente por la recepción.

—Disculpe, señor Hemsworth, tengo que ver su identificación —dijo la señorita

El mencionado volteó hacia el castaño, quien le dio la tarjeta en seguida. Chris asintió en agradecimiento y levantó la tarjeta.

—Dos habitaciones en el pent-house. Lo que pida el señor Hiddleston cárgalo a mi cuenta. Tramita una tarjeta para él también. De ahora en adelante lo dejarás pasar sin preguntar, ¿entendido?

La chica se ruborizó por el ligero regaño y asintió.

Ya sin más pausas, el ojiazul siguió caminando con el inglés hasta que llegaron al jardín, elegantemente adornado con motivos japoneses: flores y estanques de piedra, con un camino hecho de roca y un puente de madera iluminado con globos de cantoya que volaban alrededor. El australiano se dirigió a ese puente. Una vez, y comprobando que estaban solos, Chris mordió sus labios, tragó saliva y cerró sus puños, sumamente nervioso.

—Tom... Lo que dije en el restaurante era cierto. Quería tener a mi hermano… —empezó a explicar —pero me di cuenta que no puedo verte como tal... En el colegio lo fuimos, pero no era que me hiciera feliz... porque yo no puedo ser solo tu amigo... Yo te...

_Vamos... ¡díselo, díselo, díselo! Di te amo...te amo... te amo... te amo…_

—Te amo...

Dijo como si hubiera expulsado algo de su ser. Con falta de tacto, pero lo había dicho.

.

Justo cuando creyó que Chris le diría algo éste se cortó a la mitad, entre que le miraba con cierto deje de angustia por no poder continuar y le apretaba contra él, con sus manos tomando su cintura con decisión. Ese acto provocó que la propia angustia de Tom, producida por la confusión, se disparara a todas partes y todas direcciones dentro de su ser. ¿Por qué lo aprisionaba de esa forma, como temiendo perderlo? Y todavía más desconcertante, ¿qué podría ser tan difícil de decir para alguien que expresaba sus ideas sin tapujos ni prejuicios, sin temores? ¿Qué clase de revelación tan delicada podría ser aquella, como para quedar atorada de forma tan abrumante y desesperante? ¿Acaso trataba de decirle...?

No, eso sería pedir demasiado.

Y porque precisamente era demasiado pedir, demasiado crearse castillos en el aire con suposiciones vanas, Tom quiso ponerle fin a todo ese mar agitado en un vaso de agua. Estuvo a punto de obligarle sutilmente a soltarle, para luego buscar otra excusa con qué sosegar su intranquilidad, valiéndose de su sentido fraternal de siempre. Pero el rubio se le adelantó ágilmente, e indicándole que no era el lugar idóneo para hablarle, y tomándolo de la mano, se lo llevó fuera de la estancia sin dar mayor explicación.

El semblante del castaño se vio acentuado por el desconcierto nuevamente, no entendiendo nada de lo que Chris estaba haciendo o intentaba hacer, pero no le cuestionó. Le siguió con ciega confianza a donde él quisiera llevarle, si así se sentía más cómodo para poder expresarse. No sin antes darle indicaciones a la recepcionista, sonando más como un tipo de advertencia enfadosa lo que salía de sus labios, para que no volviera a condicionarle la entrada y pidiendo de paso las habitaciones, junto con todo lo que el inglés necesitara.

Tom se sintió ligeramente apenado con la chica, viendo lo avergonzada que estaba por la llamada de atención de Chris, pero ni tiempo tuvo de proferirle una disculpa en su nombre ya que de inmediato fue guiado hasta un hermoso jardín, igual de solitario que la sala del vestíbulo, aunque más íntimo y cálido. Tom admiró con ensoñación ese bello lugar acogedor, adornado con motivos orientales que le daban un toque exquisito, propio, delicado y romántico a la vez. Había flores y plantas al rededor, incluso pudo notar algunos arbustos con sus flores preferidas: bugambilias, en colores uva y durazno.

Un elegante camino de piedra lisa se extendía delante de ellos, conduciéndolos a un puente de madera. Y debajo del puente, un arrollo de agua fresca y cristalina, que reflejaba la luna llena y el brillar de las estrellas, atravesaba de lado a lado aquel estanque con un sonido acuático apenas perceptible.

Con todo aquel cuadro tan perfecto, tan cómplice y personal, Tom comenzaba a imaginarse cosas. Motivos y razones que Chris tendría para haberle llevado ahí, en lugar de permanecer en la sala o ir por un trago al bar para apaciguarse. Pero su imaginación se congeló y dejó de hacer deducciones por sí sola, en cuanto vio la forma en que el australiano se expresaba: estaba nervioso, demasiado inquieto. Y su comportamiento parecido al de un león enjaulado, evidenciaba su ansia creciente por gritarle casi lo que necesitaba compartirle, lo que necesitaba confesarle.

Quería a su hermano, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía verlo como tal. No podía ya ser solo su amigo, y no podía porque lo amaba. Lo amaba del modo en que solo se puede amar a otra persona, con todo lo que se tiene, sin reservas ni obstáculos, sin lazos fraternos de por medio. Solo lazos de unión sincera, lazos de sentimientos ligados al corazón y al alma.

Al descifrar aquello, al percibir todo eso en la frase _te amo_, el inglés palideció, enmudeció y quedó inerte, mirando absorto a Chris. Sus ojos aqua bailaban nerviosos en los celestes frente suyo, buscando cualquier signo que le dijera que se trataba de una broma pesada, de una equivocación, un juego de la mente… pero nada de eso encontró. Lo único que halló fue sinceridad mezclada con aflicción y cierto deje de alivio. Las facciones del rubio permanecieron a la espera, no cambiaron un solo instante, lo que le confirmaba que no mentía.

Era real, Chris lo amaba, no como hermano sino como hombre, como pareja.

—Chris... Yo...

Trató de hablar, más sus palabras se cortaban. Tuvo que acercarse al borde del puente para tomarlo entre sus manos y ver al río, entre que respiraba con rapidez, sintiéndose sumamente abrumado.

—¿Dime que no estás jugando?

Murmuró ladeando el rostro, pidiéndole, suplicándole que se lo afirmara una vez más, y solo así podría estar seguro de que no estaba soñando, a pesar de ver la decisión en los ojos del rubio. Necesitaba convencerse de que estaba pasando.

.

¿Que si estaba jugando? Eso divirtió en parte al australiano, pero esa burla era más hacia sí mismo. Habría sido fácil decir que todo era una broma, pero estaría negando lo que sentía, lo que le mataba por dentro, lo que Tom significaba en su vida. Todo.

Chris sabia que parecía imposible de creer, sobretodo por su carácter, pero no. Tenía que hacerle ver al castaño que era en serio, tanto desde que le pidió la cita hasta ese escupido _te amo_.

—No estoy jugando, Tom —le dijo recargándose a su lado con los brazos cruzados, dándole su espacio —No sabes desde cuando te amo...

Se abrumó con su propio miedo a perder a Tom si le decía más cosas, pero no podía quedarse callado por más tiempo, otros cinco años, diez, veinte, toda la vida... Estaba al límite, no soportaba tener más secretos porque un sentimiento así no se crea en días. Lleva tiempo dentro, y cuando te das cuenta que lo tienes debes sacarlo o te quemará.

—Recuerdo cuando te conocí por primera vez y me guiaste a mi salón. Decidí en seguida que la relación no podía quedarse solo en eso, a pesar de que era un mocoso... Busqué cualquier medio para acercarme, hablarte, ser tu amigo... Era raro, incluso para mí, el que estuviera encaprichado con una persona, pero no era capricho

Relató todo como si estuviera viendo una película. Tenía las imágenes muy claras en su mente.

—Me di cuenta cuando entramos a nivel superior... Sin duda era un amor platónico, admiración por ti, que aun conservo... Luego quise decírtelo, pero tenías prioridades más importantes: la universidad, tu futuro, cumplir tu sueño como escritor... y los constantes problemas con tu padre dificultaban todo... No dije nada porque solo te complicaría más

Ah, si... Esa época casi destruye a Chris, cuando supo que no volvería a ver al castaño.

—Al terminar el colegio, me obligué a olvidarme de esos sentimientos... Después llegó Elsa, y creí que podría comenzar otra vez, pero inconscientemente seguías estando en mi mente. Por eso no pude casarme. Y me hubiera arrepentido si lo hacía porque no sería feliz... Te seguía amando aunque no supiera de ti... Traté de enfocar mi esfuerzo y entusiasmo en ser jugador de hockey... pero jamás te fuiste, Tom

Chris volteó a ver al inglés. Su miedo desapareció como llegó, dándole valor para terminar.

—Y cuando te encontré de nuevo, los recuerdos regresaron... Esto que siento resurgió con más fuerza que antes... Eso me indica que no fue simple amor juvenil lo que tenía, incluso ahora no entiendo por completo... Como sea, me impide alejarme de ti, así me rechaces, iré tras de ti como en el colegio, a todas partes, donde vayas... No importa si debo implorarlo: estaré contigo

Respiró profundo al terminar. Se sentía bien después de haber externado todo lo que pensaba, pero la última palabra la tendría Tom. Aunque no se hacía ilusiones, deseaba una respuesta similar.

.

Era cierto, Chris no estaba jugando. Pudo percibirlo en su actuar prudente, aunque un tanto sobresaltado, en sus palabras trémulas pero sinceras, en todo lo que le compartía que formaba parte de ese lado oculto de su vida y que tal parecía nadie jamás fue partícipe de ello, tan solo el propio australiano.

Chris le abrió el baúl de sus recuerdos más fervientemente guardados, más secretos al igual que dolorosos, porqué aquel que dijera que el amor no dolía, mentía. Destapó ante él todos esos años de silencio, aplastados bajo toneladas de polvo y añoranzas de un _si hubiera_. Reveló todos esos momentos en que intentó decirle lo que en verdad sentía, lo que en realidad significaba su persona, y que nunca pudo hacerle saber a causa de que se preocupaba por su bienestar, antes que cualquier cosa. Incluso antes que sus propios sentimientos.

Chris prefirió callar todo, a pesar de lo tormentoso que pudo llegar a ser verlo día con día y no poder decírselo, por pensar en su estabilidad y en ver sus sueños cumplidos. Sueños que más de una vez su amigo le dijera que si le hacían feliz, entonces eran suyos también.

Tom no podría quejarse jamás de haber tenido un mal amigo, en todo el colegio, que se burlara o tomara a chiste su más grande anhelo de llegar al corazón de la gente por medio de sus letras, de su pensamiento y sus palabras. En el ojiazul encontró un amigo, un hermano verdadero, el más leal e incondicional, que a sus escasos catorce años de vida nunca imaginó poder tener la oportunidad de hallar. En él tuvo a su segundo mejor crítico, ya que el lugar privilegiado lo tenía su madre.

Ese chiquillo australiano de doce años, que llegara desde lejanas tierras de olas salvajes, playas arenosas y sol veraniego, a experimentar un cambio radical de vida en aquellas calles de asfalto londinenses, encharcadas por la constante precipitación, bajo aquellos cielos nublados que muchas veces renegaban de los cálidos rayos del sol vespertino, se convirtió en parte indispensable de su existencia.

Sin ese rubio de ojos celestes y temperamento impulsivo y solidario a la vez, su paso por esa etapa colegial no hubiera sido el mismo. Su vida en sí no hubiera encontrado ese radiante resplandor que una sonrisa carismática y socarrona le brindaba, cada día que lo veía recargado a un costado de la entrada al colegio, siempre esperándole con aplomo al pie del cañón. Siempre recibiéndolo con un golpecillo de cariño en el brazo, para luego pasar el suyo por sobre sus hombros, junto con una frase de bienvenida bromista como: _¿Listo para otro día de tortura con el profesor Wilson?, _o algo como:_ ¿Sabes que eres mi hermano preferido, verdad Tom? Yo sé que soy el tuyo, no puedes negarlo, y tampoco puedes dejarme morir en clase de Química. ¿Me ayudas con mi tarea en el descanso?_

No, definitivamente su vida no estaría completa si ese chico extranjero nunca se hubiera atravesado en su camino, y daba gracias al destino que fue piadoso y le permitió volverlo a encontrar, porque ahora entendía que él también sentía lo mismo. Ahora podía ver con claridad que ese cariño tan especial que le tenía, no era otra cosa más que amor. Amor como el que leía en los libros de novelas, que le hacían siempre mirar por la ventana y pensar en su amigo al que ya no veía. Amor como el de las películas de antaño, que le hacían suspirar con la esperanza de alguna vez volverse a sentir dichoso y pleno, como en sus días de escuela. Amor como el que en algún momento quiso sentir por Susannah y nunca logró, simplemente porque no era Chris a quien tenía en frente.

Que ciego había sido. Que ingenuo y distraído para nunca haber visto lo que era tan claro a sus ojos, lo que era tan obvio, incluso para su hermana menor, quien entre bromas le llegó a insinuar en varias ocasiones que más que amigos parecían un par de adolescentes enamoradizos, que con cualquier cosa se ríen y sonrojan. Claro, Tom siempre le hacía pagar su insolencia y atrevimiento con un ataque de cosquillas hasta hacerla llorar de risa, entre que su inquietud era enmascarada por la diversión del momento. Aunque más tarde meditaba por largos minutos en la soledad de su habitación, más siempre cortaba sus pensamientos y los hundía muy en lo profundo, cuando empezaba a sentir que su estómago se alborotaba y parecía invertir su posición.

Su pequeña Emma fue quien vislumbró aquello a lo que él mismo prefirió ser ignorante, por temor, por incertidumbre, por no entender lo que significaba ese sentimiento. O tal vez lo recluyó porque si lo entendía y no quería que algo sucediera y echara a perder esa conexión entre ambos. Pero ahora ya no había nada que temer, nada que ocultar, nada que rehuir, puesto que se lo dijo: Chris no quería a su hermano, lo quería a él, a Tom, solo a Tom. Y esta vez no estaba dispuesto a perderlo como antes, así como el inglés tampoco pretendía seguir enmascarando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Tom se había mantenido en silencio, escuchándolo atentamente, observándolo con asombro y desconcierto, pero al final de su declaración, el castaño solo pudo sentir admiración y correspondencia. Sabía que decir todo aquello, para Chris no era fácil, pero tuvo el valor de hacerlo y era justo que devolviera lo mismo.

—Siempre supe que... nuestra cercanía fue bastante inusual, ¿sabes? —inició entre que exhalaba queriendo liberar tensión y apartaba la vista de Chris, volviendo a posarla en el agua levemente perturbada por su propio correr —Desde el primer día íbamos juntos a todas partes… No había instante en que cada uno estuviera por su lado, excepto en las horas de clase. Pero siempre fuimos como una extensión el uno del otro...

Pausó breves instantes, sonriendo con timidez, sin devolver aún la mirada al australiano. Tomó aire, su pecho se hinchó reteniéndolo, para luego soltarlo con pesadez.

—Siempre fuiste una de las personas que más aprecié, incluso... cuando dejé de verte al irme... no dejé de pensarte... Nunca olvidé tu rostro, tus ojos, tu voz... Nada de ti eché al olvido. Por eso, cuando te vi fuera del edificio, no dudé que fueras tú...

Sus manos se encontraban aferradas al barandal de madera. Inconscientemente, buscaba asirse de algo para lo que diría después.

—Me alegré mucho de volver a verte —le miró por primera vez en minutos, aunque fue una mirada fugaz y cándida —Cuando me pediste la cita, acepté porque... porque creí que era una forma de reencontrarme con mi hermano, igual que tu, pero cuando hablaste de ella... Cuando lo hiciste, me di cuenta que lo que estaba sintiendo por ti ya no era lo mismo de antes... Fue por eso que me comporté como una _novia despechada_ que se siente herida sin razón, por algo que no pasó en su tiempo —mencionó burlándose de sí mismo —Y... actué así porque yo... yo siento lo mismo, Chris. Siempre fue así... pero no lo supe ver hasta ahora...

Al final confesó lo que se agolpaba en su pecho, girándose y mirándole fijo, queriendo recalcar que cada palabra dicha era cierta, que cada frase llevaba la correspondencia a ese sentimiento que el australiano le revelara. Lo amaba de la misma forma, con el mismo anhelo y la misma intensidad.

.

En cada expresión, cada gesto, cada movimiento y palabra, Chris volteaba discretamente hacia el castaño, no creyéndose por completo lo que decía. Su voz reflejaba todo lo que sintió en esos momentos, cada época, desde el colegio, su encuentro, la cena. Todo. Y le parecía imposible de escuchar… Cuando el inglés terminó de hablar, Chris quedó estático cual monumento. Tardó segundos de procesar todo porque simplemente no podía ser tan... perfecto.

Diablos, Tom estaba ahí, aceptando que también sintió esa conexión desde sus años estudiantiles. ¡Le estaba afirmando aquello que Chris fantaseaba con oír hace años, ofreciendo su corazón en bandeja de plata, por todos los cielos! Tenía que actuar al respecto, pero se había quedado mudo por la impresión y por tener tanta maldita suerte.

Entonces, era cierto lo que Liam decía: _¡Chris, bastardo! ¡Tienes tanta jodida suerte y la desperdicias! Te digo, aprovéchala para bien o te vas a arrepentir. Y eso te dará directo en el orgullo._

Su hermano siempre había tenido razón, tener tanta suerte podía parecer un pecado. Había una cantidad minoritaria que nacían con estrella, y de esos había todavía menos que sabían tomar las oportunidades con las manos para no dejarlas ir jamás. Y eso tenía que hacer Chris: no dejar ir a Tom, ahora que éste le correspondía. No le importaba si fueran meses, semanas, días que estuvieran juntos... Solo deseaba expresarle cuanto había llegado a amarlo en secreto, cuanto había en su interior escondido que ahora podía gritar con toda libertad, sin miedo o ataduras que lo callaran.

Aunque algo le decía que los sentimientos de Tom eran igual de fuertes que los suyos, por tanto debía olvidarse de su inseguridad y retracción y comenzar a confiar, mirar el pasado y sus experiencias y decir...

_Gracias..._

El brillo en los ojos de Chris regresó de la nada, tomó al inglés por un brazo para acercarlo y así abrazarlo fuerte. Tan fuerte como aquella felicidad que no cabía en su pecho, misma que tuvo que salir en forma de lágrimas.

—Tom...

Quería hablar, pero no había palabras que abarcaran todo lo que sentía en ese instante de dicha y alivio. Así que solo se limitó a seguir abrazándolo, pasando un brazo por la cintura, mientras la otra mano lo tomaba de la nuca.

_Te amo más de lo que puedo soportar…_

Chris hundió su rostro en el cuello del inglés, mojándolo con sus lágrimas que no paraban, mientras su sonrisa se escondía de la vista de Tom. Aun era increíble de concebir la idea que el castaño estuviera aceptando sus sentimientos, pero eso era todo lo que el australiano necesitaba saber en ese momento. ¿Quien quiere enterarse de más cuando el amor es correspondido?

—Me tardé en decirlo, ¿eh? —bromeó un poco, apretando más al castaño —Lamento haber esperado cinco años...

.

Aquellos segundos que todo permaneció en completo silencio, parecieron ser edades mismas que pasaban con una tortuosa lentitud desesperante, que tornaba el aire pesado y caliente. Tom permanecía con sus ojos aqua fijos en el rostro de Chris, viendo primero su incredulidad y sorpresa por lo que le hubo compartido, para luego notar como su semblante cambiaba, se iluminaba y sonreía con un destello de ilusión plena que sus orbes celestes irradiaban casi de forma cegadora.

Por reflejo, el inglés le devolvió una media sonrisa tímida, no sabiendo qué más hacer o decir. Sin embargo, el australiano halló la solución al atraerlo para encerrarlo entre sus brazos, tan fuerte y seguro que Tom creía que estando así, rodeado con tal protección e incluso fervor, no habría nada ni nadie que pudiera causarle ningún daño. Sin dudarlo un solo momento correspondió ese abrazo ceñido a su cintura, manteniendo su brazo izquierdo sobre la espalda del rubio, doblándolo para sujetar su hombro por detrás, entre que su mano derecha se ubicada en la nuca de cabellos dorados. E igual que hiciese Chris, Tom se pegó a su rostro, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño, aspirando el aroma natural del otro, al tiempo que percibía su cuello siendo humedecido por las tibias lágrimas de aquel silencioso llanto.

Al ser consciente de ello, Tom se pegó y aprisionó más el cuerpo del ojiazul, experimentando un tipo de calidez en el pecho que le hacía complementarse a Chris, fusionarse a sus sentimientos, expresados en ese trémulo intento por hablarle. Fue inevitable que sus ojos se humedecieran de igual forma y lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Aunque más que ser llanto de dolor o tristeza, lo era de liberación, de aceptación y dicha, de esperanza en el mañana. Un mañana juntos como siempre debió ser.

—Yo tardé en aceptar lo que pasaba... Así que... estamos a mano, supongo —devolvió a su broma, sonriendo para sí, correspondiendo más a ese abrazo apretado —Lamento no darme cuenta antes... —murmuró casi con pesar, pero aliviado de saber que esta vez lo hizo a tiempo

.

Si, definitivamente podía creer que todo eso era real. Solo creer, convencerse todavía no. Faltaba mucho que aclarar entre ellos para que Chris pudiera asegurar que esa conexión, ese lazo tan íntimo, esa unión que había perdurado por cinco años, no era simple fantasía. Aunque algo le decía que no lo era... No era su mente maquinando sueños y escenarios como antes, tenía a Tom, al que había esperado por tanto tiempo, abrazándolo y devolviéndole sus pensamientos.

Ladeó el rostro, quedando prácticamente nariz con nariz, todavía envolviendo al inglés. Cerró los ojos, tragando con dificultad, la garganta se le había secado y por ende su voz se esfumó, pero al poco volvió a abrir los párpados, teniendo una imagen preciosa de Tom... de su amor. Anhelaba conservar esa imagen por un largo tiempo, haría lo que fuese necesario para ser dueño de esa sonrisa trémula que destilaba el castaño frente a él.

—No era necesario —respondió, habiendo recuperado el aliento —Fui feliz en su momento con la amistad que teníamos, pero… ahora mismo… me haría feliz... que...

Chris fue acortando la distancia entre sus rostros, impulsado por ese _no sé qué,_ que siempre nos obliga a arriesgarnos. Y sin tener más paciencia, el australiano juntó sus labios con los del inglés, en silencio, lento, delicado.

Al probar esa dulce esencia que Tom poseía, Chris supo que no estaba soñando. Poco a poco, ese beso calmo fue tornándose profundo, más no desesperado, mientras el australiano transmitía su liberación, el tiempo que esperó para obtener ese contacto, toda esa confusión y desvelo. Eso dejaba al besar a Tom, parte de su calvario y felicidad al tenerlo en sus brazos. Un beso cambiaba todo, pero no importaba. Era suficiente para hacerlo sentirse pleno y vivo.

El rubio deslizó sus labios y separó su boca en un chasquido, sonriendo de lado al terminar el beso, sin soltar a Tom. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados, totalmente ajeno al entorno, centrando su atención en envolver más al inglés.

_¿Por que tuve que enamorarme de ti? Es malditamente perfecto…_

.

Bien, ahora podía darle la razón a su pequeña hermana. Ambos eran un par de adolescentes enamorados, que hasta cinco años después pudieron dejar fluir ese amor escondido e ignorado, aprisionado, que no les permitía sentirse completos y en sintonía con otras personas, como pasaba estando juntos de nuevo.

Resultaba algo en verdad extraño, inquietante, pero gratificante a la vez. Ese abrazo no era el primero que se diera con Chris, más si era el primero a consciencia de lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro. Era un contacto más íntimo y personal, más sincero que cualquier otro que se hubiese dado en años o días pasados, y eso se debía a que ninguno de los dos tenía que reprimir nada, ni mucho menos dudar de lo que el otro le provocaba. Era un contacto en el que podían transmitirse libremente todas esas emociones guardadas que al fin emergían y se mezclaban, que se impregnaban en cada uno, muy dentro y profundo. Tan profundo como el mar, tan dentro del corazón.

Tom bien pudo haberse quedado en esa misma posición, inhalado con calma el aroma que el australiano desprendía en su cuello, aroma a colonia mezclado con su propia esencia, que lentamente hacía volar la mente del castaño. Precisamente por haberse quedado en un estado letárgico, el inglés no previó lo que sucedería después, algo que estaba destinado a pasar en vista de la nueva situación que atravesaban. Algo que sin lugar a dudas habría de reafirmarle que no estaba equivocándose y que Chris era esa persona con quien deseaba compartir sus días, los buenos y los malos, sus logros, sus miedos y alegrías. Todo aspecto que formara parte de su vida, quería que fuese Chris quien le hiciera compañía, quien fuese su amor y su mayor motivo.

El castaño notó como el ojiazul se separaba ligeramente para encararle, dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros. Estaban tan cerca que sus alientos chocaban y el calor facial se acumulaba, provocando que Tom se sonrojara y su mirada hipnotizada y ansiosa fuera a parar sobre los labios carnosos entreabiertos de Chris, mientras le escuchaba decir algo, más no entendiendo del todo lo que le expresaba. Y es que por su mente solo pasaba una sola cosa, igual que sus oídos solo podían percibir una sola frase del subconsciente: _Bésame_…

Entonces, como si el rubio leyera sus pensamientos, se le acercó de forma lenta, como si alguien tuviera un control remoto y estuviera retrasando lo más posible el culminar del acto, entre que Tom seguía con la mirada la proximidad de aquellos labios hasta que al fin se posaron sobre los suyos, previamente separados, y sus ojos iban cerrándose en el proceso.

Sin dudarlo, Tom se acopló al ritmo suave y parsimonioso que Chris proponía, mientras que tomaba su cuello con sus manos, succionando con sutileza el labio inferior del otro y éste a su vez adentraba livianamente el suyo. No buscando en ningún momento ser arrebatado, sino que por el contrario, parecía querer disfrutar lo más posible, empaparse de aquellas sensaciones cosquilleantes que tanto añoró alguna vez. Y por lo referente al inglés, él también ralentizaba sus movimientos, queriendo experimentar lo más posible de aquel momento, queriendo descubrir qué había más allá de la unión entre un par de bocas y anhelos compartidos.

Instantes después, cuando ambos pudieron descargar lo mínimo de tensión a manos de aquel beso profundo y duradero, Tom percibió los labios de Chris separarse con suma lentitud, como si quisiera llevarse lo último de su aliento y su piel. Un quedo sonido le siguió al romperse del contacto, y una exhalación cansina por parte del castaño sobrevino casi al mismo tiempo. Sus manos permanecían sujetándose del cuello de Chris, y sus ojos apenas entreabiertos observaban los labios frente a él, curvados en una sonrisa que transmitía liberación, gusto y sosiego. Mismas emociones que invadían al castaño y le hacían imitar el gesto, devolviéndole una cálida sonrisa, a pesar que los celestes del rubio estuvieran custodiados por los párpados.

Tal parecía, no se la creía todavía. Y eso mismo pasaba con Tom. Le parecía estar inmerso en un sueño, uno de esos tan hermosos que sabes que no son reales, porque simplemente nada puede ser tan perfecto en el mundo real. Pero lo era, estaba ocurriendo, ahí mismo, en ese preciso instante. Y sentir la respiración de Chris junto a la suya, con sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo, se lo confirmaba.

—¿Sigues conmigo?

Cuestionó bajo, a modo de juego, dándole a entender que para estar tan abstraído en su propio mundo, bien pudo haber entrado en coma o tener un viaje astral repentino.

.

¿Quien lo diría? Su primer beso con Tom, lo había dejado como idiota y con ojos desorbitados. Eso sería un problema si los besos se volvían constantes... Bueno, ¡que diablos! Por ser dueño de sus labios, podía acostumbrarse a verse como estúpido cuantas veces fueran. Aunque Chris se preguntaba si el amor que sentía por Tom ya lo había vuelto un completo idiota. Tal vez. Pero de lo que si estaba seguro, era que estaba loco por el hombre que le estaba sosteniendo el cuello y mirándole con nervios.

Fue cuando Chris reaccionó a lo que el inglés preguntaba, parpadeando para disipar ese mundo de ensoñación. Sonrió de lado un poco avergonzado.

—Lo siento, ah —dijo con tropiezos, mirando los aqua del castaño —¿Contigo? Siempre

Quiso recuperar algo de galanura guiñándole el ojo, pero con un nervio del demonio que le palpitaba en el pecho.

—Ah... Ya es tarde. Deberíamos... —direccionó su mirada al interior del hotel

.

Tom no pudo evitar una queda risilla entre divertida y nerviosa, notando lo desorientado en el actuar y hablar del australiano, posterior a ese hermoso beso casi de fantasía. El castaño compartía su ensoñación, aunque trataba de verse lo menos afectado posible. Más el recobrar parte de su consciencia, no quería decir que no lo hubiera disfrutado como nunca imaginó.

Ciertamente no era su primer beso con otra persona, pero si era el primero con un hombre, y sobre todo era el primero con amor verdadero y no un vano y frágil intento _de_. Si antes de besarse ya estaba convencido de querer estar con Chris, ahora estaba más que dispuesto, besos así no se conseguían en la tienda dela esquina y menos aun, ese compañero que se acopla perfectamente a ti en todos los sentidos. O bueno, Tom creía que así sería.

—Ahm... Ah, si... Supongo que deberíamos...

Replicó a lo sugerido por el rubio, quien intentaba ser pícaro con ese guiño improvisado, provocándole cierta inquietud nuevamente. Había olvidado por completo que estaban en un hotel y esa palabra en sí daba pie a imaginar muchas cosas, especialmente cosas de carácter íntimo. Por lo que sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente al tiempo que bajaba la mirada y presionaba los labios, haciendo luego el intento por romper el abrazo, aunque sin conseguir nada puesto que Chris no le soltaba.

—Ehehe, ehm... No vamos a poder caminar así, Hemsworth. Y si lo logramos, no daremos más de dos pasos antes de caernos

Le miró risueño, entre que notaba los labios de Chris curvarse con gracia y sus celestes haciendo juego.

.

_¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

Estaba a punto de preguntar el australiano sobre el impedimento al caminar, pero analizando la posición y el modo de mirar de Tom, se dio cuenta a lo que éste se refería. Sonrió apenado, algo exaltado, rascándose detrás de la oreja. Aun estaban juntos, cierto.

Que giros daba la vida, y le parecía muy ridículo que se pusiera nervioso por un abrazo prolongado, pero era lógico, puesto que ambos ya no tenían el mismo concepto el uno del otro después de ese beso. Pero por otro lado, seguía la nube de la duda en el aire. ¿En que los convertía esto? Hablar de una relación de pareja era mucho pedir, sobretodo porque Chris no se imaginaba bajo el mismo techo con Tom... No, de hecho ya se había imaginado eso antes y resultaba muy desastroso.

Como amigos funcionaban a la perfección, pero como algo más, ¿resultaría? Solo el destino tenía las respuestas. Conociendo el carácter chocante y algo bipolar del ojiazul, era comprensible que Chris quisiera tomar distancia y evaluar todo.

_Relación..._

¿Por qué pensaba en eso si no habían hablado nada? Exacto, nada de conclusiones hasta no saber... ¿Qué demonios quería saber?

—Entonces vamos. No queremos caer al agua con este clima, nos congelaríamos —respondió a l tiempo que soltaba a Tom

Dudó si ofrecerle la mano, y estuvo a punto de no preguntar y tomársela por impulso, pero su intención se recalibró a pasar su brazo por los hombros del inglés y comenzar a caminar. Ya en el hotel, Chris presionó el botón del ascensor, esperando a lado de Tom que llegara.

.

No, caer al agua y congelarse era lo de menos. El meollo real del asunto, era el ridículo que harían cuando los vieran empapados y tiritando de frío. Ese si resultaría un problema, sin mencionar el posible resfriado que al menos los tumbaría en la cama por una semana. Menos mal que Chris despertó de su estado ensoñado y deshizo el abrazo para poder caminar correctamente de vuelta al interior del hotel, aunque no por ello lo hicieron separados.

El rubio se encargó de pasar su brazo por sobre sus hombros en lugar de tomar su mano, como Tom creyó que haría. Le agradaba mucho esa nueva forma de andar. No era que tomarse de la mano le disgustara, pero en ese semi abrazo el castaño se sentía cobijado y seguro, además, así podía estar más cerca de Chris. Por lo que buscando afianzar esa cercanía, el inglés pasó su brazo derecho por detrás de la espalda ancha, sujetándose de la cintura, entre que su otra mano se metía en el bolsillo de su pantalón, avanzando a paso lento y silencioso en compañía de su ahora...

_¿Novio? ¿Pareja? ¿Amigo con derecho?_

A cada paso que daba, Tom se preguntaba cómo debía calificar su _relación_ ahora, porque resultaba claro que ya no podían seguir llamando a eso _amistad entrañable_. No después de exponer sus sentimientos mutuamente, y menos aun después de besarse. Un beso marcaba la gran diferencia, más allá de una declaración. Un beso significaba compromiso, intención, incluso era significado de posesión del ser amado.

Entonces, si ambos se amaban y su intención era estar juntos contra todo y todos, recuperando el tiempo perdido y compartiendo el que tenían presente, eso los convertía en un par de hombres enamorados que tenían intensiones de vivir una relación amorosa seria, y no un simple romance a la ligera, ¿cierto? De no ser así, Chris no se habría pasado esos cinco años pensando en él y no le habría dicho ahora que lo amaba. No habría visto esa ilusión encendida en sus ojos, si no quisiera caminar con él, no solo del jardín al ascensor sino el camino de su vida misma.

Aun era muy pronto para saber si ese camino en realidad debían compartirlo juntos, aunque Tom esperaba que así fuera. Era cierto que no tenían ni media hora de haberse quitado las máscaras, pero el castaño quería creer que su destino estaba a lado de su antiguo amigo y hermano de aula. No seria fácil, eso también lo tenía claro. No por su trabajo, para fortuna suya, sus compañeros en el diario eran personas muy elocuentes, respetuosas y tolerantes, al igual que su jefe.

El señor Olssen, director del diario central de Nueva York, era un tipo agradable, humano y comprensible, nada que ver con el coach de Chris. Edward Olssen si que conocía el significado de las palabras: _prudencia, humildad y respeto_. Ese era su lema y siempre era coherente al practicar lo que predicaba. Eso si, le esperaba una larga charla con el hombre en su oficina el lunes próximo, ya que para entonces, las revistas y otros diarios de circulación masiva, así como posibles reportajes en programas de espectáculos, estarían divulgando una sarta de información basura y sin fuentes reales. Al menos nada de lo que dijeran del momento en que sucedió lo sería.

Tom podía respirar tranquilo en ese aspecto, lo más seguro era que Edward estuviera más sorprendido e interesado en saber que salió con el reconocido jugador estrella de hockey de los Nordiks de Nueva York, Christopher Hemsworth, y quisiera saber todo con respecto a ello. No para publicarlo, o hacer mal uso de lo que le contara, sino porque el hombre le tenía aprecio y creía en su capacidad literaria. Por algo le había dado el puesto en la sección pertinente del diario. Percibía su talento y quería que su trabajo ahí fuera un impulso para ayudarle a alcanzar su verdadera meta.

Lo que si empezaba a preocuparle un poco al castaño, eran las reacciones de su familia al enterarse. Aunque siendo sinceros, era mayor su incertidumbre por lo que sucedería con su padre, posiblemente le retiraría el habla de por vida, y si quisiera el apellido también. Bueno, mal que le pesara ya no podría quitarle el techo, la comida o el calzado. No era alentador pero era su vida, y tenía todo el derecho como cualquier persona de vivirla a su manera y con quien él eligiera. Al menos le consolaba que las tres mujeres de su vida sabrían comprenderlo, eso esperaba.

Mientras aguardaban por el ascensor, el ojiaqua percibía las miradas de la chica detrás de la barra en la recepción. Disimuladamente giró su rostro por sobre el brazo del rubio, y al verla apenas, ésta se sobresaltó y apartó la vista un tanto apenada y ruborizada, por haber sido atrapada en su momento de curiosidad. Tom se sonrió ligeramente, volviendo a tomar una posición al frente, notando que Chris le observaba extrañado.

—Creo que acabamos de perturbar a la chica de recepción

Comentó divertido, al tiempo que el timbre resonaba y las puertas del ascensor se abrían, para luego ambos entrar y subir al pent-house donde sus habitaciones fuesen ordenadas por el australiano.

.

Chris estaba esperando que la tablilla arriba de las puertas del ascensor se iluminara para entrar, pero sintió que Tom se movía ligeramente, lo que obligadamente provocó que también volteara curioso hacia la dirección del inglés. No halló algo interesante, en cambio, observó una ligera sonrisa dibujada en el rostro del otro, cosa que lo confundió. Por suerte, su confusión se esfumó cuando el castaño le externó su punto de vista sobre la recepcionista.

El rubio alzó las cejas algo sorprendido. No se había puesto a pensar en cómo se veía su abrazo nada amistoso a ojos ajenos. Aunque descubrió que realmente no le importaba, por lo que se encogió de hombros, haciendo un puchero.

—Ya se le pasará

Respondió en broma, justo cuando el ascensor tocaba la campanilla y las puertas se abrían. El australiano dejó pasar primero a Tom y en seguida fue siguiéndolo. Presionó el botón del pent-house, y cruzando los brazos se recargó a un lado del inglés.

—Ah... Las habitaciones en el pent-house se abren con huella digital de los socios —informó —Te abriré la tuya, y si algo sucediera, solo toca mi puerta. Yo respondo en seguida

Bueno, no se le ocurrió algo mejor que decir. Demonios, su cabeza era un hervidero de nervios, como camarones en sopa caliente: fritos.

.

Tom reía por lo bajo y negaba escuchando tan despreocupado al ojiazul, sobre el estado en que la chica recepcionista quedara luego de verlos. ¿Pero qué más podían hacer? Era cierto, ya se le pasaría. Y si visitaban el lugar con frecuencia terminaría por acostumbrarse.

Ya con el paso libre al interior del ascensor, el castaño entró primero, habiendo sido permitido el paso por Chris, a quien le sonrió y asintió de modo educado ante aquel gesto cordial y caballeroso. Cómo demonios le estaba gustando que lo tratara así. Ciertamente podría acostumbrarse a ello sin problema, a pesar de que lo sonrojara con tal facilidad.

Mientras iban subiendo, ambos permanecieron ligeramente separados. Chris estaba a su derecha, recargado contra la pared metálica, cruzado de brazos y algo abstraído. Tom tuvo la idea de acercarse, pero los pies no le respondían, así que se quedó recargado también contra la pared, con los pulgares metidos en los bolsillos del pantalón, esperando llegar a la parte lujosa del hotel. Aunque no pasó mucho tiempo de silencio incómodo, ya que pronto el rubio le hizo aquel comentario sobre el código de seguridad de las habitaciones, y que si necesitaba algo solo tocara su puerta.

—Ouh, de acuerdo. Ahm... No creo que el monstruo debajo de la cama se aparezca a estas alturas del partido, pero si lo hace, ten por seguro que tiraré tu puerta

Mencionó en son de broma, tratando de aligerar el ambiente pues notaba tenso a Chris.

.

Sonrió ampliamente por escuchar la broma de Tom. Le alegró que el castaño conservara el sentido del humor, a pesar de que había tensión en el aire... Le encantaba que siguiera siendo él mismo.

—Creo que tus gritos me despertarían primero, Tom

Devolvió en complicidad, deshaciendo el nudo de sus brazos y colocándose a su lado. Entonces giró el rostro, observando el perfil del inglés. Diablos, se veía hermoso, incluso a la luz de un ascensor y en todo aspecto. Tom mantenía ese brillo en la noche, lo que le gustaba demasiado, quizá de forma prohibida. Con esa atracción, se vio tentado a darle otro beso. De hecho estaba pensando en hacerlo.

Coló su mano para tomar fuerte la de su compañero, y cuando éste volteó su rostro, Chris se vio empujado por ese _no sé qué_, que lo hizo darle el beso del puente. Por buena o mala suerte, el timbre del ascensor sonó, al tiempo que las puertas se abrían, arruinando los planes de Chris.

El australiano retiró un poco su rostro, carraspeando. Dio paso a Tom y luego siguió él.

_¿Pero... qué coño fue eso?_

.

El inglés notó que su broma tuvo el efecto deseado, al ver esa sonrisa amplia y divertida plasmada en el rostro de Chris. Por lo que contagiado del momento imitó la sonrisa, pero luego bajó ligeramente su mirada jovial y cándida.

Permaneció así, fuera del rango visual del otro, sintiéndose extraño y un tanto ansioso. Aun no llegaban y pareciera como si todavía faltaran decenas de pisos más, lo cual implicaba permanecer más tiempo _atrapado _con Chris, dentro de un cubículo de unos cuatro por cuatro metros. Tom podía notar como el aire y el calor se encerraban, y aunque el aire acondicionado estaba encendido, para el castaño era como si no lo estuviera. Se sentía abrumado, más aun teniendo la mirada de Chris sobre él, porque podía percibirla claramente. Le miraba a detalle, con sumo interés, como queriendo descubrir algo en su rostro. Tal vez trataba de indagar en el porqué y el cómo se habían dado las cosas, a pesar de haberlo expuesto durante su confesión.

Tom realmente comenzaba a inquietarse. El trayecto en ascenso le parecía tan lento y la cercanía con Chris tan mínima, que pronto su pecho se vio atacado por palpitaciones y nervio. Nervio que se acrecentó al sentir la mano del rubio tomando la suya, estrechándola con firmeza y cierta delicadeza. De inmediato, el ojiaqua giró su rostro para encararlo, pudiendo leer en sus celestes las intensiones de querer basarle una vez más.

Ante aquella reveladora petición impregnada en su mirar, Tom se limitó a corresponder el mismo sentimiento de anhelo. Le vio fijo y expectante, observando como poco a poco el australiano reducía la distancia, provocando que su corazón brincara cual caballo desbocado y un dulce vértigo se hiciera presente desde su estómago, y hasta regarse por el cuerpo entero.

Solo faltaba un poco más, tan solo escasos centímetros para que sus labios se tocaran por segunda ocasión, pero el _oportuno_ timbrar del ascensor, seguido de las puertas abriéndose, terminaron por romper el momento. Igual que Chris hiciera, Tom se apartó un poco y soltó su mano de la ajena, entre que daba un par de pasos fuera y aguardaba que el otro le hiciera compañía para guiarle. Realmente era un lugar muy impactante: muy buen gusto en el diseño interior, pasillo amplio y ventanales grandes con vista a la ciudad, que encendida con las luces nocturnas se miraba deslumbrante.

—Es un lugar hermoso... y muy costoso

Dijo sonriendo de lado y alzando una ceja, mirando a su alrededor con detenimiento, buscando ignorar el casi beso interrumpido de instantes atrás. Aunque por dentro deseaba que en algún momento, antes de irse a sus respectivas habitaciones, se diera sin interrupciones.

.

El pent-house tenía una vista panorámica impresionante. Al salir del ascensor había un enorme pasillo, y al final, una puerta de cristal que conducía a una terraza magnifica. El lugar era enorme, y debía serlo, de lo contrario no habría un yacuzzi ahí. Las habitaciones eran exclusivas y estaban distribuidas a los costados del pasillo. Todo era elegante y costoso, como había dicho Tom, pero antes de llegar a las habitaciones había una estancia con sillones y un pequeño bar, una pantalla de plasma y varios cuadros importados.

Chris y Tom entraron, pasando por ese magnifico recibidor. El australiano dio un vistazo rápido y supo que eran los únicos en estar ahí.

—Si, es enorme

Dijo para seguir conversando. En realidad no quería que se acabara su charla.

.

Al escuchar que Chris secundaba su comentario Tom se sonrió poco más, entre que observaba los exquisitos cuadros que yacían colocados sobre la pared al rededor de la estancia. Eran finas obras de arte, muy ricas en cuanto a textura, color y estilo, únicas en todo contexto. Uno le llamó la atención en particular, por lo que se acercó para admirarlo.

Se trataba de una pintura al oleo, en blanco y negro. Parte de un piano de cola se veía plasmado de costado, con las teclas luciendo desde el fondo al centro del lienzo, un poco yendo hacia la derecha. Y sobre las teclas centrales, un par de manos de un hombre mayor situadas delicadamente, presionando las teclas. Sin poder evitarlo, las memorias de Tom viajaron a sus años de infancia, donde aprendiera a tocar tal maravilloso instrumento, recibiendo lecciones del mejor tutor en toda Londres. Incluso de todo el mundo, a sus ojos de niño: su abuelo materno.

Recordaba claramente aquellos días en que se sentaba a su lado sobre aquel banquillo, y le observaba mover sus manos de forma casi fantasmal, suelta, deslizada, pero certera. Cada melodía que hacía sonar con el toque de sus dedos largos, como los suyos, llenaba sus oídos y su corazón. Le llenaba de alegría que le hacía sonreír con felicidad, tal cual en ese momento, solo que con un ligero matiz nostálgico, por el recuerdo de aquel hombre que fuera motivo de inspiración y dedicación en su vida.

—Si mi abuelo viviera aun, juraría que lo pintaron a él, tocando el piano de cola que su padre le compró cuando era niño

Expresó al aire sin dejar de ver el cuadro, ni tampoco borrando esa liviana sonrisa cálida, teniendo presente su recuerdo.

Lo extrañó mucho durante su etapa universitaria, aun ahora, aunque ya era menos doloroso. Sin embargo, en ese entonces, su abuelo era quien trataba de hacerle ver a su padre que debía dejarlo elegir el rumbo de su vida, enfrentándose a él de un modo ético y pacífico. Siempre terminaban en discordancia, pero nunca le faltó su apoyo hasta el último día de su vida, seis meses después de que Tom obtuviera su lugar en la academia de Artes y Letras de Londres. Un paro respiratorio mientras dormía plácidamente en su cama se lo había llevado una madrugada de otoño.

.

Chris había visto esos cuadros muchas veces, pero no se había tomado la molestia de analizarlos, cosa que Tom hizo tan pronto entraron a la estancia. El australiano quedó prendado un segundo del castaño, como éste lo hiciera del cuadro, admirándolo como las obras de arte a su alrededor.

_Es superior…_

Si, el ojiazul pensaba que el inglés era superior que cualquier obra de arte que existiera. Eso solo significaba que estaba enamorado como idiota y por tal razón exaltaba más su belleza. Luego escuchó a Tom expresar el recuerdo de su abuelo, con voz entre nostálgica y feliz.

—Podría serlo. Era un hombre admirable —se acercó hasta el ojiaqua, mirando también la pintura —Recuerdo haberlo visto una vez, en un día de campo. No tuve oportunidad de oírlo tocar

_Por suerte dejó su legado contigo…_

El australiano pasó su brazo por los hombros del otro para reconfortarlo. Entendía ese sentimiento de ligera soledad cuando se recuerda a los seres queridos que han fallecido.

—Iré a abrir las habitaciones —avisó, yendo al fondo del pasillo

.

Noble y admirable, su abuelo era eso y mucho más. Era tantas cosas, que si se diera a la tarea de escribir una semblanza de su vida, bien necesitaría dividirla en varios tomos realmente extensos cada uno. Porque no sería solo escribir por hacerlo, sino que Tom habría vivido tantas cosas con él, junto a sus hermanas y su madre, incluso también su padre en alguna época, que se vería en la necesidad irrefrenable de detallar cada aspecto de su vida, cada emoción, cada situación y esquema.

Vaya que si lo hiciera, sería un reto maravilloso poder plasmar en papel la trayectoria de un hombre notable y famoso entre su familia por su calidez, su humildad, humanidad y sensibilidad. Por su sencillez y gran carisma, por su gentil corazón. Un corazón de niño con la envoltura un poco arrugada y ceniza, pero joven y radiante, intrépido, en el interior. Sin lugar a dudas, aquella podría ser su opera prima, dar a conocer al mundo a ese hombre que irradiaba dulzura y amor por donde quiera que iba.

Sería un orgullo poder compartir sus memorias por cada rincón y que la gente se sintiera identificada, y debido a esa conexión, poder acercarse a esos seres de eterna sabiduría y amor por los suyos, que muchas veces se dejan al olvido.

_Ojalá pudieras estar aquí para compartir todo lo que ha sucedido conmigo... Aunque se que estás al tanto de ello en algún lugar..._

Pensaba todavía recorriendo las manos de aquella pintura con la mirada, sin cambiar su expresión cándida y anhelante, percibiendo en seguida que Chris le abrazaba en muestra de apoyo y consuelo. Tom agradeció aquel cálido detalle que el rubio tuviera para con él, girando el rostro y sonriéndole. Luego le escuchó recordar la vez que le conoció en aquel día de campo, que sus padres realizaran con motivo del cumpleaños de la madre del castaño.

Aquella ocasión, los roces entre su padre y Chris no eran muy notorios todavía. De hecho, éstos no se presentaron tan fuerte sino hasta el siguiente año de colegio, cuando Tom estaba más que convencido de querer ser escritor y lo hablara con seriedad a su padre.

Así que en aquel día de campo, el inglés hubo pedido que le fuera permitido llevar a su amigo. El abogado estuvo un poco renuente, ya que se trataba de convivir entre familia únicamente, pero le cedió el permiso o negación a su esposa quien era la festejada. La decisión de la mujer fue inmediata y aprobatoria. Le alegraba saber que su hijo tenía lazos de fraternidad tan leales, como él mismo se lo contaba, por lo que no dudó en querer conocer a ese chico australiano que siempre pintaba una sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo mediano.

Esa tarde fue una de las que más gratos recuerdos le llenaban el corazón a Tom. Más que nada porque no había discusiones ni desacuerdos, y porque su abuelo se pasó _interrogando_ divertidamente a Chris, mientras los tres caminaban cerca de un arrollo. Aunque muy cierto era que el ojiazul jamás le escuchó tocar, pues la edad ya le pesaba un poco, Tom interpretó para él alguna vez una de las piezas favoritas de su abuelo, misma que éste aseguraba sin miedo a equivocarse, era tocada como él lo hubiese hecho en sus tiempos virtuosos: Las Cuatro Estaciones de Vivaldi.

Pensando en que había pasado tiempo de no tocar, notó como el australiano anunciaba ir a preparar el pase a las habitaciones, ante lo cual, el castaño solo asintió y bajó la mirada algo retraído, volteando después para ver a Chris por la espalda. Su corazón se había alterado ligeramente. No entendía porque debía ser motivo de nervio, pero algo se agitaba dentro y lo hacía sobresaltarse. Tal vez era el hecho de compartir un lugar tan privado como ese, y tan sugerente al mismo tiempo.

—Ya cálmate o vas a terminar pareciendo un fósforo, Tom

Se auto regañaba en un murmullo, asegurándose que no fuera demasiado elevado para que Chris no lo percatara. Aunque estado al fondo del pasillo, era casi seguro que no lo había escuchado.

.

Chris pasó su dedo índice en la cerradura con lector de huella digital de su habitación, yendo en seguida a la de enfrente que sería la de Tom.

Notó que el inglés seguía admirando las obras de arte como todo un hombre de mundo. En realidad lo era, Chris recordaba lo mucho que sabía el castaño, y se lo demostraba contándole de innumerables autores, sus obras y sus vidas, sin mencionar el amplio espectro de conocimiento que poseía en otros temas. Sabía de deportes, música, danza, teatro, cine.

_Hubiera sido un gran actor_…

Pensó con cierta diversión, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos y recargándose en la pared para mirar más a detalle a Tom, antes de irse a dormir.

En sus tiempos de estudiante, el ojiaqua siempre participaba en los eventos que tuvieran que ver con las maravillas del arte, en cualquier modalidad que ésta pudiera expresarse: desde ayudar a colocar una escenografía, hasta su puesto líder en la revista de la escuela con su sección de poemas. Tom siempre fue muy culto y seguía siéndolo. Chris no comprendía esas cosas del arte, por eso jamás había observado cuadro por cuadro. Sin embargo, el inglés miraba fascinado aquellos lienzos, y a su vez, éste dejaba fascinado a Chris.

_Dioses... Es tan perfecto…_

Se repetía en su ensoñación, pero ¿que podía hacer? Después de aquel beso se había paralizado, y las confesiones mutuas solo lo dejaron congelado. No entendía qué demonios hacía ahí parado, en lugar de ir con Tom para besarlo de nuevo, esta vez más profundo. Suspiró sonriendo de lado, truncado entre sus dudas y la sombra que lo empujaba hacia el castaño. ¿Qué relación tenían? ¿Cómo llamar a ese magnetismo?

—Tom... —lo llamó, asomándose por el pasillo —Las habitaciones están abiertas

_Pero quiero aclarar algo antes…_

Iba a agregar, pero se le entumió la lengua y solo atinó a balbucear. Aunque no tenía por qué quedarse hasta ahí todo, si dejaba pasar más tiempo, vivirían en un silencio incómodo el resto de sus vidas. ¿Cómo convivir con quien amas sin decírselo?

—Ah... Si no te molesta, quisiera… —empezó escuetamente —En realidad fue algo rápido y no sé como interpretarlo... Tu y yo... Me refiero a que...

_¡Joder, y mil veces! No estás pensando con claridad, Hemsworth. Mejor calla tu gran bocota, antes de decir algo de verdad estúpido..._

—Lo siento… estás cansado, yo también. Mejor hablamos en la mañana

.

Luego de reprenderse por parecer un chiquillo inquieto y algo asustado, Tom se dispuso a ver los demás cuadros para distraerse, en lo que Chris terminaba. Además, realmente necesitaba desviar su atención porque sus nervios comenzaban a amenazar con apoderarse de su voluntad, y eso no sería nada elocuente ni memorable. Ya se había puesto en ridículo algunas veces frente al rubio, con sus tropiezos entre palabras y el sonrojo traicionero, pero no era que le gustara verse así delante de él.

Aunque para ser sincero, algo le decía que Chris nunca dejaría de causarle sobresalto, por mínima que fuera la perturbación... Perturbación que pronto se presentó.

Mientras el castaño recorría con detalle los cuadros que al principio quedaran a su espalda, el rubio le llamó, indicándole que ya podía tomar posesión de su cuarto. Casi de inmediato esbozó una trémula sonrisa fugaz, conservando rasgos tenues de jovial emoción, para luego asentir y darle un último vistazo al bello cuadro que tenía pintado un atardecer en la playa.

Se giró a su izquierda para encaminarse por el pasillo.

—Gracias Chris

Comentó llegando hasta el australiano, deteniéndose justo frente suyo y con la puerta de su habitación abierta a su derecha. Iba a despedirse ya para retirarse y dejar que Chris descansara, pues lo necesitaba igual que él después de todo aquel lío, pero éste se le adelantó y externó (o trataba de hacerlo) un punto que parecía sino delicado, si importante. De inmediato, al notar que se atoraba en las palabras y no terminaba de dar una idea concisa y clara, Tom frunció ligeramente el entrecejo de modo confuso, y su semblante se tornó intrigado al igual que curioso.

Por lo poco que logró escuchar, antes de que Chris se cortara y pusiera una excusa como el descanso para poder continuar la conversación en cuanto amaneciera, el inglés se intrigó todavía más. Tal parecía como si el rubio quisiera indagar sobre lo que _tenían_, porque luego de hablar de sentimientos, ambos, y ese beso en el que lograron transmitir los mismos de un modo mas sincero y nítido, debían haber iniciado _algo_. Eso también lo pensaba Tom.

Aquel contacto tan cercano, el más íntimo que hubiesen tenido hasta la fecha, no podía quedarse sin un significado. Y así como Chris buscaba la forma de querer saber lo que había ahora entre ellos, el castaño también quería saber en qué se estaban convirtiendo. Por lo que retomaría la conversación que el otro intentara finalizar en ese momento.

—No... no, es decir... Bueno, se que han pasado tantas cosas en tan solo minutos y... no dudo que ambos estemos cansados. Pero sé a qué te refieres —pausó tomando un poco de aire, alzando la vista para topar la celeste —Y... si hay que aclarar algo, creo que deberíamos hacerlo ahora

Reforzó aquella petición con una mirada fija y decidida, aunque cálida también. Si iban a seguir, entonces debían poner las cartas sobre la mesa y tocar los puntos necesarios para poder definir su situación. Al menos Tom buscaba discutir el tema ahora que estaba fresco, pues él podría estar seguro de querer continuar y avanzar a una relación con Chris.

Jugaba con fuego, tal vez, pero en ese momento no le importaba nada, ni su padre ni el que dirían de un escritor que se desempeñaba en el diario central con aspiraciones más altas, luego de su _destape_ al revelarse su orientación sexual. Eso era lo que menos le preocupaba, después de todo no era ni el único hombre gay, ni el primer escritor en revelar que lo era. Los tiempos habían cambiado y las oportunidades eran mayores que antes para aquel sector social. Entonces, ¿por qué no arriesgarse si es por algo, alguien a quien amas y con quien deseas compartir lo que eres?

.

Chris estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación, cuando el inglés le externó su deseo de averiguar más sobre lo que había dicho antes, o hablando más en concreto: indagar en el tipo de relación que manejarían ahora.

No era que el rubio quisiera evadir esa plática, porque sabía que llegaría en cualquier momento. Desde que se habían besado estaban obligados a tratar el tema tarde o temprano. Entonces, si Tom le pedía que hablaran, lo haría. ¿Para qué aplazar todo? ¿Por qué prolongar la ansiedad e incertidumbre? Ya estaban ahí ambos, dispuestos a conversar sin vendas, a exponer lo que creían como hace unos minutos, por lo que el australiano asintió dándole la razón al otro.

_Como acabe esto, solo espero que esté haciendo lo correcto…_

Oh, cuantas cosas podría decirle. Tenía un hervidero en su cabeza, y francamente no dudaría dos segundos en volver a besarlo para aclararle sus dudas. No tenía nada qué pensar con respecto a Tom, porque sabía que era perfecto, y era afortunado de tenerlo ahí, pero era todavía más afortunado de que el castaño correspondiera sus sentimientos. La única cuestión que preocupaba a Chris en esos instantes era su futuro. Había dicho que se las arreglaría después de renunciar a su club, y que daría una conferencia a la prensa para aclarar el malentendido de las fotos.

—Antes, quiero dejar claro que no soy gay, ¿si? —dijo acercándose al otro —Quiero decir, estoy plenamente consciente que no me gusta mirarle el trasero a todos los tipos que se cruzan en mi camino. No me llaman la atención, sabes que considero a la mitad de los hombres unos idiotas... pero tú eres diferente. Siempre lo fuiste, Tom

No diría frente a las cámaras que era gay porque no lo era. Haberse enamorado de Tom fue algo inesperado, y desde el inicio le pareció algo perturbador, incluso malo. Luego se percató de que no había nada de malo en enamorarse de ese chico de ojos aqua, por su sonrisa tan peculiar y millones de razones más. Porque simplemente quererlo demasiado no lo hacía sentir de esa forma, al contrario, le causaba tanta felicidad que le era imposible controlarla.

Así como difícil le resultaba estar apartado de su lado. Por lo que Chris acortó más la distancia, haciendo que Tom quedara contra la pared.

—Estamos atados, nuestras vidas se encontraron para que no pudieran separarse de nuevo... Si hubiera algo que me haría sumamente feliz sería verte sonreír todos los días, verte en ropa ligera mirando televisión, verte cocinando con el cabello alborotado —el rubio rio levemente —Quiero verte como no te he visto antes

El australiano recargó un brazo a un costado del castaño, viéndolo sumamente hermoso.

—Justo ahora estoy pensando en mil formas de cómo besarte. No sabes las endemoniadas ganas que me dan de hacerlo... —había hablado mucho para sus estándares, pero daba igual —Para serte franco, no tengo ni puta idea hacia dónde irá todo esto. Renuncié a mi lugar en un club de hockey y me vale una mierda. Lo hice porque quería estar contigo sin tener que negarte, quiero gritarle al mundo que te amo... Y en la conferencia de prensa planeo hacerlo. No dejaré que te lastimen, ni yo quiero hacerlo al decir todo esto. Así que, dime una cosa… Si te pido que salgas de este hotel conmigo como mi pareja, ¿lo harías?

.

Cuando notó que Chris asentía y aceptaba tener aquella conversación en ese momento, en lugar de esperar a que amaneciera, el ojiaqua se preparó para lo que fuese que escuchara. Tomó un profundo respiro, lento y suave, dejándolo escapar poco a poco por la nariz, mientras observaba al australiano quedar callado por breves instantes, bajando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño a modo de meditación. Pronto su voz resonó calma y baja, pero decidida a expresarse con total honestidad.

Chris comenzó aclarando el punto de no ser una persona que tuviera como gusto principal a otra de su mismo sexo. Algo que Tom compartía en todo sentido, pues a él tampoco le llamó la atención nunca antes otro chico, u hombre a esas alturas. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, tal vez no era del todo indiferente a estar con alguien de su propio género, y para muestra, esa conexión existente entre ambos desde que fueran juntos al colegio.

El australiano lograba sonrojarlo con tal facilidad, incluso ponerlo ligeramente nervioso, pero siempre atribuyó aquellas reacciones a la diferencia de carácter de uno y otro. El castaño era poco más retraído y reservado, un _niño bien_, por decirlo. En cambio el rubio era más abierto y efusivo, un niño hiperactivo que le daba lo mismo si le veían fingiendo ahorcarlo con su brazo, a modo de juego, que si le miraban abrazarlo hasta casi ponerlo morado a falta de aire. Más sin en cambio se trataba de algo muy distinto, que hasta hace poco descubriera que existía desde ese entonces.

Por eso, Tom podría bien decir, a modo personal, que tal vez era bisexual. Aunque lo cierto era que además de Susannah, no hubo ninguna otra chica ni antes ni después de ella. Hubo alguna que otra que le llamara la atención durante su época universitaria, pero no hubo ninguna que le hiciera pensar en lo que ahora, teniendo cerca a Chris: que estaba realmente enamorado. Y empezar a descubrir que su compañero sentía exactamente lo mismo, le hacía creer que no importaba la etiqueta en que podría encajar su definición personal. El amor era universal y no tenía porque catalogarse como amor hetero, gay o lésbico.

No importaba ese tipo de _mote_ cuando el sentimiento era puro y sincero, verdadero.

Mientras Chris seguía exponiendo sus pensamientos, Tom percibió que poco a poco iba llevándolo contra la pared, hasta que sus pies dejaron de retroceder al acabárseles el espacio, y su espalda tocara la fría superficie. Ante aquello, el inglés se sintió un tanto abrumado e inquieto. No tenía escapatoria, aunque en realidad no planeaba irse por ningún motivo. El rubio le tenía acorralado con uno de sus brazos colocado a su costado derecho, a la altura de su rostro, entre que le expresaba su deseo por conocerle más allá de lo que sabía de él.

Su risa entre divertida y cándida, luego de hablarle, hizo que el castaño sonriera con el mismo sentimiento y bajara la mirada por pocos segundos, para luego volver a fijarse en los celestes que no dejaban de mirarle mientras continuaba. Más cuando el australiano le revelara lo que pasaba en ese instante por su mente, queriendo besarlo de mil formas distintas en un arrebato de ansia y efusividad, Tom se sonrojó violentamente y su pecho resintió un repiqueteo desorientado, igual de desconcertado y nervioso como su mirada aqua, vagando sin estarse quieta en la penetrante de Chris.

Así como el ojiazul no tenía idea del futuro, el inglés también estaba incierto sobre lo que les deparaba el destino. Pero Chris quería arriesgarse, darlo todo y luchar por vivir un mañana juntos, día a día caminando por el mismo sendero, haciéndose compañía y apoyándose como en sus tiempos de antaño. Y así, con ese mismo objetivo y decisión, Tom quería salir al mundo de la mano de aquel hermano por elección, que fuera algún día, para enfrentar las masas de cara a un amanecer lleno de complicidad, unión, logros y éxitos compartidos, con el que ahora podría llamar su otra mitad.

Aguardó por varios segundos, después de que Chris le hiciera _LA_ pregunta. Más que nada quería darle un poco de suspenso al momento, pues su decisión estaba tomada. Desvió la mirada, pretendiendo pensarlo con detenimiento, y entonces dio su respuesta.

—Yo... Antes, debo aclararte algo... —imitó el mismo comienzo del rubio —Tampoco me había sentido _así_ jamás, con nadie...

Mencionó viéndole y alzando las cejas para enfatizar en que _nadie_, era literal: NADIE.

—Que sucediera contigo fue realmente sorpresivo, aunque... pudiera ser que no tanto... Fuimos muy cercanos antes, y ya te había dicho que siempre noté algo inusual entre nosotros. Supongo que era un _presagio_, o algo por el estilo —sonrió ante lo dicho —¿Y sabes algo? Me alegra saber que eras tú. Siempre lo fuiste, aunque fue hasta ahora que me di cuenta de ello. Por eso... —pausó y le miró sin titubear para decirle aquello —mi respuesta es si... Quiero salir de la mano contigo como tu pareja, Chris… Y no solo mañana...

Declaró mirándole con anhelo, dejando entre ver que quería estar a su lado siempre, a partir de ese momento que se daba mágico y lleno de oportunidades para ambos.


	5. Chapter 5

**-.-.-.- Capítulo 5 -.-.-.-**

Chis solía creer que era el único que había notado esas vibraciones como algo más allá de lo fraterno. Es que era imposible que fueran demasiado compatibles, tan jodidamente perfectos para el otro, que a veces le daban ganas de golpearse por ser un cobarde y no hablar cuando veía tan claramente esa conexión. Pero eso fue antes. Ahora, con las palabras que Tom le dedicaba con sutileza y ternura, el australiano no tenía la menor duda: amaba a Tom Hiddleston. Y lo hizo durante cinco años o más, no sabía, pero sí sabía que ese hombre no podía írsele de las manos. Una perdida como esa podría romperle el corazón.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, esperando que Tom terminara de externar sus ideas. Un repiqueteo extremadamente sonoro salió de su pecho cuando el castaño dio un _si, acepto..._ Después de esas palabras, Chris perdió toda consciencia, refugiándose en una sonrisa a medio terminar, creyendo que moriría de felicidad. Y podría morir una y mil veces para revivir y escuchar de nuevo esas dulces frases que le dedicaba el inglés, dispuesto a compartir su intimidad con él, en otras palabras, su vida a su lado.

_Joder, que tengo suerte…_

—Yo... —habló incierto luego de unos segundos —He esperado tanto escucharte decir eso...

Chris no cabía en sí mismo. Maldición, volvió a agradecerle al destino que le hubiera sonreído y otorgado el regalo de tener a Tom... Al que amó desde el colegio.

El australiano quedó estoico, mirando frugal al castaño, pensando muchas cosas, entre ellas cómo besarlo. Pues, no tuvo que pensar demasiado, tan solo acercó su rostro. Primero le besó la mejilla, tomó su mentón y lo acorraló aun más contra la pared, y cuando Tom se distrajo, Chris abrió sus labios para robarle otro beso. Esta vez más fuerte.

.

Tom percibió la dicha que llenaba el corazón de Chris, reflejada en aquella media sonrisa trémula que le dedicaba y en ese par de ojos azules que brillaban cual estrellas titilantes en todo su esplendor. Casi al instante, el rubio le confesó cuanto había esperado por escucharle corresponder a sus sentimientos, logrando hacer que el castaño se enterneciera y le mirara desbordando calidez y comprensión.

Inconscientemente, Tom también había esperado por todo ese tiempo escuchar que era pensado, soñado, extrañado, anhelado… amado, por alguien que estaba ahí, en cualquier lugar. Esperando toparse de frente con el amor, aguardando el momento justo para saber quien era _esa persona,_ a quien había estado esperando para abrir las puertas de su alma sin ningún tipo de restricciones. Y _esa persona_ resultó ser Chris, a él debía entregarle las llaves de su corazón y de su mente, porque ya era más que claro lo que el destino quería, y quería que fuera él desde un principio. Solo él.

_Si lo hubiera visto desde antes, habría buscado la forma de no separarnos...Pero ahora estas aquí, conmigo, mirándome como yo lo hago..._

El inglés le hablaba con la mirada limpia y transparente, queriendo comunicarle solo a base de lenguaje visual aquello que pensaba. Sin embargo, también notó que Chris le hablaba, previniéndolo de su próxima acción, ante lo cual, el castaño aguardó lleno de nervios, mirándole como dando su consentimiento a lo planeado por el otro. Dejándose llevar por el momento, entre que su respiración se tornaba profunda y pesada, ligeramente sobresaltada.

Lentamente le observó acercarse, siguiendo sus labios en el trayecto. Se estaba volviendo una adicción no perder detalle de aquellos labios gruesos cortando distancia entre los suyos, y eso le agradaba en demasía. Le hacía sentir abrumado y ansioso, emocionado, y porque no... extasiado. Más aun percibiendo aquel tibio aliento escapando y chocando contra el suyo.

Primero fue un beso dulce y suave en su mejilla, después fue un beso como el del puente, aunque diferente a la vez. Similar, porque sus labios volvían a sentirse y acoplarse. Diferente, porque esta vez iba impregnado de algo más que solo ternura y candidez, había algo más fuerte que Tom bien pudo catalogar como intenso y pasional. Debía ser catalogado de aquella forma, pues Chris le tomaba por el mentón para mantener un cierto control, entre que se pegaba poco más a su cuerpo, eliminando ya la poca separación entre ambos, y percibiendo como su mano libre se posaba en su cuello.

También era justa su definición de aquel beso, porque sus bocas ya no se rozaban con incertidumbre sino con decisión de sentir más del otro, con dedicación y necesidad de explorar más allá de un sencillo contacto inocente.

Tom le había tomado por las muñecas, correspondiendo sin queja ese beso que se antojaba profundo y que sabía terminaría robándoles el aliento a los dos. En un reflejo, ladeó un poco el rostro permitiendo que Chris se amoldara mejor y siguiera deleitándose con su sabor, igual que él lo hacía con el suyo. Jamás creyó poder probar un elixir tan delirante, como el que saciaba su sed en la boca del australiano. Era un sabor único, exquisito: sabor a playa, arena y un atardecer cálido con la brisa fresca de olor salino.

Si, ese era el sabor de sus labios.

.

El australiano seguía apresando a Tom contra la pared, como no queriendo dejarle alguna escapatoria. No lo dejaría huir tan fácil. Y no supo a qué hora había subido la mano para tomar su cuello y acercarlo más, para abrir su boca y mover sus labios contra los rosados y suaves de escritor que poseía el castaño. Era su modo de decirle: _Aunque quieras correr, es tarde… _Pero sabía que Tom no estaba a la fuerza, y no había necesidad de ejercer más presión de la necesaria para mantenerlo cerca. No. Chris podía percatarse fácilmente de su correspondencia en el modo de devolverle el beso, tan pasional, tan íntimo, tan sublime, tan enamorado.

La mano que tomaba el mentón del castaño bajó hasta su cintura, y de ahí a su cadera, logrando sentir el hueso que delineaba la figura de aquel cuerpo tan detallado, incluso por encima de la camisa que Tom llevaba puesta.

_Hay tantas cosas que me están enamorando más de ti…_

Entre esas cosas que Chris dejaba que lo enamoraran, era la figura estilizada del inglés, su modo de tomar sus muñecas, dándole permiso de invadir su boca y deleitarse de su lengua. Chris estaba probando como nunca a Tom, era el primer beso largo que se daba con alguien, nunca besó así, ni fue besado antes así. Estaba seguro, un beso de esa índole no se olvida nunca.

Los labios de Tom sabían realmente bien, tenían una esencia particularmente agradable que el australiano buscaba conforme profundizaba el contacto. Quería descifrar qué sabor era, ¡porque demonios! Por más que recordara, no encontraba un sabor parecido a ese, aunque probablemente fuese durazno o vainilla. Si, tal vez uno de esos era el mejor para describir un beso de Tom. Ambos eran dulces, delicados, suaves, como el castaño.

Permanecieron largos segundos así, probándose, explorándose, conociéndose de la forma no fraternal que los llenaba de dicha y felicidad, como la pareja que eran. Y vaya pareja.

De pronto, Chris se vio impulsado a juntar más su cuerpo al del inglés, pegando su pecho y todo lo demás, metiendo una de sus piernas entre las de Tom, mientras su mano bajaba por su espalda y acariciaba guiada de un instinto curioso que le gritaba que explorara más del cuerpo ajeno.

.

Entre mayor forma tomaba ese contacto apasionado, Tom iba perdiendo la consciencia, dejando que su propio instinto actuara en respuesta a tan condenadamente grata sensación.

Así como Chris le devoraba y se aventuraba a explorar el interior de su boca con su lengua hábil y experta, el castaño secundaba el ejemplo, y abriendo más los labios permitía que el australiano saboreara su saliva, mientras él hacía lo mismo. Acariciando su lengua con la suya, adentrándola poco más entre suspiros, al tiempo que la mano en su mentón se deslizaba hacia abajo y por sobre el chaleco negro, para situarse en su cintura y seguir hasta la cadera, donde Chris le tomó con seguridad, acercándole a su cuerpo.

La otra mano del rubio permanecía en su cuello, sujetándole como si quisiera decirle: _No voy a dejarte ir.._. Ante lo cual, el inglés le devolvía el pensamiento diciendo: _Nunca me dejes ir, Chris... Nunca_…

Tom ya no tenía punto de escape, ni de sus brazos ni de sus labios. A cada segundo que pasaba, el castaño se convencía de que su sitio estaba a lado de ese hombre que lo tenía preso contra la pared, besándolo con toda el alma, sucumbiendo junto con él ante aquella ola de nuevas emociones compartidas que presagiaban el inicio de muchas más. El comienzo de muchos días, tardes y noches inolvidables, como seguramente sería esa.

Se había removido ligeramente para sentir el cuerpo ajeno contra el suyo, aun por encima de la ropa elegante, ubicando al instante su mano izquierda en el cuello del australiano, a modo de buscar profundizar más todavía. Colocó después su diestra entre la clavícula y el pecho, desplazando por inercia la que Chris mantenía sobre su cuello, aunque no tardó en hallar lugar al colocarse sobre su espalda para acariciarle con posesión y pegarle más a él. Casi al instante, Tom percibió ambos frentes en colisión, a punto de fusionarse, igual que notara una pierna situándose entre las suyas, separándolas sutilmente, provocando que su ansia se incrementara teniendo aquel contacto mucho más íntimo y placentero que antes.

Aquel momento de palpable intensidad estaba empezando a pintar un lienzo con los colores de la pasión, sirviéndose el artista de nombre _Destino_, de un par de amantes que se profesaban un amor genuino y transparente, planeado desde mucho tiempo atrás y consolidándose, plasmándose, revelándose, en el tiempo justo. Cuando ambos tenían ya la madurez para afrontarlo y llevarlo a flote, navegando por los mares y océanos que la vida pondría frente a ellos. A veces inciertos, peligrosos y turbulentos, pero ese barco estaba hecho de acero forjado con paciencia y sentimiento verdadero. Y sus tripulantes tenían posibilidad de mantener el curso del viaje, siempre y cuando estuviesen juntos, ondeando la bandera de la confianza y el respeto mutuos en lo alto del mástil.

Así sería, porque Chris lo había dicho: el destino los unió de nuevo para no separarse jamás. Tom creía en lo mismo, y por ello daría todo de sí para que ese barco no se hundiera. Tal vez habría momentos en los que alguna fuga podría hacerlo tambalear, incluso podría verse bajo el agua con mitad de cuerpo. Pero el inglés confiaba en que ambos lograrían emerger y continuar con la seguridad de haber librado el obstáculo, y mantendrían el anhelo de seguir adelante, haciendo frente a cualquier situación, la que fuese.

_Te amo, Chris... Te amo…_

Su mente proclamaba su amor por el australiano, entre que su cuerpo resentía el calor de la cercanía extrema y el escaseo de aire en sus pulmones. Sin embargo, Tom no menguaba un solo instante en su deseo por seguir probando esos labios gruesos, que lo estaban haciendo delirar y fantasear despierto con sentirlos sobre su ser, en un contexto mucho más cercano y de pareja enamorada. Dejándose guiar por el instinto del momento.

.

Por un segundo Chris pensó que podría ser un sueño, uno muy real para su gusto, pero no era el caso. Solo bastaba con chocar sus labios y dejarse llevar por ese beso eterno, para confirmar que la realidad estaba entre sus brazos. Tom era su presente y también fue su pasado, ahora sería su futuro. Todo su mundo era ese hombre, y él estaba más que conforme con eso.

Como todo, el beso tenía que tener un fin. Mismo que llegó momentos después de que ambos hombres estuvieran saciándose del otro. Se separaron con lentitud, un poco sofocados por la falta de aire, pero aprovechando unos instantes más el contacto entre sus bocas.

Chris relamió sus labios, impregnados del sabor de Tom. No estaban separados ni por tres centímetros, y el rubio ya deseaba besarlo de nuevo. Diablos, quería besarlo toda la noche. Un segundo, ¿por qué no?... Quizá era muy precipitado pensar en llevar más allá su nueva relación, ¡y en una noche! Pero Chris no soportaría estar en un cuarto durmiendo solo, se conocía bien a sí mismo, y sabía que cuando se empeñaba en algo no conocía la diplomacia para conseguirlo. Aunque se tratara de Tom.

—Ah... Se me ha ocurrido algo… —dijo mirando a los aqua del castaño y luego a la puerta de la habitación de éste —Podría ser muy pronto, pero quiero besarte más

De acuerdo, fue una excusa muy renombrada, pero nada perdía con intentarlo. Claro, no quería presionarlo, Tom estaba en su derecho de tener nervios como él. Sin embargo, sentía que no habían terminado de _hablar_ por esa noche.

.

Cuando la falta de oxígeno al fin se hizo notar, ambos tuvieron que hacer una pausa, más a fuerza que por voluntad propia, separándose muy brevemente, pero asegurándose de llevar consigo un poco de la piel ajena como último recurso.

Tom respiraba agitado, pesado y algo jadeante, mientras sus orbes apenas entreabiertos como lo estaban sus labios, se perdían en las carnosidades húmedas de Chris, pudiendo ver como éste saboreaba su saliva impregnada en aquellos labios que poco antes tuviera el placer de probar hasta el hartazgo. Pero aun así, el inglés sentía que no había sido suficiente. Aquel beso tan intenso y largo, lo único que hizo fue encender una llama, encandilar su corazón y despertar una ansiedad hasta ese momento jamás experimentada.

Nunca nadie le había hecho sentir eso que llaman _pasión_. Jamás fue presa del delirio y menos todavía fue tentado por el deseo. Chris había sido el detonante de todo ello, y no esperaba menos en realidad. Así como no esperaba su propuesta siguiente. El castaño yacía todavía recuperando el aliento, pensando en ser él quien ahora buscara los labios ajenos, y eso hubiera hecho. Habría acercado su rostro, tomándole por el cuello y plantándole un beso igual de fuerte que el anterior, pero Chris se le adelantó con una idea bastante sugerente y tentadora.

El inglés observó aquella mirada celeste, insinuándole con cierta malicia que siguieran besándose, pero en su habitación, a puerta cerrada. Tom supo de inmediato lo que aquello significaba, más aun luego de la frase: _podría ser muy pronto_, y de hecho lo era. Por eso el castaño le devolvió una mirada inquieta y un tanto asustada. No era que no lo quisiera, pero nunca había estado en una situación parecida, ni con un hombre... ni una mujer.

A pesar de haber salido con Susannah, eso no quería decir que hubieran tenido una relación más allá de un noviazgo _suave_. Solo duró dos meses, y aunque hubo ocasiones en que la chica se lo insinuara, a Tom le parecía que era apresurar las cosas. Estaba un poco chapado a la antigua, y prefería esperar un tiempo más prudente antes de hacerlo, así sabría si era la indicada... No lo fue. En cambio con Chris, todo parecía caer por su propio peso.

Tal vez si era demasiado rápido. No tenían ni un día de relación, pero se conocían de toda la vida y eso bien podría justificar lo que harían. Ciertamente Tom estaba nervioso, pero confiaba en Chris. Sabía que con él no corría ningún riesgo, jamás lo lastimaría, sabía que entre sus brazos todo estaría bien como ahora.

—Chris... Yo jamás... Nunca... Tú sabes...

Trató de explicar con algo de timidez que en su cama nunca durmió nadie. Aunque no por ello estaba negándose a la oportunidad de hacerlo esa noche.

.

Chris aguardaba con nervios y algo impaciente la respuesta de Tom. Pronto creyó tenerla cuando el castaño le dio una mirada que reflejaba confusión, temor e incertidumbre, y justo creyó que se estaba negando con esa expresión. Luego empezó a titubear que no había realizado algo.

_¿Pero, qué?... Oh…_

—Oh... —dijo Chris alzando las cejas y torciendo sus labios como meditando el asunto

¿En serio? Bueno, a decir verdad estaba sorprendido, pero al final no tanto. Conocía el carácter algo reservado de Tom para esas cuestiones, y si lo pensaba dos veces, era muy razonable que el castaño no hubiera tenido experiencias en la cama antes. Lo que lo convertía en su primero... si aceptaba por supuesto.

—Ah...

De hecho, no sabía qué decir. Estaba trabado por la impresión y realmente no veía una respuesta que fuera la _correcta_.

Chris ya había tenido relaciones con chicas después del colegio, cuando comenzaron sus días de juerga al entrar al club de hockey, como estrella del equipo además. No fue nada del otro mundo, la chica era modelo, o algo así, no recordaba, tal vez por el hecho de que estaba ebrio. Recordó que durante su relación con Elsa llegaron a estar juntos, pero incluso lo que sintió en ese momento fue una tercera parte de todo lo que se encendió al besar a Tom. Y fue un solo maldito beso, para que tomara nota. Si así se sentía, sabía que culminar un acto más íntimo sería la gloria misma. Aunque él también tenía algo que confesar...

—Pues… yo nunca he estado con un hombre, Tom —dijo tratando de alentarlo un poco

Sabía que el inglés estaba apenado por decirle que era virgen, en todo aspecto, pero de cierto modo eso alegró a Chris, porque significaba que ese primer encuentro quedaría grabado en la memoria de Tom, y en la suya también, pero más en la del castaño. Algo le enterneció cuando lo dijo con un sonrojo amapola, totalmente adorable.

—Escucha, llevaremos el ritmo que desees, ¿si? —comentó el rubio, afirmando su agarre por la cintura —Solo, no te preocupes demasiado por eso. No eres el único que no sabe cómo demonios se siente. Yo sé como es cuando se está con una mujer, pero no tengo idea de que va todo con un hombre...

El australiano suspiró, sonriendo pacíficamente. Era muy conmovedor que Tom estuviera temblando. Cualquiera lo estaría si están hablando sobre tener relaciones, algo que no conoces ni has vivido nunca.

—Hey, está bien —acarició su espalda —No es obligatorio que lo hagamos hoy. Si no estás seguro, no tiene que ser ley. Yo esperaré

.

Ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Chris, acompañada por ese fruncir de labios y el no saber qué decir, le dio una primera impresión no muy favorable. Por lo nervioso que se encontraba, Tom pudo llegar a creer que Chris no tenía intensiones de continuar, habiéndole revelado que era virgen en toda la extensión de la palabra. Más pronto salió de su error al escuchar esas palabras de aliento que le profería, junto con miradas cálidas y sonrisas gentiles, entre que le confesaba ser también su primer experiencia íntima con otro hombre. Aquello le tranquilizó muy poco, ya que al contrario suyo, él si había estado con una mujer antes. Lo cual seguía dejándolo atrás.

Era cierto que el inglés tuvo la oportunidad en varias ocasiones de terminar en la cama, y no para dormir precisamente, pero nunca llegó a más que solo besos prolongados. Ni siquiera se inquietó cuando su novia, con aspiraciones a ser parte de una pasarela, le hizo un _show privado_ con lencería que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, en su último cumpleaños que pasaran juntos.

Reconocía que la chica era atractiva, tenía buen cuerpo y la ropa se ajustaba perfectamente a su anatomía. Pero si Tom llegó a sentir algo mientras la veía modelar para él fue pena de sí mismo, porque por más provocadora que fuera tanto ella como la prenda, el castaño no sentía nada. No experimentó lo que ahora con un solo beso dado por Chris. Había sido solo eso, un beso, uno de labios abiertos y lenguas rozándose. Un beso que les robó el aliento y dejó el ansia a flor de piel. Fue solo uno, pero que logró despertar su deseo por seguir a un contacto más íntimo y significativo, más real.

Tom estaba dispuesto a sucumbir ante su instinto, estaba dispuesto a amar y dejarse amar en todo contexto por el hombre que habitó siempre en su mente y corazón, y que ahora deseaba que viviera en su cuerpo. Solo a él podría entregarse por completo y sin medida. Solo con Chris se daría la oportunidad de compartir sus sentimientos y anhelos sobre una cama. Sus suspiros y susurros, sus miradas y caricias, sus pensamientos, cada parte de él por mínima que fuera, serían suyos y de nadie más.

Aun tenía miedo, toda primera vez en cualquier cosa lo provoca, pero estaba convencido de que era el momento, el tiempo y la persona correcta con quien debería estar.

Cuando Chris afianzó el abrazo que mantenía ceñido a su cintura, tratando de calmar su sobresalto al mencionarle que irían lento y al ritmo que él mismo propusiera, para no asustarlo de más, Tom se sonrojó hasta el límite y su cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Las piernas le fallaban y su corazón se detenía para reanudar sus latidos con frenesí. Se sentía un niño sin saber qué hacer o decir. Lo quería, en verdad deseaba tener una noche especial con Chris, pero imaginárselo seguía causándole inquietud.

Fue entonces que sintió unas caricias conciliadoras recorriendo su espalda, entre que el australiano le sonreía conmovido y le dejaba abierta la opción de posponerlo sin mayor problema. Ante ello, Tom le miró sorprendido y extrañado. Oírle acceder con calma a una posible interrupción de lo que seguro moría por vivir, hizo que el castaño despejara cualquier mínima duda en su interior.

Estudió con detalle la mirada celeste antes de decir algo, buscando en ella un tipo de serenidad fingida, molestia disfrazada de comprensión, o urgencia maquillada de espera. Pero lo único que halló fue verdad, clara, rotunda y transparente verdad. Eso era todo lo que Tom necesitaba, sentirse seguro de que si decía que no, Chris no lo juzgaría ni le obligaría de algún modo.

_Es contigo, no puedo estar equivocado... Debe ser contigo…_

Reservándose un poco más la respuesta, el inglés cambió su postura incierta, devolviéndole al rubio una mirada segura, aun con matices ansiosos, pero decidida en su pensar. Inhaló profundo y lento, para luego ir sacando el aire por la nariz del mismo modo. Sus manos se situaron detrás de las orejas de Chris, tomando parte de su nuca y cuello, y se acercó hasta besarlo suave. Un contacto de pocos segundos, apenas abriendo los labios ajenos, pero que portaba la intensión que Tom expondría después.

—Quiero hacerlo contigo... Esta noche... y todas las noches y días de mi vida... Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Chris... Solo contigo...

Susurró la última frase, viendo primero los labios del australiano y luego fijando la mirada en la suya por un breve instante, para después volver a reducir la distancia entre sus rostros. Tom fue quien buscó un nuevo beso igual de intenso que el anterior, pegando su cuerpo al de Chris, abriendo su boca y enredando las manos entre el cabello rubio, sintiendo al instante las acaricias del otro sobre sus costados y espalda, como queriendo atravesar la tela que le impedía tocarlo con la palma desnuda.

Quien dijera que gracias a una cena desastrosa, iban a terminar saciando su hambre entre las sábanas.

.

Primero, Chris esperó réplica de parte de Tom, sin recibir alguna. Solo una mirada algo incierta, pero que pronto se volvió segura, cálida y confortante, cambiando notablemente la expresión del castaño, quien acompañó su confianza en la propuesta con un beso pequeño. Ese contacto dejó algo sorprendido al australiano, pero no le impidió corresponderlo con la misma devoción, a pesar de haber durado poco.

Entonces Tom estaba seguro, no cabía duda. Chris percibió su aceptación, y aquella respuesta entre suspiros se lo confirmó.

Ante ello, el ojiazul afianzó su agarre por la cintura, dedicándole una sonrisa. Estaba a punto de decirle lo feliz que se sentía al oír eso, pero los labios rosas y tibios del inglés lo callaron para sumirlo en un delicioso Edén. El beso de Tom era fuerte, limpio, apasionado, raudo, enamorado, tan perfecto que Chris no pudo evitar caer ante sus labios, devorándolos como lo hacía el otro. Lo envolvió con sus brazos, pegándolo más a su cuerpo y hundiendo más su pierna entre las del castaño, así como éste lo hacía con sus dedos en su cabello.

Ese beso era preludio de algo más prometedor. Chris entendió esa invitación implícita, pero explícita a la vez, que encendió en su interior esa llama que nunca ardiera con tanta potencia, como en ese momento al besar al hombre de su vida. Y sabía que no se extinguiría en un buen tiempo.

El australiano seguía embelesado en la boca ajena, uniendo su lengua y enrollándola con más ímpetu, mientras una mano tentaba al azar la pared hasta dar con la puerta de la habitación de Tom. Una vez que la encontró la empujó, llevándose al castaño con él, caminando sin dejar de comerse la boca.

.

Sentir como el calor iba en aumento conforme aquel beso tomaba forma necesitada, provocaba que Tom suspirara y se aferrara todavía más al cabello y nuca de Chris, juntando más el cuerpo al suyo y enlazando su lengua a la ajena, dentro de sus bocas compaginadas, que en cada caricia le invitaba, le retaba a encontrar un tesoro perdido. El eslabón que faltaba para volverse parte uno del otro.

La correspondencia y entrega del rubio, al demostrarle con ese lenguaje a base de labios y manos recorriendo su espalda y cintura, apretándole y buscando fundir su piel a la suya, le daban la confianza de que no estaba dando un paso en falso, ni mucho menos antes de tiempo. Era el tiempo justo, preciso, perfecto.

Habían esperado tanto por volver a verse, volver a escucharse, volver a tenerse cerca. Y ahora, después de haber despejado todas las dudas, los secretos, miedos y deseos que les impedían poder hablar libremente y sin ataduras, luego de romper las cadenas del tortuoso silencio que les prohibía decirse aquello que guardaban y les quemaba por dentro, ninguno estaba dispuesto a detener el correr de sus emociones. De sus sentimientos y anhelos. Tom lo percibía así: Chris no pararía, estaba seguro, y él mismo tampoco lo haría. Sucumbiría ante él, ante su calor, a su amor, porque Chris era el complemento idóneo que necesitaba en su vida para hacerla completa y plena.

Plena y sublime como lo sería esa primera noche juntos, porque sabía que así sería.

Perdido en seguir probando los labios carnosos y suaves, húmedos y tibios del australiano, Tom pudo percibir como la pierna en medio de las suyas se deslizaba más al frente y enterraba, logrando presionar con sutil picardía su entrepierna. Jadeó en respuesta al placer que corrió como ráfaga electrizante por su cuerpo encendido, mientras su ceño se arrugaba y sentía la mente nublársele, junto con palpitaciones desbocadas y respiraciones tambaleantes.

Momentos después, notó la mano del rubio extendiéndose hasta la puerta, tentando a ciegas para abrirla y empujarla. Le tomó por la cintura y lo condujo dentro con pasos algo torpes pero decididos, sin romper aun con el beso chasqueante y jadeante. Pronto la puerta fue cerrada por un empujón recio del pie de Chris, y mientras éste le guiaba a la cama amplia, Tom deshacía el nudo de la corbata del rubio, entre que su pecho se llenaba de nervio por lo que ocurriría.

Ya podía imaginar tocar la piel debajo de la ropa, igual que deseaba que la suya fuera explorada por las manos hábiles y expertas del hombre que amaba.

.

Chris entró al cuarto, dejándose empujar por Tom completamente, y cerrando la puerta con una patada no tan sutil. Mientras caminaba de espaldas con el castaño, y éste le desanudaba la corbata con pasión, vino a su mente un recuerdo especial.

_**-.- Flashback -.-**_

Algo que Leonie Hemsworth, madre de Chris, siempre hacía cuando uno de sus hijos estaba particularmente feliz, portando una marcada sonrisa en su rostro, era hacer lo que cualquier madre haría: preguntar.

Su hijo de en medio había llegado del colegio con un humor muy accesible y contento.

—Oh, ¿por qué tan alegre, si se puede saber? —le preguntó

—Hoy hablé con Tom, y me invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños el fin de semana —respondió el rubio —¿No es sensacional?

—Uhm, lo es —la mujer le miró con cierta travesura, entrecerrando sus ojos —Falta una semana. ¿Qué le darás como regalo?

—No sé, buscaré algo de literatura que no haya leído antes. Te veo luego ma, debo hacer tarea —el rubio besó su mejilla

—Cariño…

—¿Si?

—Ya te llegó el amor

Chris hizo un gesto parecido al que hacía cuando un maestro trataba de explicarle física cuántica. No entendió ni una palabra, pero fingió que sí. Subió las escaleras, llegó a su cuarto mirando el techo, y por alguna razón, la primera imagen que llegó a su mente fue la de Tom.

_¡OH, POR TODOS LOS SANTOS!_

_**-.- Fin del flashback -.-**_

Para ese momento, Chris había recostado a Tom en la cama, su camisa estaba abierta por completo y una sonrisa se pintaba en los labios de ambos, los cuales tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

El australiano estaba encima del castaño, se recargó en sus antebrazos y le miró con alegría inigualable. Peinó un rizo que caía por su frente, antes de hablarle sobre su recuerdo.

—Me enamoré de ti una semana antes de tu cumpleaños, el primero al que me invitaste. Ahora lo recuerdo, ¡lo recuerdo, Tom!

Estaba emocionado y también ahora estaba más seguro de que el hombre debajo suyo era el indicado.

.

La corbata de Chris terminó siendo arrojada al piso, poco después de que Tom la quitara con ágil rapidez, siguiendo sin demora con el saco y rematando con los botones de la camisa azul celeste, mismos que el castaño iba zafando como si fuera una prueba contra reloj. Uno a uno, los botones fueron dejando al descubierto más de aquella piel ligeramente bronceada, casi de tono apiñonado, al igual que iban invitándolo a ser parte de una velada llena de romanticismo y pasión con la tibieza que emanaba del cuerpo frente a él, a través de la tela.

Pronto sus delgados y largos dedos llegaron al borde del pantalón, donde no se abstuvo de continuar. Jaló sin más la camisa hacia fuera para desfajarla y así poder terminar de abrir la prenda, justo antes de que el rubio se tumbara con él sobre la cama. Una vez con el cuerpo descansando en aquella suave superficie, donde bien pudo hundirse plácidamente arrobado por el momento, el inglés volvió a rodear el cuello de Chris con sus brazos para atraerle más y saciar su ansiedad sedienta de su aliento, golosa de su lengua y hambrienta de sus labios. Tom sentía cómo su mente se apagaba y su piel se encendía, envuelta en llamas deseosas de incendiar todo a su paso.

Pronto el aire fue causante de que el beso se viera interrumpido. Así que al separarse, el ojiaqua tomó un respiro constante, de modo jadeante y vibrante, manteniendo la mirada entrecerrada en los labios húmedos del australiano, que pronto se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa y jovial. Tom correspondió por reflejo aquel gesto de su pareja, entre que un deje de risilla nerviosa a medio terminar acompañaba su expresión turbada y complacida por igual.

Estaba enamorado como jamás imaginó que sucedería. Y resultaba todavía más sorprendente que fuera de Chris, de ese chiquillo de antaño que ahora se alzaba como todo un hombre para verle con ternura y emoción genuinas, peinando su cabello, mientras livianos y fugaces roces de sus dedos surcaban la piel de su frente.

_¿Por qué no pude verlo entonces? De haberme quedado todo habría sido distinto... o tal vez no... Aunque ahora eso ya no importa, siempre se puede volver a empezar y eso es lo que estamos haciendo... Empezar... O podría ser que estemos continuando algo que solo estaba en espera de tomar forma... Si, eso es…_

Se decía entre pensamientos, navegando en la inmensidad de aquel océano celeste que le brindaba seguridad y confianza, templanza, a pesar del encuentro intenso de instantes atrás.

Chris podía llegar a ser tan vehemente, tan impetuoso e impulsivo, a la par que sereno y pacífico. Era como el mar: a veces quieto y sosegado, otras tempestuoso y furioso. Debía ser así, eran sus raíces, su herencia, no podía esperar menos de un ser forjado entre olas salvajes y majestuosas. Era su instinto natural, y bien que mal, a Tom lo estaba volviendo loco que fuera así. Le gustaba demasiado su tacto dócil pero a la vez posesivo, lo hacía sentirse asediado, deseado, protegido… amado. Si, definitivamente se había vuelto un adicto a sus modos tan bilaterales, y en realidad no esperaba rehabilitarse. Caería bajo, tanto como pudiera si era de su mano.

Sin embargo, lo que le hizo caer pero en gracia, fue una nueva confesión que Chris le hiciera sobre el día en que se descubrió enamorado de él, siendo ese momento, una semana antes de haberle invitado a celebrar su cumpleaños número quince.

Ante la revelación espontánea, Tom frunció el ceño con extrañeza y algo de burla ligera, para luego sonreír en complicidad con el otro... Así que fue desde aquella vez. Vaya, ahora entendía porqué su _amigo_ se la pasó toda la tarde rehuyéndole cuando sus miradas se topaban, y ese ligero nerviosismo que lo tenía tropezando con las palabras todo el tiempo, no le dejaba formular una frase larga y concisa. Aun hablando de cosas que tuvieran que ver con la escuela y no de índole personal. Además, estaba el detalle de sus mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos desorbitados, cuando Emma le incitara_ gentilmente_ a darle un abrazo más emotivo y afectuoso, al notar que apenas si fuera un contacto rápido que no pasaba de tres segundos.

La chiquilla sabía por propia boca de su hermano que ese chico australiano era su mejor amigo, casi su hermano, así que no ver un abrazo como se supone debía ser el de un hermano que quiere al otro, la hizo actuar sin pensar. Fue entonces que prácticamente la menor de siete años de edad, aventó a Chris contra Tom y luego los empujó a los dos hasta la pared más cercana, donde ella hizo presión por la espalda del rubio con la suya de niña pequeña, pero con una fuerza tal que parecía tener más de diez.

—Con que fue desde entonces, ¿eh? —comentó risueño, teniendo en mente lo de su pequeña hermana —Debiste odiar a Emma por obligarte a abrazarme como se debía, sabiendo ya lo que estaba pasándote —alzó ambas cejas, ampliando su sonrisa y riendo por lo bajo, al percibir como Chris rodaba los ojos y bufaba divertido —Ehehe, no puedes culparla, era una niña... Bastante observadora, por cierto

No pudo evitar mencionar aquello último, recordando su propio momento incómodo cuando su hermanita le dijera que ambos parecían un par de adolescentes enamorados, que trataban de negarlo a pesar de las _evidencias_.

.

Ah, si, la querida Emma, la hermanita de Tom. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarse de ella, después de que prácticamente lo había empujado hasta el castaño, dejándolos en una posición bastante incomoda en su fiesta de cumpleaños? Cualquiera se hubiera olvidado: _fue un pequeño incidente, _hubiera dicho. Pero para ese tiempo, Chris ya estaba consciente de sus sentimientos por el inglés, convenientemente. Y aquella chiquilla de sonrisa coqueta y traviesa no resultó intrascendental.

—Muy observadora a mi parecer. Recuerda que no fue la única vez que trató de que chocáramos _accidentalmente_

Chris comentó, recordando cuando se tropezó contra Tom y toda su limonada cayó sobre el castaño. Luego se enteró que el pie de Emma ocasionó su tropiezo.

El australiano vio de nuevo a Tom debajo suyo, pareciéndole muy apetecible. Quizá demasiado para sus estándares.

—Cambiando de tema...

Se levantó contagiado de la tentación que le daba tocar al castaño. Una tentación desconocida en todo contexto. Sin demora, Chris se desabrochó el pantalón, sacando el cinturón y arrojándolo a una esquina, llevando después las manos al chaleco de Tom para desabotonarlo. En cuanto estuvo abierto, no perdió tiempo y empezó a desabrochar su camisa, casi a jalones.

—Quiero ver más —advirtió con tono encendido

.

Ciertamente y como Chris lo mencionara, durante el transcurso de su fiesta de cumpleaños, Emma se encargó de maquinar otro momento incómodo, valiéndose de su pensamiento _sádico_ infantil, al provocar que Chris tropezara y vaciara su vaso completo de limonada sobre él. Tom recordaba la cara de susto y las disculpas constantes de un agobiado amigo suyo, que salió corriendo a la cocina por un paño para limpiar su desastre involuntario. Si bien, al inglés no le pareció una cosa grave tener la camisa empapada, si le causó una inmensa ternura el ver como su compañero se volvía un manojo de nervios al tratar de buscar su perdón, secando con insistencia sus ropas arruinadas.

Y hablando de ropas, tal parecía que llegaba el momento de prescindir de ellas. Motivo que provocó que ahora Tom fuera quien se volviera un mar de nervios latentes, igual que Chris pasara en aquel incidente de antaño.

El castaño le vio alzarse sobre él, mientras que le incitaba a mantener contacto visual en todo momento, mirándole fijo y penetrante, dominante. Tom le correspondió, viéndole sin perder un solo segundo la visión de aquellos celestes intensos en sus aqua inquietos. Comenzaba a sentirse abrumado y ansioso, percibiendo las acciones del australiano, quien le insinuaba lo que vendría quitándose el cinturón y empezando a desabrochar su chaleco negro.

Mientras le abría la prenda y continuaba con la otra debajo, Tom sentía el incremento considerable del calor interno de su cuerpo, mismo que viajaba raudo por cada parte de su piel y terminaba acumulándose en su rostro encendido. A la par de ello, su pecho se inflaba y retraía en constantes respiraciones poco profundas, pudiendo notar el ansia de Chris al querer dejar expuesta más piel de la que hasta ese momento hubiese visto. Sentía sus ágiles dedos rozando su pecho y abdomen por debajo de la tela, igual que notaba ese brillo lascivo y las pupilas dilatadas que mostraban sus ojos al ver lo que deseaba.

Su camisa blanca yacía abierta completamente, la corbata negra aun se mantenía al rededor de su cuello, pero sabía que pronto pasaría a la historia. Como todo lo demás a su debido tiempo.

—Chris...

Inexplicablemente, su vasto y elocuente vocabulario se esfumó con tal momento, y solo pudo ser capaz de susurrar su nombre en un hilillo de voz tembloroso, al tiempo que alzaba su diestra con cierta duda y rozaba la mejilla del rubio. Un roce débil, casi miedoso. Aquello era nuevo para Tom, demasiado nuevo y sofocante, y a pesar de saber lo que ocurriría, eso no quitaba el hecho de que le causara temor una primera vez.

Más sin en cambio, estaba seguro de que ese primer contacto con la intimidad, con su propia sensualidad, fuera con Chris. Era el indicado, confiaba ciegamente en ello.

.

Entre toda esa nube de adrenalina, Chris no se había preocupado por lo demás a su alrededor, tan solo existían él y Tom, inmersos en una pasión que por mucho tiempo había esperado a ser liberada y moldeada a libertad por ambos. Habían pasado más de cinco años sin verse, sin contactarse ni saber nada. Incluso había pasado más tiempo en que ninguno se acercó al otro, ya fuera por miedo, por que no se daba cuenta, por impedimentos morales, etc. Pero ahora, finalmente podían consumar ese plan que había sido caprichosamente tejido por el destino, sin importar lo que dijeran los medios, o que los apuntaran.

Chris no daría marcha atrás, jamás. Y confiaba en que Tom tampoco lo haría.

Estaba besando el cuello del castaño, siendo tocado tímidamente por éste por primera vez. El australiano le desanudó la corbata y la dejó resbalar por las frazadas, mientras sus manos exploraban ansiosas el abdomen expuesto de Tom, su Tom. Sin embargo, al hacerlo escuchó su nombre gemido, placentero pero temeroso al mismo tiempo, no precisamente profundo. Chris amó incluso más al inglés por oírlo gemir su nombre, pero algo en él sonó a temor, y el rubio lo confirmó cuando el castaño le miró con ojos danzantes que no podían enfocar bien.

_Es su primera vez, en serio…_

Respiró profundo, deteniendo el brusco ataque en el cuello lechoso, porque si era su primera vez, el ritmo que llevaba sería _brusco_. En fin, no quería agobiarlo demasiado, tenía que ir más lento. Bien había leído en alguna parte de los libros que Tom le recomendaba, para variar, que si el fuego de la pasión se enciende puede ser la luz más hermosa de todas. Pero si esa luz se convierte en fogata, quemará el alma y se consumirá en segundos, y entonces no calentará. Debía ir despacio, avivar la pasión con paciencia, o terminaría por ser solo un encuentro que pasaría en un parpadeo y no lo recordaría. Debía ser más cuidadoso con el hombre que le suplicaba con la mirada que fuera despacio.

Así, el australiano se recostó a lado del inglés, pasando su brazo izquierdo debajo del hueco de la axila y le abrazó.

—Iré despacio… —dijo acariciando los rizos de la nuca de Tom, entre que besaba su frente —Me descontrolé un poco

.

La ansiedad que Tom experimentaba comenzaba a incrementarse rápidamente, causando que palpitaciones frenéticas golpetearan contra su pecho sin control, y su mente colapsara invadida por el nerviosismo y la incertidumbre de sentirse tocado por primera vez de aquella forma tan íntima y abrumadora.

Le gustaba que Chris se viera hundido en su cuello y le besara, dejando la sensación de húmedo cosquilleo por sobre su piel de mármol. Como respuesta, el castaño se atrevió a ser partícipe de aquel momento donde sus cuerpos se reconocían a base de caricias, y con sus manos sobre los brazos del rubio comenzó un recorrido en ascenso, lento y tímido, como si temiera no hacerlo bien si iba rápido.

Poco a poco sus palmas fueron deslizándose por aquellos brazos fuertes, percibiendo al instante la musculatura firme y justa, aun por encima de la tela de su camisa, ni demasiado exagerada ni limitada en volumen. Lo que provocaba que Tom cerrara los ojos y jadeara bajo al tiempo que fruncía el ceño, tanto por el placer que le sobrecogía tocarlo así, como por sentir los labios de Chris abriéndose y succionando una porción de la piel en su cuello, entre que zafaba la corbata que aún se mantenía en su lugar.

Casi de inmediato, las manos tibias de Chris fueron llevadas a su abdomen, lugar donde le acarició con toques intensos, casi queriendo atravesar la piel para fundir sus dedos a ella. Motivo que ocasionó un gemido ahogado en la garganta de Tom y el abrirse nuevamente de sus orbes aqua, llenos de un angustioso goce, que le hizo buscar los celestes del australiano pidiéndole ir más despacio. No era que no estuviera disfrutándolo porque lo hacía. Y mucho... Solo necesitaba ir paso a paso para ambientarse mejor, y así dejar que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a las emociones de un modo más paciente y sutil. Después de todo terminarían haciéndolo, tenían toda la noche para consumarlo, entonces no había razón para correr y llegar a ese momento cumbre antes de tiempo.

No pasó mucho en realidad cuando el castaño percibió la correspondencia de Chris, quien paró momentáneamente de tocarle y besarle, dedicándole una mirada comprensiva junto con una sonrisa liviana, a modo de buscar tranquilizarle y decirle que no debía preocuparse. Ante ello, Tom agradeció con una exhalación de alivio, mientras notaba al australiano removerse y acomodarse a su costado derecho para abrazarle, brindándole seguridad y confianza con sus palabras. Con sus actos llenos de ternura, delicadeza y calma.

Tom, por su parte, se giró y pasó su brazo izquierdo sobre la cintura del rubio, escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho que subía y bajaba un tanto constante, pero que intentaba sosegarse respirando profundo y pausado. Percibió las suaves caricias en sus rizos castaños, y seguido a eso, un beso devoto sobre su frente en señal de paciencia. Inevitablemente, el inglés suspiró ante aquel roce inocente de los labios de Chris, aliviando su temor a sentir como nunca antes lo había hecho y como en verdad deseaba hacerlo.

—Está bien... —murmuró fijando la mirada trémula sobre la serena del rubio —No quise verme demasiado novato en esto... Es solo... Quiero que sea perfecto…

Mencionó sonrojándose como un niño avergonzado, sintiendo el vértigo naciendo en su estómago para ir expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Era cierto, el inglés quería que fuese perfecto porque así jamás olvidaría esa primera noche juntos. La primera de muchas más, que añoraba siempre fueran así: como la primera.

.

Que Tom se acurrucara en su regazo calmó a Chris. Significaba que estaba tranquilo, y lo siguiente que dijo el castaño reafirmó aquello, aunque se sorprendió un poco. En serio Tom deseaba ese encuentro con todas sus fuerzas, lo deseaba porque amaba a ese rubio bobo que no tuvo la valentía de confesarle sus sentimientos años atrás. Pero al fin y al cabo aceptó una relación, porque sabía tanto como él que lo que estaban forjando no se derrumbaría por nada.

Chris sonrió de lado pues el comentario le enterneció demasiado. Luego de que aquellos aqua se posaran sobre sus celestes, anhelando una correspondencia, el australiano no tardó en darla, tomando del mentón a Tom para depositarle un pico delicado en sus labios.

—Es perfecto por el único hecho de que estamos juntos. Nos tenemos ahora —respondió juntando su frente —Tom, aunque sea tu primera vez, confía en mí. No se trata de complacerme, se trata de que te entregues y lo disfrutes, como yo ansío hacerte mío. Hoy y siempre

Volvió a besarlo en la boca, atrayéndolo más a su pecho.

—En esto, no hay _errores_. Así que, quédate tranquilo, ¿vale?

.

Casi al instante de haber expuesto su inquietud, el castaño recibió como respuesta un dulce beso fugaz, ligeramente tronado, junto con palabras de aceptación que hablaban de sincronía y correspondencia, de perfección compartida porque se tenían el uno al otro. Al instante, Chris juntó su frente con la suya, pidiéndole confianza ciega, pidiéndole entregarse con cada fibra de su ser, para poder sucumbir juntos a ese anhelo latente que ambos harían crecer hasta que los consumiera por completo entre aquellas sábanas, llevados por la pasión y el amor en su más pura expresión.

Tom se sentía flotar en las nubes, prendido de aquella mirada sincera que estaba haciéndole volar cada vez más alto, más liviano. Y aunque pudo asustarse por la caída, que seguro le dejaría dolorido sin más, no temió seguir volando hacia ese cielo reconfortante y sofocante a la vez. No temió despegar los pies del suelo tan alto como pudiese, porque las leyes de la física no tenían lógica en esa ecuación donde solo había dos variables: ellos mismos Y una sola respuesta: amar.

Iban a amarse, a entregarse, y a pesar de que era claro para Tom que él sería quien recibiera a Chris en su cuerpo, el inglés también sabía que resultaría tal cual éste se lo dijera. No se trataba de satisfacción para uno solo, sino para ambos. Tom le daría todo de sí, sin reservas ni límites, igual que obtendría lo mismo de Chris. Lo percibía en el aire, en sus ojos, en sus labios, en ese abrazo que lo había invitado una vez más a sentirse, a desearse, a explorarse. A no pensar en _errores,_ sino en aciertos y verdades, que lo harían actuar por instinto en base a sus emociones.

Y actuar llevado de la mano de aquellas emociones era hacerlo correctamente, porque estaba con la persona correcta. Lo sentía en su corazón.

—Estoy tranquilo, porque sé que contigo no puedo equivocarme... Confío en ti...

Devolvió mirándole con decisión, conservando rasgos de nerviosismo impregnados en sus aqua, más convencido de querer continuar y encender la noche con el fuego que dentro de poco ardería entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

.

El ojiazul apenas contenía una ligera risilla en su garganta, no por burlarse, sino por reírse de sí mismo. Le parecía extremadamente cómico que fuera precisamente Tom, quien hubiera desmentido esa fachada de rubio patán e insensible, bruto y desobligado, que consideraba todo el mundo. Sobretodo por eso: _insensible_. Chris solía ser tan frío en sus relaciones, que las chicas terminaban alejándose primero. Pero ahora no podía contener ese lado romántico, pasional y desesperado de amor, que afloraba en cada beso y caricia que Tom le profería, tímidas pero seguras.

Se derritió ante sus palabras, mordiéndose los labios. Y sin desaprovechar otro segundo más, pasó sus brazos debajo de la espalda de Tom, comenzando a besarlo en el cuello.

—Me estás volviendo loco, Tom. Y lo sabes —dijo en tono pícaro, hincando diente en la hélice de su oreja

Bajó sus manos al pantalón del castaño para abrir la bragueta y quitarle su cinturón. Se valía de presionar sus muslos, mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre el del inglés. Poco a poco dejó en paz el oído y atrapó su cuello, succionándolo con fuerza y friccionando su pelvis con la otra.

—Aah... Tom… estás tan delicioso...

.

Aguardaba impaciente la reacción de Chris ante su confesión, misma que no tardó en mostrarse. Los labios del australiano relamiéndose, para luego besar su cuello entre que lo rodeaba con sus brazos, fue la certera réplica que acompañó las palabras pronunciadas con ronco y profundo matiz.

Tom jadeó al sentir los dientes de Chris mordiendo el contorno de su oreja, percibiendo su aliento cálido y lo húmedo de sus labios. Ladeó el rostro al notar como su cuello volvía a ser el centro de atención para el rubio, y su cuerpo tembló al escucharle decir aquello en un tono más encendido, mientras su pantalón era abierto y caricias intensas eran proferidas a sus muslos. Aunque lo que provocó un gemido placentero y el liviano arqueo de su espalda, fue sentir el cuerpo de su pareja tenderse por completo encima suyo, al tiempo que friccionaba su parte baja contra la suya.

—Aagh... Chris...

Sus manos se perdieron entre los brazos y nuca del rubio, moviendo por reflejo las caderas contra las ajenas.

.

Todo lo que ocurría en ese momento podría catalogarse como _destinado_, y Chris lo entendía. En verdad parecía que esa noche había sido escrita en algún libro para ejecutarse, con planificación de más de ocho años. No la dejaría desperdiciar. Tomó a Tom y lo siguió besando con delicadeza, en tanto sus entrepiernas se frotaban mutuamente, provocándoles placer a ambas partes por igual. El australiano escuchaba los ligeros gemidos que Tom dejaba salir, con timidez aun por ser su primera vez, pero que poco a poco se fueron desenvolviendo para darle una sinfonía de pasión.

Chris zafó lo último de su pantalón y arrastró la camisa por completo. Se incorporó de la cama, no sin antes darle un beso pequeño en los labios al castaño, y se sentó en la orilla de ésta, procediendo a quitarse el resto de su ropa y quedando desnudo. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Tom, quien seguía tendido en las sábanas mirando su cuerpo. Sabía que era la primera vez que veía a otra persona desnuda en esa situación y quiso calmarlo.

—Cierra los ojos —pidió, y en cuanto el inglés lo hizo, Chris regresó a su lado para ir tocando su pecho —Mantelos cerrados

Así, no teniendo imágenes que lo asustaran, el rubio deslizó sus manos sobre su piel, dando un masaje en todo el abdomen y descendiendo hasta su pantalón, el cual fue bajando junto con el bóxer del castaño, muy lento. De esa forma, si Tom se sentía incómodo podía decirlo.

.

Entre que las caricias iban tornándose más apasionadas y necesitadas, el ojiaqua percibía su mente nublarse y comenzar a flotar. Sus ojos entrecerrados enfocaban a la nada y sus labios curvados dejaban escapar los jadeos que se agolpaban en su garganta, mismos que parecieran luchar por salir todos juntos. Más aquellos sonidos que hablaban de placer y sofoco, pronto se vieron ahogados entre un beso que Chris iniciara y él siguiera con el mismo tacto.

Sus cuerpos seguían conociéndose, provocando que la ropa comenzara a estorbar y quemar por la constante fricción que ambos mantenían. Suaves y trémulos gemidos, cortesía del inglés, eran compaginados por unos más sueltos y libres, más sugerentes, por parte del rubio australiano, haciendo que poco a poco su confianza se atreviera a dar un paso adelante y así poder expresar sus emociones con total libertad... Igual que lo hacía Chris. Por lo que poco después, Tom se dejó llevar por el momento y permitió que sus gemidos tomaran un matiz menos cohibido, más entregado.

Pasaron varios segundos devorándose uno al otro, succionando labios y entrelazando lenguas, hasta que el beso tuvo una pausa impuesta por el rubio. Antes, Tom percibió como éste se removía, seguramente queriendo quitarse la ropa, acción que el castaño confirmó cuando abriera los ojos y le viera deshacerse de la camisa. En el acto, su respiración se cortó y sus orbes aqua se perdieron en el portentoso tórax que Chris dejaba en evidencia. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que ver su piel lo excitara del modo en que empezaba a sentirlo. Y aquello seguiría subiendo de nivel, puesto que ahora se trataba del pantalón y la ropa interior lo que yacía en el piso.

Tom permaneció en la misma posición, sin moverse un solo centímetro de su lugar, solo observando en silencio, y con el nervio estallándole en el pecho, la desnudez total de Chris. Era realmente algo de hacer notar. Su cuerpo entero pareciera haber sido tallado, esculpido por manos cuidadosas y detallistas, certeras, pues no había margen de error. No faltaba ni sobraba nada. Chris bien podría pasar por una deidad mitológica con aquel porte y esa presencia imponente, que ya tenía a Tom derritiéndose de solo imaginarse lo que sería sentir su piel en colisión con la suya. Deseo que pronto se vería reflejado, lo notó al ver esa mirada celeste fija y determinante sobre él.

El castaño estaba sumamente nervioso por lo que dentro de poco tendría lugar. Sin embargo, el australiano fue lo suficientemente correcto para usar un tacto más sutil, acorde a su condición _novata_, ofreciéndole calma al sugerirle cerrar los ojos para lo siguiente. Tom no dudó en hacerlo, pues sabía que sería menos abrumador de aquel modo. Así fue que dejó su confianza puesta en el rubio. De inmediato percibió la caricia de Chris con sus manos deslizándose suavemente sobre su abdomen, yendo hacia abajo, provocando que su piel se erizara y su pecho se llenara de respiraciones profundas y cortas, igual que su ceño se frunciera por lo grato de la sensación.

Pronto, aquellas manos ya estaban en la orilla de su pantalón, lo que le hizo pasar saliva con nervio y morderse el labio inferior. Quiso abrir los ojos, pero prefirió seguir al pie de la letra la indicación de Chris de permanecer con la mirada oculta. Fue entonces que comenzó a sentir la tela, tanto del pantalón como de su ropa interior, siendo bajada con delicadeza y lentitud. Poco a poco, las prendas iban deslizándose por sobre la piel de sus piernas, mientras su corazón palpitaba inquieto cada vez que se notaba más expuesto ante el otro. No le detuvo de sacar ambas piezas, puesto que yacer con él en la intimidad era su mayor deseo.

Una vez que su cuerpo se viera en las mismas condiciones que las de Chris, Tom le devolvió una mirada ingenua y ansiosa. Se incorporó hasta quedar de frente al rubio, y se acerco a él con movimientos inciertos pero decididos. Miró sus labios y acarició su cuello con ambas manos, reduciendo lentamente la distancia entre los dos, sintiendo las manos del australiano acariciando su cintura y su aliento chocando contra el suyo, avivando ese calor interno que parecía llenar la habitación en segundos.

—Te amo, Chris...

Murmuró seguro en sus palabras, no concretando un beso que aguardaba en el aire, pero si embriagándose con ese aliento que ya lo hacía delirar.

.

Al sacarle completamente la ropa, Chris se tendió sobre el castaño, mirándolo con la misma intensidad con que lo amaba, aguardando el momento justo para darle un nivel superior a su noche juntos. Aunque Tom se le adelantó, puesto que abrió sus aqua, atrapando su cuello y sentándose a su lado, con sus piernas encima de sus muslos. Chris había bajado sus manos a su cintura, sosteniéndolo como si fuera un objeto de cristal de mucho valor. Y lo era, valía más que toda la riqueza que poseía o pudiera poseer.

No, más bien era de valor invaluable, era la cumbre de todo lo que el australiano pidiera. Era su tesoro, su mundo, la razón por la cual había vivido esos años pensando en él sin ser consciente, y dedicándole unos segundos al día.

_Cuídalo, Christopher. Tienes que cuidarlo…_

Pensaba, hasta que la voz temblorosa y algo tiritante del inglés le habló una vez más, diciéndole que lo amaba. Chris lo apresó más a su pecho, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Tom. Estaba feliz de oírlo más entregado, con pasión y sinceridad genuinas que nunca oyó antes. Ciertamente había cambiado todo su mundo.

—Yo también, Tom —respondió en murmuro, besándole el hombro después —Si supieras cuanto te sigo amando...

_O incluso más ahora que te tengo…_

.

La delicadeza con que Chris tomaba su cintura, le hizo notar aquello que seguramente pasaba por la mente del rubio: que le cuidaría y protegería en todo momento, en todo lugar y en todo contexto, no solo estando en la cama sino en el día a día. Le guardaría con celo para que nada ni nadie se atreviera a causarle el mínimo rasguño, incluso Tom pudo percibir que sus cuidados no serían únicamente de lo externo, también lo serían dentro de su relación.

Chris lo tenía entre sus brazos, rodeándolo, transmitiéndole esa seguridad y confianza que el inglés necesitaba para dejar su voluntad en manos del hombre al que amaba.

Justo después de haberle profesado su sentir, el australiano lo abrazó con mayor intensidad, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, entre que le devolvía el mismo sentimiento en un quedo susurro, junto con un beso lleno de ternura en su hombro. Aquel gesto devoto le suspirar, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y reforzaba ese abrazo con sus brazos al rededor de la nuca y espalda del ojiazul.

Podía percibir claramente sus latidos igual de fuertes y rápidos como los suyos. Su pecho subiendo y bajando inestable, rozando el suyo con la propia acción. Su calor emergiendo de su cuerpo y aquella reacción natural producto de la excitación en ambos, haciéndose presente sin poder evitarlo. Al notarlo, Tom se sonrojó hasta el límite y su vientre se estremeció incierto por lo que sentía. Su propio cuerpo revelaba su ansia por seguir con aquella mediana erección, tal cual percibía la de Chris debajo suyo, en las mismas condiciones por causa del placer agolpándose.

—Lo sé... Ahora lo sé...

Devolvió con sus labios pegados al oído del rubio, dando réplica a su pensamiento sobre querer decirle cuanto seguía significando para él, aun estando lejos por tanto tiempo. Tom podía sentirlo, podía sentir su amor guardado en aquellas palabras, en aquellos actos. Podía sentirlo en su piel, en su respiración, en sus manos acariciando lenta y parsimoniosamente su espalda y más abajo, provocando una ola placentera corriendo por cada nervio de su cuerpo.

.

Chris presionó un poco la nuca de Tom, asintiendo con la cabeza como respuesta y elevándola luego, mirando al techo y cerrando los ojos como agradeciendo ese momento. Bajó de nuevo su rostro, observando los aqua del inglés, llenos de brillo y anhelo. Hermosos como su portador.

—Estaremos bien…

Dijo al aire, pensando en voz alta. Así, Chris le estaba diciendo a Tom que en adelante serían solo ellos dos contra el mundo. Como en las épocas del colegio, cuando ambos eran inseparables. Ahora no había nada que pudiera destrozar lo que estaban construyendo.

Luego de serenarse, el australiano se aproximó y besó al castaño, aun sentados ambos, sumergiendo su cuerpo al placer manifestándose en su miembro que ya empezaba a erectarse. Entre el beso, Chris juntó más a Tom, chocando su piel y sintiéndolo plenamente, completamente suyo, compaginados como el ying y el yang. Dos contrapartes muy compatibles. Solo así, juntó su lengua y la enroscó extasiado, acariciando la espalda de su compañero.

Su propio miembro terminó de erguirse cuando sintió el de Tom friccionarse con el suyo. Nunca había sentido el pene de otro hombre, pero no le desagradaba en absoluto sentir el del inglés. A pesar de que era _nuevo_ estar así para él, concluyó que era correcto, porque le hacía sentir vivo y feliz como nunca lo había sido en su vida. Y percibir que las piernas largas de Tom se enroscaban a su cintura, solo para restregarse más contra su falo, lo volvía loco de placer.

Quiso seguir besándolo pero el aire estaba escaseando, por lo que tuvo que interrumpir el beso un segundo para respirar, más no por eso dejó de amoldar su pelvis contra la de Tom.

.

El castaño esbozó una muy liviana sonrisa, casi imperceptible, al escuchar aquellas palabras que Chris le compartiera. Le creía total y ciegamente. Estando juntos nada podría estar mal, y a quienes se atrevieran a juzgarlos, a señalarlos y condenarlos, se encargarían de silenciarlos, no con palabras sino con sus acciones. No se esconderían, no se negarían el uno al otro, solo por querer ser parte de una sociedad hipócrita y selectiva. Se amaban, esa era su verdad, su realidad.

Habría obstáculos, eso era claro, también renuencia e indiferencia, pero nada ni nadie les harían dar un solo paso atrás. Estando juntos el mundo era suyo, porque su mundo era ese vínculo que los mantuvo unidos, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia.

Poco después, Tom volvió a ser presa de los labios de Chris, que volvían a besarle con pertenencia y fogosidad. Un beso no tan desesperado, más si profundo y pesado, pero pesado por la fuerte carga emocional con la que iba recreándose aquel momento de complicidad mutua entre sus bocas, abriéndose y acoplándose con fresca memoria. Entre sus lenguas rozándose y seduciéndose una a la otra, bebiendo ambos de aquel dulce y embriagante elixir que se producía con tal contacto lleno de intensidad abrumadora. Complicidad que se reafirmaba entre caricias impregnadas de pasión y deseo, con las que cada uno recorría la piel del otro con su tacto para dejar su marca de propiedad, porque ahora se pertenecían.

No habría nadie más en medio, serían solo ellos contra todo y todos. Ellos y su anhelo de no volver a dejar que el tiempo se interpusiera de nueva cuenta en su camino, en su proyecto de vida, que Tom ya podía vislumbrar asomándose delante de suyo, listo para dejarlos avanzar a través de él. Igual que idóneo y perfecto era el momento que estaba formándose entre esas cuatro paredes.

El beso se prolongaba y el calor subía entre jadeos y sonidos acuosos, provenientes de ambas bocas en colisión constante. Tom ya comenzaba a experimentar los efectos del placer vertiginoso y sublime, por lo que buscando mayor contacto entre los dos, juntó poco más su cuerpo al de Chris, provocando que su erección se friccionara contra la otra y produjera una reacción inmediata compartida. Puesto que además de gemidos quedos en conjunto, ambos falos terminaron de alzarse.

Por reflejo, y en respuesta a tan grata sensación, el castaño intensificó las caricias que profería al cuello y nuca del australiano, enroscando las piernas en torno a su cintura y comenzando a mover las caderas con sutil suavidad, buscando friccionarse más contra el pene de Chris. Era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso. La primera vez que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante caricias ajenas, la primera vez que sentía un placer exorbitante tocando y dejándose tocar por otro hombre... y no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Mucho menos siendo Chris ese hombre que despertaba sus pasiones y anhelos más secretos y escondidos.

Una vez llegara el momento en que debían tomar un respiro sus labios se vieron separados nuevamente, dejando el húmedo rastro de su pasión por sobre estos, entre que su respiración cortada parecía volverse más sofocada y errática, temblorosa y ansiosa. Sus cuerpos seguían moviéndose juntos en un dulce y lento vaivén, sumiendo a Tom en un éxtasis gratificante y delicioso que le hacía fruncir el entrecejo y clavar la mirada en la celeste de Chris, comunicándole a base de leguaje visual lo bien que se sentía.

Tom estaba prácticamente volando sobre las nubes, delirando sobre las piernas de Chris, deseándolo con toda el alma, mientras se aferraba de sus hombros y sentía el sudor cubriendo su rostro sonrojado.

.

El rubio continuó aprovechando cada centímetro de piel que tocaba, que colisionaba con la suya, mientras livianos jadeos eran exhalados no teniendo otro modo de canalizar el placer que experimentaba. Los labios de Chris descansaban ahora en el mentón del inglés, entre que sus manos bajaban y apretaban sus nalgas para restregar ambas erecciones, haciendo movimientos de cadera más acentuados que incrementaban el calor en su cuerpo.

Mordió la barbilla de Tom, encontrándose de nuevo con los aqua de este, quien pareciera estar sintiendo el mismo lazo y unión reforzados con pasión, y un fuerte deseo de llegar a más, a lo último que conllevaba el acto. Ambos quedaron tocándose unos minutos más, hasta que Chris decidió cambiar de posición, recostando de nuevo al castaño sobre las frazadas para besarle el cuello y el pecho, atrapando uno de sus pezones para lamerlo y juguetear con su lengua alrededor de él, en tanto las piernas del inglés lo recibían y se aferraban a su cintura.

.

Tom se acoplaba al mecer de las caderas de Chris, buscando sentirse más, queriendo complementarse más en cada roce, en cada caricia y mirada, en cada anhelo de verse unidos a plenitud. Su rostro se alzaba y sus ojos se entrecerraban acompañados de quedos sollozos, denotando el placer que abrumaba sus sentidos, al notar el ansia con que el australiano se aferraba a sus nalgas para hacerle friccionarse contra él, mientras sus labios acariciaban su barbilla y le mordía con provocación después.

Como reflejo, las manos del castaño dejaron de sostenerse de los hombros para recorrer de nuevo su cuello y luego perderse entre la cabellera rubia, revolviendo la misma y jalándola suavemente. Era casi imposible creer que su cuerpo respondiera tan intensamente al toque de unas manos, al roce de unos labios, a la colisión de otro cuerpo junto al suyo, pero era real. Tan real y tangible, que solo le bastó fijar su mirada nublada en la de Chris para saber que era posible.

Las caricias iban subiendo de nivel, ese fuego avivándose cada vez más comenzaba a sofocarlos y quemarlos por el deseo de seguir a un nivel más alto, más íntimo. Y justo en el momento que Chris lo tomó por la cintura y lo devolvió con suavidad contra la cama, Tom intuyó cual era el siguiente paso. Se dejó llevar y hacer por el rubio, a pesar del nervio estruendoso que provocaba el colapsar de sus entrañas. Sabía que con cada nueva caricia sobre su cuerpo, Chris estaba preparándolo para continuar y poder volverse uno solo... y eso quería. Tom deseaba unirse a al australiano con la misma intensidad que éste le demostraba.

—Mnh...

El castaño se derretía sobre las sábanas, sintiendo a Chris entre sus piernas, besando su piel, marcándola como suya con el paso travieso de sus labios en descenso, deteniéndose justo en uno de sus pezones. Al percibir aquella lengua tibia y húmeda sobre aquel botoncillo, el inglés alzó la cabeza y jadeó en tono de ronroneo, al tiempo que acariciaba la nuca de su pareja con su mano izquierda y la derecha recorría su brazo sinuoso. Sus piernas se enroscaron a la cintura de Chris, retomando de nuevo las fricciones entre ambos falos erectos, deslizando sus pantorrillas de vez en vez sobre las del ojiazul para incitarlo y provocarlo, movido por su instinto.

.

Cuando Chris terminó de ensalivar y humedecer un pezón se dirigió al otro, en tanto enredaba más sus piernas al cuerpo del inglés, escuchando esos gemidos cargados de sensualidad inmensurable, totalmente suyos. Gemidos para él, en su primera noche juntos. Bastó un poco más para que terminara su trabajo en el botón, mordiéndolo un poco al final, incorporándose luego sobre el castaño y restregando su pelvis como demandaba el otro.

—Mngh... Date la vuelta…

Pronunció grueso, tomando a Tom por la cadera y mirándolo entre serio e impaciente, aunque tratando de no sonar mandón. Para Chris era complicado cambiar su desempeño en la cama de la noche a la mañana, había adoptado manías por sonar dominante. Bueno, siempre lo fue en todo aspecto… a veces era falto de tacto. Tendría que cambiar eso, a menos que Tom aceptara sus modos no tan sutiles.

He ahí el motivo que el calificativo _cabronazo_ le calzaba de maravilla.

.

Nuevos jadeos y gemidos se agolpaban en su garganta percibiendo el hambre de Chris, misma que se dedicaba a saciar con el otro pezón. Lo succionaba y mordía con malicia, entre que sus manos acariciaban sus muslos, abriéndolos ligeramente y haciéndole temblar por lo bien que se sentía. Poco después, el rubio se alzó de nueva cuenta para tenderse sobre él y continuar con la estimulación entre ambos miembros, lo que provocó en Tom una corriente eléctrica que atravesó su espalda, encorvándola, al tiempo que clavaba la cabeza en la almohada y cerraba los ojos entre una mueca de éxtasis.

Pronto, el inglés escuchó la petición de Chris por que se diera vuelta. Petición con tintes de orden, que le hizo abrir los ojos y mostrarse incierto, algo temeroso. No tanto por lo que implicaba el exponerse al australiano, sino por aquel tono que usara para sugerirlo.

Tom permaneció en silencio, respirando agitado, sin dar señas de acatar la petición. Las manos de Chris sobre sus caderas ejercían cierta presión con la intención de querer girarlo, pero el castaño colocó sus manos sobre las otras, tratando de decirle con la mirada que esperara y fuera más gentil. A pesar de estar respondiendo con las mismas ganas, seguía siendo su primera vez y quería que fuera un momento especial y perfecto, como se lo dijera en un principio.

Fijó sus aqua en los celestes, hallando ansia y desespero, el deseo encendido hasta el límite por hacerlo suyo, por amarlo y mostrarle las puertas del paraíso que abriría solo para él. Y lo dejaría, permitiría que fuese Chris quien tomara todo de sí, y a su vez, éste dejara hasta lo último de su ser, cada parte al hacerlo. Pero no quería que fuera algo burdo y fugaz. El momento vendría, y lo haría con ambas partes juntas y conectadas.

—Despacio, Chris... No hay por qué correr...

Dijo en susurro trémulo, llevando su diestra a la mejilla del otro en una suave caricia llena de correspondencia, igual que su mirada cristalina por el placer.

—Seré tuyo... esta noche... Ir despacio no cambiará eso... —le acercó para besarle lento pero profundo, incitándolo a calmar su arrebato repentino

.

Saciedad. Quería darse gusto y saciarse, pensando con la cabeza de abajo en lugar de detener su ansia y vencer sus impulsos más salvajes.

Era cierto que Chris no era muy delicado para dar a expresar sus deseos, y mucho tenía que ver su actitud pedante que intentaba imponerse a como diera lugar. Eso mismo había hecho por años con las mujeres que conocía, la única que se acopló aceptablemente a su carácter fue Elsa, pero seguía siendo insuficiente. El rubio no se ponía a meditar mucho el asunto, prefería ignorar el hecho de que todas sus relaciones fracasaron porque él corría y no permitía que las cosas siguieran un curso natural. Aunque también estaba el hecho de que no le gustaba el compromiso.

Por otro lado, le benefició no engancharse profundamente con alguien, de lo contrario, no estaría con Tom.

_Tom..._

El rubio abrió ambos párpados, como si hubiera despertado de algún tipo de alucinación, viendo al inglés algo temeroso y ejerciendo resistencia a sus manos que se empeñaban en voltearlo, escuchando su voz cortada que le pedía lentitud. Chris frunció el ceño un momento. Ahí estaba de nuevo: el placer ganándole al acto mismo. Esa era la razón de sus malos encuentros casuales que acababan en un parpadeo, y por tanto, no lo disfrutaba realmente. Si Tom hubiese accedido a voltear, lo habría hecho suyo más pronto de lo planeado y el círculo se repetiría. No sería algo significativo.

Jamás reduciría ningún encuentro con Tom a _solo sexo_. Estaban entregándose el uno al otro, fantaseando con despertar juntos cada día, soñando con ser eternos, mirándose con tanta pasión que dolía, amándose por primera vez de un modo no fraternal... Eso no podía ser un burdo encuentro casual, ninguno lo sería. Estaban haciendo el amor, por lo tanto, Chris debía parar su lado cabronazo y escuchar lo que Tom tenía que decir, lo cual fue sencillo de comprender.

Esbozó una ligera sonrisa, relajando el cuerpo y asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Ah... Antes tenía un ritmo muy alocado. Es algo complicado para mi esperar cuando me quito la ropa… —inició dejando que Tom se enderezara bien, encimándose él casi al instante —Es solo que... Ah, pero quiero decir, es tu primera vez y yo debo respetar ese hecho... Si, ah, aunque pienso: Wow, mi vida ha cambiado en un día. Eso es tener puta suerte… Y luego me imagino a ti y a mi viviendo juntos, haciendo desastres en ropa interior por toda la casa, y me apantalla, me pone excitado y me acelera, y es cuando cr... Uhgm…

Chris quería seguir hablando, pero sintió el dedo índice de Tom cerrando sus labios, lo cual le confundió un poco.

.

Cuando Chris accedió a llevar un ritmo menos desesperado, el castaño se alivió de saber que volvían a un paso más concienzudo y sutil. Se acomodó mejor contra la cama, al dejar de ser presionado para girarse, permitiendo que el rubio se tendiera de nuevo encima suyo, entre que empezaba a dar explicaciones rápidas y desordenadas.

Tom se enterneció viéndolo y escuchándolo tan abrumado, tratando de conectar sus ideas para compartírselas. Estaba ansioso, igual que él, y entendía el que su ritmo regular se viera cambiado drásticamente de un momento a otro. Acostumbrarse a algo por tanto tiempo, y de buenas a primeras darle un giro radical, no era sencillo. Así que no lo juzgaría, ni mucho menos se echaría para atrás. Quería vivir la experiencia de ser amado por Chris esa noche, harían el amor y no solo tendrían sexo.

—Ssshh...

Silenció al australiano con su índice derecho, percibiendo que no paraba de correr entre frases. Notó su confusión en aquella mirada turbada y dudosa, misma que le causó una ligera sonrisa cálida, en tanto que deslizaba su dedo por la babilla de Chris. Llevando luego la mano a peinar suavemente su cabello rubio por sobre la frente.

—Se que esto es... inesperado para ti, es decir... Estás acostumbrado a un modo menos _pasivo_ de intimar con alguien… Y lo entiendo... —expresó sincero, acariciando los brazos sinuosos hasta colocar sus manos sobre los hombros —Puede resultarte difícil empezar a cambiar eso... pero si lo hacemos juntos, puede funcionar...

Declaró mirándole con anhelo, esperando que sus palabras fueran las correctas en ese momento.

.

A decir verdad, a Chris le parecía mentira que estuviera calmado, manso, sin pensar en embestir como una bestia, con solo esas caricias en sus brazos y la voz de Tom que lo hipnotizaba. Con lo que había mencionado el castaño sobre intentar un nuevo ritmo y llevar todo despacio, lo sosegó en fa. Algo raro en él.

—Vale —dijo con tono dulce y cómplice

Al poco volvió a besar a Tom, acariciando sus brazos y metiendo una rodilla entre sus piernas, valiéndose de un instinto fogoso pero a la medida ideal.

.

Una sonrisa cándida y un trémulo suspiro, fueron lo que complementaron la aceptación de Chris por intentar una nueva forma de amar. Lo veía decidido a compartir con él ese momento de íntima complicidad, le veía dispuesto a descubrir un ritmo distinto, sin premura ni presión, pero que lo llevaría a vivir plenamente el momento. Y Tom sería quien le tomara de la mano y lo condujera con tacto, para después abandonarse en sus brazos al ser el tiempo justo.

El inglés volvió a probar la miel que emanaba de los labios del australiano, recreando los sonidos de la pasión que tenían lugar al juntar sus bocas y acariciarse por dentro con sus lenguas ávidas, igual que por fuera lo hacían sus manos tocándose y reconociéndose nuevamente. Mientras tanto, el castaño revolvía el cabello de Chris, jadeando y suspirando entre el beso, ladeando el rostro para profundizarlo y volverlo más encendido.

El placer comenzaba a correr otra vez entre sus cuerpos, al tiempo que Tom sentía el removerse suave del de Chris, para colocar una pierna entre las suyas con delicadeza. Abriendo espacio y haciendo que su pierna derecha se colocara insinuante sobre su cintura.

.

Los gemidos de Tom estaban presentes en su cabeza, en sus oídos, en su mente y su cuerpo, en cada parte que pudiera percibirlos. Ahí estaban, encendiendo la llama de su pasión, la entrega misma de sus cuerpos, sus labios en colisión que no dejaban tregua por aire, porque eran adictos al otro.

Chris experimentó todo en segundos prolongados, como años infinitos que lo dejaban en éxtasis y lo obligaban a actuar con más agilidad, pero prudente a la vez.

—Aggh...

Jadeó en el cuello del castaño cuando no pudo alargar más el beso, entre que bajaba sus manos y acariciaba ambos muslos del otro, sosteniendo su propio peso para no aplastarlo por completo, encorvando su espalda, sofocado en una nube de placer nueva que se revelaba entre ellos.

El australiano volvió a mirar a Tom, peinando sus rizos con toda la palma de su mano hacia atrás, sonriéndole.

—Nunca he hecho una de estas... —dijo con algo de tosquedad, se le había ocurrido una idea —estas cosas... ¿Cómo les llaman?

No iba a decir: _chuparte el asunto_, aunque no se le ocurría otra forma de nombrarlo. Sabía que había una palabra _sofisticada_ para decírselo, para hacerlo menos extraño. Después de todo, también sería la primera vez que pensaba en meterse uno de esos en la boca sin que se le revolviera el estomago.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos tener... Claro, si estás de acuerdo... No recuerdo esa palabra, pero significa tener sexo oral…

.

Su cuerpo y mente se sentían livianos, desprendidos, flotando en el aire, con tantas nuevas y abrumadoras sensaciones que lo tenían sumido en un idilio de placer y cadencia, robándole el aliento pero compensándolo con deleite. Nunca imaginó poder experimentar el amor pleno al lado de otro hombre, pero Chris no era cualquier hombre, era su otra mitad, su motivo, su complemento perfecto. Estaba haciendo el amor con el amor de su vida y eso era lo que importaba, lo demás… solo era banal frivolidad moralista.

Minutos después de mantener el beso, alargándolo tanto como pudieron, el clamo de ambos por un respiro se hizo presente acabando por romper el contacto glorioso entre sus bocas.

—Mnaah...

Tom secundó el jadeo de Chris al separarse, alzando el rostro y removiéndose un poco, sintiendo el aliento alterado del rubio en su cuello y sus manos en sus muslos, acariciándole una y otra vez, abriendo muy ligeramente y rozando su piel a la suya.

El castaño fijó la mirada en la del ojiazul cuando este peinara sus cabellos. No le sonrió, a pesar de ver que Chris lo hacía, más tuvo el impulso de acariciarle también. Así que invadido por la pasión que le hacía engancharse a todo estímulo, por mínimo que fuera, llevó su diestra al rostro y peinó los mechones rubios por detrás de la oreja. Y entre que su mano se deslizaba por el cuello, Tom escuchó como el australiano trataba de compartirle una idea.

Las palabras torpes e inciertas que salían de sus labios, provocaron que el inglés frunciera el ceño confundido. Ya ambos habían confesado el jamás haber estado con un hombre, entonces, ¿a qué podría referirse con eso de que nunca hubo hecho una de _esas cosas_? Tom meditó en la idea que pudiera estar queriendo revelarle, pero cualquier duda que tuviera, pronto se esfumó entre los confines de su mente cuando el rubio dijo la frase: _sexo oral_.

De inmediato, el ojiaqua abrió los ojos con sorpresa e inquietud mezcladas por tal idea. Ciertamente no le parecía nada mal en lo absoluto, no estando con Chris, aunque él tampoco lo había practicado antes. Sin embargo, esa no era razón para ser ignorante al proceso. Antes de dar una respuesta, Tom bajó la mirada por breves segundos, como pensándolo minuciosamente. Tragó saliva y tomó un par de respiraciones, para luego comunicarle en voz baja y algo apenada el nombre más propio y correcto de _aquello_ que le había sugerido.

—Felación... Ese... ese es el nombre... menos... pretencioso...

Declaró mirando a Chris con timidez, quien le devolvía una mirada traviesa mezclada con cierto alivio. Tal vez por que captó el punto entre tanto tropiezo al hablar. Y hablar era lo que estaba costándole trabajo a Tom, teniendo la mirada celeste clavada en sus aqua, esperando su respuesta, la cual no demoró en expresar con nervio y ansia.

—Yo... yo tampoco lo he hecho antes... pero... —se cortaba tratando de decirle que también quería intentarlo —Hagámoslo...

Finalmente pudo decirlo, decidido a probar cosas nuevas que pudieran experimentar entre los dos. Confiaba en Chris, y al haber confianza en una relación se podían descubrir un sin fin de cosas, tanto en la cama como en la vida diaria, y Tom quería incursionar en todas y cada una de ellas de la mano de su compañero.

.

—Ouh...

_Que idiota soy..._

Con que esa era la palabra. Más valía que no se le olvidara porque pensaba incorporarla a su vocabulario… para no ser tan inculto para variar. Aunque en esos momentos, la vergüenza pasajera que sintió Chris por si mismo duró poco, en cuanto miró los aqua de Tom. Se mostraban expectantes. Francamente, él mismo no se detendría ahora.

—Hagamoslo entonces

Devolvió atrapando el labio inferior del castaño en un beso corto y chasqueante, para luego dejar que sus manos siguieran avanzando hacia sus muslos y su cabeza descendiera también.

Besó entre los pectorales y en la línea media del abdomen, casi en la pelvis. Volvió a fijar sus celestes en Tom, para indicarle que cualquier cosa que quisiera decirle tuviera confianza de hacerlo. Abrió sus piernas, masajeando con sus pulgares la parte interna de los muslos, y entonces pudo toparse con el falo del inglés.

_Vaya..._

No había tenido uno de esos en frente suyo antes, ni se hubiera imaginado que le haría sexo oral, pero estaba bien dejarse llevar porque era conocer más el cuerpo de Tom, de su hermano del colegio, al que hubiera querido tener como lo tenía ahora en esas épocas. Y si era así, no debía titubear en avanzar más íntimamente. Bueno, no era sexo por sexo, había un juego previo para que hicieran el amor, se hicieran mutuamente el amor... Eso valía la pena.

Chris tragó saliva y poco a poco se acercó a la erección del castaño, besando la punta primero, descendiendo por el tallo, la base, llenando todo el miembro de besos pequeños que poco a poco se parecieron a lamidas. Lamidas que pronto pasaron a ser lengüetazos certeros, decididos, hambrientos y feroces.

Definitivamente, a Chris le había encantado el sabor de Tom.

.

El castaño hubiera reído por lo tierno de la vergüenza del rubio, al no haber encontrado la palabra para lo que harían. Realmente lo hubiera hecho… si las condiciones fueran distintas.

Tom no tenía cabeza para nada, luego de ese _hagámoslo_. Aun no se creía que aceptara la idea, no porque ahora quisiera retractarse o le pareciera obsceno, sino porque jamás se imaginó que alguien le hiciera una de _esas_. Y cabía decir que mucho menos le pasó por la cabeza que el propio Chris fuera quien se lo propusiera. Conocía las manías algo arrogantes y ególatras que solía adoptar en el pasado, suponía que su carácter no había cambiado tanto, así que le saliera con algo de esa índole realmente lo descolocó.

Aunque ahora, cualquier duda y extrañeza quedaba de lado teniendo la confirmación del australiano, entre un beso rápido y tronado, al tiempo que acariciaba sus muslos y empezaba un recorrido en descenso con besos húmedos y pequeños sobre su pecho, llegando al abdomen y siguiendo hacia abajo. Al sentir los labios de Chris posándose sobre el bajo vientre Tom jadeó nervioso y ansioso a la vez, topando los celestes que le hablaban en silencio, diciéndole que confiara en él, y si no estaba de acuerdo en algo o deseaba parar, podía expresarlo con libertad. El castaño le devolvió en el mismo lenguaje sin habla que estaba seguro y quería continuar.

Fue entonces que el rubio le separo las piernas, provocando que Tom respirara profundo y pesado, notándose cierto temblor al hacerlo, percibiendo lo cerca del rostro de Chris a su erección. Fijó sus aqua en todo gesto, acción o movimiento, y cuando los labios del australiano tocaron su glande con un primer beso delicado y casi fugaz, el inglés pudo sentir una corriente eléctrica que atravesó su cuerpo en milésimas. Su ceño se frunció placenteramente y sus labios entreabiertos poco a poco se iban curvando, emitiendo quedos quejidos al principio para irse volviendo gemidos candentes, una vez que Chris pasara de los besos en toda la extensión de su falo, a lamidas y lengüetazos llenos de deseo.

Tom sentía esa lengua tibia y húmeda pasar por encima de su piel, con el ansia de probar todo y más de él, haciéndole removerse y morderse el labio inferior. Pronto la base del falo fue sostenida por una mano, mientras el rubio regresaba a la punta, lamiendo en círculos y a través de la pequeña ranura, provocando que Tom clavara la cabeza en la almohada y cerrara los ojos. Su garganta fue atravesada por lánguidos y jocosos gemidos, igual que sus manos acariciaban los brazos y hombros del australiano entre sus piernas.

—Aah... Chris...

.

Chris podía jurar sin temor a represalias que nunca en su vida había hecho una felación, ni siquiera un cunnilingus con sus parejas femeninas. No le llamaban la atención esa clase de prácticas en la cama, a las cuales consideraba irónicamente, más allá de poco higiénicas e inservibles, impersonales. Como algo sin chiste que valiera la pena practicar. Ahora su opinión había cambiado radicalmente, ya que su boca no dejaba en paz el miembro de Tom, y queriendo profundizar las lamidas, lo había tomado de la base con una mano para acomodarlo mejor, abrir su boca y engullirlo.

Metió la punta y la mitad del tallo, y no faltó mucho para que siguiera subiendo y bajando sobre el falo, mientras sus oídos se deleitaban con los gemidos que le regalaba el castaño. Ante ello, Chris subió su mano libre para acomodar una pierna de Tom sobre su hombro y flexionarle la cadera, tomando después una mano del inglés que se aferraba a la sábana y entrelazando sus dedos para tranquilizarlo.

En un segundo, Chris creyó que Tom se correría. No dejaría que su primer orgasmo fuera por una felación. No estaba mal, y quizá sonaba demasiado cliché, pero el australiano deseaba que esa sensación de placer al máximo, ese primer orgasmo, fuese cuando ambos estuvieran unidos en cuerpo y alma, mirándose a los ojos. Quería ver su expresión cuando lo sintiera. Por eso bajó el ritmo de las mamadas, hasta sacar lentamente el miembro de su boca. Se incorporó al poco, limpiándose los rastros de saliva y algo de pre seminal con sus dedos, y se recostó sobre Tom de nuevo.

—Tom...

Atinó a solo decir su nombre, con palpitaciones y sonrojo en las mejillas, notando el sonrojo aun mayor en el otro. Sin resistirse, bajó su cabeza y besó en medio de su pecho, donde se encontraba su corazón, oyendo perfectamente como latía tan fuerte como el suyo, lleno de vida y felicidad.

.

Tan perdido estaba en el goce que Chris le daba con lamidas y chupeteos al glande, que cuando el rubio se metió la mitad de su falo en la boca, Tom se arqueó para luego desplomarse, mientras gemía entre succiones y sentía su cuerpo vibrar y encenderse cada vez más. Era un placer tan exorbitante, que llegó a pensar no duraría mucho tiempo sin dejarse ir dentro de la boca de Chris.

Sin embargo, la poca cordura que pendía de un hilo, parecía querer aferrarse a no desatar su ansiedad completamente. A pesar de ahora estar compartiendo un momento de intimidad mucho más palpable, Tom conservaba cierto pudor que le obligaba a no dejarse llevar así nada más. No quería que accidentalmente la boca del australiano se llenara de su semen. No deseaba predisponerlo a un evento que tal vez podría no ser agradable, porque una cosa era hacerle una exquisita felación, así lo percibía el castaño, posiblemente por ser la primera en su vida. Aunque cabía decir que Chris tenía un don magistral con sus labios y lengua, ya lo había experimentado con sus besos.

Pero otra cuestión muy distinta a la de solo meterse un trozo de carne palpitante a la boca, era tener que quedarse con el _premio_ dentro. Por ello, el inglés estuvo a punto de pedirle a Chris que se detuviera, antes de perder la lucidez. Más no fue necesaria su intervención a final de cuentas, puesto que oportunamente el ojiazul se detuvo.

Cuando Tom dejara de sentir la opresión sofocante al rededor de su miembro, exhaló entre aliviado y excitado. Al menos no pasaría un bochornoso momento eyaculando en la boca de Chris.

Su mirada se posó entonces en la celeste del otro, una vez que se tendiera encima suyo de nueva cuenta. Tom le miraba con anhelo y el deseo vivo, mientras escuchaba su nombre siendo pronunciado en un jadeo trémulo y su corazón desbocado latía con frenesí. No lo escuchaba, pero estaba seguro de que el corazón de Chris también compartía su desenfreno. Lo percibía en su pecho hinchándose y retrayéndose con insistencia, en su aliento, en sus mejillas teñidas de un hermoso y cautivador carmín, como seguramente también debían verse las suyas. Encendidas y arrobadas por el fuego de la pasión.

Permanecieron viéndose por breves instantes. Tom quiso decir algo, pero no encontraba el qué, tan solo sentía como si el cerebro se le hubiera secado, vaciado, quedando totalmente en blanco. Solo podía observar y percibir aquel tierno beso que el australiano depositara en su pecho, a la altura del corazón. Ante tal acción devota y fervorosa, el castaño le dedicó una caricia en el rostro con los mismos sentimientos, junto con una mirada llena de dicha y correspondencia.

—Te amo, Chris... Ya no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti... Nunca pude...

Expresó entre respiraciones, acercando el rostro del australiano al suyo con su diestra, para luego besarlo fugazmente al tiempo que lo empujaba suave y sutil, girando junto con él hasta quedar invertidas las posiciones. Tom ahora se encontraba a horcajadas de Chris, con las manos sobre los sinuosos pectorales y sus labios buscando los ajenos, mientras las manos del rubio le acariciaban la espalda y los muslos.

.

Chris escuchó que Tom le reafirmaba su amor una vez más, lo cual lo hizo dichoso de nuevo. Le pasaba una situación similar: si no tuviera a Tom con él, o en todo caso, si sus caminos no se hubieran cruzado jamás, ¿a donde iría todo ese amor? ¿Cómo sobreviviría sin el castaño? Esas eran las preguntas que nunca tendrían respuesta, porque el inglés ahora estaba junto a él y esperaba que permaneciera para siempre. Más ahora que compartían ese momento de lazo, unión y consumación del amor que no pudo ser cinco años antes.

Estaba por dar replica, pero el inglés se adelantó, empujándolo e intercambiando posiciones. Chris se vio sorprendido un poco, usualmente él dirigía el ritmo, pero tener a Tom sentado en él era algo bastante excitante.

_También te amo, Tom. Y quiero repetírtelo el resto de mis días…_

Respondió mentalmente, dejando que el castaño se adueñara de sus labios, volviendo a abrazarlo correspondiendo el beso a manera de respuesta. Las manos del australiano viajaron por toda la espalda y bajaron a las nalgas del otro, apretándolas mientras su boca se abría en colisión asfixiante con la del ojiaqua, permitiendo juntar sus lenguas y quemarse en los labios ajenos, con caricias que poco a poco rosaban la periferia de la entrada de Tom para estimularlo.

.

El beso que Tom iniciara impidió cualquier réplica de Chris, al menos una con palabras, puesto que le respondía con acciones. El castaño podía sentir su correspondencia, podía percibir ese _también te amo _y el anhelo de querer hacerlo por siempre, entre aquel contacto donde volvían a sucumbir ante la delicia de probarse, de beberse mutuamente.

Tom movía y acoplaba su boca a la del rubio, abriéndola y cerrándola en torno a sus labios carnosos, succionando y volviendo a rozarlos con deleite. Eran movimientos ansiosos pero compaginados, previstos, intuidos por la memoria. Pronto, las caricias de Tom se unieron a las que su compañero le profería. Así, mientras Chris recorría su espalda y glúteos, presionando la piel, apretándola y casi arañándola, Tom se dedicaba a pasear sus manos por sobre los pectorales y abdomen, acariciando encima de los pezones sensibles y llegando al cuello, donde permaneció toqueteando con leves roces de sus dedos.

Entre que su lengua y la del ojiazul se enrollaban una a la otra, y percibía un poco húmedos sus labios y comisura de estos por la saliva en juego, el castaño sintió los dedos de Chris tocándole en aquel lugar al que jamás había llegado nadie. Por lo que un gemido con tintes roncos no se hizo esperar, al tiempo que su entrada se comprimía y sus piernas temblaban. Realmente era una sensación muy excitante y placentera, más de lo que pudo imaginar. Aun resultaba un poco abrumador el saber que Chris terminaría ensartado ahí, pero si lo hacían a un ritmo correcto y hasta cierto punto tranquilo, no tendría porque salir mal.

.

Pronto, los labios de ambos tuvieron que dejar de colapsar por la falta de aire, en un momento de súplica y tregua, aunque no se separaron por completo. Chris permaneció con su boca encima de la de Tom, sin moverla, quedando con los labios entreabiertos para que pudieran respirar, porque la sensación gratificante era jodidamente buena como para controlarla. Seguía acariciando los glúteos del castaño, friccionándose contra la piel tersa y suave que poseía.

Con este momento que ambos compartían, el australiano estaba conociendo por primera vez el cuerpo del inglés, y le pareció absolutamente maravilloso que alguien a quien tuvo cerca y compartió amistad por mucho tiempo, fuera la persona dueña de su corazón desde el colegio. ¿Cosa del destino? ¿Conspiración de alguna deidad? No sabía, ni necesitaba averiguarlo. Tan solo debía aprovechar y actuar al respecto, devolviendo amor a ese ser de gran belleza.

Pasados unos segundos, Chris separó ligeramente las nalgas de Tom con la parte lateral de su mano, a modo de caricia, como si estuviera dando un masaje. Besó la mejilla del castaño, seguido de una ligera mordida en la barbilla, dejando que Tom descansara su rostro en su frente y parte de su cuello quedara expuesto a sus dientes.

—Aah...

Jadeó sobrepasado por placer, creyendo que era el momento apropiado para proceder a lo _otro_. Estiró su brazo a un lado de la cama, abrió un cajón de la cómoda lateral y removió tratando de encontrar algo, pero no hallando cosa alguna por tacto.

_Que raro…_

Pensó Chris. Al parecer el cajón estaba vacío, ¿pero cómo? Si él siempre...

—Diablos... —maldijo al aire, girando ligeramente, sosteniendo a Tom por la cintura para que no cayera —¿Dónde carajo están...?

Miró dentro de la gaveta, confirmando la triste realidad: no había condones. Por supuesto que no, si no estaban en su apartamento. ¿Cómo demonios esperaba que hubiera uno en un cuarto de hotel por arte de magia? Tal vez estaba tan acostumbrado a contar siempre con uno, como si fuesen dulces. Le era tan fácil estirar su mano y sacarlo de su cajón, que en ese momento no recordó donde se encontraba.


	6. Chapter 6

**-.-.-.- Capítulo 6 -.-.-.-**

Al romperse el beso candente por falta de aire, Tom comenzó a respirar de modo sofocado, sintiendo la propia respiración de Chris, con quien sus labios seguían rozándose al estar muy brevemente separados el uno del otro. La cabeza le daba vueltas, su cuerpo parecía flotar, su ansia se acrecentaba más a cada segundo que permanecía sobre el rubio, mientras que este seguía tocándolo y acariciándolo, claramente preparando lo siguiente.

Ante tal sensación de placer y calor, el castaño cerró los ojos con suavidad para experimentar mejor el toque de aquellos dedos, entre que se removía ligeramente y sus mejillas ardían. Buscó soporte recargando su frente sobre la de Chris, mismo que ahora hincaba dulce y sutil sus dientes en su cuello. Como respuesta, Tom jadeó con éxtasis palpable y acarició los hombros del australiano, aunque poco después su atención fue llamada cuando percibiera el movimiento debajo suyo, seguido del sonido de un cajón abriéndose.

El inglés entreabrió los ojos apenas, llevado por la curiosidad, observando la mano izquierda del rubio hundida en el interior del cajón y revolviendo dentro con insistencia. Tom se extrañó un poco ante la acción de su ahora pareja. ¿Qué podría estar buscando, y justo en ese momento? No captó la idea por más que quisiera indagar en ello, pero siendo realistas, con el nivel de excitación con que su cerebro estaba hinchado (entre otras cosas), ¿cómo rayos iba a pensar de forma elocuente?

En realidad, Tom no le tomó demasiada importancia. Al menos no hasta que escuchara al australiano quejarse en voz baja y preguntarse a sí mismo con cierta exasperación: _¿Dónde había puesto aquello que debería estar ahí?_ Justo iba a preguntarle si pasaba algo, cuando sintió girar con delicadeza y quedar de nuevo contra la cama. Fue entonces que notando el casi desespero de Chris por hallar _algo_, Tom forzó un poco el regular su respiración y le externó su inquietud, provocada por la misma de su compañero.

—¿Qué necesitas? —indagó quedo, mirándole entre confuso y ansioso por el deseo vivo, estudiando las expresiones del otro

.

_¡Coño! No hay uno solo…_

Chris maldecía su suerte, no dándose cuenta que el cajón seguía siendo el cajón del hotel, no el de su apartamento. Dentro solo había unos productos de tocador: lociones, cremas y toallitas húmedas. No, ese definitivamente no era el cajón de su apartamento. Y el australiano habría seguido buscando neciamente, de no ser por una vocecilla debajo que puso su mente en su lugar.

Entonces volteó hacia Tom, quien le preguntaba con algo de preocupación si necesitaba algo. Chris solo se enterneció por el comentario, disculpándose enseguida de haber interrumpido su momento íntimo por algo trivial.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada —trató de calmarlo, besándole fugaz los labios entre que cerraba el cajón

_Quizá tenga unos en el pantalón…_

El rubio volvió a besar a Tom al tiempo que estiraba su brazo hacia el suelo, donde su pantalón había sido aventado minutos atrás. Sin dejar de encimarse, Chris tomó la prenda para inspeccionar los bolsillos, mirando de reojo al castaño.

—Estoy buscando condones

Explicó con naturalidad, hurgando en cada bolsillo sin éxito alguno. Solo traía su celular, unos pañuelos y las llaves de su apartamento, así como un fajo de billetes.

—Pero al parecer no hay uno solo… —intentó inútilmente buscar de nuevo en el pantalón, y luego abrió el cajón del otro lado de la cama —No, no tenemos malditos condones —comunicó al inglés —Tom... ¿sería un problema si continuamos sin protección?

Preguntó un poco turbado. Nunca había tenido sexo sin usar un preservativo. Si Tom accedía sería un poco complicado penetrar, sobretodo porque el castaño era virgen. Tampoco era un problema irresoluble, pero era extraño.

.

El par de besos que Chris le diera junto con su respuesta, buscando calmar su intriga, no le convencieron del todo ni lograron alejar de su cabeza la confusión. Menos aún, cuando notara que el rubio tomó su pantalón del suelo y comenzaba una nueva búsqueda en sus bolsillos, a pesar de que pretendía volver a generar contacto cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sin embargo, pronto el australiano le mencionó el por qué de su breve interrupción y su actitud algo agitada, misma que no se debía a estar tocándose o besándose mutuamente. Al oírle decir que la causa eran los condones, los cuales no había ni en los cajones ni en sus ropas, seguido de la proposición de prescindir de ellos, Tom se quedó mudo por pocos instantes. Observó la turbación de Chris invadir su rostro sonrojado y aperlado, mezclada con ansia y ganas de seguir.

El castaño sintió una especie de desoriente abrumador por la primera idea que le llegó a la mente, puesto que no había necesidad de usar uno para no _embarazarlo_ por _error de cálculo_. Esa deducción provocó que el rostro del inglés se viera muy ligeramente divertido e incrédulo. Aunque luego vino la cuestión más propia y elocuente para esos casos: protección contra cualquier tipo de riesgo sanitario, llámese enfermedad por transmisión sexual, tal vez algún desgarre interno, o cosas por el estilo. Aquello si tenía lógica para Tom. Era su primera vez, y además, lo era con alguien que hacía mucho mantenía una vida íntima activa.

Tom no desconfiaba de Chris. Su antiguo compañero de colegio siempre fue un chico sano y fuerte, física e inmunológicamente hablando, jamás enfermaba, o al menos no demasiado seguido. Y por lo referente a su vida privada, casi podría estar seguro de que mantenía una sanidad y cuidado apropiado, lo presentía con el tema de los condones y el ligero toque de agobio que le diera a su petición de hacerlo sin ellos. El ojiazul se preocupaba por su bienestar. Eso solo le dio mayor confianza en dejar su cuerpo y alma en sus manos desnudas.

Después de esos breves segundos, que bien pudieron parecer largos minutos a ojos de ambos, Tom le miró con ternura cálida, sincera y decidida a la vez, al tiempo que alzaba su diestra con lentitud y cierto sigilo para llevarla al rostro de Chris, donde delineó primero la parte superior de su frente, peinando el cabello rubio y lacio. De ahí siguió con un suave descenso por su costado izquierdo del rostro, rozando delicadamente la sien, esquina del ojo, pómulo, mejilla, pasando por sobre la comisura de los labios y barbilla, yendo hacia el cuello y siguiendo hasta el área del pecho, donde los latidos del corazón del rubio se sentían más presentes.

Ahí dejó la mano, igual que la mirada, palpando el retumbar un tanto irregular, percibiendo la cálida temperatura que cobijaba el ser de Chris. Aún no decía una sola palabra, y se mantuvo así por un corto lapso más, entre que tomaba la diestra del australiano con su mano libre y la posaba sobre su propio pecho. Deslizó un poco la palma ancha por encima de su piel, situándola sobre su corazón, dejándole sentir sus latidos. Una vez ambos conectados el uno al otro de aquella forma, Tom elevó la mirada anhelante y la clavó justo en los celestes expectantes.

—No creo que vayas a dejarme con un bebé adentro... —se le ocurrió comentarle aquella pequeña broma, antes de darle una respuesta con toda la certeza y entrega que el momento ameritaba —Chris... solo quiero estar unido a ti, no importa el cómo... Confío en ti...

.

Primero creía que Tom se negaría, pero no. Había tomado su mano para dirigirla a su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón, al igual que él había colocado su delgada y pálida mano sobre el suyo. Chris terminó más enamorado del inglés con ese simple gesto, por eso y por las palabras que éste le dedicara después, dándole su ciega confianza sin importar que no usaran protección.

Bueno, Chris era sano y sabía que no tenía ninguna clase de enfermedad. De haberla tenido no habría arriesgado a Tom, lo menos que deseaba era causarle daño por egoísmo. La buena noticia era que su cuerpo estaba limpio. El motivo por el que había pensado en usar condón, era para facilitarle la invasión al inglés cuando llegara el momento.

—No, claro que no… —devolvió entre risas por la broma del castaño —También deseo unirme contigo, solo intento pensar en una forma que sea menos dolorosa para ti... ¿O estabas pensando en cambiar de posición?

Chris estaba casi seguro que él debía ser quien asumiera el rol activo, pero cuando lo reflexionó, Tom podría ser el activo también… Aunque eso le pareció un poco raro, considerando el carácter del otro. No era que Tom fuera menos fuerte, pero era más _delicado_ que él, por decirlo así.

—Supongo que yo soy el que tiene que... —hizo una pausa, moviendo su mano hacia adelante y atrás, simulando una penetración —… El que penetrara, ¿cierto?

Sonaba idiota preguntar algo así en ese momento, pero si a él le tocaba hacerlo, tendría que averiguar una manera de relajar el cuerpo de Tom para el propósito de unirse. Y debería ingeniárselas sin tener lubricante.

.

Se sintió relajado al ver que Chris reía quedo, siguiéndole el juego con la broma. Eso hablaba de que la incertidumbre se había esfumado, por lo tanto, podrían volver a retomar lo que quedara pendiente. Aunque antes de ello, el australiano hizo mención sobre si tenía pensado que quien terminara dentro de alguno fuera él. Ante la idea, Tom se mostró algo inquieto.

Realmente no se lo había planteado en ningún momento, desde que aceptara hacer el amor con Chris. El castaño tuvo claros los roles desde que el ojiazul se tendiera sobre su cuerpo y le abriera los ojos y sentidos a un nuevo panorama. Pensar que fuera él quien tomara a Chris podría darle curiosidad, pero Tom no deseaba más otra cosa en el mundo que su cuerpo terminara siendo quien recibiera al hombre que le guardara ese amor incondicional por tanto tiempo. Así debía ser, lo sentía en su corazón y no se retractaría jamás.

No importaba si algunos lo llamaran _sumiso_, eso nada tenía que ver cuando la entrega era mutua, puesto que no solo se trataba de penetrar y ser penetrado, era compartir un momento de íntima unión. Era vincularse el uno con el otro a conciencia y plenitud.

Por eso, cuando Chris expresara su idea con aquel rostro dudoso, moviendo la mano para dar un ejemplo gráfico, Tom solo asintió en seña de estar de acuerdo y convencido en que así fuera. Aunque por la cara del rubio, podía intuir que éste no tenía una idea clara de cómo preparar el asunto. En parte, eso de los condones hubiera resultado mucho más sencillo de realizar, gracias a que estaban previamente lubricados. Pero a falta de ello, se debían tomar otras medidas. Medidas que el castaño no tardó en hallar, cosa que lo ruborizó bastante, más de lo que ya estaba (si era posible), imaginando el par de opciones con gráficos en su mente.

Por todos los cielos, ¿cómo fueron a dar esas imágenes a su cerebro? Ciertamente no tenía ni la más remota idea, pero ahí estaban. Aunque si lo analizaba, en su condición era lo más lógico y sensato, a la par de acertado.

—Ah... Yo... creo que puedes usar tu... tu propio cuerpo para _eso_… —mencionó tropezando con las palabras y respirando de modo tortuoso, apenas mirando a los celestes de Chris —Podrías... no sé, usar tus dedos... O... la lengua, según creas que es más... efectivo...

El inglés no se creía que dijera todo eso, pero de algún modo debía compartirle su pensamiento. Además eran pareja, y el _recato_ ya no tenía cabida entre ellos luego de estar desnudos y tocándose en la misma cama. Tener comunicación era la base de una buena y duradera relación, así que debía empezar a practicarlo, ¿no?

.

No, no. Si ya sabía que había alternativas para preparar a Tom, el problema era realizarlas de manera incorrecta. Bueno, en su puta vida había tenido que preocuparse por los preparativos, usar condón le ahorraba todo, era una cuestión de protección y comodidad.

Ahora estaba debatiéndose, aunque no había necesidad de hacerlo. Demonios, estaba en un momento íntimo con el castaño, ¿por qué carajo estaba esperando? Pues ya estaban ahí, ¡al demonio! A cumplir su deber con su pareja.

—Ok... —asintió sudando frio —Yo, ah... Supongo que haré esto…

Lentamente, Chris bajó su cuerpo hasta dejar su rostro cerca de la entrepierna del otro. Volvió a abrir los muslos de Tom, lo miró y le dio una sonrisa cómplice.

—Vaya método —intentó bromear, pero sintiendo nervios todavía

Acarició la parte interna de los muslos, acomodándolos a lado de su rostro y subiéndolos encima de sus hombros, acercando así la cadera de Tom. Primero fue un beso tímido en la periferia, luego uno más fuerte, dos, tres más le siguieron, hasta que Chris empezó a tomar carrera en el acto, abriendo su boca y cerrándola sobre la entrada. Luego coló sus manos entre las nalgas del inglés, usando sus pulgares para separarlas y poder lamer más a gusto la zona.

_Si sigo así de excitado, me correré antes de poder consumar todo… _

Pensaba el australiano, sintiéndose irónicamente más novato.

.

Tom realmente se esperaba que Chris usara sus dedos para dilatarlo, por lo que al verlo adoptar de nuevo una posición con su rostro entre sus piernas, dedicándole una mirada y sonrisa junto con un breve comentario bromista, pero nervioso a la vez, el castaño se estremeció, sintiendo el corazón latir con desespero. Tal parecía, tomaría la segunda opción, y de solo imaginarlo, el inglés ya se ahogaba dentro de un profundo mar de ansiedad. Misma que fue incrementándose mientras sus piernas eran acariciadas y colocadas sobre los hombros portentosos, para luego acercarle y empezar la preparación.

El castaño respiraba pesado y profundo, percibiendo el aliento de Chris chocando contra su piel. No dejó de observarlo en ningún momento, ni cuando dio los primeros besos tiernos y algo retraídos sobre su entrada, ni tampoco al momento en que sus labios dejaron la timidez y se dejaron llevar por el deseo encendido. Sin embargo, al percatarse de que una lengua necesitada de probar le lamía sin descanso ni tapujo alguno aquel lugar, Tom estiró la cabeza hacia atrás y mordió su labio inferior, entre que sus manos se aferraban de la sábana.

—Mngh... Aah...

Pronto, el placer recorrió su cuerpo una vez más, haciéndole jadear y fijar la mirada en Chris para verlo hundirse en medio de sus piernas, buscando enloquecerlo y despegar sus pies del suelo. Buscando hacerlo volar y desear que aquello que habían empezado no se terminara jamás.

.

Chris volvía a sentir esa llama consumirlo por dentro, aferrándose a las piernas de Tom, acariciándolas y subiéndolas hasta su abdomen, sintiendo el calor y lo terso de la piel de su compañero. Los gemidos llegaban claros a sus oídos, invocando ese lado fiero y rudo que poseía, que lo incitaba a sacar más su lengua y con ella presionar en la entrada, ensalivando toda la zona, permaneciendo así por varios segundos.

Faltaba poco. Muy poco.

Entonces, llegó el punto donde el australiano creyó que el inglés estaba listo... y él también. Se incorporó, y arrastrándose hacia Tom se colocó sobre él nuevamente, quedando a su altura. Tomó sus muslos para posicionarse entre ellos y atrajo al castaño más abajo, mientras con una mano se apoyaba en la cadera.

—¿Estás listo?

.

_Chris... Hazlo... Quiero sentirte…_

Tom ya no podía pensar con más claridad ni coherencia. Lo único que tenía plasmado en la mente era el placer vertiginoso y delirante que llenaba su psique, sus sentidos y su cuerpo tembloroso por los espasmos que le provocaba el sentir esa lengua tocándole, humedeciendo la zona para relajarle con aquel masaje presuntuoso y así poder continuar a un nivel más fuerte, más íntimo y emocional por igual. Sin embargo, el castaño sabía que a pesar de lo que Chris hacía, no sería suficiente para aminorar lo incómodo del principio.

Muy aparte de que su entrada se percibiera más suave y accesible, y que sus piernas y abdomen recibieran caricias a modo de calmar sus nervios por lo que vendría, Tom era consciente de que sería doloroso. Tal vez riesgoso de no hacerlo con precaución y cuidado, y eso lo pudo llegar a intimidar más de lo que el acto mismo con el australiano.

Por breves instantes el inglés tuvo miedo.

_Esa_ parte del cuerpo era una zona muy delicada, no hecha precisamente para cosas de ese tipo, y resultaba todavía más inquietante que jamás en su vida la hubiera usado para lo que ahora estaba en puerta. Vaya, ni siquiera por mera curiosidad alguno de sus dedos llegó _ahí _antes. En primera, porque nunca quiso tener dentro un falo, o algo que se le pareciera. No hasta ese momento. En segunda, porque hasta que volvió a ver a Chris, no le llamaba la atención intimar con alguien de su mismo sexo. Y en tercera... podría dejarlo al pudor.

El ojiaqua no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que significaba tener algo dentro, pero si podía intuir que si Chris se salía de control y se dejaba llevar por el desenfreno y la pasión, no iba a resultar como esperaba. Más quiso seguir confiando en él, quería confiar ciegamente en el rubio porque ya le había demostrado que podía hacerlo, instantes atrás. Se aferró a esa creencia ferviente y entonces dejó de ponerse trabas mentalmente, permitiéndose disfrutar más de esa lengua lamiendo y presionando su entrada. Acción que lo hizo gemir alto y clavar la cabeza en la almohada, tensar el cuerpo y jalar la sábana a sus costados, al tiempo que notaba unas gotas de pre seminal escapando por la ranura en medio del glande.

Era el momento… Ambos lo sabían.

Tom percibió a Chris alzarse y tenderse sobre su cuerpo, deslizándose por su pecho, sintiéndose piel a piel, para luego tomar sus muslos entre ansioso y delicado, acomodándose y acomodándole al mismo tiempo, sin dejar de mirarle con ese fuego contenido que le quemaba por dentro… Igual que a él.

Una pregunta, _LA_ pregunta, resonó en los oídos del castaño. Era un matiz profundo, trémulo pero decidido. Tom solo tenía una respuesta, la única que podría expresar ya sin temores ni dudas.

—Si...

.

En momentos como ese agradecía no ser un total imbécil. El hecho de estar con Tom era un milagro, que por poco estuvo a punto de echar a la mierda con varios de sus temores e inquietudes, como todo buen cobarde que alguna vez fue. Ahora eso estaba cambiando, cambiaría radicalmente con ese acto. No era solo unir sus cuerpos, sino sus mentes, sus corazones, toda esa ansiedad que les pendía el alma en un hilo, que los hacía delirar y no dejaba en paz sus cabezas.

La voz en un silbido del castaño desarmó por completo a Chris. Ese tímido pero decidido _si..., _fue la entrada a un mundo del que no saldría jamás, ni planeaba hacerlo.

—Tom…

Le llamó, abrazándolo y juntando sus manos, mirándolo con devoción.

Besó al inglés, con el repiqueteo de su corazón subiéndole por la garganta y el nerviosismo carcomiéndole por dentro sin tener otra salida. Entonces, el rubio tomó su miembro con su diestra, masturbándolo un poco para que el pre seminal emanara y se lubricara una parte. Sus celestes se posaron en los aqua frente suyo, y mientras acercaba el falo siguió mirándolo. La punta contactó con la entrada estrecha y Chris presionó un poco para meterla.

—Aggh...

Jadeó con placer, sintiéndose bienvenido entre las paredes calientes y húmedas. Pero su rastro de liberación placentera se nubló un segundo al ver a Tom fruncir el ceño con mucha insistencia, seguramente por la incomodidad que provocaba aquello, pues Chris estaba bien dotado. En seguida, el australiano tomó el rostro del castaño entre sus manos y luego lo sujetó de la espalda, como si temiera que fuese a caer. No se movía aun, y en serio trataba de no hacerlo, ya que se sentía condenadamente bien enterrarse en Tom.

Era celestial.

—Tom, tranquilo... Sostente de mí… Si te está doliendo demasiado dímelo, ¿vale?

.

Su nombre siendo pronunciado por el rubio con el ansia de saberse permitido para entrar, para quedarse y jamás irse, surtió efecto en Tom, quien le devolvió una mirada anhelante y emotiva, entre que sus latidos golpeteaban una y otra vez queriendo atravesar su pecho, y su piel se erizaba al intuir que dentro de poco serían uno solo.

Un cálido y tierno beso corto fue depositado en sus labios por Chris, como si aquella breve caricia fuera una especie de juramento, un pacto que los confinaba a los dos a pertenecerse el uno al otro más allá del cuerpo. Tom lo sintió así, y por ello, quiso decirle en ese fugaz contacto que después de él ya no habría nadie más… Nunca lo hubo. Y estaba seguro de que Chris era el único, el indicado para estar a su lado, el que había elegido para amar de la forma en que lo haría, con todo su ser, con toda el alma.

El castaño pronto percibió la mirada celeste fija en sus aqua, diciéndole tantas cosas y a la vez una sola. Todo a su alrededor carecía de coherencia y nitidez cuando se perdía en su mirar, y no le importaba, mucho menos ahora que solo deseaba ser suyo. Deseaba que lo hiciera así, viéndolo a los ojos, para poder tener plena certeza de que era real, de que era verdadero y significaba algo más que solo placer y pasión. Entonces, el inglés notó cierto movimiento en Chris, lo cual adjudicó a una previa masturbación para lubricar lo necesario. Ante ello, Tom comenzó a sentirse abrumado y sofocado. Respiraba profundo y pesado, pero jamás rompiendo el contacto visual con el rubio.

Fueron segundos en los que su entrada fuera rozada y finalmente penetrada por la punta del miembro de Chris. Tom reaccionó tensándose de pies a cabeza, encrespando las piernas en torno a la cintura del australiano, aferrándose a la sábana y ahogando un sollozo lastimero en su garganta, mientras apretaba fuerte los ojos y fruncía el entrecejo por lo incómodo de la sensación. Aquel pedazo de carne que había quedado casi a mitad de camino, incrustado en su interior, no era en verdad cualquier cosa. Y aun faltaba un tramo.

¿Qué tal si algo salía mal? ¿Que lo tuviera _así_ de grande podría representar un riesgo? ¿Y si...? No, no quería pensar en echarse para atrás porque lo quería. Era su deseo yacer con Chris a su lado, entregándose mutuamente en esa cama, pero dolía, poco más de lo que imaginó.

De pronto, Tom percibió que Chris no avanzaba. Quiso abrir los ojos, pero las punzadas en su entrada contraída no le permitían ni siquiera soltar la tela entre sus manos, ni tampoco liberar esos quejidos que se agolpaban en su garganta. Respiraba con desespero y cierta agonía, misma que no dejaba de plasmarse en su rostro sonrojado y con gotas de sudor comenzando a resbalar por sus sienes. Sintió las manos del ojiazul acunar su rostro, pasándolas luego por debajo de su espalda, sujetándolo y consolándolo, mientras se ofrecía como soporte para todo ese breve tormento.

Apenas si abrió sus orbes cristalinos por las lágrimas agolpadas, clavándolos con esfuerzo en los celestes de Chris. Se veía tan impaciente a la par de preocupado por él, que instantáneamente un sentimiento de ternura le llenó el pecho, provocando que su diestra se alzara y le acariciara la mejilla a su alcance, para luego tomar con ambas manos los brazos del rubio. Respiró lo más controlado que pudo, trató de relajarse y aferró sus piernas a los costados de aquel cuerpo fornido, como otro medio de apoyo.

—Solo ve lento... y espera después, ¿si?...

Pidió entrecortado, dando su consentimiento para retomar la penetración inicial.

.

—Vale... —sonrió de medio lado, peinando los rizos de la frente de Tom para calmarlo

Como le indicara el castaño, Chris se reacomodó mejor entre sus piernas. Retrajo ligeramente su miembro, se llevó tres dedos a la boca para ensalivarlos y luego los pasó despacio en la periferia, a modo de lubricación adicional. Habiendo terminado de humedecer la zona, el australiano se apoyó en sus antebrazos, miró fijamente a Tom, penetrando de a poco en sus aqua, así como su miembro se incrustaba poco a poco dentro del cuerpo del inglés.

No había avanzado mucho cuando decidió besar a Tom, besarlo para tranquilizarlo y decirle entre esa colisión que no temiera, que no permitiría que sucediera nada malo. Así sería el resto de sus noches.

Como Tom, Chris estaba nervioso, sin embargo, sabía que la parte difícil corría de parte del otro. Por esa razón quería hacerlo bien, luchando contra sus instintos salvajes y poco delicados.

.

Teniendo la confirmación del rubio, Tom se sintió tranquilo y a salvo. Ver esa sonrisa transparente, aun en medio de aquella nube de placer donde Chris ya se veía sumido, le dio plena confianza y seguridad en continuar, pues nada tenía que temer.

Al poco, el inglés percibió como el falo a medio camino se retraía lentamente para salir, al tiempo que soltaba un trémulo jadeo de alivio y respiraba de modo constante. Observó luego como Chris ensalivaba tres de sus dedos, mismos que retiró de su boca y llevó a su entrada donde los limpió para poder permitir una mejor penetración con un poco de lubricación extra. Tom sabía que aun así no sería del todo suficiente, pero estaba listo para intentarlo de nuevo. Ya había tenido un previo y estaba más consciente y menos temeroso de la situación.

Así fue que cuando el australiano volvió a posicionarse, Tom se preparó y soltó el cuerpo lo más posible, relajando la periferia de su entrada y recibiendo al miembro con poco menos de tensión.

Aun era incómodo el sentirlo deslizándose en su interior, sin embargo, el rubio hizo uso de un elemento muy acertado que lo hizo distraerse momentáneamente. El beso que Chris iniciara pronto el castaño lo siguió, emitiendo quedos quejidos sofocados, casi sollozos, mientras sus manos aprisionaban los hombros del otro y su espalda se curvaba ligeramente, empapada por el sudor y entumida por la sensación de ser partida por la mitad, igual que sus caderas.

.

Chris bajó su espalda, curveándola para avanzar más, traccionando sus antebrazos más en torno a Tom para darle un mejor soporte. El beso se vio interrumpido ligeramente por los sofocos del inglés y sus gemidos dolorosos que externaban la invasión del rubio, quien frunció el ceño por el placer y una divina sensación de liberación y libertad.

A cada milímetro que se deslizaba, sabía que marcaba como suyo al castaño, y aquello era evidente entre paredes húmedas que se cerraban para asfixiar su miembro. Entre contracciones que eran fuertes y golpeaban la hombría de Chris. Tom estaba nervioso, lo sentía, estaba tensando mucho sus músculos, por eso el ojiazul no podía avanzar tan rápido.

—Espera Tom... No te contraigas tanto, harás que me corra —confesó, apretando los párpados

Ciertamente se correría si el inglés seguía apretándolo en la punta.

.

Mientras su interior era expandido por el paso de Chris, quien le reclamaba suyo en cada milímetro que se enterraba lento pero certero, las punzadas de dolor se volvían cada vez más agudas y constantes, más paralizantes, al punto de hacerle romper el beso y apretar su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Tom estaba realmente abrumado, casi sobrepasado por todo ese angustioso y hasta cierto punto tormentoso proceso. Sus dedos se hundían en los hombros del australiano cada vez que éste avanzaba, igual que su entrecejo se arrugaba en una mueca de agonía desgarradora, porque eso era lo que sentía: su carne siendo desgarrada por dentro. Sus entrañas quemándose, su cuerpo temblando y empapándose con su propio sudor que brotaba como agua por sus poros.

Fue un breve momento donde percibió su entrada abriéndose al límite, que Tom se contrajo violentamente, mientras tensaba la quijada y sus piernas se entumían a los costados de Chris, presionando fuerte, en tanto que cerraba desesperado sus aqua y sus pestañas largas y tupidas se percibían húmedas. Pronto, escuchó que Chris le hablaba, pidiéndole relajarse para no provocar un final prematuro de forma inconsciente. Entonces abrió los ojos con esfuerzo, dándose cuenta por la expresión de agonía placentera que empañaba el rostro sonrojado del rubio, que en verdad estaba al borde del éxtasis.

No dejaría que terminara así, no cuando esa conexión entre ambos aun no estaba completada al cien. Lo harían juntos, siempre juntos.

—Perdona... Ngh...

Dijo en susurro, llevando su diestra a la mejilla de Chris para acunarla y acariciar suave con su pulgar, entre que iba soltándose poco a poco y permitía que el australiano continuara. Aquello no significaba que la incomodidad hubiera pasado, pero Tom se mantuvo al margen, y sacando fuerzas de flaqueza se aferró a ese anhelo de consumar su amor creciente en esa noche perfecta.

.

El rubio tesó la mandíbula. Sentir aquella mano acariciándolo de esa forma era una debilidad nueva que empezaba a aparecer. El inglés intentaba seguir el paso, y sabía que no era fácil estar relajado cuando tienes la sensación de ser partido en dos, literalmente. La parte fácil era para Chris, aun así, le resultaba complicado no excitarse demasiado al entrar poco a poco dentro del otro. Era calor y pasión dentro de él, esparciéndose en todos los rincones de aquella habitación de hotel.

—Hey, está bien. No pasa nada… —respondió devolviendo la caricia y peinando el cabello castaño —No te disculpes de algo que es natural. Es tu primera vez, después de todo…

Algo que a Chris probablemente no le gustaba demasiado era que Tom se disculpara por cosas triviales. Desde que iban juntos en el colegio siempre lo oía decir: _Oh, lo lamento. No sé que decir… Lo siento, tengo tarea… Lo siento... Lo lamento_. Siempre disculpándose por ser como era, ¡incluso cuando alguien le hacía un cumplido! Chris criticaba mucho esas cuestiones, no había hecho nada malo, ¿por qué se disculpaba?

—¿Estás bien?

Volvió a preguntar, dando un beso en la frente del inglés y escondiendo luego su rostro en el cuello de éste, sin esperar una respuesta inmediata. Ya vendrían las palabras en su momento. Fue avanzando entonces, más reacio y certero, con delicadeza pero fuerza combinadas. Era parte suya tener que terminar lo que inició y debía culminar este acto.

Fue cuando Chris pudo meter por completo su miembro dentro de Tom, sintiendo como este apretaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y clavaba las uñas en su espalda. El australiano apretó los parpados, dejando salir un jadeo de placer, para luego tomar la pierna derecha del castaño y alzarla un poco para acomodarse.

—Tom...

Susurró en su oído, intentando moverse un través, solo meciéndose sin cambiar mucho de posición, para que Tom se acostumbrara.

.

Escuchar esa réplica con matices de ternura, acompañada de aquel dulce gesto cuando Chris le acariciara el rostro de modo conciliador, hizo que Tom se sintiera más seguro y menos culpable de verse inexperto ante las artes de compartir cama con alguien. Oírle y verle reafirmar que le tendría paciencia, a pesar de su ansiedad latente, percibir que entendía su posición al estar viviendo por primera vez la entrega en el amor, era todo lo que el inglés necesitaba para disipar el miedo y la tensión.

Estando en los brazos de Chris, no había porque dudar.

Luego vino aquella pregunta que le hablaba de preocupación por su bienestar. Un punto más por el que deseaba que el dolor pasara pronto y así poder disfrutar de su unión al máximo, plenamente. El castaño no respondió al instante, más se permitió aferrar sus emociones a ese beso en su frente y el calor que llenaba su corazón, mientras el australiano se hundía en su interior suave y lentamente. Pudiendo sentir como las paredes se extendían por dentro y el palpitar del miembro incrustado daba de lleno contra éstas.

Tom envolvió entonces la cintura de Chris y volvió a contraerse, presionando el falo, aunque no tan intenso como para lastimarlo, o provocar que se corriera prematuramente. Sus manos, antes situadas en los hombros, se habían desplazado a la espalda fornida donde sus uñas le arañaban y enterraban, siendo presa de la sensación que le hacía experimentar como si su espalda baja fuera rota. Sus aqua fueron cubiertos por los parpados, su pecho se hinchaba y retraía constantemente, profundo y pesado, buscando relajarse y acostumbrar su cuerpo, amoldándolo para Chris.

Poco a poco, y entre que el rubio le llamaba en susurros impregnados con placer, Tom percibió el mecerse de sus caderas contra su entrada. Un movimiento leve y sutil, pero que realmente lo incomodó de primera instancia, por lo que tuvo que verse en la necesidad de pararlo un momento… Solo un poco.

—Espera...

Musitó contra el cuello de Chris, tensando las piernas y sujetándose de la espalda del australiano, como si temiera caer por un abismo si menguaba el agarre. Casi al instante, notó que el ojiazul se movía nuevamente y se quedaba quieto, entre que le decía que aguardaría y comenzaba a estimular su cuello para relajarlo. Táctica que fue ayudándole a dejar de aferrarse a lo incómodo de la invasión, para darle cabida al placer de vivir ese momento cómplice. Momento de dulce pasión donde ambos dejaban su alma desnuda, cada uno en las manos del otro.

—Nghaah... Ahora... Chris...

Pasados unos instantes, el castaño permitió que el rubio fuera libre de actuar, libre de amarlo como Tom ansiaba que lo hiciera.

.

Tom le pidió en un clamo desesperado de contuviera su invasión, entre un gemido doloroso pero seguro. Chris obedeció sin chistar, casi a nada de tocar lo más profundo del castaño. Cerró los ojos, volteándose ligeramente y susurrándole un: _avísame_. Hizo mimos en el cuello del inglés para calmarlo, para decirle que no temiera, que confiara en él en tanto siguiera así.

Chris dejó que Tom se aferrara a su espalda y sus piernas enrollaran su cintura, y cuando le dio permiso a continuar, el australiano solo dejó que el placer lo ahogara.

—Tranquilo... —dijo antes de comenzar a moverse ligeramente

Pasó sus brazos debajo de los muslos del inglés para tomarlo mejor y apoyarse en las sábanas. Su cadera se deslizó y el miembro pudo contonearse en el interior, saliendo un poco y entrando de nuevo.

.

Escuchó de Chris aquella frase de calma, un susurro que llevaba seguridad y ansia impregnadas, para luego sentirlo moverse de modo suave y lento, aunque constante, en pos de aguardar y esperar a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al suyo. Aquel gesto concienzudo y tierno, solo hizo que Tom se llenara de aquel sentimiento que expandió su corazón, al serle revelado el amor que Chris sentía por él desde que eran un par de adolescentes colegiales. Estaba seguro y confiado en que era lo correcto. Dejaría todo lo que era en manos del rubio, se entregaría a él sin reservas, hasta el final. Hasta ver en sus ojos la correspondencia y la plenitud que estaban destinados a consumar, fuese antes o después de aquellos días de antaño.

Lenta y delicadamente, el falo del australiano se adentraba y retraía de su interior, entre que se acomodaba y pasaba sus brazos por debajo de sus muslos para ir más profundo y tener un mejor control de la penetración. Como respuesta, Tom se aferró de la espalda ancha y musculada, enterrando el rostro en el cuello de Chris, mientras su ceño fruncido en dolor iba tornándose placentero entre estocada y estocada.

Cerró los ojos cuando percibió una liviana contracción, misma que ya no era tan incómoda, lo cual indicaba que las punzadas estaban menguando y dando paso a un suave pero intenso disfrute que comenzaba a notarse en sus jadeos contra la piel del rubio, y en el calor que se incrementaba entre sus cuerpos.

Con que así era hacer el amor con la persona indicada... Hermoso.

—Aah...

Un quedo gemido atravesó la garganta de Tom, al tiempo que aprisionaba la nuca de Chris con su diestra, sintiéndolo poco más dentro y con un leve aumento de velocidad, casi nada, pero perceptible por la sensibilidad del castaño.

.

Chris soltó más el cuerpo y su erección se abrió paso con mayor facilidad. De a poco, la entrada de Tom estaba dilatándose y aceptando su cuerpo, lo que regocijó con dicha su persona, porque el rubio no pretendía que fuera solo esa noche que ambos se unieran con el vínculo de un amor que permaneció perdido por cinco años. Chris deseaba extender ese momento de entrega por varias lunas más, días, ocasos, atardeceres, cualquier minuto. Deseaba pasar lo que le restaba de existencia en compañía del inglés.

—Tom... Te amo…

Dijo levantando su rostro, mientras penetraba ya con un ritmo más marcado. Quería ver los aqua del otro en ese instante, quería volverlo loco de pasión, quería susurrarle que era suyo, quería que supiera lo mucho que lo adoraba.

.

Su cuerpo ardía en el fuego de la pasión, su respiración se agitaba como tormenta en el océano, su pecho resentía el golpeteo del corazón bombeando frenético, y su interior se llenaba cada vez más de Chris… De su piel, de su mismo ser. Con cada estocada, todavía sutil pero firme, Tom comenzaba a perderse en el paraíso del deseo. Su mente se había vaciado por completo y lo único que podía pensar en ese momento, era que Chris lo estaba amando. Lo único que el castaño era capaz de entender ahora, era que él también lo hacía. Lo quería, lo amaba tanto, que si fuese llevado por un arranque de locura y regocijo lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos.

Resultaba casi imposible de creer que ese sentimiento estuviese ahí desde mucho antes, que hubiera nacido en el mismo tiempo que lo hiciese el de su compañero, pero que no fuera hasta esa noche, cinco años y dos meses más tarde, que finalmente se mostrara. Que se consolidara y se consumara del modo más correcto, más puro y verdadero.

Ahora cobraban sentido para el inglés tantas cosas, tantos motivos, tantas razones, tantas casualidades que no fueron simples accidentes ni caprichos de la vida, sino que se trataban de herramientas y guías para ir preparando el camino. Todo estaba conectado desde un principio. Como el haberse topado aquel día con Chris, quien buscaba su salón de clases al otro extremo del campus, justamente donde se encontraban los salones de tercer grado. O el encontrarse mágicamente durante el descanso, e iniciar de la misma forma indescriptible una leal y entrañable amistad, a pesar de haber una ligera diferencia tanto en edad como en nivel académico. O aquella primera vez que Chris leyó uno de sus poemas.

Tom recordaba perfectamente que su amigo australiano detestaba leer, más si se trataba de cosas que tuvieran que ver con cuestiones literarias, pero esa tarde lo hizo. Terminaron sus labores escolares y habían quedado en ir a un lago cercano a la casa del castaño, se sentaron debajo de un enorme y frondoso árbol de hojas anchas y Tom le dio una hoja cuidadosamente doblada, como si fuera más una carta... Lo era en realidad, solo que el inglés no imaginaba el significado real de la misma, solo la hizo, la escribió para su mejor amigo.

Los siguientes cinco minutos, Tom había esperado pacientemente a la vista, aunque sumamente ansioso por dentro. No apartaba la mirada expectante del rostro del rubio, quien leía concentrado fragmento a fragmento de aquel poema que el castaño titulara como: _Calma y Tempestad_, haciendo referencia al temperamento tan distinto de cada uno, pero que se complementaba perfectamente. Cuando Chris necesitaba serenidad, Tom se la daba, y cuando el castaño prescindía de coraje y valor, el rubio se los taladraba en su mente y alma para que jamás se borraran.

Ahí, Tom ya tenía claro que ambos eran parte el uno del otro, y se convenció más todavía cuando el australiano terminara de leer y le mirara con ese par de ojos azules brillando alegres, acompañando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, totalmente dichoso. El inglés había finalizado la carta con una firma especial:

_Cuando me necesites, ahí estaré... Y cuando yo necesite de ti, sé que te encontraré porqué así debe ser... Los dos, siempre juntos, sin importar donde estemos... Porque somos parte de lo mismo..._

Un abrazo asfixiante por parte de Chris fue la respuesta a su sentir plasmado en el papel. Tom no entendía, pero aquella tarde, ese abrazo y esa expresión radiante con que su amigo le agradecía fueron el detonante inconsciente. Ese breve contacto había sido lo que encendiera esa tímida llama que se mantuvo escondida, creciendo, forjándose, esperando a volverse un incendio en el corazón del inglés.

Justamente su pecho fue invadido por esas brazas que lo consumían segundo a segundo, al escuchar al rubio decirle entre jadeos que lo amaba. Reforzando su declaración con aquella mirada más encendida que antes, intensa y cristalina, sincera, deseosa de mostrarle el mundo y ponerlo a sus pies. El castaño no hizo más que devolverle el sentimiento, mirándole con anhelo y pasión, al tiempo que una trémula sonrisa entre todo aquel placer desorbitante curvaba sus labios separados, y sus aqua se tornaban vidriosos por un nudo en la garganta mezclado con goce.

—También yo... Te amo, Chris...

Dijo en susurros faltos de aliento, atrayendo el rostro del australiano para besarlo y sellar de ese modo su confesión, mientras el calor se acumulaba y el sudor se presentaba empapando las sábanas hechas remolinos debajo de sus cuerpos.

.

Todo en la habitación estaba de un tono aperlado, contrastado con la luz de la luna que se reflejaba en la ventana y trataba de cruzar las cortinas del gran balcón. Esa misma palidez encontraba su final al colisionar en los cuerpos de Chris y Tom, quienes poseían otro color: rojo. Un rojo tan intenso, que era evidente en el rubor de las mejillas de ambos y el resto del cuerpo, aunado el matiz distinto de una cabellera rubia y una castaña. Tan opuesto a los halos azulados de la luna de aquella velada.

Chris percibía la correspondencia de Tom, el ser que estaba entregándose ciegamente a él, aquel que estaba amándolo más de lo que pudo imaginar, y por eso mismo, el australiano hacía un esfuerzo enorme para transmitirle todo ese amor que también sentía correr por sus venas. Eso agradecía Chris, porque sabía lo abrumador que resultaba el acto para su pareja, y recuperar el aliento era difícil.

No tenía nada que responder, y no fue necesario, puesto que el inglés se encargó de silenciar cualquier intento de réplica con un beso demandante, tal cual le gustaban al rubio. Éste sonrió en medio de los labios de Tom, abrazándolo por la espalda, mientras sus penetraciones daban alce a una velocidad mayor. El deseo por marcarlo completo se encendió.

El ojiazul abrió su boca, separando los labios del castaño y metiendo su lengua en la boca del otro, siendo atravesado por esa sensación de pertenencia que le confirmaba que no fue un error haberlo amado todos esos años. No fue un error que se conocieran, ni que conectaran con una facilidad imposible. Ya estaba seguro de que todo fue con un propósito. Y a decir verdad, no habría cambiado ni un solo segundo. Era perfecto tenerlo así, en ese cuadro íntimo que iba más allá del contacto físico. Más que tocarse, más que embestir.

.

Su boca pronto fue invadida por esa lengua que gustaba de seducir a la suya, entre caricias húmedas y exploraciones más que aprendidas de memoria. Tom solo se dejó llevar, dejó que la pasión lo arrastrara y enganchara a sus instintos, permitiéndose vivir plenamente ese instante donde su cuerpo dejaba de ser solo suyo. Ahora le pertenecía, cada parte de su ser, cada poro, cada fibra, cada porción de su piel por mínima que fuese, eran propiedad de Chris, y así lo quería. Así lo anhelaba.

El castaño jamás podría volver a estar de aquella forma con alguien más que no fuera Chris. Nunca le abriría las puertas de su cuerpo, ni tampoco las de su corazón, a otro que no tuviera esa mirada fuerte pero cálida por igual, ni esa sonrisa abierta que iluminaba su a veces entristecido panorama. Y mucho menos se sentiría tan bien, tan libre y atado a la vez, tan parte de alguien, estando en otros brazos, respirando otro aliento, compaginando sus latidos a un compás desconocido. Lo necesitaba, era Chris a quien quería junto a él, deseaba ser solo suyo y de nadie más, ahora y siempre.

Mientras el beso se mantenía vivo y desesperado, Tom revolvía los cabellos rubios del australiano, masajeando intenso y ladeando el rostro, atacando la boca ajena por igual, mientras cuantiosos gemidos y quejidos eran sofocados entre aquel contacto que iba agotando sus reservas de oxigeno.

—Mnnah... Agh... Chr... Chris...

Al poco, el inglés separó sus labios de los carnosos en medio de un fuerte chasquido, clavando la cabeza en la almohada y acentuando el semblante gozoso de su rostro sonrojado, mientras clamaba el nombre de aquel que yacía entre sus piernas y se aferraba a sus hombros. Chris había tocado el punto exacto, el más profundo y sensible, que lo hizo contraerse y experimentar un temblor placentero en todo el cuerpo.

Espasmos que succionaban más adentro ese falo palpitante, mismo que ya lubricaba con el pre seminal que humedecía el canal y ayudaba a deslizarse al australiano con mayor soltura. En tanto, el miembro de Tom era masturbado entre ambos, aprisionado y friccionado por el abdomen marcado del rubio, lo suficientemente duro y constante como para verse tentado a correrse prematuramente. Más controlándose para poder compartir ese momento de sublime éxtasis llegando junto con Chris.

.

Levemente, el acto estaba tomando el propósito que tuvo desde el principio: disfrute y entrega totales. Chris ya percibía la completa sincronía con el cuerpo de Tom, y no se había equivocado al pensar que compaginaban perfectamente. Por el hecho de estar así, uniéndose con pasión y amor que fueron reprimidos por años, consumaban algo más prometedor.

—Aggh...

El australiano jadeó, sintiendo su espalda retraerse por el placer que le recorría el cuerpo. Placer que se vio acentuado y reforzado cuando Tom gimió su nombre. Demasiado erótico para ser real.

Chris levantó un poco la cabeza y apoyó sus brazos mejor sobre las sábanas. Flexionó más sus rodillas y así su miembro pudo penetrar más profundo, más recio y fuerte, más rápido y frenético. Iba a enloquecer, estaba siendo asfixiado y dentro de Tom era húmedo y estrecho, algo que lo excitaba más al paso que su erección se engrosaba.

.

El vaivén entre ambos cuerpos tomaba cada vez más un impulso vehemente y necesitado, alimentado por el delirio placentero, por el ansia a flor de piel que les quemaba y marcaba. Ansia que escocía y dejaba una sensación ardiente y electrizante a su paso.

Tom ya no era dueño de su voluntad ni de su pensamiento, solo reaccionaba en base a todo ese placer agolpándose en su interior, clamando por salir, suplicando por estallar, implorando que Chris lo llevara a donde quisiera y como quisiera. Justo como si el australiano leyera en sus memorias, éste volvió a removerse sobre él, pausó el mecer de sus caderas por breves segundos y después arremetió con mayor entrega y fuego, con más pasión. Insertándose profundo, muy dentro y fuerte, tanto que el castaño se encorvó y soltó un gemido sonoro, arañando de los hombros de Chris hacia sus brazos, donde apretó y hundió los dedos.

Al poco, su espalda volvió a descansar contra el colchón, pero sus caderas comenzaron a moverse buscando mayor contacto, buscando a Chris entre estocadas, al tiempo que su interior se contraía de modo demandante y su propia excitación se desbordaba entre ambos.

—Aah... Chris... Estoy... Voy a... Mnh...

Estaba demasiado cerca de llegar a donde quería, tan solo a unos pasos de poder perderse entre la plenitud de aquella mirada celeste y ver a través de su alma, igual que Chris haría al verle. Porque ahí, en la cima de todo lo que estaban consumando, Tom le mostraría lo que había en su corazón, lo que anhelaba darle no solo esa noche, sino todas las noches de su vida.

.

Aun no pasaba el clímax, sin embargo, Chris pensaba que estaba siendo golpeado por todo el cúmulo de sensaciones que le llenaban el cuerpo y el alma. Casi como delirar solo por el placer de estar uniéndose con Tom. Percibía una total entrega por parte de este, y si así se sentía estar con él, si así Chris podía ser feliz como siempre anheló, no dudaría en repetirlo y enloquecer al inglés hasta que este terminara enterrando sus uñas, como lo hacía ahora. Eran marcas que el australiano portaría orgulloso.

Precisamente estaba próximo un desenlace pleno y basto entre ambos, que fue externado primero por Tom, quien avisó que el orgasmo estaba prácticamente desbordándolo.

—Tom... Nggh, acabaré dentro…

Dijo de momento, juntando su frente a la del inglés, tomando la mano derecha del otro y entrelazando sus dedos, mientras que con el otro brazo apretaba su cadera y la acercaba lo que más podía a su erección.

Seguía penetrando fuerte, sin menguar un solo segundo, abrumado en calor y nebulosas de adrenalina, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño mientras que sentía su miembro endurecerse más y empezando a sacar gotas de pre seminal. Le siguió un espasmo intenso que le hizo contraer todo el dorso y jadear con la voz en un hilo, al tiempo que sus últimas estocadas eran dadas.

Entonces, Chris dejó de moverse al ser asaltado por algo tan potente y poderoso que nunca experimentó en otras veces, obligándolo a encorvarse mientras apretaba la mano de Tom y se concentraba en quedarse dentro de él. Su erección se engrosó más y todo estalló en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en el canal del inglés. Chris eyaculó bastamente dentro, notando al mismo tiempo que su abdomen estaba empapado por semen.

Sonrió complacido. Terminaron juntos.

.

La mirada cristalina de Tom se clavó en los labios entreabiertos de Chris cuando este anunciara lo que vendría, mientras juntaba su frente a la suya y unía su diestra con su mano izquierda, apretándola, transmitiéndole todo ese cúmulo de éxtasis por el que era atravesado. Al tiempo que tomaba su cadera con la mano libre y lo hacía embonar a su cuerpo todavía más perfecto.

En respuesta, el castaño ciñó sus piernas a los costados del rubio, mientras su mano izquierda se aferraba al brazo musculado y su derecha correspondía ese apretón que significaba unión. Un enlace no solo en cuerpo, era complementarse en todo sentido posible con Chris, y éste a su vez con él. No solo era placer carnal, ni lujuria llevada solo por la pasión del momento, era todo ello mezclado con un sentimiento más sólido y puro, transparente...

Era amor, verdadero amor. Ese que Tom alguna vez quiso experimentar en su totalidad, y ahora no solo lo vivía, estaba siendo correspondido como soñaba que fuese, como anhelaba que llegara a su vida. Así, de imprevisto pero seguro, y con seguridad, el inglés podría jurar que nada volvería a ser igual. Por supuesto que no lo sería... sería mucho mejor yendo de la mano de Chris.

Los jadeos de ambos pronto se vieron compaginados, tanto en constancia como en tono. El ojiaqua perdía su aliento y lo recuperaba con el del australiano chocando en su rostro, tibio y tembloroso. El calor en sus mejillas provocaba que ardieran, el fruncir de su ceño se acentuaba con mayor insistencia y gozo, entre que las embestidas se tornaban desesperadas y profundas. Su cuerpo se estremecía y retorcía producto de tanta adrenalina y sofoco, al tiempo que la línea media de su espalda era atravesada por corrientes placenteras que llegaban a su cerebro una tras otra, erizando su piel y humedeciéndola con el sudor salino.

Manteniendo ese ritmo, una vez, otra y otra más, tuvo reacción en cadena. Primero con Chris enterrándose hasta lo más dentro que su fuerza le permitió, estallando abiertamente en el interior de Tom, quien al sentir el falo del rubio expandirse y liberándose, llenándole por completo con su esencia, no soportó un segundo más.

El castaño se dejó ir entre sus brazos, cerrando su canal en torno al miembro de Chris con fuerza, succionándolo, jalándolo, al tiempo que su cabeza se hundía en la almohada y cerraba los ojos. Manteniendo el ceño comprimido en sublime agonía, permitiendo que su garganta se desbordara en una mezcla de gemidos y jadeos agudos, que resbalaban y se apagaban lentamente. En tanto él mismo eyaculaba en medio de sus cuerpos sensibles, sumidos en esa nube de emociones que les hacía volar y experimentar lo hermoso de compartir lo que era amar sin restricciones, sin tabús ni prejuicios, solo eran ellos dos en la plenitud de un acto glorioso y humano… Sublime y eterno.

Los dos unidos más allá de las caricias, más allá de los besos, más allá de las sábanas y esa habitación de hotel.

.

Con la fuerza mínima que sobraba dentro de su entendimiento y su cuerpo, Chris abrió sus celestes, deseando grabarse toda la expresión de Tom en ese momento. Lo cual fue concedido cuando sus pupilas se deleitaron al verlo con los labios entreabiertos, un gesto parecido al de estar sintiendo dolor pero alivio al mismo tiempo, acompañado de su mano aferrándose a su brazo y la otra apretando sus nudillos.

El rubio se quedó con esa sola figura que le mataba de amor, esa expresión que jamás había visto, y ahora, podía presumir era producto suyo. Creación de otra creación desde años. Se dio cuenta en ese instante que su amor había sido consumado con la perfección que solo podía tener un amor duradero, puro, limpio y sin ataduras. Libre.

Sonrió de medio lado, resintiendo los últimos espasmos que el orgasmo dejaba rezagados, mientras acariciaba una mejilla del inglés.

—Tom...

Lo llamó, queriendo que también lo mirara, al tiempo que iba acercándose para besar su frente y luego sus labios. Un beso tan suave como el segundo que duró.

Mientras esperaba que el otro recuperara el aliento, Chris no se movió demasiado. Seguía dentro, aunque necesitaba moverse y salir, antes de que la espalda de Tom tuviera punzadas por el acto. Fue entonces que el rubio se apoyó en sus antebrazos, pretendiendo sacar su miembro, pero justo sintió una mano deteniéndolo.

.

Esperando a que el efecto intenso del orgasmo pasara, Tom había permanecido ajeno a su entorno, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y sus labios ligeramente separados, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido. Su pecho agitado poco a poco bajaba el ritmo presuroso al inhalar y exhalar el aire, aunque su cuerpo aun se encontraba un tanto entumido por el nivel tan alto de disfrute al que se hubiese sometido.

¿Así era entonces hacer el amor? ¿Así era como se sentía que Chris le hiciera suyo? ¿Que lo amara y cuidara al mismo tiempo? Si era un sueño, no quería despertar. Si al abrir los ojos todo iba a desvanecerse entre la bruma, entonces sería un ciego de por vida, porque no habría mayor dolor y desilusión que el verse a sí mismo víctima de sus propios anhelos, de sus deseos y fantasías que jamás serían una realidad.

Pero no era un sueño, no. Era real, tan real como el calor que se mantenía intacto entre sus cuerpos, tan verdadero y tangible como esa caricia delicada en su mejilla, seguido de aquel tierno beso en su frente y labios. Era cierto, como el escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado en un tenue susurro lleno de algo más que pasión.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, Tom tenía miedo de abrir los ojos. Algo tan perfecto no podía ser del todo cierto... ¿o si? Pero por más que se sintiera incierto debía comprobarlo, así podría estar en paz consigo mismo y matar la duda traicionera. Aunque no fue tanto su pensar lo que le hizo volver al presente sino el liviano movimiento de Chris, quien parecía querer apartarse. Ante aquello, el castaño abrió por fin sus aqua vidriosos, y enfocándolos en el rubio le detuvo con su izquierda, ejerciendo suave presión en su brazo, al tiempo que le miraba y pedía que esperara.

—Aun no... Quédate así... Solo un poco más... —susurró apenas audible para ambos, queriendo alargar lo más posible ese momento de vínculo entre los dos

.

El semblante de Chris apenas simuló un gesto de confusión, mismo que se disipó en segundos. Tom le estaba pidiendo que se quedara todavía así, a pesar de seguir sensible, por la única y sencilla razón que era un vínculo tan fuerte que no deseaba romperlo en ese momento, demasiado pronto. Con eso bastó para que el australiano obedeciera.

Chris ya estaba más recuperado de todo el acto, dado que tenía experiencia previa, pero ésta en particular había sido muy agotadora. Quizá porque jamás se había dejado llevar así con otra persona, y con Tom había fluido su verdadero yo, el Chris romántico y protector, que solo tiene ojos para cuidar y amar a la persona que le interesa y es su todo.

Peinó los rizos del castaño, mientras deslizaba sus dedos luego en su mejilla, sonriéndole de lado.

—¿Estás bien?

Preguntó viendo que Tom seguía un poco acelerado y trataba de respirar normal. Tardaría un poco en recuperar el aliento, pero mientras pasaba, Chris se quedaría unido a él tanto como deseara el inglés.

.

Verle corresponder su petición de permanecer unidos por unos instantes más, hizo que Tom se sintiera el hombre más feliz en todo el universo, puesto que Chris accediera a quedarse dentro, equivalía a darle un significado aun mayor que consumar el acto. Significaba que no se iría jamás de su lado, estarían juntos todo el camino que les restaba, compartirían todo: momentos, ideas, planes, anhelos, deseos, sueños y demás cosas que los hicieran fortalecer esa conexión entre ambos.

Al menos para Tom era así. Su mundo ahora giraba al rededor del corazón que un día perdió, sin saberlo, y que ahora volvía para fundirse con el suyo como debió ser desde un principio.

Tom nunca imaginó que las cosas dieran un giro tan drástico y espontáneo, de algún modo, en cuestión de días. Pero gracias a ello, ahora se encontraba en esa cama con el único ser al que podía ver con la mirada limpia y transparente. Gracias a que el destino confabulara a su favor, Tom podía ser testigo de aquella ternura con la que Chris le observaba y preguntaba entre caricias a su rostro si todo estaba bien.

Lo estaba, claro que lo estaba.

—Si... solo... solo un poco agotado, ehe... Pero estoy bien...

Dijo entre tímido y bromista, sonriendo ligeramente y sonrojándose de nueva cuenta por la posición que aun mantenían. Aunque ese breve instante de vergüenza no le impidió alzar su diestra y devolverle la caricia a Chris, pasando por la sien y bajando hasta su mentón, atreviéndose a deslizarla un poco más abajo, casi llegando a la unión del cuello con la clavícula. Dejó que su mano descansara suave justo ahí, mientras buscaba normalizar poco más la respiración para poder hablarle menos cortado y agitado. Pero siendo sinceros, no sabía que decir en realidad.

—Chris... Chris, ahora estamos juntos... pero... Si no nos hubiéramos encontrado de nuevo... tú... ¿me habrías esperado de todas formas?

Tal vez no fue la mejor forma de iniciar una conversación luego de hacer el amor, pero a Tom le mataba la duda, y estando algo acelerado, no pudo esperar a preguntar en otro momento más adecuado. Así fue que habiendo hecho la pregunta el castaño esperó respuesta, viendo fijo y curioso al rubio.

.

Chris seguía acariciando la mejilla tersa del otro, recibiendo un mimo igual y una sonrisa que le llenó el alma de nuevo. Quería besarlo de nuevo, así como al inicio, y reafirmar todo ese amor que esperaba fuera eterno. Realmente estaba al tope de la felicidad… Y era perfecto.

Tom le externó que estaba cansado, pero sin duda sintiéndose en plenitud, como el propio Chris. Luego fue atraído un poco hacia el castaño, quien le reveló esa duda algo inusual. Si bien comenzaban una relación _oficial_ a partir de esa noche, el rubio se desorientó.

¿Esperarlo si no se hubiesen encontrado?

Sus cejas se alzaron, confundido por la pregunta. Trataba de averiguar el motivo de ésta, pero no quiso escarbar mucho. Tal vez Tom solo quería asegurarse que ese amor hubiera seguido y sido eterno, en caso de que tardaran más las cosas. Que el amor del australiano seguiría ahí, si los años hubieran atrasado su encuentro, y que ese vínculo no se viera alterado en ninguna dimensión alterna. Eso creía Chris.

Sonrió de medio lado. Le había hecho una pregunta difícil, pero la respuesta era obvia.

—A ver... —se incorporó, reclinándose un poco —Espera un segundo…

Para hablar de esos temas primero debía salir de Tom. A esas alturas, las punzadas podían presentarse fuerte, así que retrajo su miembro, sacándolo con lentitud del canal, con mucha dificultad porque la entrada ya estaba contrayéndose por reflejo. Chris jadeó leve cuando pudo quedar completamente fuera, pasó sus brazos por debajo de la espalda del inglés y calentó el dorso bajo para que no doliera.

Cuando estuvieron más calmados y acomodados, el australiano miró directo en los aqua del castaño.

—Mira, Tom. Encontrarnos o no, no habría cambiado absolutamente nada. Me había enamorado desde el colegio de ti, y he permanecido así hasta este instante —Chris le sonrió —Mi amor por ti seguía latente dentro de mi. Nada habría sido diferente. En mi inconsciente has estado tú, y esa es la razón por la cual no pude tener nada estable hasta ahora

Le besó entonces en los labios. Muy lento.

—Te amaré toda mi vida, Tom

.

La confusión que Chris mostró ante su cuestión pudo sobresaltar ligeramente al inglés. Una sensación inquieta piqueteaba su pecho, en espera de oír su réplica, misma que no tardó en obtener. Aunque antes de que el ojiazul se la comunicara, éste rompió la unión entre sus cuerpos.

A Tom le estaba gustando estar así con él, sentirlo, a pesar de haber culminado su demostración mutua de amor. Pero bien que mal, en algún momento debían despegarse. Además, el castaño ya comenzaba a resentir un poco las punzadas en su entrada contraída. No dolían tanto como al principio, pero si podían resultar algo incómodas si el rubio permanecía por otro rato ahí.

Así que, sin retenerlo ni renegar, Tom se relajó y permitió que Chris saliera lenta y suavemente, provocándole un quedo jadeo por sentir como iba deslizándose fuera, rozando sus paredes sensibles todavía. Casi de inmediato su cuerpo descansó recto sobre la cama, al tiempo que el australiano se acercaba de nuevo y le abrazaba, empezando a sobar delicadamente su espalda baja para hacerle menos incómoda la sensación de cerrarse el canal.

Tom le devolvió una mirada cálida, por el gesto cuidadoso que aun mantenía, y entonces prestó atención completa a lo que salía de entre sus labios.

Por fracciones de segundo su respiración se cortó, más cuando sus oídos percibieron la respuesta que deseaba escuchar, el castaño se sintió aliviado y completo, dichoso. Esa era la respuesta que esperaba. Saber que Chris le guardó todo ese amor y que seguiría manteniéndolo intacto, así pasaran años, así se hubieran encontrado más tarde, llenó a Tom de un sentimiento que lo hizo querer llorar y abrazar a Chris con todas sus fuerzas. De momento no realizó ninguna de las dos, pero si correspondió ese breve pero intenso beso, igual que correspondiera luego con una sonrisa abierta y plena, seguido de una frase similar.

—Y yo a ti... ¿Sabes? Esto jamás me lo imaginé ni en mis sueños más locos, pero... estoy seguro de lo que siento, de lo que quiero y... y quiero estar contigo así... Bueno, no solo _así_, sino los dos en todo sentido —pausó presionando sus labios, exhalando corto y quedo, antes de decirle más —Te amo Chris, ahora y siempre. Solo a ti

.

Chris rio quedo y grave en señal de felicidad, tratando de reprimir sus ganas de tumbar a Tom y hacerle el amor de nuevo. Las palabras que le dijo eran motivo para querer hacerlo.

—Planeo lo mismo por mi parte

Dijo, enderezándose esta vez por completo y recostándose a lado del inglés, atrayéndolo por la cintura casi al instante para que ambos quedaran de perfil y pudieran verse. Y también para que Chris pudiera seguir masajeando la espalda del castaño.

—Y... ¿no estuvo tan mal para ser tu primera vez, verdad? —mencionó a modo de broma —La próxima me aseguro de comprar lubricante

.

Una vez que Chris le dejara saber su mismo pensar y se recostara a su derecha, atrayéndolo enseguida para no estar separados, Tom solo se dejó hacer y guiar como al principio. Las manos del rubio seguían con su labor concienzuda en su espalda, mientras el castaño se dedicaba a peinar el cabello corto pero manejable del australiano.

Estaba embelesado, admirando ese rostro galante y risueño, percibiendo su sonrisa radiante y ese leve rubor en sus mejillas, ya casi imperceptible. Tom estaba seguro que el suyo seguía muy presente, y algo le decía que no se le quitaría por más _calmado_ que estuviese. Efectos secundarios que Chris le hizo padecer desde el colegio, pero no negaba que le gustaba sentirse abrumado por él.

Y justamente bochorno fue lo que Chris le hizo experimentar, cuando le mencionara bromista lo siguiente con respecto a su primera vez. Como reflejo, Tom se sonrojó hasta las orejas, aunque trató de esconder vanamente su timidez, misma que ya no debía presentar pero le resultaba imposible no sentirla. Agachó un poco el rostro al tiempo que reía nervioso, y luego buscó mantener el temple, aclarándose la garganta y fingiendo altanería divertida.

—Uhm... Debo decir que tampoco lo hiciste tan mal. Fue... aceptable —se sonrió de nueva cuenta, echando abajo su frágil máscara —Pues más vale que así sea, de lo contrario, podría restringirte el _acceso_. Eso no sería muy cordial… No para ti al menos, ehehe

Bromeó con lo del lubricante, sintiéndose casi como un adolescente total y plenamente enamorado que dice cualquier simpleza por lo intimidado que se siente.

.

El australiano se enterneció por el sonrojo del otro y sus palabras. Tom llegaba a ser tan adorable a veces, que no soportaba quedarse quieto. Ahora podía actuar al respecto. Chris se acercó más y enredó sus piernas a las del inglés, pegando su abdomen y envolviéndolo totalmente con sus brazos.

—Llegas a ser tan adorable

Le dijo con diversión al tiempo que le besaba la frente. Estiró su brazo por encima del hombro de Tom y tomó el reloj de mesa, viendo que ya pasaban de la 1:30 am.

—Ya deberíamos dormir. Mañana va a ser un día largo y será mejor huir de aquí antes de que lleguen los paparazzi a acosarnos —pasó su mano debajo de la nuca del castaño para acariciarla —Hay algunas cosas que debemos arreglar antes de decir que somos oficialmente pareja. Eso incluye el escandalo con Billy anoche... Ese hijo de puta...

.

De nuevo se encontraba riendo bajo, por el cumplido travieso y el beso casto en su frente con los que Chris le hablara, mientras lo abrazaba por completo y enredaba sus piernas entre las suyas. Tom a su vez le tomó por detrás de los hombros con sus manos, pegándose más hasta sentir su pecho junto al otro. Se sentía tan bien, tan seguro, en medio de aquella calidez que ambos recreaban, que si por él fuera se quedaría justo así todo el tiempo, toda su vida.

Sin embargo, habían otras necesidades que debían atender antes de enclaustrarse dentro de cuatro paredes, y para muestra, el australiano ya le hacía mención de la hora tardía. Aunque no solo eso, sino también le recordó que deberían madrugar para desaparecer, antes de que los reporteros convenencieros les arruinaran su primer día como pareja, y también estaba lo del pleito con su ex entrenador, quien seguramente no dejaría en paz a Chris. Pero por si eso no fuera suficiente, entonces había un detalle más que añadir: su padre.

Tal como el rubio lo hablara con su manager en la sala del vestíbulo, la noticia ya estaba siendo esparcida por todos lados, y Tom no dudaba que su padre se enterara rápidamente. Era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Si bien esa noticia resultaba meramente falsa, pues no había realmente nada entre ellos en ese instante, ahora si que tenían una relación oficial. Por lo tanto, el señor Hiddleston estaría enterándose de una verdad. Una que lo haría reventar por segunda vez, aunque el castaño presentía que sería mayor el coraje que cuando decidiera revelarle que estudiaría letras y arte. Pensando justamente en la reacción que su padre tendría, Tom bajó la mirada aqua, un tanto apagada más no demasiado, dejando escapar un suspiro cansino.

—Lo sé... Dios, las siguientes semanas van a ser un caos. Tú tendrás que dar explicaciones a la prensa y también a la federación deportiva. Sin mencionar a ese idiota que obviamente no se quedará de brazos cruzados

Tom no solía usar un vocabulario grosero, ni mucho menos altisonante, pero cuando estaba molesto en verdad, la propiedad quedaba a un lado. Más aun si el problema involucraba a sus seres queridos, como era el caso de Chris.

—Al menos creo que yo no tendré que explicar demasiado en la oficina. Mi jefe no es tan cuadrado, es un hombre muy accesible y estoy seguro que entenderá todo esto. Incluso querrá que le consiga tu autógrafo

Sus labios apenas se curvaron con un deje resignado, aunque tratando de mostrarse ligero. No le pesaba comunicar a su jefe ni a sus compañeros lo que ocurría, después de todo, lo iban a saber tarde o temprano. Era otra persona por quien lo sentía, pues esta vez el distanciamiento sería más largo y con pocas esperanzas de solución. Al menos no la habría en un corto lapso.

_Lo siento papá... Tal vez algún día lo entiendas..._

.

El rubio parecía estar sumido en una especie de sueño, tan solo por estar con Tom. Pero dicho sueño se veía opacado con esa conversación que irremediablemente debían tener, y ya andaba en curso.

Le preocupó ver que Tom se pusiera nervioso y acumulara sentimientos, aunque por fuera expresara otra cosa. Chris ya lo conocía de años atrás, y esa ligera expresión fruncida en sus cejas era un signo claro de que algo más que _aceptación por parte de su jefe_ lo tenía a la defensiva. Notando aquello, el australiano le tomó del mentón al inglés para obligarle a verlo directo a los ojos.

—Tom, mírame fijamente y dime realmente qué es lo que te preocupa —dijo tratando de no sonar muy rudo —Tenemos que resolver los problemas juntos de ahora en adelante

.

Tom no esperaba que su incertidumbre pasara desapercibida para Chris. Sabía que el rubio le conocía de principio a fin, más ahora que se habían unido de aquella forma tan íntima y sincera, por lo que debía darse cuenta en cualquier momento de aquello que estaba ocultando. Y así lo hizo.

Le alzó el rostro, tomándolo del mentón. Ambos cruzaron miradas, la del castaño más inquieta que la seria del otro, e inmediatamente Chris le pidió que hablara con total honestidad sobre aquello que lo atormentaba. Tom permaneció por algunos segundos admirando esos celestes fijos en él, expectantes a su respuesta. Cerró los ojos entre que inhalaba profundo para sosegarse, y luego fue soltando el aire contenido de a poco, al tiempo que devolvía la visión del australiano a sus aqua.

Se mordió el labio inferior, compartiéndole entonces su pensamiento a Chris con palabras quedas y neutras, aunque con tintes apagados. No demasiado, puesto que la felicidad plena que ahora le embargaba era mayor al agobio de saberse más alejado de su padre.

—Sabes por qué me mudé aquí. Esa noche, te dije que aun esperaba poder hablar de nuevo con papá cuando todo estuviera más tranquilo... Seguramente dentro de unas horas eso va a cambiar completamente

Calló por breves instantes, mientras que observaba el rostro en frente suyo como analizándolo, delineándolo con la mirada, acercando luego los dedos de su mano izquierda a la mejilla del ojiazul para rozarle con suave tacto.

—Será más difícil ahora poder entablar comunicación de nuevo con él, pero es mi elección. Amo a mi padre, igual que a mamá y mis hermanas, pero no es el mismo amor que siento por ti... Tomé mi decisión, así como en su momento lo hice al querer algo distinto a lo que mi padre quería para mí… Tú eres mi elección ahora Chris, y lo que digan o piensen los demás no me hará cambiar de opinión

Declaró seguro en sus palabras, sonriéndole trémulo y anhelante. Así el mundo entero se opusiera, Tom no iba a dejar de amar a Chris.

.

El ojiazul estaba atento a cada palabra, cada gesto y expresión del castaño. El leve tacto de la mano de Tom en su mejilla lo puso de buen humor. Más del permitido. Luego vino la verdadera problemática: el señor James Hiddleston. Aunque realmente no le sorprendió del todo saberlo.

Chris siempre había chocado con el padre de Tom, y era lógico que éste tuviera pánico al tener que decirle a su padre que su único hijo varón tenía como pareja, no solo a un hombre sino al irritable muchacho, compañero suyo, mismo que lo llamó _imbécil,_ en su cara, durante una fiesta. Y para variar, frente a su familia. Pero después Tom le aseguró que pelearía por defender su decisión, para hacerle notar que él había optado por Chris y no otra persona, y que aceptara que el australiano era quien lo hacía feliz.

El rubio apenas dibujó una sonrisa cansina, pasando su mano detrás de la nuca de Tom.

—No dejaré que te le enfrentes solo —dijo con total seguridad —Le demostraré que soy digno de estar en tu familia. Aunque él me saque canas verdes

Y era cierto. Si Chris buscaba aprobación por parte de los Hiddleston, debía comenzar por modificar sus modales y hacer las paces, por Tom.

.

Verle plasmar esa tenue sonrisa iluminó de nuevo el camino para el ojiaqua. Sentir su caricia en la nuca le llenó de una confianza ciega que se iba fortaleciendo a cada segundo. Pero escucharle decir que permanecería luchando a su lado por sacar a flote el barco, y hacerle frente a cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiera entre ellos y la felicidad, fuese quien fuese, lo llenó de valor y coraje. Pero de ese que te impulsa a seguir, a dar el siguiente paso, manteniendo la frente en alto y la dignidad bien plantada, con la firme y total convicción de vencer cualquier adversidad.

Lo harían juntos, siempre codo a codo, y eso era lo único que importaba para Tom en ese instante: saberse apoyado y respaldado por el hombre que se había vuelto su mayor motivo, su sueño, su presente.

Luego le escuchó aquel comentario entre bromista y sardónico, respecto a su futura relación no muy cordial con su padre, en caso de que le aceptara llegado el momento. Ante ello, Tom no pudo evitar reír quedo, al tiempo que volvía a peinar los cabellos dorados de Chris. Si que iba a ser toda una proeza que su novio soportara tan siquiera una tarde sin reventar, como un globo que alcanza su máximo de expansión. Afortunadamente, y viéndolo desde el lado bueno del asunto, el tener ese distanciamiento con su padre serviría para ir practicando y dominar a la bestia interna... La de Chris, más que él mismo.

—Hmhmhm, debería consolarte que tú le causarás precisamente el mismo efecto

Dijo poco bromista, buscando eliminar la tensión generada por la conversación y volver a su idilio romántico y ligero. Ya había sido suficiente drama, y lo que sucedía entre ellos era más importante ahora que pensar de más en el futuro.

—Sé que puedo confiar en ti y que tendré tu apoyo cuando lo necesite. Pero también sé que no tienes que demostrar nada a nadie. Quien quiera ver lo que eres y quien eres, será porque se de la oportunidad de hacerlo. Quien no quiera por necedad y tontos estigmas... entonces será esclavo de su propia ignorancia y temores. Nosotros solo debemos ser quienes somos, lo demás depende de ellos

Sin poder resistir, el inglés acercó sus labios para depositar un cálido beso en los del australiano. Uno suave y corto pero significativo, leal.

.

_Joder, que lo amo…_

Fue lo último que pensó Chris antes de que Tom le besara en los labios, con ese matiz delicado y suave que tienen las parejas primerizas. Aunque ciertamente el rubio era más experimentado, le gustó aquel gesto espontáneo del inglés.

Poco después terminó de besarlo y regresó a la conversación.

—Si, soy quien soy, y a quien tú has decidido tener en su vida. Lo que respecta a tu padre... Haré el intento de llevarme bien con él, si no, entonces podrá irse mucho a la mier...

Chris se cortó en seco. No quería insultar a su _suegro_ enfrente de su pareja... por ahora. Luego, el australiano pasó su brazo para destender la colcha y las sábanas, abriendo la cama.

—Ve acomodándote, regreso en un segundo

Se levantó del lecho y caminó hacia el baño para orinar, dejando la puerta abierta. Así vería de reojo como Tom se metía en las frazadas.

.

Tom enarcó ambas cejas a modo de advertencia mezclada con diversión, notando el insulto sin terminar que Chris profería a su padre. No le pareció ser algo en verdad delicado como para enfadarse con el rubio, de hecho, no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba insultar a su progenitor. Lo que si pasaba, era que el castaño se sintió un tanto culpable por parecerle bastante gracioso.

_Seguro le zumbaron los oídos... y muy fuerte… _

Pensó tratando de no soltarse a reír.

Observó como Chris destendía la cama y le invitaba a meterse debajo de las sábanas, mientras él iba y hacía sus necesidades. Tom le sonrió al tiempo que asentía, enderezándose y recorriéndose un poco, alzando las frazadas para meter primero las piernas y después cubrirse hasta la cintura. Se giró entonces para acomodar su almohada y luego se deslizó hasta quedar recostado boca arriba. Pasó el brazo derecho debajo de su nuca, exhalando al instante un largo suspiro que iba cargado con emociones y sentimientos de plenitud.

Ahora más que nunca deseaba anochecer y amanecer, todos y cada uno de sus días, con Chris a su lado.

Al poco, el castaño percibió una mirada lejana sobre él, por lo que buscó al hombre que le admiraba en silencio, recargado en el marco de la puerta. Aunque Tom no solo se mantuvo mirando sus celestes, sino que hizo un rápido recorrido a la perfecta anatomía desnuda y portentosa. No fue novedad que sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmín... por enésima vez en una noche.

_¿Y todo eso es mío? Uhm, bueno... No esta mal…_

Si, solo a él se le podía ocurrir imaginarse tales cosas en ese momento.

.

Apenas vació su vejiga, dándose por satisfecho, regresó a lado del inglés. No se incorporó de inmediato a la cama, sino que permaneció recargado en la pared, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo en silencio.

_Dioses... Es tan magnífico…_

Chris sonrió para sí mismo, pensando en lo fabulosos que era tener a alguien como Tom a su lado, y todavía mejor, amándolo. Reflexionó un momento, cayendo en cuenta de que se había dado muy rápido todo aquello, en cuestión de temporalidad. Dado que las parejas comunes tardaban más tiempo en intimar, y ellos habían salido, dado su primer beso y tenido su primera relación sexual, en menos de veinticuatro horas. Pero ello era burdo, puesto que ya se conocían desde antes, y realmente estaba correcto al desarrollarse así.

—Tienes demasiado encanto —le dijo como si lo estuviera acusando de algún defecto —¿Ya te lo habían dicho?

Por fin decidió acercarse y sentarse a su lado, aun sin meterse a las sábanas.

.

Por varios segundos se creó una charla entre el silencio de ambas miradas. Tom parecía ver a través de los celestes de Chris, brillando en sintonía con el resplandor plateado de la luz que la luna les regalaba esa noche. Podía percibir su calidez, su añoranza, su deseo. Tom por su parte le comunicaba exactamente lo mismo. No podía ser de otra forma, ni tampoco podían ser distintos pensamientos los que se comunicaran el uno al otro.

_Siempre quise volver a verte... Siempre quise encontrarte y no perderte de nuevo…_

Instantes después, el inglés notó que Chris retornaba a su lado, mientras le confesaba aquello y se sentaba frente a él. Tom se sonrió ligeramente, bajando la mirada con timidez y cierta satisfacción sana, para luego sacar el brazo de debajo de su nuca y llevarlo despacio hasta el del australiano. Le acarició suave y concienzudo con el dorso de sus dedos índice y medio, al tiempo que le expresaba su respuesta.

—Si… me lo han dicho antes —dijo dándole un toque casi indiferente al modo de decirlo —Pero no con el significado que tú le das ahora

Reveló fijando la mirada serena en la otra. Era cierto, se lo habían dicho, pero por cumplido vano o solo fraterno, nunca del modo profundo y con intención como el rubio lo hacía en ese momento.

.

Chris quedó complacido. De cierta forma, esa era la respuesta que deseaba escuchar porque Tom y él se pertenecían, y ahora lo que se dijeran cobraría un significado diferente. Increíblemente diferente.

El australiano tomó la mano que le había hecho una caricia y se la llevó a los labios para besar el dorso de esta. Cuanto amaba a Tom, cuanto había llegado a amarlo...

—Simplemente digo lo que veo —respondió recostándose a un lado del inglés

Debajo de las frazadas, Chris tomó la cintura del castaño y lo giró para dejarlo de perfil. Sin demora, el ojiazul se acomodó tras su espalda, y así pasó su brazo por las costillas del otro y lo pegó contra su pecho, dejándose embriagar por el aroma de la nuca de Tom en su rostro. Aroma que aspiró fuerte y profundo, queriendo grabarlo en su memoria.

Le dio un pequeño beso justo ahí, donde empieza el cabello, y apretó más su abrazo al entrelazar sus dedos con los ajenos.

—¿Tienes miedo de lo que pase mañana?

.

Al sentir ese delicado contacto de los labios de Chris en el dorso de su mano, el corazón de Tom brincó tan fuerte que casi se le sale del pecho.

_Solo digo lo que veo… _

Fue lo que Chris le dijo.

_Y yo solo veo lo que siento…_

Fue lo que el inglés devolvió en su mirada enternecida.

Pronto, el australiano le hizo compañía. Se coló debajo de las sábanas y le giró con sutileza para que pudiera abrazarlo por la espalda. Tom simplemente se dejó hacer, manteniendo una trémula sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, percibiendo el brazo de Chris pasando por sobre su costado y buscando su mano con la suya para entrelazarlas. Su cuerpo fue abrazado y atraído hacia el otro, siéndole transmitido el calor y la tibieza de aquel hombre que velaría sus sueños mientras dormía.

Tom suspiró con aquel beso en su nuca, su piel se erizó por la percepción del aliento de Chris y su olfato se llenó del aroma que éste despedía: su esencia natural mezclada con el olor a colonia. Algo le decía que había encontrado su nuevo aroma predilecto. Y para asegurarse de grabarlo perfectamente bien en su memoria inhaló profundo, retuvo el aire por unos instantes al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, y luego lo fue soltando de a poco, entre que le escuchaba preguntar aquello.

¿Tenía miedo de enfrentar al mundo entero una vez que dieran un paso fuera de ese hotel? ¿Le amedrentaba la sola idea de pensar que se vería en medio de un apocalipsis amarillista que lo juzgaría solo por amar?

—No... Si estás conmigo, no tengo porque temer a nada ni nadie —declaró seguro, ladeando el rostro para poder asentar su respuesta

.

Chris acentuó más el enlace entre sus manos al tiempo que suspiraba. Era bastante riesgo salir, y bien temía por la seguridad del inglés. Verlo sufrir de nuevo y orillarlo a tantos problemas por culpa suya lo enfadaba. Pero Tom le había dicho que estaría junto a él y Chris no podía pedir más. Estaba dispuesto a dar lo que recibía.

—Los golpearé si se atreven a hacerte daño

Comentó con naturalidad, dando por hecho que en serio habría una disputa entre la prensa, los reporteros y él mismo, si estos intentaban lastimar al castaño de cualquier forma.

Hubiera dicho más, y hubiera deseado corresponder mejor a ese gesto tierno de Tom, pero el sueño estaba pesándole en los párpados. Bostezó ampliamente, amoldándose al cuerpo del otro. Estaba cansado, pero feliz. Y aprovechando que Tom estaba ladeándose, alcanzó a darle el último beso de esa noche, o madrugada, mejor dicho.

—Buenas noches, Tom

Luego de eso, Chris bajó su cabeza. Y por primera vez en cinco años pudo dormir pacíficamente, simplemente porque Tom le daba esa paz y calma para conciliar un sueño agradable, donde sabía que al despertar, vería a su alma gemela haciéndole compañía y amándolo.

.

Ya se esperaba una réplica como la que el australiano le diera, amenazando con hacerles ver su suerte a los pobres reporteros que quisieran pasarse de listos con él. Tom solo negó divertido y risueño, no porque no le creyera, de hecho si lo creía capaz de enfrascarse en una acalorada trifulca con los medios, si tan solo le llegasen a hacer una pregunta que atentara contra sus principios. El castaño reía porque lo había dicho tan suelto y natural, como si no implicara un riesgo terminar manchando su imagen con un escándalo de mayores repercusiones.

El inglés sabía que Chris no se mediría en serio, si se trataba de defenderlo. Nunca lo meditaba, siempre actuaba, así fue desde el colegio. Pero rogaba porque nada se saliera de control y pudieran sobrellevarlo de la mejor manera.

Al igual que el rubio, Tom comenzaba a resentir el paso de los minutos. Percibió el bostezo detrás de sí, lo que le contagio de una pereza profunda, aunque tuvo reserva de voluntad para buscar un beso que Chris le concediera antes de quedarse dormidos.

—Buenas noches, Chris... Te amo...

Aquella última frase la dijo en un quedo susurro, acomodándose mejor entre el regazo de su pareja. Cuánto tiempo esperó para poder sentirse de nuevo protegido y a salvo...

Cinco años y dos meses, para ser precisos.

.

_Yo también…_

Respondió en sus pensamientos, presionando aun más la espalda de Tom y recostándose en la nuca de este, sintiéndose más pleno y sobrepasado por todas esas emociones que jamás se acumularon tan fuertes, y al mismo tiempo se equilibraron.


	7. Chapter 7

**-.-.-.- Capítulo 7 -.-.-.-**

Casualmente ambos despertaron en la misma posición con la que se fueron a dormir, habiendo experimentado algo tan placentero y elevado, lleno de algo más que _aprecio_, que se reflejaba en las sonrisas escondidas en los labios de los dos hombres. Chris había entrelazado sus dedos a los del castaño en algún punto de la noche, permaneciendo en el letargo de un sueño abrumadoramente gratificante. Por fin había podido dormir bien, y ahora sabía el motivo de su insomnio de los últimos meses: esperaba a Tom para conciliar paz y darse permiso de cerrar los párpados.

Siempre esperó a Tom. Durante el primer año de no verse, Chris pensaba locamente en él, cada segundo de cada minuto de cada día. Al segundo año fue pensando en él solo al recostarse. Al tercero, la imagen del inglés se ensombrecía debido al enfoque del australiano en el equipo de hockey. Al cuarto, Elsa apareció. Al quinto, el amor por Tom pasó de ser consciente a inconsciente. Y finalmente, dos meses pasados esos años, volvía a surgir con mayor fuerza, atándose e inyectándose en el corazón de Chris para no salirse jamás.

Más aquello que si salió y por la ventana fue su descanso placentero, pues un molesto (en serio molesto) sonido chirriante, agudo y taladrante, perforó los tímpanos de un nada contento Hemsworth.

_¡HIJO DE PUTA!_

Blasfemó internamente, reconociendo el sonido titilante de la alarma de tocador. El australiano abrió con mucha pereza sus celestes, frunciendo el ceño y bostezando. Observó que Tom se removía también, y se encimó un poco sobre él para poder alcanzar el reloj del otro lado. Aunque golpeó para apagarlo, éste siguió sonando, por lo que Chris tomó tranquilamente un almohadón y lo arrojó sobre el infortunado objeto, que de inmediato silenció su molesto tic-tac.

El rubio sonrió para sí mismo, recostándose de nuevo con su amado inglés, a quien le besara en la nuca antes de seguir durmiendo. No notó que el despertador marcaba exactamente las 6:00 am., hora de irse para evitar a los paparazzi.

.

Tom no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que tuvo un descanso tan placentero. Tal vez no lo recordaba porque nunca había tenido uno, al menos no del peso de aquel dormir profundo y relajado que lo tenía sumido en un sueño reconfortante y cálido. Jamás se imaginó que llegado el momento, dormir abrazado de ese modo en el que ese _alguien_ quiere protegerte hasta en tus sueños, le trajera tal paz y sosiego como experimentaba estando en los brazos de Chris, aun de modo inconsciente.

Era maravilloso poder experimentar en carne propia eso que llaman _amor en pareja_. Amor que se cuela por debajo de tu piel y te abraza con su calor, que te acaricia el alma y hace latir tu corazón palpitante, anhelante por compartir un momento, un segundo, un suspiro, que se volvería eterno.

Todo tenía un nuevo sentido para Tom, un nuevo propósito, y confiaba ciegamente en que lo mismo pasaba con Chris. ¿Por qué lo sabía? Porque lo vio en sus ojos cuando ambos se miraron en ese instante justo, cuando ambos desnudaron su alma al encontrarse en la plenitud de su idilio de amor. Tom estaba seguro en que Chris era su complemento perfecto, el engrane faltante que hacía girar su mundo en perfecta sincronía. Chris era esa poesía, la inspiración que necesitaba para dejar volar su mente y recrear la misma con una nueva visión mucho más rica y alentadora. Mucho más viva y cierta.

Las horas pasaban siendo totalmente ignoradas por el castaño, hasta que un sonido chirriante logró colarse entre el confort de su dormitar, haciéndole arrugar el ceño y removerse por lo molesto del sonido. Aunque tal parecía, no solo él había resultado afectado sino también el ojiazul, quien primero intentara apagarlo al estirarse y golpear en la mesilla, terminando por usar una práctica almohada para silenciar el costroso chirrido, al no resultar efectivo el manotazo. De nuevo tranquilidad y silencio… pero también un poco de gracia, por la solución empleada para conseguirlo.

El castaño estaba tan cómodo y tibio, que si por él fuera se quedaría así toda la mañana, enrollado entre las sábanas, con los brazos de Chris abrazándolo y sintiendo su aliento cálido chocando en su nuca. Zona que pronto recibiera un tierno beso tempranero, a lo cual el inglés sonrió complacido, habiendo despertado ligeramente. Muy despacio abrió los ojos, entre que iba girándose para quedar de frente al rubio. Buscó enfocar la mirada adormilada en la ajena, pegándose un poco más al pecho de Chris, abrazándolo él mismo por la cintura, al tiempo que suspiraba largo y cansino.

—Hola

Fue la primera frase de saludo matinal que vino a su mente, pleno y contento de verlo a su lado al despertar.

.

A los pocos segundos, y como había supuesto, Tom se removió en sus brazos, volteándose y saludándolo con toda la ternura que destilaba. Chris se habría derretido de ver tanto encanto en una sola palabra.

—Hola

Respondió en seguida, recibiendo al inglés en su regazo y peinando sus rizos. Lo observó unos segundos, sonrió y se dispuso a besarlo, pero el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió. El australiano apretó los labios con mueca de fastidio y rodó los ojos como si quisiera matar al desafortunado que se le ocurría llamarlo a esas horas.

—El hijo de puta que se haya atrevido a marcar... El hijo de puta que se haya atrevido a marcar...

Amenazó tomando su celular, viendo el nombre de Albert en la pantalla.

—¿Que quieres Albert? —respondió lo más educado a su chofer —Ajá... No, claro que no... Hablé con Matt anoche y dijo que me conseguiría una entrevista para otro equipo... ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer? Los malnacidos molestaron a Tom... Entiendo. Está bien, bajamos en unos minutos... Gracias Albert

Chris colgó, seguido de un largo suspiro, mirando de nuevo a Tom.

—De vuelta a la realidad —dijo con desgano, acercándose y abrazándolo con algo de preocupación por lo que pudiera suceder, mientras le besaba el cuello —Lamento hacerte pasar por todo esto

.

¿Así sería amanecer cada día con Chris en su cama? ¿Viendo esa mirada profunda y suave a la vez? ¿Su sonrisa sincera? ¿Sintiendo sus caricias delicadas en su rostro? Tom estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Tan dispuesto como se encontraba en ese momento por tener un beso de buenos días, que seguramente sería prolongado y algo apasionado. El castaño moría por volver a probar esos labios gruesos acoplándose a los suyos, ansiaba probar de nuevo esa miel que lo embriagaba y lo hacía fantasear con un elixir al que se hubiese vuelto adicto en solo una noche.

Pareciera que Chris pensara lo mismo, puesto que su rostro se acercó peligrosamente al suyo, mientras que Tom iba siguiendo el trayecto con la mirada, cerrando los ojos lentamente y entreabriendo los labios. Sin embargo, apenas llegaron a rozarse, el sonido de una llamada entrante los obligó a romper el momento.

El inglés no reaccionó para buscar su celular, ya que no era el tono del suyo. Entonces, con un suspiro resignado, Tom esperó a que Chris atendiera la llamada, entre que murmuraba con fastidio y exaspero, lanzando quedas amenazas al pobre que se hubiera atrevido a interrumpir a tan temprana hora. Aquello no hizo más que provocar una suave risa junto con una ligera negación por parte del castaño. Chris no había cambiado nada.

Recordaba que el australiano solía expresarse igual en el colegio, solo que en vez de ser porque alguien marcara a las seis de la mañana, reaccionaba furioso por verle cabizbajo, a sabiendas de que un tonto se había burlado de sus poemas.

_El hijo de puta que se haya atrevido a insultarte, Tom... El hijo de puta que se haya atrevido a insultarte…_

Ese era su lema del rubio, antes de salir cual ráfaga en busca del _hijo de puta_ culpable.

Mientras recreaba la escena de juventud en su memoria, Tom iba escuchando parte de la conversación que Chris mantenía con Albert, su chofer. Poco a poco, su sonrisa traviesa se fue borrando hasta permanecer con un semblante sereno, neutro y atento. Como era de esperarse, Chris seguía sensible al tema del acoso, y no lo culpaba. Él en si lo recordaba y ya estaba algo asustado. Sabía que de ahora en adelante no iban a faltar los oportunistas y los paparazzi hostigándolos, por lo que un poco de incertidumbre le invadió y lo impactó, sacándolo momentáneamente de su ensueño para ponerle los pies en la tierra.

Al finalizar la conversación entre Albert y Chris, Tom pudo percibir la desazón en aquel suspiro del rubio. Y quedó más claro su resignado sentir, cuando le abrazara y besara su cuello, disculpándose de paso por el rumbo que estaban llevando las cosas. El inglés, por su parte, afianzó ese abrazo entre que depositaba un beso en el hombro izquierdo del rubio, y hundía luego su rostro en su cuello. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma del australiano de modo lento y profundo, soltándolo despacio segundos después.

Si bien las cosas podrían verse de cabeza, solo sería el inicio. Tom confiaba en que una vez pasado todo el alboroto de la noticia, el asunto fuera calmándose hasta ser algo intrascendente. Después de todo, la farándula era un mundo efímero, y no faltaría quien o quienes robaran la atención para quitarles de encima el reflector.

—Tranquilo, no te disculpes por algo que no es tu culpa. Vamos a estar bien, solo confía en ello, ¿vale?

Expresó en un susurro quedo, apretando más el cuerpo del otro para infundirle valor y seguridad. Lo enfrentarían juntos, porque juntos comenzó todo.

.

—Confío plenamente, pero odio que tú salgas perjudicado... En parte, eso sí es mi culpa. Armé un escándalo fuera del restaurant, eso solo provocó que las cámaras se dirigieran hacia ti

Respondió el australiano. Sabía que todo estaba giraba alrededor de su persona. De no ser por la trifulca y el diálogo con su ex-entrenador sobre su vida privada, Tom no tendría que ocultarse como él de los paparazzi. Odiaba tener que privarlo de la libertad de salir tomados de la mano, sin una horda de reporteros a sus pies. En serio, odiaba limitar al inglés.

—Debemos irnos ya —avisó levantando su rostro y admirando al castaño —Te amo...

.

Una débil sonrisa pesarosa se dibujó en sus delgados labios cuando Chris externara su sentir. Aun seguía creyéndose responsable de todo aquel alboroto. Tom conocía como era el carácter del rubio, y no dudaba que luego de hacer que Albert lo sacara del sitio, Chris se hiciera de palabras con los medios y su hasta ese momento coach. Pero el castaño se mantenía en lo dicho: la culpa no era de Chris. Si bien el australiano fue de algún modo el anzuelo, éste jamás se prestó para un episodio tan ruin y bajo. Eso fue obra de gente sin escrúpulos que buscaba pasar por encima de quien fuese tan solo por dinero. Y dicho sea de paso, por fastidiar al prójimo.

Ciertamente, a Tom iba a costarle un poco acostumbrarse a estar en la mira. Sería difícil y algo complicado lidiar con los medios a partir de ese suceso, pero bien que mal, gracias a ello había despertado entre los brazos de Chris. Gracias al caos de horas atrás, pudo abrir los ojos y ver en los ajenos esa paz y dicha que lo hacían sentirse completo en todo sentido. Bien rezaba el dicho_: Después de la tormenta, viene la calma…_ Y vaya que si.

Poco después, advirtió el anuncio del australiano. Tom solo asintió con una mirada tranquila y un deje de sonrisa, misma que se acentuó al escuchar esa confesión que le llenó el pecho e hizo a su mente olvidar cualquier pensamiento gris.

—También yo

Devolvió, entre que llevaba su diestra al rostro de Chris para acariciar su mejilla e irlo atrayendo suave y lento, hasta darle forma a ese cándido beso de buenos días que quedara a medias por la llamada de Albert.

A Tom le hubiera encantado seguir más allá de un beso breve, pero si tardaban más, corrían peligro de ser rodeados por los reporteros a las afueras del hotel. Así que, por más deseos que tuviera de volver a sentir las caricias y el amor de Chris, tendría que esperar a que fuera un momento más adecuado y seguro.

.

Por fin habían podido darse un beso de buenos días y Chris lo recibió con gusto remarcado. Le habría encantado quedarse así por más tiempo, pero era imposible, aunque eso no impidió que tomara de nuevo a Tom y lo volviera a besar con más fuerza. Como diciéndole que pasara lo que pasara, no lo dejaría solo.

—Vamos

Dijo quitándose las sábanas y comenzando a buscar su ropa para vestirse. Ya se bañaría después. Se colocó entonces los bóxers y los pantalones, se abotonó a medias la camisa y se puso el saco más arrugado que una pasa. Se miró al espejo, tratando de peinarse un poco y miró por el mismo que Tom también se vestía. No pudo evitar contemplarlo, sobretodo la espalda desnuda del inglés, tan delineada y llena de pecas.

Chris soltó una risilla escabrosa, anudándose como podía la corbata.

—Te invito el desayuno —se le ocurrió —Conozco un buen lugar. Privado. Sin molestos paparazzi. En un balcón exclusivo, ¿te gustaría?

.

Aquel beso quedo y suave, pronto se tornó en un contacto más profundo y remarcado, aunque no demasiado intenso para no verse tentados y dar rienda suelta a la pasión. No podían darle una textura más elevada por mucho que lo desearan, los minutos avanzaban y ellos debían hacerlo a la par. Así que pasados tan solo unos instantes, el beso plagado de seguridad y confianza por parte de ambos fue interrumpido, para entonces empezar a preparar la _huida_ de aquella jauría que no tardaría en lanzar de nuevo sus afiladas fauces contra ellos a la mínima oportunidad.

Al poco, Chris se levantó y salió de la cama, dedicándole una mirada serena pero dichosa a la vez, entre que le incitaba a quitarse la pereza e imitar sus acciones. Tom le secundó aquella suave expresión, sonriendo apenas entre resignado y berrinchudo. De verdad que no quería salirse de la cama tan tibia y cómoda, impregnada con el aroma de ambos. Pero Chris tenía razón, el tiempo apremia y mejor irse ahora, antes de que otra cosa pasara. Sin embargo, a veces no es aquello de lo que más nos cuidamos en el momento lo que realmente nos traerá mayores contrastes y repercusiones severas.

Ya sin poder hacer nada al respecto, el castaño exhaló de modo cansino, se estiró un poco para terminar de despertar y se incorporó llevándose parte de las sábanas en el camino. Quedó sentado a la orilla, dándole la espalda al australiano, mientras sobaba su cuello con su diestra y movía el mismo para destensarlo. Buscó en el piso su ropa, hallándola hecha un remolino abultado a unos centímetros de sus pies, lo que le hizo sonreír con cierta diversión y timidez por recordar el cómo terminaron las prendas ahí. Un ligero suspiro escapó de entre sus labios, al tiempo que se inclinaba y tomaba todo el bulto, sin ponerse en pie todavía.

Colocó la ropa a su costado derecho, removió un poco hasta encontrar su bóxer negro y fue colocándolo entre que se levantaba para ajustarlo debidamente. Luego tomó el pantalón, y justo en ese momento sintió la mirada de Chris puesta en su espalda, seguido de una risa un tanto sugerente y traviesa provocándole algo de nervio, pero de ese que se disfruta y te sube el ego, que te eriza la piel y te acelera el corazón. Aunque pronto el ansia del inglés le hizo reír bajo, al escuchar la invitación del australiano.

—¿En serio? —le miró divertido por unos segundos, alzando ambas cejas y sonriéndole abiertamente, mientras se colocaba el pantalón —Uhm... Eso suena tentador...

Fingió meditarlo, tomando la camisa blanca y colocándosela, dejándola abierta todavía. Evitó un momento el contacto visual con el ojiazul para tomar el chaleco, dejándolo sobrepuesto más no abotonándolo. Fue el turno de la corbata, pero esa la tomó en su mano derecha y fue entonces hacia Chris, mirándole fijo.

—Solo si tú cocinas

Devolvió con un rápido beso en la comisura de sus labios, intuyendo que el rubio se refería a su apartamento. Antes de que éste quisiera hacer algo, Tom se metió al baño para refrescarse un poco, hacer lo que debía hacer y luego volver al edificio. Volver a la realidad como bien Chris se lo dijera minutos atrás. Una realidad que pronto lo bajaría de la nube de un modo no tan sutil, ni mucho menos amable.

.

¿Cocinar? ¿Él, Chritopher Hemsworth? No hablaba en serio... O quizá si.

El problema aquí radicaba en que el australiano no había tomado una espátula jamás, ni sabía encender la cocineta. No era un completo desastre, pero desde su ingreso al mundo del hockey, con todos los lujos que podía darse, no se molestó demasiado en aprender a cocinar por su cuenta. Además, su apartamento lo usaba solo para dormir, aunque claro, algo le decía que desde ese día se convertiría en un hombre de casa.

Por Tom podía intentar lo que fuera.

—Si te gusta el sabor a omelette carbonizado...

Bromeó sobre su nula experiencia culinaria. Pero incluso antes de poder decirle otra cosa, el inglés le robó un beso.

_Oh, no debiste hacer eso Hiddleston…_

Pensó perversamente, con intención de darle otro beso, más pasional, pero a buena hora Tom se escabulló a la seguridad del baño, intuyendo los planes del insaciable Hemsworth. Chris bufó con fracaso, aunque esperó paciente a que Tom saliera de ahí. Entre tanto, miró su reloj y decidió que tendría que aguantarse hasta llegar a casa, sin ser vistos, para poder darle más amor al castaño. Entonces se calzó los zapatos, y luego llamó rápido a Alfred para que preparara el auto abajo, un Jetta negro en lugar de la estruendosa limosina.

.

_Omelette carbonizado…_

No, definitivamente no le gustaba esa _variante_ de dicho platillo. Le gustaba con más sabor, agradable textura al paladar y menos cenizas. Tal parecía, el inglés debería dedicar una parte de su tiempo con Chris para enseñarle a preparar un desayuno decente... Y comestible sobre todo.

Ante aquella divertida deducción mental, Tom se sonrió casi al punto de emitir una muy queda risilla. Se imaginaba el desastre que sería dejar a Chris a cargo de la cocina: platos rotos, comida desperdigada, quemada y embarrada por el piso, pared y mesa, y el australiano con una espátula y sartén en las manos, y la notoria evidencia de su escaso conocimiento en el área, tanto en su rostro frustrado como en sus ropas sucias. Si, definitivamente tendría que ver eso antes de aleccionarlo.

Pasaron algunos minutos, entre que Tom se alistaba en el baño. Enjugó su rostro, vistió su ropa con propiedad y peinó su cabello rizado. Se quedó mirando su propio reflejo en el espejo, notando algo que no había visto desde hacía mucho: sus ojos volvían a brillar con ese aire que su madre alguna vez describiera como _mágico_. Esa época en que sus aqua despedían tal lucidez había sido la misma donde compartía su tiempo con Chris, estando en el colegio. Ese brillo un día se apagó y ahora recién volvía a encenderse, igual o quizá más intenso que antes.

El castaño volvió a sonreír, esta vez en complicidad consigo mismo, para después abrir la puerta y volver a reunirse con el causante de su alegría. Ahí le vio, sentado a la orilla de la cama y con el teléfono pegado a su oído. Le extrañó por un momento, más al escuchar que pronunciaba el nombre de su chofer intuyó que le daba indicaciones para cuando bajaran. La llamada finalizó casi de inmediato y entonces el inglés le habló mientras se recargaba en el tocador. Estaba incierto sobre si hacerle compañía sentándose a su lado en la cama, porque cualquier cosa podría pasar y atrasar su escape.

—¿Cómo crees que Albert lo tome? Es decir... anoche pude darme cuenta de que se llevan bien. ¿Crees que le parezca... extraño que tú y yo...?

Indagó intrigado, sujetando la orilla de la madera con sus manos y pasando el pie derecho frente al izquierdo. A Tom le agradaba Albert, se notaba un buen hombre, honesto, amigable y muy leal con Chris. Incluso con él, aun sin conocerlo.

.

Chris curvó sus labios en una sonrisa cansina cuando su compañero salió del cuarto de baño. Había colgado casi un segundo antes. Luego, el castaño le preguntó aquello sobre su chofer. Cierto era que Albert era una persona leal, y había demostrado mucho respeto y obediencia hacia el joven Hemsowrth, también era un hombre prudente que le aconsejaba sabiamente. Chris a veces le tomaba la palabra… otras no, pero siempre se había llevado cordialmente y en armonía con él.

La cuestión aquí, era que el propio Albert había pronosticado, de cierta forma, que el joven Tom y Chris terminarían más enrollados que un bollo con mermelada.

Antes de responder, el australiano se levantó para acercarse a Tom.

—Se lo tomará mejor de lo que imaginas, aunque algo me dice que ya lo sabe. No me hubiera ayudado en el escape de anoche. Él sabía que estaría bien, defendiéndote, por eso te pedí que te subieras a la limusina —volvió a sonreírle —Seguramente ya lo sabe... Y más vale que nos apuremos o no saldremos vivos con todo este escándalo

El rubio tomó de la mano al castaño, entrelazando sus dedos al hacerlo. Haló con suavidad para que lo siguiera, tomó el resto de sus cosas y abrió la puerta de la habitación, caminando rápido por el pasillo hacia el ascensor.

.

Esperando pacientemente por una respuesta a su duda, el ojiaqua vio a Chris levantarse y caminar hacia él. Ciertamente, una parte de Tom pensaba que a pesar de lo buena gente que fuera el hombre, tal vez le resultaría un poco incómodo, y hasta cierto punto _inapropiado,_ verlos juntos como una pareja de enamorados y no solo como amigos cercanos. Pero por lo que su compañero le comentaba y la forma en que lo hacía, despreocupado, sereno y con una sonrisa que transmitía calma, parecía que Albert se lo tomaría muy bien.

Y debería ser así, de lo contrario Chris no estaría tan confiado. Tener esa certeza de que aquel hombre no sería el primero en señalarlos, hizo que Tom se sintiera en confianza, así podría desenvolverse mejor durante el trayecto de regreso y en futuras ocasiones al verlo.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, creo que no le haremos pasar un momento incómodo, ehehe

Replicó entre risas divertidas, un tanto tímidas, para luego corresponder esa mano que se enlazaba a la suya, tomándola y cerrando sus dedos con seguridad. Tomó un respiro profundo, liberó el aire contenido entre un suspiro largo y después asintió. Era momento de dar la cara al mundo. No se escondería, no sería un cobarde, amar no era un crimen y nadie tenía derecho a condenarlos por ello.

—Vamos

Le miró con decisión y siguió a Chris fuera de la habitación. Aunque de pronto sintió algo en el pecho, un tipo de angustia, pero Tom se lo adjudicó al nervio del momento.

Sin embargo nada es siempre lo que parece...

.

El sol apenas asomándose por el cielo neoyorquino se colaba a través de la terraza de una habitación de hotel. Era un espacio apenas ocupado por un par de sillones marrón, una cama amplia y una mesa de cristal redonda con una silla junto al ventanal. Sobre la mesa podía percibirse un platón de fruta, dos piezas de pan tostado con crema de avellana y maní, un vaso con jugo de naranja y una taza de café humeante.

Pronto, la puerta de la habitación fue tocada un par de veces, entre que el botones llamaba al ocupante.

—Señor Hiddleston, el diario que pidió

—Un momento, por favor

Casi de inmediato, la voz de un hombre maduro se dejó escuchar, al tiempo que salía del baño acomodándose el saco negro. Atravesó la estancia con porte y seguridad, abrió la puerta, recibió el diario que amablemente le llevara el botones, y luego de agradecerle volvió adentro. Se encaminó sereno hacia la mesa con el desayuno dispuesto y se sentó, dejando el diario a un lado para acercar la silla. Dio un sorbo a su café, tomó el tenedor y comenzó a degustar la fruta en su plato.

Momentos después, el hombre notó de nuevo el diario y entonces empezó a leerlo mientras desayunaba. Rutina diaria, no le gustaba salir de casa sin estar informado. Además, antes de salir quería ver la sección literaria. Mera curiosidad.

Si, James Hiddleston, el prestigiado abogado británico, padre de Tom, se encontraba en Nueva York desde un par de días atrás. Un cliente americano, presidente de una cadena de autoservicios conocida, había sido victima de un fraude millonario que lo llevó a los tribunales. Aquel hombre desafortunado escuchó sobre el trabajo que el señor Hiddleston desempeñaba al otro lado del océano: caso que defendía, caso que ganaba, solo eso le bastó para pedirle asistencia.

En principio, el padre de Tom solo tenía en mente acudir por trabajo y nada más, a pesar de los ruegos y peticiones, tanto por su amada Diana como por sus hijas, para que viera al castaño hijo suyo y tuvieran un acercamiento. Al salir de Inglaterra, el abogado aun permanecía renuente y parecía que no se retractaría de su posición. Después de todo, ¿por qué lo haría? Tom pasó por alto su autoridad, su condición, incluso se atrevió a desafiarlo en su propia casa, antes de irse como un ladrón por la noche. Lo sentenció a no volver si tan solo ponía un pie afuera con esas maletas y aun así se fue.

Todos esos días, el mayor de los Hiddleston se había quedado con la ira hecha nudo en su pecho. En parte, por la actitud retadora de Tom, y en otra, por su propia incapacidad de ver más allá de su ego lastimado. No terminaba de aceptar que las cosas no se hicieran como él quería. El abogado siempre escondía su vicio por tener el control de todo y todos en su familia, bajo el pretexto de querer lo mejor para ellos. La intención era buena, el método era el incorrecto. Pero James Hiddleston era el típico hombre cerrado y arraigado a sus convicciones, acostumbrado a trazar el camino para que los suyos lo siguieran sin oposiciones ni quejas.

Sin embargo, y poco a poco, su hijo fue quien se encargo de irle demostrando que tenía otros planes, otras ideas muy distintas a las que el hombre tenía contempladas para él.

Escritor de novelas. Su único hijo varón quería dedicarse a escribir escenarios ficticios, vidas ficticias, en un mundo de farsa y fantasía. Aquello, obviamente no le gustó en lo más mínimo al padre de Tom. Le parecía una clase de _insulto_ a su posición, a su prestigio, a sus ideales personales. ¿Qué diría la gente a su alrededor? ¿Cómo era posible que el joven Hiddleston echara por la borda un futuro brillante y prometedor, siguiendo los pasos de su padre, para terminar cayendo en medio de un mar de personas mediocres e ilusas? ¿Cómo quedaría parado James Hiddleston a los ojos de sus allegados, de sus colegas? Sin duda había sido un golpe directo y certero a su orgullo, uno que todavía dolía, pero que aun a pesar de ello intentaba hacer menguar.

Habían pasado dos días luego de que su cliente y el señor Hiddleston acudieran a la audiencia pertinente. Durante la noche, el abogado inglés tuvo tiempo de meditar la situación que atravesaba, ya libre de su deber profesional. Aun le quedaba día y medio en Nueva York, así que se planteó la posibilidad de visitar a Tom y hablar con más calma. Si bien el castaño no era un abogado, ni un médico o profesor con doctorado, era su hijo. Y no importaba realmente el camino profesional que eligiera. Si le ponía ese mismo empeño, esa pasión y dedicación con la que defendió siempre su punto de vista, eso debería volverlo el mejor en lo que hiciera, cualquier cosa.

_No pude hacer que el muchacho se forjara en el camino que hubiese preferido para él. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Y si quiso ser escritor, más vale que sea uno bueno y me cierre la boca con su trabajo... Tendrá que hacerlo si quiere mi reconocimiento…_

Aquello pensaba justo al llegar a la parte literaria del diario, notando el nombre de su hijo en el encabezado, seguido del nombre de la sección, y como imagen de acompañamiento el perfil de un rostro de varón joven, el cual se mostraba solo de la punta de la nariz hacia abajo, teniendo una luz matinal de fondo. Intuyó por las facciones que se trataba de Tom.

Nunca era demasiado tarde para solucionar los errores. Aunque... hay veces en que se cae más pronto que tarde en los mismos y por la misma razón: ceguera e incomprensión, miedo al señalar de otros. Miedo a la aceptación tal cual.

.

Iban a medio camino del edificio donde vivían ambos. Albert, claramente no objetó nada en cuanto los vio salir del hotel tomados de la mano. Chris confiaba en su chofer, quien era como un padre para él, y anticipó que no sería problema. Dentro del Jetta, el rubio pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Tom para acercarse a él.

—Todo irá bien, ya verás. Me peleo a golpes con los paparazzi y los mando en un barco a Filipinas. Asunto arreglado —mencionó despreocupado, notando al instante una expresión de temor en el castaño —Solo bromeo. Tranquilo

Tal vez las bromas no eran algo que debía hacer, pero Chris quería bajar su nervio de alguna forma. Pensar en el único hecho que Tom y él fueran separados le aterraba. No permitiría jamás que eso sucediera. Ya había tenido suficiente tiempo para saber cómo se siente estar solo, perder al que amas, para quedarse de brazos cruzados ahora. Siendo famoso o no, con una reputación o nada, pelearía para quedarse con Tom.

Llegando por fin al edificio, todo parecía en calma. No había personas sospechosas alrededor, y según Albert, era seguro bajar. Entonces, Chris abrió la puerta y extendió su mano para ayudar a Tom a bajarse del auto. No esperó mucho y ambos entraron a paso veloz en el edificio, pasando de largo por la recepción y tomando el ascensor. Dentro del cubículo, el australiano miró al inglés y lo empujó contra la pared para besarlo mientras llegaban al piso del apartamento de Tom. Y quiso besarlo hasta el cansancio porque estaban en eso juntos, y deseaba asegurárselo al castaño.

.

_Camina Bella…_

Camina bella, como la noche  
De climas despejados y cielos estrellados,  
Y todo lo mejor de la oscuridad y de la luz  
Se reúne en su aspecto y en sus ojos,  
Enriquecida así por esa tierna luz  
Que el cielo niega al vulgar día.

Una sombra de más, un rayo de menos,  
Habría mermado la gracia sin nombre  
Que se agita en cada trenza de negro brillo,  
O ilumina suavemente su rostro  
Donde pensamientos serenamente dulces expresan  
Cuán pura, cuán adorable es su morada.

Y en esa mejilla, y sobre esa frente,  
Son tan suaves, tan tranquilas, y a la vez elocuentes,  
Las sonrisas que vencen, los tintes que brillan,  
Y hablan de días vividos en bondad,  
Una mente en paz con todo.

¡Un corazón cuyo amor es inocente!

La taza de café quedó reposando de nuevo sobre la mesa de cristal, después de haber sido sorbido el oscuro y tibio líquido que aun despedía un tenue humeo. La espalda recta del hombre descansando con elocuencia y porte, recargada en el respaldo del asiento, denotaba la serenidad del mismo, incluso comodidad. Su mano izquierda seguía tomando el papel con firmeza y sus celestes repasaban por segunda vez aquellos fragmentos del poema, detallándolo minuciosamente.

_Es bueno... Podría hacerlo mejor, pero no está mal para una sección literaria en el diario..._

La renuencia de James Hiddleston aun no se doblegaba por completo, no estaba en su naturaleza hacerlo, al menos no sin una razón lo suficientemente buena para ello. Aunque leer el trabajo de su hijo y percibir ese sentimiento, esa entrega al escribir, plasmados en cada palabra, cada frase, bien podría ser un comienzo para intentar abrir sus ojos y oídos a lo que Tom por tanto tiempo quiso expresarle: su amor, su pasión por realizarse, por crecer dentro del mundo en el que realmente se sentía completo y en armonía.

Sin embargo, el _aceptar_ que Tom hacía un trabajo bueno, no quería decir que tenía comprada su admiración al cien por ciento y que no mantendría su atención fija en él, ahora más que antes.

Según recordaba el abogado, la meta de su hijo no era terminar escribiendo para una sección semanal en el periódico, su ambición iba más allá de solo unas cuantas líneas. No lo retó ni desafió su voluntad al haber buscado un lugar en la academia de Artes y Letras de Londres, rechazando el que ya tenía asegurado en la universidad estudiando Leyes, tan solo por llevarle la contraria. Tom actuó con decisión y valor por un ideal, eso se lo daba. Pero el día en que aplaudiera total y abiertamente su profesión, el momento en que se sintiera orgulloso de lo que su muchacho había logrado con empeño y dedicación, sería cuando tuviera entre sus manos ese primer ejemplar de un libro escrito por propia mano del castaño, y encontrara en cada línea una bofetada certera con guante blanco que derribara su necedad.

Solo entonces le vería a los ojos con verdadera aprobación y reconocimiento.

El hombre observó su reloj de manecillas en la muñeca izquierda, ladeando un poco el periódico al hacer ese breve movimiento: 6:00 am. Conociendo a su hijo, seguramente ya estaba despierto. No tenía certeza de si se encontraba en su apartamento o en las oficinas del diario, siendo sábado, pero nada perdía con buscarlo primero en su casa. Emma se encargó de anotarle la dirección en un papel que dobló y metió a escondidas en el bolsillo de su saco, por si acaso. Además, su número telefónico aun permanecía entre sus contactos, tan fácil como hacer una llamada para arreglar un encuentro a la salida de su trabajo y asunto arreglado. Su vuelo no saldría sino hasta el día siguiente por la tarde-noche, tenían tiempo suficiente para charlar antes de volver a Londres.

Charlar... Ponerse al día, limar asperezas, aunque fuera superficialmente por ahora, ese era el pensamiento del mayor. Idea que pronto se desvaneció, dejando la intención vagando en el aire, igual que lo hiciera el humo del café, reposando frío dentro de la taza al haber sido olvidado.

Poco después, el silencio armónico que se hubo creado dentro de aquella exquisita habitación de hotel fue cortado de tajo, por el sonido de algo estrellándose contra el piso y haciéndose añicos. Restos de fina porcelana blanca yacían esparcidos a los pies del abogado, en medio de un charco de café, dejando sus zapatos perfectamente lustrados con salpicaduras. Ambas manos del mayor tomaban el papel con tal fuerza, arrugando los costados, sintiendo como el mismo comenzaba a romperse por la presión ejercida con que sus dedos lo estrujaban. La calma se había esfumado del rostro maduro, mostrando ahora una expresión por demás desconcertada, furiosa, indignada… Violenta y visceral.

No era para menos, pues ante sus ojos destacaba toda una plana dedicada al más reciente escándalo en el medio de la farándula, llevando por título:

_Se destapa amorío gay, entre la estrella del hockey de los Nordiks de Nueva York, Chris Hemsworth, y el escritor inglés Tom Hiddleston_...

Y lo peor de todo, no solo eran palabras que _difamaran_ la integridad de su hijo, sino que había pruebas más que contundentes, fotografías que sus orbes celestes repasaban una y otra vez con repudio, ira y aversión. Emociones que se intensificaron escabrosamente al ver de nuevo ese rostro, adulto ahora, de aquel chiquillo insolente que tantas veces se le enfrentara en el pasado, retándolo y juzgándolo, atreviéndose a señalarlo, incluso insultarlo, como si se creyera con el derecho y la posición para hacerlo.

Christopher Hemsworth...

Ese adolescente malcriado al que no podía ver ni en pintura, era quien tomaba de la mano a su hijo en la primera imagen. Ese mocoso irreverente al que tanto llegó a despreciar por creerlo una mala influencia para Tom, era quien lo abrazaba en la segunda. En la tercera, parecía interponerse entre las cámaras y el castaño. Siguieron la cuarta y la quinta, dos más se unieron al escandaloso collage, junto con notas de la prensa que decían:

_Menuda sorpresa nos acabamos de llevar. Hemsworth, quien se ha caracterizado por ser un fiero jugador en la pista, derribando oponentes como si un juego de boliche se tratara, deja al descubierto una parte muy íntima y hasta frágil de su vida privada…_

O cosas como:

_Entonces, todo parece indicar que el tercero en discordia que puso fin a la relación de Chris con Elsa, fue nada más ni nada menos que éste apuesto y joven escritor inglés. Debe ser mucho más que Elsa para que Hemsworth rompiera ese compromiso…_

Justamente aquel comentario mordaz y claramente malintencionado en la última parte, fue lo que hizo estallar al abogado. Podía tolerar que Tom quisiera desenvolverse en su área, en su vocación, tratar de entender y aceptar ese hecho, esa realidad. ¿Pero solapar tal escándalo? ¿Aceptar las acciones inmorales e insanas de ese hijo suyo? Y para variar, ¿insanidades abominables que tenían a Christopher Hemsworth por incitador? Eso jamás. Era demasiado, y James Hiddleston no iba a permitir comportamientos impropios y fuera de lugar en su familia.

Todo aquel alboroto parecía haber sido una trifulca con los medios, pues el par involucrado no se veía realmente de lo más cómodo, más bien, el rubio tenía un aspecto que bien podría asemejarse al que en ese momento plasmaba el señor Hiddleston. Y en cuanto a Tom, su rostro denotaba terror y desoriente. No obstante, lo que pudo haber o no pasado en el momento que se tomaron las fotografías, prácticamente pasó de largo para el hombre. No podía prestar atención a nada más, ni siquiera se molestó en leer las declaraciones que Chris diera para defender tanto al castaño como a él mismo.

Lo único que tenía en mente, era que no se había equivocado al calificar de mal ejemplo para Tom a ese mocoso australiano. Sabía que algún día lo haría tropezar junto con él, que se lo llevaría entre los pies sin importarle nada, lo arrastraría a la perdición, y ahí estaba el resultado.

Entonces, nunca dejaron de tener contacto. Claro, ahora todo tenía sentido. La rebeldía de Tom, su _escape_ de casa y ahora eso. Seguramente ya lo tenían planeado desde tiempo atrás y por eso se había largado así como así. No era casualidad. Pero si Tom creía que se iba a tragar tal humillación, tal vergonzoso actuar, estaba más que equivocado. Ya no había modo de apelar a su reconciliación, no después de eso. No mientras no dejara de comportarse como un irreverente, igual que ese incompetente.

Fue así que el hombre se levantó de la mesa de un jalón, llevando consigo el periódico y la ira oprimiéndole el pecho, saliendo directamente hacia el edificio donde habría de ver a su hijo y pedirle una explicación a todo. Y más le valía tener argumentos sólidos con qué rebatir y desmentir aquello.

_Maldito Hemsworth…_

.

Al pasar por el pasillo de la recepción, la chica de anoche que les observara curiosa no se encontraba en su lugar, por lo que Tom se sintió un poco aliviado. No era que le molestara si les veía, pero apenas estaba acostumbrándose al hecho de ir de la mano de Chris frente a otros, y no solo como un gesto privado e íntimo entre los dos. Atravesaron al poco las puertas de cristal del hotel y Albert ya los esperaba con la puerta de un Jetta negro abierta, en vez de la limusina, saludándolos amablemente. Tom experimentó nervio, incertidumbre y algo de timidez, pero al ver que el buen hombre le miraba con gentileza y cierta familiaridad, entregándole de paso el estuche de plumas que dejara olvidado por el lío de anoche, el castaño se permitió confiar.

Dentro del auto Chris le hubo abrazado, pasando su brazo izquierdo por sobre sus hombros, acercándose así poco mas a él, provocando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran pues notó el espejo retrovisor al frente. Albert no prestaba atención a sus acciones, pero ya lo decía antes: estaba acostumbrándose a la vida pública, y más en pareja.

Mientras estaban en marcha, el ojiazul no perdió oportunidad para volver a reforzar su _promesa_ de surtir a golpes y mandar a miles de kilómetros a cualquiera que se atreviera a molestarlos. Ante aquella sentencia, el inglés le miró con temor e inquietud. Bromeaba, claro, se lo hizo saber al poco, pero con todo su mundo moviéndose como si fuese un terremoto, Tom pudo pensar lo contrario.

—Mejor dejemos las bromas para cuando todo esto no sea más que un recuerdo lejano, Chris

Le dijo un tanto resignado, exhalando pesado y frunciendo el ceño de modo cansado. No iba a molestarse por una pequeñez. Ciertamente bromear ahora no era muy acertado, pero tampoco era motivo para tener una pelea sin sentido.

Dos cuadras después arribaron al edificio. Antes, los tres se aseguraron de que no hubiera inconvenientes y fue como Chris y Tom se bajaron del auto. No sin que antes el castaño le agradeciera su generosidad al buen hombre con una sonrisa jovial. Entonces, el inglés tomó la mano que el australiano le extendiera y ambos se adentraron al edificio casi corriendo, por si alguien se les hubiera escondido y los tuviera en la mira.

Las puertas del ascensor no tardaron en abrirse, permitiéndoles la entrada y un poco de privacidad segura. Tom pudo respirar con mucha más tranquilidad sabiéndose a unos minutos de casa. Sin embargo, pronto la respiración le fue truncada por un beso apasionado que Chris le plantara de imprevisto. El ojiaqua no le rebatió ni le apartó, necesitaba sentir sus labios acoplándose de nuevo a los suyos, quería saborear su boca y eso hizo. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, ladeó el suyo y movió sus labios con ansia, sintiendo las manos de Chris ceñirse a sus caderas y juntar el cuerpo al suyo.

Si por el inglés hubiera sido, se habrían quedado dentro de aquel cubículo por más tiempo. Incluso le pasó por la cabeza la loca idea de _hacerlo_ ahí mismo, pero debían ser más cuidadosos y menos exhibicionistas. Si alguien los veía, seguro los mandaba sacar por faltas a la moral y al vecindario. Aunque... si iban a pasar al apartamento de Tom, bajo el pretexto de éste querer cambiarse de ropa, bien podrían continuar con su demostración de afecto intenso.

—Chris... compórtate...

Sentenció con aliento entrecortado, fingiendo ser mandón, al abrirse las puertas del ascensor. Salieron rápidamente. Tom le jaló con la mano para llegar pronto, y antes de que al señor Gordon se le ocurriera salir de su apartamento, o alguien más apareciera. Para ese momento, al castaño se le había olvidado el desayuno carbonizado que Chris prepararía para él, solo quería que lo volviera a amar como anoche.

Y eso hubiera pasado, de no ser porque al atravesar la puerta alguien ya los esperaba en la cocina.

—Me negaba a creerlo, Thomas... En verdad me negaba a creerlo...

El padre de Tom salió a pasos firmes y pesados, sigilosos, hablando de modo grave y parco. Cortando el aire con sus palabras y llevando consigo el periódico siendo estrujado por su puño derecho. Sus celestes miraban al par que yacía en medio de la sala, con expresiones de sorpresa e incertidumbre.

Chris tomaba la mano de Tom, y este a su vez apretaba la suya con tal fuerza, mientras su rostro palidecía dramáticamente y su mirada desconcertada bailaba nerviosa en la rabiosa de su padre.

—Papá... ¿Qué... qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo?

Dijo en un hilillo de voz asustado, notando el periódico arrugado en la mano de su padre, para luego volver a fijar sus orbes angustiados en él.

—¿Acaso no tengo derecho de visitar a mi hijo? ¿O es que tengo que pedirte una cita previa por tus _múltiples_ ocupaciones?

El abogado respondió con saña, conteniendo todavía esa explosión de ira, justo cuando veía al australiano con desdén y recelo.

—Así que... de nuevo te cruzas en nuestro camino, Christopher. Estarás satisfecho con lo que provocaste

Soltó igual que hizo con el periódico, aventándolo sobre la mesa de cristal de la sala y con la nota al frente. Su escasa paciencia estaba por esfumarse, más aún percibiendo la mano de su hijo entrelazada fuertemente con la del rubio y la apariencia de ambos: las mismas ropas de la noche anterior, totalmente arrugadas y desaliñadas, y luego esa cercanía extrema. Indagar en lo que pudo haber ocurrido, simplemente le hizo torcer la boca y acentuar de más el semblante intolerante.

.

Apenas las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Tom jaló al rubio con prisa. Éste sonrió de lado, quedándose con ganas de más de ese beso a medias, aunque pronto escuchó la advertencia del inglés. Complacido con eso, y muy divertido, el australiano hizo caso y se controló… por ahora.

El castaño abrió la puerta del apartamento. Aun hubo un breve momento para que Chris pudiera tomarlo de la cintura y hacerle caricias con su nariz en el cuello, recibiendo ligeras risillas del otro en respuesta. Al parecer, la idea de desayunar quedaba en segundo plano durante los próximos largos minutos. Y ambos hubieran podido hacer el amor de nuevo, pero no estaban solos.

De inmediato, y en cuanto Chris escuchara una voz grave, profunda, plagada de resentimiento y amenaza, se colocó frente a Tom por inercia, tomándolo de la mano con fuerza. Pronto supo quién era el propietario de aquella voz. Una conocida y molesta voz.

Observó parado frente a ellos nada más ni nada menos que al mismísimo James Hiddleston, el padre de Tom, quien por lo visto se había enterado del escándalo en los medios sobre la discusión con Billy frente al restaurante. Chris abrió las aletas nasales, su boca se secó y parte de su persona se colocó en una pose defensiva, como la que usaba en hockey cuando debía detener algún contrario. Su mano apretó con más fuerza la de Tom, y en esos breves instantes notó que su compañero estaba aterrado, lleno de miedo hasta en la simple pregunta que le dijo después al abogado, como un conejillo acorralado al que apuntan con un rifle. En este caso, los ojos de su padre.

Chris alzó el mentón, aun estupefacto por ver al mayor de los Hiddleston estar presente, más no por ello se amedrentó. No se explicaba cómo había llegado tan rápido, o de dónde se enteró, hasta que el propio James se lo hizo saber arrojando la pila de hojas del periódico sobre la mesa, lanzándole al tiempo una acusación irreverentemente sarcástica y cargada de veneno.

Los celestes del rubio se llenaron de furia por aquello. No solo volvía a ver a ese hombre, a quien tanto recelo guardaba, sino que lo estaba apuntando a él de ser el culpable de la posición de Tom… Como en la época de colegio. No había un solo día que James Hiddleston no se encargara de joderle la tarde junto a su hijo, ni recordarle que no era digno de estar con su familia, y mucho menos de sostener una amistad con el castaño. Todas esas ocasiones Chris defendió su lugar dentro del círculo familiar, porque los demás miembros le tenían aprecio, todos veían con buen rumbo la amistad entre ambos jóvenes, excepto él. Siempre echando a perder el día. Y por causa suya, Tom sufría de nuevo.

Pues bien, no pensaba echarse atrás ahora que estaba plenamente consciente de lo que quería. Y a quien quería, era a Tom. Y haría lo que fuera necesario para no dejarlo ir y protegerlo, incluso contra su padre.

El australiano observó la pila de hojas, con la caratula principal mostrando varias fotos suyas con el inglés. Sonrió cínicamente, tomando el montón de papeles sin soltar a Tom, y devolvió la misma mirada de odio al padre de su compañero.

—Me sorprende que se haya creído todo este montón de mierda, sin escuchar lo que su hijo tiene que decir al respecto

Dijo sin preocupaciones, soltando las páginas que cayeron en todas direcciones sobre la alfombra. Entonces, Chris caminó frente al castaño, posicionándose como si fuera un escudo, en caso de que su padre se saliera de sus casillas.

—Si ha venido a impedir esta relación, le sugiero que se largue de aquí. No pienso renunciar a Tom, solo porque un viejo cascarrabias amargado como usted quiere creerle más a todos esos periodistas bastardos que solo escriben pura porquería

Inspiró fuerte, irguiéndose por completo para verse intimidante. Había dicho aquello sin pensar muy bien sus palabras, pero era parte de ser Christopher Hemsworth.

.

Tom estaba literalmente temblando. Su mano siendo sujetada con firmeza por la de Chris intentaba transmitirle seguridad y calma, sin embargo, no daba resultado. La sola mirada inquisidora de su padre sobre ellos le tenía completamente agobiado, y ni qué decir sobre la intervención del rubio, respondiéndole con la misma saña y el mismo coraje impregnados en cada palabra. Aquello tenía toda la pinta de terminar en un lío mucho mayor al que tuvieran con la prensa, motivo más que suficiente para tener al castaño con un nudo en el estómago y los nervios colapsando a cada segundo.

Miraba a uno y otro repetidas veces, notando a Chris posicionarse unos pasos delante suyo para protegerlo, todavía sosteniéndole, mientras que su padre atravesaba con sus celestes al australiano. Estaba furioso en verdad. Tom solo le había visto así en tres ocasiones. La primera, cuando le dijo que deseaba ser escritor de novelas y no un abogado. La segunda, aquella vez en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su abuelo, cuando Chris lo insultara frente a todos y prácticamente su padre lo sacara a jalones de la casa, todo por defenderle como ahora. Y la tercera, una semana atrás al dejar Londres en medio de una cruda discusión.

Aunque si prestaba atención, esta vez su nivel de rabia pareciera superar por mucho las ocasiones anteriores. Lo veía en esas facciones totalmente contraídas, rudas, inflexibles y sombrías. Por primera vez en su vida, Tom estaba aterrado de su propio padre.

El cómo se hubo enterado ya era lo de menos. La pregunta era, ¿qué hacía en Nueva York? No pudo llegar tan pronto desde el otro lado del océano, a menos que ya estuviera ahí desde antes. El castaño no podía pensar con claridad, como para indagar en el asunto que tenía a su padre parado ahora frente a ellos. Menos le pasó por la cabeza, que seguramente el portero le dejara entrar al apartamento con el argumento de éste ser su padre. Lo único que mantenía rondando su mente vuelta un caos, era en qué momento aquello terminaría con ambos hombres agrediéndose no solo con palabras.

Incertidumbre que pronto se vio alimentada poco más, escuchando la tajante advertencia que Chris le soltara, como si fuera un golpe certero al rostro de su padre, al tiempo que lo retaba irguiéndose orgulloso y fiero delante suyo. Tom debía salir de su estado en shock y actuar antes de que todo empeorara.

—Chris, por favor

Le pidió acercándose a su lado, apretando su mano y el brazo con la otra, para luego regresar la mirada entre angustiada y decidida a su padre, quien observaba con desaprobación total.

—Papá... Solo... solo escucha... No es como crees. Esa nota fue prácticamente una burla, es una farsa, nada de lo que dicen es cierto y...

—¿Perdona?

El abogado interrumpió de tajo la explicación nerviosa del castaño, callándolo de inmediato.

—¿Que nada es cierto? ¿Dime entonces qué haces tomado de la mano de este _muchacho_? —decía en tono amenazante, avanzando despacio sin dejar de juzgarlo con la mirada —¿Me vas a decir que las fotografías son montajes? ¿Que son mentira? ¡¿Que no pasaste la noche con este bueno para nada, revolcándote con él como un descarado cualquiera?!

Sin poder contener más la ira, el padre de Tom terminó gritando fuera de sí, fulminando a su hijo con aquellos celestes que ahora parecieran ser un par de rubíes coléricos, mientras señalaba al australiano con todo el peso de una acusación visceral. Tom parecía un pequeño sobresaltado, con el labio inferior temblando y sus aqua cristalinos llenos de miedo y desazón.

—¡Se lo dije a tu madre! ¡Se lo repetí hasta el cansancio una y otra vez! ¡Que este _amiguito_ tuyo era lo peor que te pudo haber sucedido! ¡Pero no sé qué demonios vio ella en él, tus hermanas, tu propio abuelo, para tenerle tanto estima! ¡Para considerarlo parte de MI familia!

Declaró sin importarle la mirada rabiosa de Chris, aunque pronto su atención fue puesta sobre el mismo al percibir que volvía a interponerse entre él y Tom.

—No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que estás haciendo al enfrentarte a mi, Hemsworth —siseó entre dientes, entrecerrando la mirada y alzándose de igual a igual —Cierta esa información o no, lo que tengo ante mis ojos ahora es más que claro. Y te lo voy a decir una sola vez: el que se larga de aquí, eres tú. Thomas es mi hijo y tengo todo el derecho de permanecer aquí tanto como me plazca, y sacarte a ti a punta de pie si es necesario. No voy a permitir que arruines su vida con tus escándalos de celebridad frívola y ambiciosa. Búscate otro ingenuo a quien embaucar en tus estupideces... Búscate otro idiota que quiera seguirte el juego sucio en el que pretendes envolverlo

.

Chris estaba a nada de dar un certero puñetazo directo en la cara del señor Hiddleston. Literalmente, estaba hecho una olla en ebullición. Por fortuna, Tom lo detuvo de su arranque de ira, tomándole del brazo y pidiendo con clemencia que se detuviera. El rubio solo bajó las cejas, tratando de serenarse, pero no completamente. A petición del inglés, retrocedió en su propósito de agredir al padre de su pareja, sin embargo, mantenía su pose defensiva ante el abogado en todo momento.

Aun no decían nada, cuando Tom comenzó a explicarse. Chris seguía tomándolo de la mano, fulminando con la mirada al hombre frente a ellos, quien para bien o mal (o para empeorar las cosas), explotó justo cuando el castaño comenzara a hablar, interrumpiéndolo bruscamente con la conversación a medias y recriminándole todos esas ridiculeces que no pasaron por alto a oídos del rubio. Sin notarlo, Chris apretó sus dientes, comenzando a sentir adrenalina en su sangre.

No pudo haber sido más simple, y el abogado no habría buscado mejor forma de hacer cabrear a Christopher, sino a base de gritarle a Tom. Y para finalizar con broche de oro, dirigiéndose hacia él, apuntándole con el dedo y culpándolo de todo el infortunio que pasaba su hijo. ¡Y se atrevía a echarlo del apartamento cuando no tenía derecho alguno!

¿Es que no lo entendía? ¿No veía que solo estaba dañando a Tom? Era, hasta cierto punto, repugnante que el mayor de los Hiddleston se llamara a sí mismo _padre_, teniendo en cuenta que por su causa Tom estaba petrificado y aterrado. Sentía miedo por su propio progenitor... Eso era bárbaro.

Justo en ese momento, el australiano habría golpeado sin pensar, tirado al hombre sobre la mesa y romperle el cuello sin dudar, pero no podía hacerlo. Por más enojado que estuviera, sintiendo la ira carcomiéndole las entrañas, ese hombre seguía siendo padre de Tom, y demostraría que no se rebajaría a ese nivel. Él tenía mucho que ofrecer, y si James Hiddleston se negaba a aceptarlo... entonces era un cabrón malnacido.

—Así piensa usted

Mencionó con voz parca, notando que al abogado casi se le salían los ojos del coraje que estaba sintiendo, y su rostro se tornaba completamente rojo.

—Déjeme decirle una cosa —el rubio soltó la mano del inglés, para acercarse solo unos pasos —... Quiero dejarle clara una cosa: usted es un cabrón de mierda amargado que cree que tiene autoridad aquí, solo porque Tom es su hijo, pero le tengo noticias. Alguien como usted no debería llamarse a sí mismo _padre_. Un padre no critica a los hijos, los apoya. Un padre no trata de imponer sus deseos idiotas en su hijo, ni exigirle más de lo que puede dar. Un padre sabe reconocer las habilidades y destrezas. Un padre no es alguien que se comporta como todo un maldito burgués encaprichado y encabronado solo porque su vida es un asco... Usted NO tiene ningún derecho de decirme a dónde debo irme. Tom eligió estar conmigo, y le guste o no, vamos a ser familia. Y por lo que veo tenemos dos opciones: podemos partirnos la boca ahora mismo y yo lo saco a patadas del apartamento, o nos sentamos como adultos a discutir lo que pasó realmente en esas fotos y usted deja de actuar como un pelele indignado

Al terminar de hablar, Chris se acercó a Tom y en frente de su padre lo abrazó con fuerza, con ese sentimiento que experimentaba cada vez que el padre de éste lo corría de su casa por haberse colado a escondidas en la habitación del castaño, en esas épocas estudiantiles. En seguida, el rubio lo tomó del cuello, mirando profundamente en los aqua asustados de Tom.

—Tu padre no tiene que ser tu voz. Ambos sabemos que sus prohibiciones nunca fueron impedimento para seguir viéndonos, ¿recuerdas? —diciendo aquello miró de reojo al abogado —Y usted sabe perfectamente que sus gritos de amenaza nunca funcionaron en mi. Eso no cambió nada ahora. Entiéndalo, amo a Tom y él decidió darme una oportunidad... Pienso que merezco una de parte suya, aunque sea un mandón malhumorado sin criterios firmes. Sé que en el fondo le gustaría tanto como a mi ver a su hijo feliz, porque tiene una hermosa sonrisa y es injusto que se apague al intentar obtener su aprobación... —al decirlo fijó de nuevo su mirada en el inglés —No quiero que Tom quede estancado, preocupándose por hablar con usted, de su opinión sobre nuestra relación, o su vida... Un buen padre sabría lo que es correcto para su hijo, aunque sea poco convencional

.

Pronto el abogado tuvo una respuesta, igual o más ruda por parte del rubio, cosa que lo hizo rabiar todavía más. Simple y sencillamente, ese incompetente bueno para nada no era fácil de callar, nunca lo había sido. Y notar que ahora se le aparejaba con tal determinación, tal aplomo por defender a su hijo como en el pasado, solo provocaba que su ira y el rechazo por lo que sucedía se tornaran mucho más arraigados, mucho más lejos de menguar.

¿Con qué derecho se atrevía a hablarle así? Ese mequetrefe australiano no iba a llegar de buenas a primeras a juzgarle, ni mucho menos decirle cómo llevar a cabo su papel de padre, como si tuviera el peso moral para hacerlo. Por causa suya, por su incompetencia, era que su hijo ahora se había convertido en el blanco de las críticas amarillistas y miradas despectivas del medio. A esas alturas, el escándalo ya debería haberle dado la vuelta al mundo, dejando a Tom en un pésimo concepto, ensuciando su imagen y tachándolo de un libertino, un oportunista que se había inmiscuido en la vida del ojiazul, cuando sucediera al revés.

Cuando quien le orilló al escándalo fuera el mismo Christopher Hemsworth, solo por querer llamar la atención y presumir su reciente novedad, para acaparar reflectores y conseguir más popularidad vana y efímera. Esa era la creencia del padre de Tom. Le había usado como un juguete, corrompido de la peor forma, envolviéndolo con palabras de _libertad_ y _complicidad_, de _identidad_, porque seguramente le había sembrado de algún modo lo suficientemente hábil esa maldita idea de enrolarse en una relación sentimental, echando abajo sus principios bajo el lema: _Hagamos lo que queramos, lo demás es mierda…_

No, James Hiddleston no consentiría tal desafío a su nombre, a su posición, a su orgullo. Tom seguía siendo su hijo, y por lo tanto, su palabra seguía siendo superior a cualquier otra. Christopher no tuvo cabida en su familia antes y mucho menos ahora con aquel suceso. El tiempo se encargó de colocarlos frente a frente en el momento justo. Ahora estaban de igual a igual, y no frenaría su mano si éste se empeñaba en plantarle cara como se lo había dejado entre ver, antes de ir y abrazar a su hijo en su patética labor de convencimiento.

El mayor tensó la quijada, receloso del cuadro que tenía delante suyo. Detestaba ser testigo de aquellos sentimientos tan alejados de una _amistad normal_ que se profesaban, cayendo en cuenta ahora del por qué nunca le dio buena espina el que Tom lo frecuentara. Tal vez lo presentía, preveía de algún modo un desenlace así, y pensarlo le atemorizaba. Su único hijo, su único sueño de verlo realizado como un padre ejemplar, con un legado propio, con la dicha y fortuna de continuar y trascender a través de su herencia, de su esencia como ser humano, se iría al traste.

Y todo por ese infeliz estorbo llamado Christopher Hemsworth. Todo por ese cretino que pretendía alejarlo de su lado, que pretendía fungir como su protector, como su apoyo. Ese apoyo que el abogado se negó a dar en su momento por sentirse traicionado, y que ahora volvería a negar por sentirse burlado, al mismo tiempo que fuera de contexto, porque realmente no sabía como sobrellevar la situación.

Nada era tan sencillo, los problemas no siempre se resuelven hablando las cosas al instante. Muchas veces se necesita tiempo y espacio, poner distancia de por medio, para dejar que la tormenta se disipe y las aguas vuelvan a su cauce. Por lo que ese día nada habría de arreglarse.

—Tú no vas a cuestionarme, ni mucho menos darme lecciones de cómo ser un padre, porque no estás en condiciones de hacerlo —mencionó con palabras toscas y recias dirigiéndose al rubio, haciéndolo después con su hijo —Piensa muy bien lo que vas a decir, Thomas. Porque de ello depende que las puertas de mi casa permanezcan abiertas para ti

Refirió con total certeza y aplomo de que honraría la advertencia hecha, si su decisión era quedarse con Chris.

La renuencia del padre de Tom era en verdad difícil de aplacar, estaba cegado por tantos sentimientos encontrados explotando en su interior, que simplemente no quería ver más allá de su necia terquedad, a pesar de las palabras con las que el australiano insinuara su preocupación por el bienestar de su hijo. A pesar de que Chris sugiriera implícitamente una tregua entre sus diferencias, tan solo por mantener tranquilo a Tom, James Hiddleston no cedería a la primera.

.

Por otro lado, Tom estaba completamente paralizado, petrificado hasta los huesos ante la situación que se tornaba cada vez más cruda y volátil. En su mirada aqua nunca antes la angustia se mostró tan palpable, y en su pecho tampoco se agolpó la impotencia con tanto furor y pesar como experimentaba en ese momento, siendo presa de aquellas acusaciones tajantes y mordaces que su padre le profería sin tacto alguno. A cada cuestionamiento acusador el castaño se hacía pequeño, lleno de temor e incertidumbre, como cuando era un adolescente y su padre le sentenciaba, le reprochaba esa cercanía con Chris, obligándole muchas veces a dejar de verlo o dirigirle tan siquiera un saludo cordial.

Lo hacía, cumplía con ese castigo impuesto a la vista de su padre. Más sin en cambio, el mismo no podía verlo estando en el colegio, y aun fuera de éste, Tom se mantenía en contacto con Chris de un modo u otro. Ambos buscaban formas de seguir viéndose, aunque fuera a escondidas, donde fuera: la escuela, un parque, la biblioteca, incluso el jardín de una iglesia, o la habitación del inglés.

Ah si, Tom recordaba perfectamente que cuando tenía estrictamente prohibido estar cerca de Chris, éste no se conformaba con el poco tiempo que tenían estando en el colegio para convivir. Por las noches, el australiano siempre se escabullía por la parte trasera de la casa, saltándose la barda con maestría y trepando por los muros que tenían pequeñas salientes, donde sus pies y manos lograban apoyarse con seguridad hasta llegar a su balcón. Ahí se refugiaba y tocaba la ventana para hacerle saber de su presencia.

Siempre le esperaba. Aun cuando las veces que su padre los encontraba y le advertía al rubio no volver, sacándolo a jalones, Tom sabía que Chris nunca se amedrentaba, por el contrario, se volvía más terco y más aferrado a estar cerca. Justo como ahora lo hacía. Aunque Chris no era el único aferrado en aquel dilema...

¿Por qué? La eterna pregunta del castaño para con su padre era esa, ¿por qué no podía entenderlo? ¿Al menos intentarlo? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser a su manera, a su juicio, a su capricho? ¿Acaso tener ideas y anhelos, sentimientos propios, era malo? ¿Acaso querer vivir, desear ser feliz, estaba mal? ¿Por qué amar de un modo distinto al que impone la sociedad estaba equivocado?

Los sentimientos son los que deberían importar, trascender, no los estigmas moralistas que la gente se empeña en sostener y alimentar solo por temor, por creer que no es lo correcto, cuando lo correcto es aceptar y abrir sus ojos a la verdad. El amor que se da y recibe, siendo sincero y transparente, honesto, es un regalo de la vida y no importa del lado que provenga. No importa quien lo demuestre a quien cuando hay intención y certeza, cuando se comparte un mismo camino, cuando se complementan y se refuerzan el uno al otro.

Justamente, Chris estaba siendo su fortaleza en ese instante, defendiéndole a capa y espada como antaño, siendo su apoyo y su valor. Aunque también preocupación, pues decidido a hacerle frente a su padre, el australiano le soltó la mano y se interpuso, mientras le rebatía y devolvía el veneno con que le hablara. Tom paseó la mirada entre uno y otro, notando las expresiones desafiantes, las amenazas entre miradas y el mutuo sentimiento de intolerancia frunciendo sus rostros.

Con cada palabra que salía de labios del ojiazul, su padre parecía más furioso y con ganas de abofetearlo, o en verdad sacarlo a patadas del apartamento. Por un instante creyó que eso haría, al percibir los puños de su padre apretados a sus costados, dejando los nudillos totalmente blancos. El castaño no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar en dado caso, temía ver a ambos hombres enfrascados en una pelea que le rompería el corazón. Sin embargo, parecía que Chris buscaba la forma de no llegar a tanto, controlándose lo más que podía, esforzándose por no lanzar el primer golpe, y eso se lo agradecía infinitamente.

Chris se había acercado para abrazarle de modo protector, luego de su réplica, sin importarle la mirada fulminante de su padre. Tom apenas si pudo mover los brazos para medio corresponder el abrazo, algo cohibido por sentir la pesadez en el aire. Escuchó atento y nervioso lo que el australiano decía a uno y otro. A él le pedía hablar por sí mismo, en base a lo que sentía y quería, y a su padre un poco de consideración y sensatez. El ojiaqua estaba en una encrucijada porque sabía que su padre no cedería, lo percibió en sus celestes y en aquel breve movimiento mecánico de su cabeza diciéndole _no_.

Debía elegir... Era justo a lo que no deseaba llegar, pero nada podría cambiar el escenario, no ahora al menos.

Los segundos se habían congelado para Tom. Su mente y corazón se debatían entre un camino y otro. Por un lado estaba su padre, aquel que le diera la vida y con quien pasara una infancia hermosa, a pesar de que las cosas se fueran distorsionando con el tiempo. Y por el otro estaba Chris, su amigo, su compañero, su otra mitad. Amaba a ambos, pero como Tom se lo dijera al rubio en el hotel, lo que sentía por su padre no era el mismo amor que sentía por él. Por lo tanto solo había una opción, un camino que elegir como antes, al decidir que dedicaría su tiempo a realizar su sueño y no el de su padre.

Entonces, el inglés tomó un respiro profundo y largo, pasó saliva con dificultad, bajó la mirada fruncida en pesar clavando sus aqua en el suelo, entre que buscaba las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. Dirigiéndose primero al rubio.

—Chris... Chris, lo lamento... En serio, lo siento...

Devolvió en un quedo susurro, cerrando los ojos y arrugando el entrecejo, apretando luego los labios, percibiendo la confusión y el temor en Chris, aun sin mirarlo. Sus manos anchas tomando su rostro parecieron temblar y su aliento cortarse, pues ya no chocaba regularmente contra su cara. Entre tanto, el abogado se preparaba para el momento en que su hijo diera el veredicto a su favor, sin embargo, lo que escuchó después distaba mucho de favorecerle.

—Perdona por hacerte pasar por esto...

El castaño abrió los ojos, posándolos en los del australiano, mirándole cálido y condescendiente, acariciándole suave la mejilla izquierda con su diestra y sonriéndole apenas con un trémulo curvar de labios, sin importarle que su padre observara con cara de pocos amigos. Casi al instante, Tom se giró quedando de frente a su padre, volvió a respirar profundo y lento, igual que volviera a tomar la mano de Chris con seguridad y firmeza, entrelazando sus dedos. Se llenó de valor y determinación, y así dejó saber su respuesta. Mirando fijo a los celestes de su padre, con la frente en alto y el corazón fracturado pero decidido en su elección.

—Cuando te dije que quería forjar mi propio camino lejos del tuyo, lo hice porque sentía que ese no era mi lugar, ni mucho menos mi ideal. No por capricho, ni por hacerte enfadar... —pausó al sentir un nudo en la garganta —Siempre agradecí que te preocuparas por mi, por mi futuro, pero era mi vida y la sigue siendo... Ahora más que antes. Cada día me esfuerzo por hacerlo mejor que el día anterior, porque creo en lo que hago y creo que soy capaz de dar más...

Le miró con súplica y anhelo, percibiendo la rudeza todavía plasmada en cada rasgo de su rostro malhumorado, lo que le hizo mirarle con aplomo y verdad, a pesar de lo mucho que estaba doliendo por dentro.

—Amo lo que hago, es mi sueño y luché por él, a pesar de tu negación... Así que no me pidas que elija ahora entre tú y Chris, porque va a suceder lo mismo. Lo amo... y no voy a renunciar a él, solo porque crees que esto no cuadra en tu visión de la _familia perfecta_, del _futuro perfecto_ que ideaste para cada uno de nosotros, incluso antes de haber nacido —dijo refiriéndose a él y sus hermanas

Tom apretó la mano del australiano, buscando que la suya le transmitiera un poco más de su valor, porque estaba a nada de colapsar con aquella cruda mirada de su padre, llena de reproche y desaprobación. Pero aun así, el castaño trataba de verse lo más estoico y sereno posible.

—Si no puedes entenderlo, a pesar de lo que Chris y yo tratamos de decirte... Si no puedes ver que es con él con quien me siento completo, con quien siempre me sentí parte de un todo y con quien quiero estar el resto de mi vida... Si no puedes ver que nada de lo que hagas o digas va a cambiar ésta realidad, entonces... tendré que pedirte que te vayas...

Finalizó eligiendo su vida, y a Chris en ella, ante la mirada atónita, desencajada y fulminante de su padre, y su propia tristeza que comenzaba a consumirlo, llenándole los ojos de lágrimas, aunque no permitiendo que una sola cayera. No delante de su padre al menos. No había marcha atrás, Tom sabía que con aquella declaración se había privado de entrar libremente de nuevo a su casa, pero era su decisión, y nada ni nadie lo harían cambiar de parecer. Así su pecho fuera atravesado por el dolor y la desolación.

.

Algo en la mirada aqua de Tom no le gustaba a Chris. Definitivamente, no era la clase de terror que se viera de forma tan vívida o evidente. Era lógico que el castaño estuviera asustado, y con mucha razón, porque su padre le acababa de pedir tomar una decisión, quizá la más difícil que debió tomar hasta ese momento de su vida: elegir entre Chris o él. Ese gesto de parte del señor Hiddleston no hizo más que reventarle la bilis al australiano, el cual dudó un momento en intervenir para hacer callar al hombre, pero supo que esa discusión recaía en la respuesta que diera Tom.

Sintió un vértigo invadirle el cuerpo cuando el inglés se giró hacia él, notando de inmediato el miedo reflejado en su pálido rostro, mezclado con angustia, auxilio, confusión y un matiz de desolación. Ese breve instante hizo temblar de cabeza a pies al rubio, tal como las manos del castaño temblaban. Pensó en lo peor, por un segundo dudó del vínculo que había forjado con Tom. Bueno, debía reconocer que nada ni nadie podrían reemplazar al padre de su pareja, el hombre que le dio la vida y lo crio todos esos años, hasta antes de la universidad.

¿Cómo compararse con esa figura paternal? Él solo fue su amigo, y tenían una relación completamente opuesta a la que Hiddleston (padre e hijo) sostenían. Era confuso pensar eso, justo ahí.

Después, Tom habló firme, disculpándose por hacerlo pasar por todo eso. Chris suspiró aliviado, con aire egoísta y algo superior, notando como James Hiddleston apagaba su semblante de victoria falsa, entre que retrocedía encorvado y escuchaba atentamente el veredicto de su hijo.

Fue increíble para Chris oír a Tom de esa forma. De la forma recta y con seguridad para refutar la autoridad de su padre. Sintió como el inglés buscaba su apoyo tomándolo de la mano, gesto que Chris respondió en seguida, cerrando sus dedos y mirando desafiante al hombre frente a los dos. Mentiría si dijera que no le habría encantado restregarle en la cara al abogado las palabras de Tom, a modo de regresarle esos años que lo corrió de su casa prohibiéndole ver al castaño, exiliándolo de su familia y culpándolo ahora del escándalo en puerta.

Oh, como le hubiera encantado... pero el amor que sentía por el inglés era incluso mayor que la sed de venganza. Respetaba a su pareja y a su familia, pero si todo acababa mal con James, no sería culpa suya.

Y así como el abogado quedara atónito por la respuesta, Chris quedó inmóvil ante su reacción. Observó que James Hiddleston no habló en seguida, tan solo se quedó de pie, posiblemente preguntándose por qué coño su hijo prefería a un _mequetrefe malcriado_ como Chris, que a su propio padre. Luego, el australiano vio esa peculiar mirada en Tom, y entendió en ese momento cómo se siente que un hijo deba pedirle a su padre que se vaya de su vida, como si una parte de él hubiera muerto.

En un inicio el ojiazul tampoco creyó conveniente hablar, aunque él era la manzana de la discordia, y de cierta forma, había propiciado la separación de un padre y un hijo. Sinceramente, no deseaba eso.

—Señor Hiddleston —se dirigió al hombre —Se ha equivocado en muchas cosas, pero créame, negarle a Tom ser parte de su familia será lo más idiota que podría ocurrírsele. Tal vez no lo ve así ahora, pero en unos años, esa actitud que está tomando se le regresará como remordimiento... De ser necesario, los dejaré solos para que lleguen a un acuerdo, porque sospecho que verme lo está haciendo hablar sin pensar

Chris miró de nuevo a Tom, intentando no verse intranquilo.

—Ahora la charla es entre tu padre y tú. Si me quedo, ocasionaré algo innecesario. Escuché tu elección, pero será mejor que quien salga por esa puerta sea yo, por el momento —pasó el dorso de su mano sobre la mejilla del inglés —Aunque no le guste la idea a tu padre de que soy bienvenido aquí siempre

El australiano esperó a que el castaño le externara sus pensamientos. Si deseaba que se quedara, obedecería. Si no, entonces no.

.

Al principio, el padre de Tom se quedó totalmente inmóvil. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y clavado al piso. Su mirada se tornó en desconcierto, desespero, enojo, cierta confusión, y por increíble que pareciera, un atisbo de nostalgia. Simplemente era inconcebible, su hijo, permitiendo que ese vándalo busca problemas del medio pasara por encima de su autoridad, de su nombre. ¿Tanto así le había lavado el cerebro? ¿Tanta era su fijación por Hemsworth como para haberle corrido en lugar suyo? ¿A él, a SU padre? Y además, ese insufrible australiano se atrevía a quedar bien a ojos de Tom, tratando de hacerse a un lado para dejarles espacio y poder hablar con calma del asunto.

Claro, una más de sus turbias tácticas: querer verse condescendiente y accesible para ganarse más esa correspondencia de su hijo, y hacerlo quedar a él como un ogro, como el villano, cuando el que había hecho un mal al castaño era Chris, dañando su imagen con aquel escándalo de farándula barata y grotesca. No, así no funcionaban las cosas, no al menos para James Hiddleston, y menos aún en tales circunstancias.

—Te vuelvo a repetir que no estás en condiciones y mucho menos en posición de darme sermones, Christopher

Le devolvió el abogado con aire seseante, buscando contener sus ganas viscerales y no perder la compostura, misma que estaba costándole más a cada instante que permanecía en ese apartamento. Con ese rubio insolente queriendo ser mediador en ese lío desastroso, que él mismo propiciara con su inconsciencia, con su descuido.

Si en verdad quisiera a Tom, jamás lo habría envuelto en una maraña de chismorreo vano como esa. Le habría protegido, le habría evitado a toda costa ensuciarse de porquería amarillista, pero no lo hizo. Lo estaba hundiendo sin apenas haber logrado sus metas, y ahora lo estaba alejando de su familia. ¿Acaso no eran suficientes razones para detestarlo?

—Mis acciones para con Tom y con sus hermanas, siempre han sido encaminadas a ver por su futuro. A prepararlos, a educarlos, para que el día de mañana personas como tú no se sientan con libertad de hacer lo que les plazca, sin recibir un _no_ por respuesta. Tú no tienes la bendición de ser padre, Hemsworth. Y para como veo las cosas, dudo que algún día sepas lo que es preocuparte por un hijo, por su bienestar, por su integridad. Así que no me vengas ahora con lecciones de moral, que claramente estás muy mal parado en ese aspecto

Clavó sus celestes de vuelta en su hijo, percibiendo su mirada angustiosa y cristalina, suplicándole detener los ataques verbales para con el rubio.

—Tu sabes que nunca les falté, ni siquiera les puse un solo dedo encima, y créeme Thomas, me contengo lo más que puedo de hacerlo ahora —y en verdad, ganas de abofetearlo no le faltaban —Él te está dando una _oportunidad_, sacrificando su estadía para que nosotros resolvamos esto, pero claramente no vas a cambiar de opinión. No lo hiciste durante cinco años, no lo harás ahora

El padre de Tom declaró en tono amargoso y malhumorado, conociendo de sobra a su hijo. Si, aunque Christopher los dejara y debatieran el punto de modo acalorado, James era consciente de la tenacidad que Tom poseía, sabía que su elección final seguiría siendo el australiano.

—Lo lamento por tu madre y tus hermanas... pero no te atrevas a poner un pie en mi casa mientras sigas con él, Thomas

Dicho aquello, el mayor le dedicó una última mirada recelosa a Chris, para luego salir a zancadas del apartamento, azotando la puerta con sonora brusquedad y volviendo al hotel donde se hospedaba, llevando consigo un peso demasiado grande y pesado que le oprimía el corazón. No sería un humano si no sintiera, pero el orgullo siempre le impedía ver más allá de las cosas. Si Tom eligió ese camino, entonces debería hacerse responsable de lo que ello conllevaba.

.

El castaño esperaba inquieto una reacción de su padre, misma que le dejó en claro su eterna renuencia viendo su semblante parco y decepcionado. Su fuerza hubiera desaparecido, si Chris no le hubiera tomado de la mano durante esos breves segundos que parecieron horas.

Pronto vino la réplica, pero fue por parte del rubio, quien ofrecía ceder su lugar para que su padre y él pudieran conversar con más calma, sabiéndose motivo de alebreste para el mayor. Tom agradeció ese gesto tan considerado y empático que Chris le mostrara, sintiéndose admirado por su proceder correcto y maduro, a pesar de sus muestras de arranque. A pesar de todo, Chris buscaba que su padre y él encontraran de nuevo la concordancia, intercambiaba su preferencia por una reconciliación padre e hijo, haciendo de lado su propio orgullo. Un motivo aún mayor para amarlo.

Tom se sintió un poco tranquilo con la resolución del australiano. Suspiró cansino, percibiendo ese roce de la mano de Chris sobre su mejilla, mientras su mirada aqua se cruzaba con la celeste que le infundía fuerza y valor. Asintió ligeramente y luego se giró hacia su padre, esperando que aceptara el ofrecimiento. Sin embargo, lo que Tom tuvo por respuesta fue una negativa. Su padre no quería saber más del asunto, no estaba dispuesto a quedarse y menos seguir hablando del tema incómodo. Prefirió ser él quien abandonara el lugar mientras le reprochaba a ambos. A Chris su carente sentido de paternidad y responsabilidad, y a él su elección. Le impidió volver a su antiguo hogar, en tanto mantuviera su relación con el rubio y se fue sin más. Igual que él mismo hiciera una semana atrás, con la ira y el dolor atravesados.

Así se sentía justamente de nuevo.

Cuando por fin ambos se quedaran solos, Tom no pudo seguir aparentando temple de acero. Terminó desplomándose en los brazos de Chris, aferrándose a su espalda como si su vida misma dependiera de ello. Escondió su rostro en el pecho amplio y dejó que lágrimas de impotencia surcaran sus mejillas, humedeciendo a su vez la camisa del rubio. Sus sollozos inundando su garganta apenas se escuchaban, pero la amargura y la desilusión se percibían claras en cada vez que musitaba algo.

—¿Por qué Chris?... ¿Por qué demonios tiene que ser así?... No tiene que ser así...

.

_Lo que empieza mal, termina mal._

Chris pudo corroborar esa frase una vez más, de la peor manera que esperaba. La reacción del padre de Tom, claramente fue una negativa a su tregua, y siendo así, el australiano decidió nunca ser amable o cordial si se trataba de James Hiddleston. No lo merecía. El muy maldito, ¿cómo se atrevió a decir lo que dijo sabiendo que le rompería el corazón a Tom? ¡Privándolo de ver a su familia! ¡A su madre y sus hermanas! A las únicas personas con las que contaba, además de él.

El ojiazul podía casi asegurar que la opinión de las chicas distaba mucho de lo que acababa de expresar el abogado. Siempre fue así: entre que el padre siempre lo vio como una amenaza, Diana, la madre de Tom, Sarah y Emma (sobretodo esta última), le brindaron la calidez de su hogar, incluso diciendo una que otra mentirilla piadosa a James para que Chris pudiera visitar a Tom sin ser echado a patadas.

Ojalá pudiera hacer más ahora...

Escuchó cada palabra, observó cada gesto y odio a cada segundo a ese hombre que se negaba a aceptar la realidad. Y el gesto más maduro que aquel pudo haber hecho fue salir del apartamento, no sin antes reclamarle a él también sobre asuntos de moralidad. ¿En serio? ¿Creía que era un engaño después de todo? ¡Él jamás lastimaría a Tom! Era tan absurdo como irreversible, porque justo cuando James Hiddleston salió por la puerta, Tom se desplomó sobre los brazos del rubio.

Chris sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas al inglés, porque su cuerpo parecía de trapo en ese momento. Tom ni siquiera podía sostenerse en pie, después de haber escuchado el desahucio de la familia que su propio padre le impusiera, por lo que Chris y él tuvieron que arrodillarse. El australiano estaba enojado, y era poco decir que le sobraban ganas de ir a por el padre de Tom y partirle toda la cara. Odiaba verlo sufrir así. Odiaba cuando su padre lo hacía llorar. Siempre tuvo palabras para alentarlo, pero esa ocasión no hallaba las correctas.

Respiró profundo, intentado contener su ira, entre que las lágrimas del castaño resbalaban por su cuello y sus brazos se aferraban a su espalda. ¿Qué le decía? ¿Cómo arreglaba todo aquello? Chris Hemsworth estaba acojonado entre el quiebre de Tom y la necedad de su padre. Lo estaba sintiendo: una parte del inglés había muerto...

¿Cómo remediar eso?

—Tom...

Intentó hablarle de modo lento, usando un tono de voz suave y acariciándole la nuca. No pudo sacarse más palabras, tan solo ambos se quedaron sentados en medio de la duela de madera. Chris dejó que Tom llorara, llorara, y siguiera llorando por varios minutos que le parecieron eternidades. A cada lamento lastimero el rubio cerraba los ojos, tratando de mantener fortaleza por ambos, sin romper el abrazo con el castaño, buscando hallar una forma de resolver aquello. Tenía que solucionarlo de alguna forma. Siempre pudo hacerlo, solo que ahora era más difícil de lidiar.

.

La fuerza en las piernas le estaba fallando, haciéndole flaquear entre el llanto amargo. De no haber sido porque Chris le sostenía con firmeza, Tom habría caído al suelo en cuanto su padre se hubo ido. Aunque de todas formas no pasó mucho para que ambos terminaran de rodillas contra la duela.

El castaño se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la espalda del australiano, mientras un par de ríos salinos corrían cuesta abajo de modo incontenible sobre sus mejillas, y su pecho se llenaba de punzadas de dolor al igual que del sentimiento agolpado, mismo que atravesaba su garganta y corazón desecho en cada sollozo. No podía encontrar sosiego ni calma, mucho menos guardaba la esperanza de que su padre entrara en razón y volviera, tocara la puerta y le permitiera explicarse, dejarle mostrarle su mundo, su realidad. El camino elegido tanto profesionalmente como personal.

No... Tom sabía que la sentencia de su padre era indeleble y eso lo torturaba sobremanera.

¿Por qué debía ser tan terco, tan necio y cerrado, tan empeñado en buscar la perfección, siempre a su conveniencia, cuando esos arrebatos producto de la incomprensión e intolerancia lo hacían ver menos perfecto de lo que alardeaba ser? ¿Por qué no fingía tan solo por un momento que su vida era muy distinta a la de ahora, sin todo ese prestigio, ni el renombre, sin su posición social, y regresaba a esas épocas donde solía reír por cualquier curiosidad que viera en sus hermanas pequeñas, en su madre al cocinar, o en él mismo al jugar béisbol en el jardín? ¿Incluso en las ocurrencias de su abuelo fallecido? ¿Por qué su orgullo resultaba tan difícil de fragmentar ahora? ¿Por qué?

Ciertamente, Tom jamás entendería como el poder puede llegar a cambiar tanto a la gente sencilla, así como tampoco entendería porque la gente prefiere condenar sin tratar de comprender, sin ver que no hay nada malo ni equivocado en amar a quienes piensan _no deberían_, solo por el qué dirán y una moral trastocada. Como anhelaba que las cosas fueran distintas. Al menos le consolaría saber que aquel enfado sería cosa de algunas semanas, tal vez un par de meses como en antaño, cuando su padre le regañaba por frecuentar a Chris. Pero el inglés estaba seguro de que esta vez, ni la intervención de su madre o sus hermanas lograría ablandar su rigor.

Su madre, Sarah y Emma...

Seguramente también estaban enteradas del escándalo. Ahora no podía pensar mucho ni muy claro, le dolía saber que no podría verlas con libertad a partir de ese momento, aunque de ellas si esperaba que lo tomaran con mejores ánimos. Después de todo, ellas tres nunca vieron mal su amistad con Chris, de hecho, agradecían que fueran cercanos y se profesaran un cariño fraterno leal y sincero en ese entonces.

Tom no era muy dado a ser extrovertido, tenía amigos, aunque era un poco retraído y tímido en cuanto a socializar. Quien vino a cambiar todo eso fue el australiano. Le infundió confianza en sí mismo, subió su autoestima de un cinco a un cien por ciento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo hizo ser un chico más suelto y alegre, más vivo. Su madre apreciaba notablemente aquello, igual que sus hermanas y el abuelo, cuando aun se encontraba entre ellos. Su padre debió ver esos cambios positivos en él, pero increíblemente se rehusaba a aceptarlos viniendo del rubio, a pesar de lo bien que le hizo... De todo el bien que hizo y seguía haciendo.

El inglés permaneció por varios minutos con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, escondiéndose en el cuello del rubio, sintiendo esa caricia en su nuca y escuchando su nombre en un suave murmullo. Chris deseaba ayudarle de algún modo, darle consuelo, aunque parecía igual de trabado que él. No se lo dijo, no podía con aquel nudo cerrando su garganta, pero hubiera querido decirle que no hacían falta palabras, tan solo que siguiera abrazándolo así, con esa seguridad y protección. Que le permitiera seguir desahogando ese dolor en su regazo, que era el único sitio seguro donde podría sostenerse para no caer en un abismo. Solo necesitaba de él.

Poco a poco el llanto cesó entre espasmos y temblor del cuerpo débil, vencido, dejando al castaño con la sensación de haberse quedado seco en tiempo record. No se movió de su sitio, todavía acurrucado en el regazo de Chris. Sus puños yacían cerrados contra el pecho del rubio, estrujando su camisa, mientras percibía las caricias sutiles y cuidadosas de esas manos anchas en su espalda, nuca y cabeza. De vez en cuando un beso furtivo en el borde de la frente.

_No me sueltes Chris... Por favor, no me sueltes…_

Las palabras se quedaron en pensamientos necesitados de confianza, mientras cerraba por un instante sus aqua cristalinos y buscaba normalizar su respiración, tanto como calmar ese remolino en su interior.

.

Mientras las lágrimas de Tom caían, Chris más se estancaba. No sabía cómo apaciguarlo, como reparar aquello que su padre había roto tan solo unos minutos atrás. Sus palabras no salían, y en cuanto más sollozos y exaltaciones tenía el castaño, el australiano solo tomaba su nuca y le daba besos en la frente, buscando darle algo de paz. Paz que no hallaría.

Hubo un punto intermedio en que Chris creyó en serio que el inglés no se repondría. Le aterraba perderlo de ese modo. Quizá estaría su cuerpo, físicamente respondería a cualquier estimulo por instinto, pero solo sería eso: un ente sin alma, sin razón para seguir viviendo, sin decisiones propias, dejándose llevar por lo que dictara su alrededor en lugar de controlarlo él mismo. De esa forma lo habría perdido.

Chris jamás permitiría eso.

Apretó el saco del castaño, pegándolo todavía más a su pecho y esperó a que se calmara, a que respirara muy lentamente. Sentía sus uñas atravesar la tela de sus ropas, aferrándose tan fuerte a sus brazos, que Chris supo que en ese único instante, él era todo para Tom. Dependía de él sacarlo de ese abismo, porque si no lo apoyaba, ese peldaño, esos escasos metros que faltaban para tocar fondo, lo hundirían.

Fue así que el rubio intentó tomarlo del mentón, muy lentamente para no alterarlo. Cuando consiguió ver los aqua de Tom, enrojecidos por el llanto, le dijo todo en una mirada celeste: _Me quedaré contigo, y no importa lo que pase, nada me hará arrepentirme_. Se quedó dedicándole esa mirada fuerte, segura y calma.

—Tom, estoy contigo

Declaró con determinación, al mismo tiempo que buscaba los labios del inglés. Lo besó suave, muy suave, de la forma más sumisa, esperando transmitirle algo de fortaleza.

.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que esa mañana moriría, no se lo habría creído por mucho que se lo insistiese. Sin embargo, había pasado. Una parte suya había sido arrancada de su alma. Una parte de su ser había muerto cuando su padre se negara a escuchar, a ver, a intentar comprender, dedicándose a juzgar y acusar sin fundamento real. Queriendo como siempre imponer su punto de vista por encima de lo que los demás opinaran, así estuviera equivocado.

Ninguna otra confrontación con su padre había sido tan cruda como esa. Incluso, ahora se daba cuenta que no lo no fue al momento de irse de casa días atrás. Tom se sentía vacío, perdido, como un niño que ha sido despojado del calor y la protección de una familia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin una explicación a su orfandad... a su exilio.

En realidad no esperaba que las cosas terminaran tan mal, o tal vez si. Conociendo a su padre, era pecar de ingenuo confiar en que aceptara de buen modo todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero Tom quiso mentirse por unos instantes, quiso hacerse creer por unos segundos que un milagro pasaría, que sería como en las novelas que leía y que cuando todo parecía no tener solución, algo lo arreglaba de la nada y todo volvía a serenarse. Más la vida en los libros es muy distinta a la vida real, aunque tengan cierta verdad plasmada en ellos. Bien lo sabía el castaño.

Estaba prácticamente aislado de su familia, bajo una sentencia que claramente no pretendía cumplir. Por más que le doliera no ver a su madre y sus hermanas, y a su padre por igual, no renunciaría a Chris. Él era lo único que tenía ahora, su único soporte donde apoyarse para salir adelante de toda esa marejada insoportable de tristeza y dolor, que amenazaba con llevarse todo a su paso, arrasando hasta la última gota de motivación y esperanza.

Buscando sosiego, hundido en el regazo de Chris, Tom percibió que éste le tomaba del mentón con tal delicadeza, que pareciera temer hacerle el mínimo rasguño. El inglés abrió los ojos y permitió que el rubio le alzase para mirarle, pudiendo encontrar en esa mirada celeste aquella fuerte declaración de no abandonarle. Se quedaría a su lado, enfrentando al mundo sin temor a nada, solo por él y para él. Pronto vinieron las palabras que lo reafirmaron, mismas que terminaron siendo selladas con un beso suave y tranquilo, que el australiano depositaba con total cuidado sobre sus labios.

Tom recibió aquel contacto lleno de sentimientos de amor y confianza, de fortaleza, que el rubio le transmitía. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba aferrarse de su amor, pues sentía que no soportaría el embate de aquel trago amargo sin Chris a su lado para sobrellevarlo. Así pasaron varios segundos, con sus labios rozándose, no más allá de un toque delicado pero sincero y fuerte a la vez. El castaño percibía la entrega del otro, su compromiso, su paciencia. Esa promesa silenciosa de velar por su bien, de estar siempre a su disposición, de amarlo y hallar mil y un formas de poder resanar esas heridas en su alma y corazón.

Tom sabía que no le fallaría, nunca lo hizo, y esa vez no sería la excepción.

Poco después, los labios ajenos se separaron de los suyos lentamente, como queriendo prolongar el contacto lo más posible antes de romperlo. Quedaron separados por un mínimo espacio, permitiéndole al inglés soltar un ligero suspiro y sentir la calidez del aliento ajeno chocar en su rostro. Aquel beso había sido un bálsamo de calma y sanación que tanto necesitaba en ese momento.

—Y yo contigo... —respondió en susurro, volviendo a mirarle aun con nostalgia impregnada en sus aqua enrojecidos —No voy a quedarme sin ti, solo porque él tiene miedo de lo que pasa... —ya intuía el porqué de las reacciones tan violentas de su padre —No es culpa nuestra, es su estúpido orgullo y su equivocado criterio, es... es ese maldito temor a lo que no es _normal_ a su parecer... Él no tiene derecho a juzgar nada sin antes escuchar. Y así se hace llamar uno de los _mejores abogados_, cuando es claro que acaba de perder un caso de los más sencillos frente a sus narices

Dijo con cierto enfado despectivo, apartando la mirada de la celeste, sintiéndose indignado y decepcionado. Un abogado de renombre, perdiendo un caso que solo necesitaba de dos cosas: oídos y comprensión. Y hablando de ese par de cuestiones, hubo algo que provocó mella en Tom al darse cuenta de otra cosa que lo hizo sentirse de nuevo inseguro. Un detalle que había pasado por alto en su catarsis y que debía ser igual de importante y delicado.

—Chris, tu familia —le miró con angustia

Sabía de antemano que los Hemsworth no eran tan cerrados como su padre, pero aquello bien podría demostrar otra cosa.

.

Un poco de calma había llegado a Tom, pero no era la suficiente por mucho que Chris lo besara.

Todo estaba ahogado en un mar de soledad, todo por culpa de una mente cerrada, la del hombre que Chris bien podría odiar más que al resto del mundo, incluso más que a Bill Mcguire. Y si lo pensaba, Billy solo era la menor de sus preocupaciones ahora, porque quien realmente le disparó al corazón del inglés, quien le arrancó una parte de su alma, había sido su propio padre, y eso lo había herido más que un imbécil entrenador amenazante con todo y paparazzi.

Chris recurría a todo su autocontrol para permanecer a disposición del castaño, aunque hubiese querido patear a todos los involucrados en que el inicio de su relación, la consumación de su amor, se viera arruinada. Es decir, ¿por qué carajo era tan difícil aceptar el hecho que Tom y él querían estar juntos? Tom era una persona magnífica, y cualquiera que le permitiera estar con él sería un afortunado. Chris era el afortunado, pero seguía sin entender por qué James Hiddleston lo detestaba tanto como para prohibirle a su propio hijo regresar a su familia.

El rubio no era un drogadicto, las noches de emborracharse habían quedado en el olvido, no tenía otro vicio y era muy deportivo y sano... ¿Por qué, entonces?

Si eso le dio la razón a Tom cuando éste le externó su coraje contra su padre. Por obvias razones estaba enojado, él también lo estaría. Y hablando de familia, Chris escuchó que el inglés le preguntaba sobre la opinión de la suya en cuanto se enteraran de la noticia. Como si no hubiera algo más para joder el día.

Aunque realmente no lo había. Chris no era muy niño de casa, y desde que recordaba, él y sus hermanos fueron independientes desde muy jóvenes. Sus padres y él llevaban una relación bastante buena. Claro que cuando dejó la casa para probar suerte en el hockey no fue del total agrado en la familia, sobretodo en su madre. No es que estuviera molesta por su decisión, solo le preocupaba que se llevara una decepción en esas _liguillas comerciales que solo usan a las personas para hacer dinero_, como ella le decía.

Afortunadamente no fue el caso, dado que el australiano tenía un gran talento y Matt, su agente, era un buen amigo que conocía el negocio limpio. Sin embargo, tuvo la mala fortuna de ir a parar con Bill Mcguire, famoso por poseer un equipo de liga menor con grandes estrellas de hockey en potencia, astuto, ambicioso, influyente y homofóbico... Razón por la cual Chris lo llamara _imbécil de mierda_ la noche pasada.

—Quédate tranquilo —respondió el australiano —Mi familia ya está acostumbrada a la idea de que yo manejo mi vida como lo considere mejor. No sé como reaccionarán, pero no me preocupa demasiado. Además, siempre fuiste el consentido de mi madre —comentó con una media sonrisa

Era curioso que su propia madre tratara a Tom como otro más de sus hijos, incluso llegó a decir que no tenía tres, sino cuatro. Y siempre, siempre cocinaba pudding de chocolate cuando el castaño iba de visita.

.

Escuchar aquella casi afirmación de que la noticia no les caería tan pesada a los suyos, como a su padre, realmente no lo calmó de primera instancia. Estaba demasiado alterado y agobiado, tanto que a pesar de la calma con que Chris le hablaba, Tom no se convencía del todo.

Ciertamente, el rubio siempre había sido un chico muy independiente, al igual que sus hermanos. Sus padres nunca fueron sobreprotectores o quisieron imponer su voluntad, les dejaban ser. Claro, siempre cuidando sus pasos, pero permitiendo que exploraran por sí mismos para irse forjando su propio criterio en la vida. Eso en cierta forma le causaba un poco de envidia en sus años de colegio al castaño, porque Chris podía hablar tan suelto y sin temor con ellos, especialmente con su padre, que parecían ser los mejores amigos. Y haciendo mención al señor Hemsworth, cada vez que Tom le veía, éste lo recibía con familiaridad y cortesía.

De los hermanos del rubio, tampoco tenía queja. Ninguno le hubo tratado mal, ni con desdén o apatía, al contrario, lo adoptaron inmediatamente como uno más de los Hemsworth al enterarse de que no tenía más que dos hermanas. Así ya no se sentiría falto de compañeros de su calibre estando con ellos.

Ah, la madre de Chris, guardaba recuerdos hermosos y llenos de cariño hacia ella. Desde la primera vez que visitó la casa del australiano la madre de su amigo lo trató como uno más de sus hijos, por la entrañable amistad que habían creado él y su hijo mediano desde el primer día que se vieran. Curiosamente aquella tarde que fuera a ayudar a Chris con la materia de Historia, su madre preparaba un delicioso pudding de chocolate, el preferido de Tom. Solo bastó con que el castaño lo mencionara para que cada vez que se apareciera por ahí, un pudding recién hecho estuviera esperándolo. La señora Hemsworth le consentía mucho, como si fuera una segunda madre, y podía asegurar que pasaba lo mismo de parte de la suya hacia Chris.

Una liviana sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Tom, remontándose a esos días. Posiblemente no habría tanto problema de lado del rubio.

—Hm, si... Tu madre siempre fue muy amable y dulce conmigo. Alguna vez la mía se sintió celosa por eso

Comentó entre una débil risa, pues así había sido luego de la quinta vez que Tom le contara a su madre sobre los pudines especiales.

—Dios... ¿por qué todo se complica tanto?

Al fin exhaló cansado, bajando la mirada y sintiéndose fatigado emocionalmente. Los brazos de Chris le rodearon con mayor fuerza, lo cual agradeció porque necesitaba seguir sintiéndose protegido. Necesitaba volver a respirar y eso solo podía conseguirlo en ese abrazo.

.

Dejando de lado el pequeño recuerdo que le arrancó apenas una imperceptible risa a Tom, el australiano se quedó callado un momento, abrazándolo con más fuerza ante aquella pregunta igual de difícil que las anteriores que le había hecho el inglés durante su llanto. Al menos estaba recuperando su color, porque hacía unos segundos el castaño estaba pálido como el fantasma de Canterville. De cierta forma, el ambiente estaba menos pesado, pero la tensión seguía latente a cada esquina.

—No lo sé Tom —dijo recargando su mentón en el hombro del otro, fijando la mirada al techo —El tiempo es lo único que dará respuestas

Chris lo besó de nuevo en la frente y en los labios en seguida, tomándolo de la nuca con cierta preocupación. Era cierto, ¿por qué demonios pasaba todo aquello de la forma más difícil?

De pronto, el celular del rubio comenzó a vibrar, cosa que lo exasperó un poco.

—Que demonios, ¿quién carajo es? —se quejó al aire mientras respondía la llamada —Espera un segundo Tom... ¿Diga?... ¿Matt?... Si, hombre estoy ocupado. Llama más tarde... ¿Cómo?... ¿¡No jodas que es verdad!? Cabrón desgraciado, te adoro... Si, ya era hora de que me dieras buenas noticias... Te lo agradezco. Diles que me den fecha y yo iré a la firma... Ajá, la conferencia la daré el fin de semana, o quizá después. Verás, no he tenido un buen día... Claro, leeré los términos... De acuerdo, nos vemos

El australiano colgó con una sonrisa marcada llenando su rostro, aunque no la conservó por mucho tiempo. Matt le había dicho que otro club quería contratarlo para la competencia de Sidney, y las cosas estaban tomando forma de nuevo, pero todavía radicaba la cuestión del padre de Tom...

.

Tiempo al tiempo, no había más, y mientras ese tiempo pasaba solo podían esperar. Después de todo no hay mal que dure cien años, ni santo que lo aguante. Se daría el momento de una reunión, fuese planeada o no, solo rogaba porque para ese entonces un milagro ocurriera.

Tom se dejó mimar por aquel par de besos en frente y labios, empezando a recobrar poco a poco la serenidad. Pasarían días en los que todavía resentiría el dolor de una ruptura padre e hijo, pero sabía que se repondría, sería más sencillo ahora de la mano de Chris. En cuanto al asunto de no poder ir a su antigua casa, eso ya lo resolvería. Podía quedar con Emma y Sarah para verlas en un lugar apartado, y también podrían llevar a su madre, o ellas le avisarían cuando su padre se ausentara por algún periodo fuese largo o corto. Así no habría riesgo de otro enfrentamiento, pues el castaño planeaba hacer las cosas bien, al menos con su madre. Quería ir a verla junto con Chris para decirle de frente que era él a quien amaba y el amor era recíproco.

Lo entendería, su madre comprendería, confiaba en ello.

Instantes después, el breve momento entre ambos se rompió cuando el celular del australiano empezara a sonar. Tom ya estaba lo suficientemente amedrentado con las llamadas de la noche anterior, que por un momento se imaginó serían noticias nada favorables. Aguardó a que Chris tomara la llamada y pronto su preocupación pasó a ser curiosidad e intriga, al escucharlo tan animado y con un rostro radiante. Algo había ido perfecto para el rubio, podía notarlo en esa sonrisa con que ahora le miraba, luego de haber colgado. Sin embargo, pareciera que la culpa por sentirse feliz lo atacara pues en el acto quitó esa expresión victoriosa, motivo que provocó desconcierto en el castaño.

Si había excelentes noticias para él, no tenía porqué privarse de expresarlo, al contrario, a Tom le hacía bien saber que no todo estaba tan mal.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te pones serio? ¿No fue una buena noticia? —preguntó con suma tranquilidad, más todavía intrigado por la información que el otro recibiera

.

Chris estaba regocijado por la noticia de que seguiría en el mundo del hockey, y en la AIHL (Australian Ice Hockey League) de su país natal, pero eso no era lo mejor. Sino que además, estaba incluido en el equipo que iría a la competencia en unas semanas a Sidney, y por la forma que sonó Matt al decírselo, a los managers no les importaba tanto su escándalo. De hecho le creían. Aún así, el rubio no podía darse el lujo totalmente de aceptar firmar el contrato, primero impondría las reglas sobre su vida privada. No permitiría otro susto.

Tom seguía preocupado por él al preguntarle aquello, cosa que solo enterneció más a Chris. ¿Cómo era tan perfecto, incluso en un mal día?

—Fue maravillosa, de hecho es lo mejor que pude oír hoy —respondió —Matt me dijo que los directivos de la AIHL, para jugadores semi profesionales, están dispuestos a ofrecerme un contrato para que juegue con ellos en Sidney —dio un gran suspiro y luego prosiguió —Solo consideré que no es justo que las buenas noticias me lleguen a mi primero, cuando tú eres el que recibió el golpe más fuerte

.

La respuesta que le diera el australiano, prácticamente levantó la mitad de su ánimo desplomado. Con cada frase que éste usaba para decirle que tenía asegurado un lugar en aquella liga de renombre, Tom sentía el alivio llenar su pecho. Y a pesar de que Chris pensara que había sido egoísta de su parte reaccionar del modo natural con que debió hacerlo, recibiendo tan grata noticia, la verdad era que a Tom le alegraba.

—Hey, no tienes porqué decir eso —se giró un poco, quedando de frente al otro para tomarle de las manos y acunarlas entre las suyas —Aunque creas que es injusto, no lo es. En serio, me alegra que todo esté saliendo como esperas, que no tengas que abandonar el barco antes de llegar al puerto. Al menos algo bueno pasó en medio de todo este lío

Le devolvió una cálida sonrisa sincera, acercándose luego a darle un beso pequeño.

—Si tú estás bien, yo lo estoy. Nunca pienses lo contrario, ¿si?... En cuanto a papá... no debes preocuparte por eso, viviré —dijo poco bromista, buscando dejar atrás la tristeza —Eso se arreglará en el momento que deba. Saldremos adelante juntos

.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones que le hacía par en esas situaciones, cuando Chris se preocupaba por demás. Al sentir las manos del inglés acunando las suyas, mientras le miraba con la más cálida de las sonrisas, confiándose en su persona, siendo su cómplice en sus planes a futuro, el pecho del ojiazul pareció recobrar su latir emocionado. Toda esa personalidad, esa manera que Tom siempre tenía de tomarse la molestia de formular una sonrisa para él, aun en tiempos difíciles, era lo que Chris más amaba del castaño.

No fue la excepción que se enamorara todavía más con ese delicioso beso, y en serio, era el más afortunado por tener uno de esos. Ya estaba pensando una forma de poder reunir a Tom con sus hermanas y su madre. No sabía cómo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Lo estaremos, contra todos —respondió —¿Quieres desayunar?

Con todo ese ajetreo no habían probado bocado alguno. ¿A quien le daba hambre con el estomago quemado por tanta ira e impotencia acumuladas? Al menos eso era lo que el australiano había sentido, pero ya que la adrenalina había hecho su efecto, la comida no caería mal.

.

Tom al fin pudo reír con mayor soltura y ánimo cuando su compañero le recordara el desayuno que tenían pendiente. Aunque claro, la mayor parte de su bienestar se debía a que Chris reafirmara su pensamiento sobre pelear hombro a hombro contra lo que fuera y quien fuera.

El inglés asintió con un liviano nudo en la garganta, más no permitió aflorar un llanto innecesario. Le producía un profundo sentimiento saber que Chris, al igual que él, buscara formas de aligerar la tensión y el malestar. Lo cual indudablemente terminaba por enamorarlo más, y hacerle desear con todas sus fuerzas que algún día todo aquello no fuera más que un recuerdo añejo, de todos los obstáculos que debieron sortear para estar juntos y en paz.

—Omelette carbonizado, ¿cierto?

Le devolvió con una sonrisa divertida, para luego ir a cambiarse de ropa. Dejó el traje y la corbata en el cesto y se colocó unos jeans, junto con una camiseta azul grisácea. Se reunió de nuevo con el australiano en la sala y juntos se encaminaron a su apartamento, tomados de la mano y con aires de esperanza en el mañana.

* * *

**Notas****:** Poema original de Lord George Gordon Byron – _She Walks In Beauty_, narrado por Tom en su programa radiofónico _The Book of Love…_


	8. Chapter 8

**-.-.-.- Capítulo 8 -.-.-.-**

_: : Cuatro meses después : :  
_

Pasaban poco más de las 2:30 pm., y Tom yacía hecho un manojo de nervios en el asiento del copiloto de un Jetta negro que Chris alquilara el día anterior. Iban por la carretera a una velocidad moderada, cielo curiosamente despejado y sol cálido, cuando normalmente el panorama en Londres era un tanto gris y lluvioso. Tal vez era un buen presagio, pero aún así, el castaño no podía evitar sentirse inquieto.

¿Qué tal si su padre los corría de ultima hora? Aceptó que asistieran al cumpleaños de Emma, casi por amenaza de la misma festejada y de las otras dos mujeres en casa. Nada les decía que estuviera completamente de acuerdo con que ellos dos estuvieran presentes. Había sido suficiente aquella escena en su apartamento, donde su padre descalificara mordazmente al rubio, y no pretendía obligarlo a pasar por otra cosa igual. Menos sabiendo que esta vez el terreno que pisaban era el de su padre, donde no se limitaría a nada.

—Tal vez debería llamar a Emma y avisarle que no iremos...

Mencionó con la mirada puesta en un campo a su derecha mientras se mordía la uña del pulgar diestro, manteniendo el codo recargado en la orilla de la ventana, entre que su mano izquierda cubría con algo de tensión un paquete envuelto en papel verde ocre metálico que descansaba sobre sus piernas, adornado con un moño dorado.

—Puede que sea mejor dejar pasar un poco más de tiempo. Es muy pronto, son... cuatro meses solamente... No creo que papá esté muy feliz con que Emma nos haya invitado a la fiesta, y que Sarah y mamá la hayan respaldado —giró para ver al rubio con expresión indecisa, algo temerosa

.

Chris miraba tranquilo por la ventana, al contrario de su compañero, mismo que notablemente estaba demasiado inquieto y nervioso.

Los últimos cuatro meses fueron, en lo que cabía, productivos. Desde la discusión con el padre de Tom, pareciera que todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para interrogarlos de lo mismo, cada vez que caminaban por la calle. No se diga sobre la conferencia de prensa que dio el rubio, a una semana del escándalo, donde se limitó a plantear la realidad:

_No puedo ser más sencillo al respecto, señores. Bill Mcguire y yo no tenemos más lazos profesionales, y he decidido unirme a la AIHL. En cuanto a los rumores sobre mi relación con Tom Hiddleston... Son ciertos, él y yo somos pareja, así que les agradecería respetaran eso…_

Recordaba con diversión la cara de todos los idiotas reporteros. Fue gracioso ver como pasaban de la duda a la sorpresa, como si fuera la revelación más grande de todos los tiempos. Claro que después de su campeonato en Sidney todo reinó en calma. Agradeció el que Tom pudiera apoyarlo durante los partidos, y hablando del inglés, a él no le había ido tan mal. La noche de la celebración del triunfo de los AIHL, una casa editora lo llamó porque estaban interesados en su manuscrito. Desde ese instante todo se acomodaba poco a poco, excepto lo familiar.

Mientras el auto seguía en marcha por la carretera, Chris volteó a ver a Tom, quien le expresara su inseguridad antes de llegar a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermana menor.

—Hey, ellas pidieron que fueras. A estas alturas, y con la velocidad que se difunden las noticias, deben estar enteradas de nuestra relación. Ahora solo falta hacerlo formal —el australiano le tomó la mano —Y si a tu padre sigue no gustándole, él seguirá cerrado y punto. Tú no tienes por qué angustiarte por lo que piense ahora, tu madre y tus hermanas te aman y es lo único en lo que debes enfocarte hoy

.

Tom realmente estaba a punto de tomar el celular y llamar a su hermana para disculparse, inventando alguna tonta excusa que no les permitiera llegar, como una gripe espontánea, la mala calidad de la cena del hotel, o un problema con el auto. Y de no haber sido por las palabras de aliento con que Chris le animaba a continuar, y aquella mano cerrándose dulcemente sobre la suya, en serio, ya tendría el aparato entre las manos.

—De hecho lo saben... Emma me puso al tanto de la situación, ayer que la llamé para avisarle que habíamos llegado al hotel —respondió correspondiendo al apretón de la mano de Chris —Por la forma en que lo contó, mamá y Sarah están dispuestas a apoyarnos. Dijo que para mamá fue casi como haber recibido la noticia de que tendría otro hijo

Sonrió de medio lado, recargándose en el respaldo del asiento y viendo el camino al frente.

—Sarah tuvo que asimilarlo los primeros días, pero parece que tampoco hay problema con ella. Papá... —calló breves instantes, soltando un largo suspiro cansado —En realidad no sé como es que lograron aplacarlo... pero tienes razón. Si todavía quiere seguir con su tonto orgullo, entonces no hay que gastar tiempo en él. La celebración es por Emma, vinimos por ella, más que nada. Al menos puede contenerse con ese hecho

El castaño miró de nuevo al australiano, con mejor ánimo y ganas de pasar un rato lo más ameno y tranquilo posible en familia, a pesar de los aires que aun se respiraban inciertos.

.

Al escuchar la determinación con que Tom se expresaba, el rubio le dedicó una leve sonrisa, mientras terminaba de entrelazar sus dedos a los del inglés.

Finalmente, el Jetta se desvió a la derecha, hacia un pequeño pueblo con campiñas y casas de madera muy hogareñas, que daban aires acogedores. Chris observó aquel lugar con mucho entusiasmo, era la primera vez después de muchos años que regresaba a la casa de Tom. Recordaba aquel sitio con cariño. Las buenas memorias le asaltaron el pensamiento de inmediato, y entre que pasaban todas ellas, apretó más la mano del castaño, recibiendo la bienvenida en silencio.

El auto aparcó frente a una cerca blanca con barandales grandes y delgados. Chris respiró profundo, volteó hacia Tom y sonrió.

—Es hora

Anunció, entre que abría la puerta y ayudaba al otro con el regalo para Emma. Cuando ambos estuvieron fuera, avanzaron por el caminito de piedra que conducía al jardín trasero donde seguramente era la fiesta, dado que se oían varias risas y murmullos, acompañados de música de piano.

.

Con esa sonrisa que Chris le dedicara, Tom se sintió seguro de seguir adelante. Los dedos de la mano ajena se aferraron a su izquierda, lo que le hizo apretar los suyos contra ésta, uniéndolas y transmitiéndose confianza mutua. Tom no podía estar en mejores manos que las de aquel rubio australiano, que le robaba cada uno de sus pensamientos y suspiros al despertar cada mañana.

Así, con mayor motivación, el castaño percibió la salida hacia aquel sendero que le pintaba un cuadro de antaño bastante familiar, con aquellos campos verdes llenos de pequeñas florecillas silvestres, altos árboles y las casas construidas casi de modo artesanal, hechas de madera en su mayoría. Tom sintió la nostalgia en su pecho por volver después de meses sin observar tan espléndido paisaje. Cabía mencionar que no se trataban de años ausente, pero bien podría parecerle que así fuera, más aun por el hecho de pensar que en verdad no vería su antiguo hogar en mucho tiempo.

Notó el apretón de la diestra de Chris, seguramente también estaba emocionado, y debía estarlo, ya que él si se hubo marchado de aquella tierra algunos años atrás.

Llegaron al poco, y ahora el inglés estaba padeciendo de nuevo los nervios traicioneros, mientras el ojiazul detenía el auto. Vio los barandales blancos de la casa que le viera crecer, y de repente tuvo la sensación de retroceder en el tiempo a sus años de colegio. Se perdió por unos instantes en aquellas memorias lejanas, hasta que Chris le llamara con suavidad para decirle que debían salir. Tom asintió con algo de inquietud, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, y esperó a que su compañero le abriera la puerta para bajar y caminar juntos por ese viejo camino empedrado.

A cada paso que daban, el castaño experimentaba la duda, el ansia y un poco de temor por lo que pasaría. La noticia de un campeonato ganado y un libro recién impreso, tal vez no serían suficientes para ganarse la aceptación de su padre. Le dijo al rubio que se enfocarían en la fiesta, en celebrar junto con Emma, regocijarse con su madre y Sarah, y no prestaría atención a necedades. Pero estando cada vez más cerca del barullo, Tom ya no estaba tan convencido.

Por tal razón, sus pasos se detuvieron justo a la mitad del camino. Su mirada se clavó en el muro delante, junto a un gran árbol de hojas anchas, y su mano se aferró a la ajena. A sus oídos llegó suave una pieza de piano, una que su abuelo solía tocar para él y sus hermanas cuando eran niños.

—Dime que estamos haciendo lo correcto, Chris —murmuró sin dejar de mirar al frente

.

A unos pasos de cruzar la esquina de la casa Tom detuvo sus pasos, lo que hizo que Chris también se detuviera, mostrándose algo confundido. El inglés estaba nervioso, se notaba en sus palabras y su modo de caminar. De acuerdo, el australiano no podía decir que él era la confianza andante, sobretodo por lo que el padre de Tom diría, pero tampoco quería dar vuelta atrás. Su determinación, orgullo y algo de necedad le acompañaban en cada decisión que tomaba, y ese día había optado por ganar el respeto y lugar dentro de la familia de los Hiddleston, con o sin la bendición de James.

Chris rodeó entonces a Tom, quedando frente a él para hablar cara a cara.

—Si te lo digo yo, no sería imparcial, ¿o si? —levantó una ceja —Es tu padre, tu familia, tu decisión. Yo te apoyaré en lo que hagas, lo sabes

.

Pronto la vista delante dejó de ser el muro y el árbol, para volverse la silueta de Chris. Tom le miró con el entrecejo fruncido, escuchando las palabras que éste le dijera. Prácticamente le estaba diciendo que quien debía decidir si avanzar o retroceder era él, y estaba en lo correcto, era su elección el enfrentar sus temores o correr y esconderse como si en verdad tuviera culpa de algo. No la tenía, no la había, pero esa incertidumbre que de pronto le sobrevino intentaba echar todo abajo.

Era como el clásico ángel a tu derecha y el pequeño diablo a tu izquierda. ¿A quien escucharías? ¿Al diablillo que busca entorpecer tu camino? ¿Que trata de hacerte fallar en una decisión que podría no ser tan mala después de todo? ¿O al ángel que te alienta y te susurra un: _Camina conmigo, no me sueltes y todo estará bien_?

Tom bailó sus esmeraldas en los celestes de su pareja, y fue como recobró el valor de seguir adelante. Ya estaban ahí, era el momento de dar la cara y no esconderse tras el miedo. Tomó entonces un respiro profundo, exhaló y le devolvió una cándida sonrisa al rubio.

—Tú lo dijiste en el auto... Es hora

Pasaría lo que tendría que pasar esa tarde, fuera para bien o mal. Aunque rogaba que fuera para bien de todos y no solo suyo.

.

Una sonrisa asomándose de los perfectos dientes aperlados de Tom, dieron el impulso a ambos para continuar caminando. No sin antes un furtivo beso por parte de Chris contra la pared de roca.

—Allá vamos

Comentó divertido, sosteniendo con facilidad el enorme regalo con un moño violeta y papel azul crema. Su mano derecha tomó la izquierda del inglés, y con los dedos entrelazados se encaminaron hacia la esquina que daba al jardín. Estaban juntos en esto, así llegarían y así se irían.

Al dar la vuelta, vieron a varios invitados: primos, tíos, vecinos, amigos de la familia, y otros no tan conocidos que seguramente eran contactos de Emma. El australiano logró ver a Sarah y la señora Hiddleston. Ambas relucientes y elegantes. Diana Hiddleston radiante, con esa sonrisa que le había heredado a su hijo, mientras que Sarah poseía un semblante más serio como su padre, pero no dejaba notar enojo, sino alegría genuina. Esos eran rasgos que Chris repasaba en cada uno de los hermanos. Cada uno con un estilo que lo definía y los volvía únicos.

El padre de Tom llevaba un traje de vestir, muy reacio y orgulloso en el porte como siempre había sido. Conversaba con algunos invitados al fondo, sosteniendo una copa de vino en su mano, sin beber. Adentrándose un poco a la fiesta, y cuando varios de los invitados comenzaban a reconocer a Tom, y en menor medida a Chris, la festejada se dio cuenta de la llegada de su hermano.

Chris seguía saludando a los que conocía y presentándose con los que no, incluso había algunos fanáticos del hockey que lo reconocían por el estrellato que había conseguido en Sidney. De pronto divisó a Emma, quien se dirigía a ellos, pidiendo que abrieran paso a los invitados.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la pequeña e intrépida Emma que alguna vez conociera el rubio de adolescente, les miraba con extrañeza, sorprendida de ver a ambos. El australiano quedó más impactado todavía, pues Emma lucía hermosa en un vestido strapless color hueso con algunos estampados dorados, y una cinta debajo del busto color negro que le daba el toque y resaltaba aun más su encanto natural. Su cabello había sido arreglado en caireles y esos hermosos ojos verdes, parecidos a los de Tom, brillaban con esa chispa vivaz de adolescente ilusionada. Lucía realmente dulce. Toda una mujer.

Poco después, Chris notó que Emma observaba sus manos entrelazadas, razón que le hizo afianzar más ese apretón y sonreír de medio lado, esperando que la chica los saludara.

.

Ahora, y luego de aquel beso que Chris le robara, Tom estaba listo para entrar a escena, yendo de la mano y caminando con decisión al lado de su alma gemela. El rubio le sujetaba con firmeza y él devolvía el gesto, sin temor o conflicto porque les vieran llegar de esa manera. En su relación no había nada vergonzoso, y menos algo que debiera ser ocultado. Además, para ese momento, seguramente ninguno de los invitados ignoraba la situación. Así que les pareciera o no, así los verían: juntos, demostrando que su amor era mucho más fuerte que las habladurías o las etiquetas.

Justo antes de pasar la esquina hacia el jardín, el castaño verificó que Chris llevara consigo el vistoso regalo de su hermana, para luego echarle una mirada a su mano derecha, confirmando que el presente para su padre seguía ahí. Absurdo que no los llevaran, pero nunca estaba de más asegurarse… por si acaso.

Pasos más adelante, ambos se percataron de que la fiesta ya se encontraba en plena convivencia. Tom hizo un reconocimiento rápido de caras, encontrando uno que otro familiar esparcido por el jardín, igual que notó a los señores Lyons, un matrimonio de edad, vecinos suyos por largos años, pero que para el castaño y sus hermanas figuraron como una clase de abuelos postizos. A Tom le alegró mucho verlos aun de pie y tomados de la mano, riendo como un par de jóvenes a pesar de sus ya más de setenta.

Paseó sus aqua en dirección a un grupo algo aislado de hombres con sus esposas, cubriéndose del sol bajo un naranjo, hallando a su padre entre ellos. El abogado mostraba un aspecto sobrio y orgulloso como siempre, y su madre iba de su brazo, radiante y sonriente. Parecía que seguían sin darse cuenta de su llegada.

Tom exhaló queriendo calmar su nervio, buscando ahora a sus hermanas, las cuales encontró en medio de un grupo de chicos y chicas. Amigos suyos de seguro. Ambas se veían hermosas, pero cabía destacar la apariencia de su pequeña Emma en ese día, tan elegante y madura, tan mujer. Le pareciera que apenas el día anterior la viera durmiendo en su cuna junto con Sarah, ambos admirándola en silencio, como esa cosa tan pequeñita y frágil que sería su hermana menor. El castaño no creía que esa niña hiperactiva, risueña, algo volátil cuando se metían con sus cosas sin dar permiso, pero cariñosa de modo espontáneo, a la misma que le gustaba jugar con balones o pelotas en lugar de muñecas, se hubiera transformado en esa bella adolescente que ahora notara su presencia.

Al ojiaqua poco le importó que los invitados empezaran a voltear hacia él y Chris, mucho menos tuvo oídos para atender alguno que otro murmullo o cuchicheo, solo permaneció entablando una charla de añoranza con su hermana a la distancia. Ella siempre quiso verlo feliz, y de algún modo intuía que esa felicidad que solo se alcanza con la persona indicada, la conseguiría estando con el australiano. Se lo dijo en la llamada de la noche anterior, pero no se lo mencionó al rubio.

Pronto, la mirada esmeralda de la chica se posó en las manos entrelazadas de ambos. Tom sintió el apretón de la mano de Chris, contagiándolo para hacer lo mismo, mientras observaba con detalle las reacciones de Emma. Su hermana le devolvió nuevamente la mirada y junto con esta una sonrisa alegre. El inglés no pudo responderle más que con la misma sonrisa plena, entre que un liviano sonrojo tenía sus mejillas y la observaba correr a sus brazos, prácticamente colgándosele del cuello como cuando era más pequeña.

—¡Tom!

Emma lo abrazó con fuerza, provocando sin querer que su hermano soltara a Chris para abrazarla.

—Ehehe, hola Em

—Creí que no vendrías

—¿Y perderme este día? Primero tomo un libro de leyes —bromeó queriendo hacerla reír, separándose poco después para verse con más detalle —Sé que ya te lo dijeron… pero te ves hermosa

Dijo con ternura y calidez, dándole un beso en la frente y apretujándola contra su regazo. La ojiverde solo se dejó consentir por su hermano mayor, aunque luego de eso, prestó atención al australiano.

—Nunca está de más que el hermano más apuesto y talentoso del mundo me lo diga —sonrió con socarronería, posando la mirada un tanto inquisidora pero risueña en su ahora cuñado —¿Qué? ¿Tú no dices nada, Chris?

.

Luego de observar una bienvenida tan cálida de parte de la hermana menor de Tom, Chris respiró aliviado, sobretodo por la mirada insistente con que los había observado segundos atrás. Y aunque el pequeño salto de Emma obligó a romper la lazada entre sus manos, poco le importó al rubio, puesto que ver a ambos hermanos abrazarse y sonreírle al otro fue motivo suficiente para hacerlo sonreír internamente a él mismo.

En serio le hacía feliz que Emma aceptara, implícitamente, su relación con Tom. Era un primer paso, sin embargo, todavía no estaba totalmente en confianza cuando la intrépida Hiddleston se dirigió hacia él.

—Ah... Es que estoy muy sorprendido, Em —dijo, habiendo salido de su trance —Te ves realmente hermosa... Muy diferente a como te recordaba. Y verte de nuevo, luego de tanto tiempo, me dejó sin palabras

Chris notó que la joven observaba el voluptuoso obsequio en su brazo izquierdo, cosa que le hizo reaccionar en seguida.

—¡Oh, que torpe! —mencionó algo nervioso, mostrándole la enorme caja —Feliz cumpleaños, Em...

.

Las palabras nerviosas que Chris le dedicara a su hermana, junto con ese semblante embelesado con que la miraba, hicieron un mínimo de mella en el castaño, casi nada. Pero es que durante su corto tiempo juntos, nunca le había escuchado halagar a nadie más que no fuera él. Y ver que lo hiciera en ese momento le provocó cierto celo, no tanto como para ponerse a imaginar tonterías, pero no era de roca. Aunque aquello no quitaba el hecho de que en verdad su pequeña Emma luciera esplendorosa, y en cierto modo, Tom estaba orgulloso como todo hermano mayor lo estaría, viendo crecer a los menores.

El inglés no dijo nada, solo se quedó observando curioso al australiano, permitiendo el fluir de la charla entre el mismo y su hermana.

—Pues gracias, tú también cambiaste bastante. Ya no queda nada de aquel chiquillo al que tuve que ponerle el pie para que se tropezara con Tom

Devolvió traviesa, fijando la mirada entusiasmada en la caja que el rubio traía consigo. No quiso pedir SU regalo porque entonces no sería obsequio, esperaba haber a que hora su cuñado se decidía a darle la bendita caja, cosa que hizo luego de perderse en el limbo del momento. Emma bufó con liviano fastidio y rodó los ojos, para luego reír sin mayor problema, tomando la caja con algo de dificultad por lo grande que estaba. Ella no era precisamente alta como Tom, y notando esto, su hermano quiso ayudarla, recibiendo un: _Yo puedo, gracias_, mientras la chica se hacía un paso atrás.

—Tú vuelve a tomarle la mano, me gusta verlos así —sentenció la rubia, tratando de adivinar lo que la caja guardaba —¿Qué es? ¿Una colección de libros? ¿Oleos para pintar con un caballete? ¿Una pecera? ¿Una... casa de muñecas?

La menor empezó a caminar para alentar al par a seguirla. Los llevaría con sus padres, quienes ante el grito de júbilo de Emma dirigieron su mirada hacia la entrada al jardín.

La madre de Tom apretó el brazo de su esposo, al tiempo que una gran sonrisa curvaba sus labios viendo a su hijo después de varios meses. Aunque también se alegraba de ver al australiano. Por otra parte, James Hiddleston solo atinó a tomar un sorbo de su copa, buscando refrescar su garganta, disculpándose luego con sus conocidos quienes fueron hacia el otro lado, dándoles así espacio familiar. La mirada del padre de Tom era seria e imperturbable, extrañamente tranquila, como no se le había visto en su casa desde cuatro meses atrás. Observaba a su hijo y luego al rubio, fijándose al poco en esa unión entre sus manos.

Tomó un respiro profundo, lento y sereno.

—James... —le llamó suavemente su esposa, percibiendo su atención puesta en la pareja recién llegada

—Te di mi palabra, Diana... Pienso cumplirla

El abogado le devolvió junto con una mirada calma. Le había prometido no alterarse y prestar oídos a lo que tuviera que hablarse. Era tiempo de hacerlo.

.

De verdad que la pequeña Emma era una cajita de sorpresas. Era encantadora, pero seguía teniendo su niña traviesa en el interior. Evidencia de eso, fue cuando admitiera ante Chris y Tom su culpabilidad de aquel incidente,donde Chris tropezara con el inglés _accidentalmente_. Por supuesto, ¿quién más sino ella?

Luego de que recibiera su regalo, y defendiera su fortaleza y orgullo, Emma sostuvo la caja con fuerza, apartando a su hermano en cuanto éste quiso ayudar. Siempre había demostrado ser la más guerrillera de los tres hermanos.

Chris carraspeó un poco cuando oyó la petición de la chica de tomar la mano a Tom. Volteó sus celestes hacia el mismo, se encogió de hombros y le tomó de nuevo la mano, mirando hacia la fiesta, siguiendo con pasos pequeños a la joven Hiddleston. El australiano intuía hacia dónde los llevaría, por lo que entonces respiró profundo. Muy profundo.

.

Cuando Chris volteara a verlo, después de la _orden_ que la menor le impusiera, Tom se rio con el nervio y la gracia plasmadas en su rostro ruborizado. Su hermanita nunca dejaría de ser tan franca y sincera, lo cual agradecía, pues en gran parte fue gracias a ella que su padre se ablandara. Emma salió a defenderle primero a capa y espada, para que su madre no fuera quien cargara sola el deber. Aunque Sarah también se unió a la coalición femenina, pero la líder del _golpe de estado_ había sido la menor de los tres.

Y justamente Sarah se apartó del grupo de amigos, en cuanto el trío estuviera cerca. Dudó al principio de acercarse, no por rechazo, sino porque ahora no sabía como comportarse ante su cuñado, quien ya no era solo el mejor amigo de su hermano. Pero solo bastó una mirada de parte de Emma diciéndole: _¿Qué esperas? Saluda_, para que la hija mayor de los Hiddleston se animara y caminara hacia ellos, con una sonrisa poco menos vistosa pero sincera.

—Hola Tom. Ta te habías tardado —dijo dándole un abrazo afectuoso, siendo correspondida de igual forma por el castaño

—Hmhm, lo siento Sarah, pero ya sabes... Había que dejar pasar un poco de tiempo para volver —dedicó dándole un beso en el pómulo y sonriéndole con ternura por verla también hermosa

—Lo sé, no te preocupes. Lo importante es que están aquí. Hola Chris, tanto tiempo... Ahm, creciste mucho

Rio al detallar la estatura del ojiazul, percibiendo que si su hermano era alto, el otro era un rascacielos.

.

Tal vez era por el tipo de gente que los rodeaba, los contactos de la familia Hiddleston, o sus recuerdos adolescentes, que Chris volvía a sentirse en casa. Claro, la suya, cuando vivía en Inglaterra, quedaba a quince minutos. Y ahora pertenecía a otra familia. Pero en lo que cabía, el australiano percibía ese aire de sus tardes en casa de los Hiddleston, y llevando a Tom de la mano, mientras que avanzaban entre los invitados, empezaba a recuperar su confianza.

A pocos pasos de llegar al naranjo donde estaban los padres del inglés, otra persona los interceptó. Se trataba de Sarah, la hermana mayor de Tom, quien expresó su alegría por volver a ver a su hermano.

Chris también había convivido con ella en su adolescencia, aunque por la diferencia de edades, casi no habían hecho amistad como sucediera con Emma. Sin embargo la apreciaba, y a decir verdad lucía muy cambiada, como todos. Llevaba un vestido blanco con estampados de flores negras a los lados, cintas negras y un moño a la cadera que resaltaba su cabello marrón dorado.

Escuchó que Sarah lo saludaba con voz sorprendida, igual que se mostraba en su expresión.

—Hola Sarah... Si, mucho tiempo —le extendió la mano —Tú también creciste

.

—Bueno, tal vez unos cuantos centímetros. Aunque al lado de ustedes dos me siento como una niña de seis

Le devolvió en son de broma ligera, estrechando empática esa mano que Chris le extendiera. Ya se sentía más en confianza, igual que Tom. Emma le habló al castaño sobre el breve desconcierto de su hermana mayor al enterarse, pero viéndola ahora de frente, realmente parecía estar de su lado. Eso le alegraba y tranquilizaba.

—Ahm, Sarah… ¿Quieres ayudarme a llevar mi regalo adentro?

De pronto, la menor de los Hiddleston llamó la atención, tanto de su hermana mayor como la de Tom y Chris. Al castaño se le hizo extraño que ahora si quisiera ayuda, pero solo le bastó mirar detrás de Emma para notar a sus padres viendo hacia ellos. Su hermana intentaba darles un momento a solas con sus padres, seguro sentía que estando ellas ahí los incomodaría un poco en lo que tuvieran que decirse.

Entendiendo el significado detrás, Sarah asintió y se despidió momentáneamente de ambos, no sin antes regalarle un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, a modo de mostrarles su apoyo.

Luego de quedar solos, Tom se fijó en la mirada amorosa de su madre, seguido de la serena de su padre. Se le hacía tan raro verlo así de calmado, cuando meses atrás estuviera al borde de un colapso furioso. Debía ser buena señal y justo por eso dio primero el paso, sin dejar de tomar la mano de Chris con seguridad, dándole una fugaz mirada y una sonrisa trémula, invitándolo a seguirlo.

Fue la esposa del abogado quien prácticamente le soltó el brazo para ir a recibirlos a ambos, con todo el amor de una madre hacia sus hijos.

—Mi amor —fue directo al castaño, abrazándolo y luego mirándolo con ternura, dándole un beso en la mejilla derecha

—Hola mamá… Lamento la tardanza —se disculpó, sonriéndole apenado

—No lo lamentes, viniste cuando debías —devolvió sincera, acariciándole nuevamente el rostro, pasando ahora a recibir al australiano con un abrazo y beso por igual —Bienvenido hijo

.

Viendo como las hermanas de Tom se retiraban, Chris inhaló una buena bocanada de aire, para dejarlo salir lento mientras caminaba hacia los padres de su pareja.

Tomados de la mano llegaron ante ellos, siendo recibidos por Diana Hiddleston. El rubio sonrió de lado al ver como la mujer, a quien consideraba su segunda madre, estrechaba con devoción a su hijo y le besaba en la mejilla con ese amor maternal que siempre vio en ella, consintiendo al único hijo varón que tenía. Tomó cierta distancia para dejar a ambos terminar de saludarse, sin perder de vista al padre de Tom, a unos pasos de ellos, vigilándolos como lince.

Poco le importó a Chris tener de frente al abogado, más cuando la señora Hiddleston volteó hacia él, solo hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto, luego de su afectivo saludo.

—Es un placer volver a verla, madam

Expresó con la mayor cordialidad y formalidad que pudo. Después de todo, estaba técnicamente frente a su suegra.

.

Escuchar a su madre darle aquella cálida bienvenida a Chris, recibiéndolo en su casa y en el seno del hogar con esa familiaridad, llamándolo hijo de un modo tan limpio y maternal, conmovieron sobremanera a Tom. No era que jamás le hubiera llamado así, pues era muy común que lo hiciera cuando más jóvenes, de igual forma que la madre del rubio se dirigiera hacia él. Pero en ese momento, el significado era mucho más fuerte que antes.

Un recuerdo fugaz vino entonces a la mente del castaño.

Debido al trabajo que bien podía desempeñar a la distancia, Tom pudo acompañar a Chris a Sidney para la competencia. Justo en el segundo partido fue que la familia Hemsworth arribó al estadio. Tom no los había visto, sino hasta que iba de salida junto con Chris. El inglés pensó lo peor al ver a sus padres y sus dos hermanos, sin embargo, todo fue algarabía y felicitaciones, tanto para el australiano por lograr llegar al campeonato, como para ambos por la nueva situación que atravesaban.

La madre de Chris lo llamo igual: _Hijo_, su padre le estrechó la mano y le dio un golpecillo en la espalda, igual que hiciera Luke, el mayor de los hermanos. Liam siempre fue la contraparte masculina de Emma, así que prácticamente se le fue encima con abrazos rudos y comentarios más que divertidos. Todo había salido más que perfecto en Australia, y podía percibir que en casa las cosas mejoraban aunque fuera un poco. Al menos su padre no estaba gritando ni taladrando a ambos con la mirada.

Apenas vio que Chris devolviera el saludo a su madre, como todo un caballero, el castaño sonrió de modo tímido, enfocándose casi por instinto en su padre. Éste se mostraba calmado en todo momento, calma genuina, no forzada. Aquello lo intrigó todavía más, pues pudiera ser que a la distancia no se percibiera el enfado en sus celestes... pero no era así. Tom le sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes, apretando el paquete en su diestra, para luego ver al suelo cuando su padre decidiera acercarse.

Su corazón se aceleró ligeramente, la respiración se le cortó por un breve lapso y los nervios corrieron a través de su piel, esperando escuchar su bienvenida, o lo contrario a ella.

.

El abogado seguía escudriñando a uno y otro. Buscando, analizando, descubriendo, permitiéndose ver más allá de su ego y orgullo, de su reacio porte, tan solo para poder apreciar lo que antes no pudo por la ira y el temor que lo cegaban. Su hijo era feliz, realmente feliz, y era gracias a la compañía de Christopher. Dolía admitirlo, pero dolió más darse cuenta de que había desahuciado a su propia sangre, meses atrás, por causas injustas, cuando él se dedicaba a defender la justicia. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser consciente ahora, tanto su hijo como el australiano debían hacer méritos para que en verdad se ganaran su aprobación...

Especialmente Chris, pues aun no se le olvidaba su insolencia.

—Thomas

El abogado pronunció, saludándole con un gesto cordial, mismo que fuera imitado por el castaño, pasando ahora con el rubio. Le miró largo y silencioso, serio, algo frío pero no molesto.

—Felicitaciones por el triunfo en Sidney... Pero aun sigues desagradándome, Hemsworth

Declaró sin titubeos, ante el ceño suavemente fruncido de Tom y la mirada cálida de su esposa. Ella sabía que no se doblegaría tan pronto, pero en algún momento su barrera se rompería.

.

Ser recibido de esa forma por la madre de Tom, alivió mucho la tensión para Chris. Sabía que estar frente a la familia completa del inglés, en un plan de pareja, era muy diferente a lo que conocían de su amistad adolescente. Era apreciado y el australiano los apreciaba de manera recíproca. Lo único que pedía era que James Hiddleston lo aceptara.

Precisamente, el hombre en cuestión se acercó a los dos. Diana dejó pasar a su esposo, observando lo que éste haría. Chris notó que estaba calmado, increíblemente. No confiaba totalmente en su ahora suegro, sin embargo, había saludado muy cordial a su hijo, con ese toque fuerte y estricto pero no denotando rencor. Luego su saludo fue hacia él, mismo que llevaba impreso una felicitación no tan convincente, por así llamarlo. De cualquier forma, Chris curvó sus labios, imaginándose que James le diría algo así en cuanto lo volviera a ver. Él mismo tampoco sabía cómo portarse frente al hombre, seguía teniendo algo de enojo por la noche que prácticamente exilió a Tom de la familia.

—Gracias

Expresó sin ocultar su voz seria, mirando muy fijo a su suegro con sus celestes. Aunque habiendo escuchado aquello sobre su renuencia a caerle bien, el rubio soltó una sonrisa burlona, tomando al instante a Tom por la cintura y volviendo su mirada hacia la pareja Hiddleston.

—Sea de su agrado o no, Mr. Hiddleston —llamó al padre —Tom y yo somos pareja... Creo que ya se lo había dicho

Chris no se quedó con las ganas de recalcarlo. No a modo de restregárselo en la cara... quizá un poquillo. Quería que los viera juntos, que se acostumbrara a ese cuadro, a su presencia, porque cuando Tom quisiera visitarlos, inequívocamente él también estaría ahí tomando el té con ellos. Más valía que James comenzara a asimilarlo, de lo contrario, vivirían en un silencio incómodo de por vida.

Tanto el padre de Tom como Chris siempre fueron enemigos silenciosos. Y era una ironía que ahora fueran familia.

.

El abogado experimentó una clase de celo paterno al ver cómo el australiano tomaba de la cintura a su hijo, mientras le devolvía réplica entre aquella sonrisa ligera. Chris le recordaba las palabras que cuatro meses atrás le lanzara como un puñetazo directo a la cara, solo que en ese momento, resultó más una clase de remate considerado.

James Hiddleston tensó un poco la quijada viendo el cuadro de la pareja frente a él, entre que su mirada algo severa se clavaba en el rubio, para luego fijarla en Tom, percibiendo una petición latente en aquel par de orbes aqua. El mayor regresó la mirada a Chris, y sin preverlo, soltó una queda risilla con tintes sardónicos, aunque no demasiado. Ese _chiquillo_ nunca se quedaría callado, a pesar de las circunstancias.

—Si, ya lo dijiste Christopher. Y no recuerdo haberte sentenciado por ello cuando dije que seguías sin agradarme. Eso es punto y aparte, muchacho

Mencionó sin tanto drama, casi por un momento siendo _amigable_, a su manera, más no tanto como para considerarse aquello una charla en confianza con aquel a quien quisiera o no era parte ya de su familia. Vaya que sería todo un proceso de adaptación largo para el abogado. Lo peor era que no podía zafarse así como así pues su palabra estaba en juego, y jamás rompería una sola promesa que le hiciera a su amada esposa, aunque su orgullo tuviera que pagar el precio. Pero por su familia bien podría intentarlo.

.

Tom prácticamente dejó de respirar esos breves segundos en los que su padre se le quedara mirando a Chris, para después soltarle una _felicitación_ parca por la victoria en el campeonato de hockey, añadiendo un ligero toque de renuencia al decirle que a pesar de aquel logro, su persona todavía no le era del todo grata. El castaño se esperaba una cosa así. Bueno, de hecho esperaba algo menos _cordial_, por lo que un tanto intrigado su entrecejo se frunció, mientras veía directo hacia su madre buscando una respuesta. Misma que la mujer le devolviera en una mirada tranquila y cálida, como queriendo decirle que no se preocupara, que su padre estaba dispuesto a intentar abrirse con ellos.

Solo que su padre no lo diría jamás, prefería que las cosas fluyeran con discreción y cierta reserva, tal cual siempre se había manejado.

El inglés comprendió aquello que su madre le dijera en silencio, agradeciendo al creador que por fin todo empezaba a tomar su lugar. Que finalmente su lucha por mantener a flote ese amor, rindiera frutos en esa tarde que ahora pintaba mucho más prometedora de lo que imaginaba. Y su anhelo se vio recompensado, cuando las siguientes palabras de su padre hacia Chris llevaran escondido un muy tenue sentido del humor ácido característico, al llamarle _muchacho_.

Recapitulando, Tom encontró que nunca bromeó con él y siempre que se refería a su amigo, ahora pareja, lo hacía con desdén y llamándole: _chiquillo, mocoso, barbaján, mequetrefe, insolente_, y demás calificativos. Pero ahora su forma de hablarle, incluso el que no se ofuscara cuando el rubio le tomara de la cintura, confirmaba lo que su madre le comunicara a base de miradas. Lo cual llenó su pecho con una nueva esperanza.

Fue entonces que más confiado, Tom se permitió soltar un poco de tensión y sonreír de modo cándido, al tiempo que miraba a Chris, quien le indicó señalando con sus celestes el obsequio para su padre que aún aferraba su diestra. En seguida el ojiaqua se desubicó un poco, buscando las palabras para acercarse y dirigirse al abogado.

—Ahm, papá, yo... Esto...

Pausó un momento siendo presa de los nervios, más todavía por tener toda la atención de su padre puesta en él. Bajó la mirada, inhaló profundo, y luego de soltar el aire con rapidez extendió el paquete, ante la mirada intrigada y curiosa del mayor, quien lo tomó sin que su hijo terminara de informarle.

—Es el primer ejemplar. Espero sea de tu agrado

Anunció lo más calmado que pudo, aunque claramente su ansia no podía pasar desapercibida, menos percatándose de que su padre comenzaba a quitar el moño y papel metálico en verde, dándole de vez en cuando una mirada escueta.

La madre de Tom se había acercado a su esposo con emoción por intuir lo que hallaría, igual que Chris volviera a situarse a su izquierda, pasando de nuevo su brazo por detrás de la espalda.

—_Un murmullo en el silencio_ —dijo Diana en susurro, leyendo el título del libro que su hijo hubiera escrito —Es maravilloso, cariño —le miró con ilusión de madre —Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Siempre supe que algún día vendrías con tu primer trabajo y nos alegrarías por verte alcanzar tu sueño

—Gracias mamá. Nunca quité el dedo del renglón, literalmente, ehe. Y bueno... éste es el resultado

El castaño agradeció la primera muestra de aprecio por su trabajo que su madre le diera, esperando ahora la de su padre con impaciencia. Réplica que no tardó en llegar con un semblante que seguía sin mostrarse emocionado o conmovido, solo sereno, siempre sereno.

—Debo admitir que el título es bueno, invita a leer y causa interés en el contenido... Habrá que ver el mismo para saber que tan bueno es por dentro

Implícitamente, el abogado le dijo que lo leería. Con eso, solo con esas breves palabras, Tom estalló de júbilo interno, aunque parte del sentimiento se hizo notorio inevitablemente al sentir que la garganta se le cerraba y sus ojos se cristalizaban. Ya podía volver a respirar con aquella paz que creyó perdida.

—No tendrás queja, te lo aseguro

—Eso lo decido yo —le devolvió imperturbable —Ahora si me disculpan, lo llevaré a mi despacho. No se pierdan

Después de una mirada inquisidora hacia ambos jóvenes, James se retiró junto con su esposa por unos minutos. Dentro de la casa, Emma y Sarah se dejaron ir en abrazos y besos al rostro a su padre, habiendo visto la escena por el ventanal.

—Chris... pellízcame…

Si, Tom no se la creía.

.

El rubio no respondió lo que dijo James, pero mantuvo un porte orgulloso, al igual que el otro. Nunca tuvieron una relación buena, ni empezaron con el pie derecho. Pero en ese momento, solo cuando el mayor de los Hiddleston se dirigió hacia Chris con señales de aceptación, el australiano correspondió el gesto y pensó que probablemente llegarían a soportarse. Y con el tiempo a llevarse mejor.

Antes de que a ambos se les pasara, le indicó con la mirada a Tom que presentara el pequeño obsequio con la primera copia del manuscrito que había escrito, legítimo y auténtico. El ojiazul había influido en algunos párrafos, según le comentara el castaño al dar el punto final. Sin ser altanero, Chris estaba ilusionado por aquella pieza literaria que él había tenido la fortuna de leer sus borradores. Por supuesto que deseaba ser el primero en tener un ejemplar en sus manos, pero Tom le dio ese honor a su padre y él comprendió perfectamente.

Si James no apreciaba ese gesto, entonces sí se las vería con el puño de los Hemsworth.

Cuando el padre de Tom desenvolvió el empaque, diciéndole aquellas palabras alentadoras y paternales al inglés, Chris sonrió de medio lado. Vio como el abogado se disponía a guardar el manuscrito dentro de su casa, pero justo antes de irse, el rubio y éste intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos. El australiano parecía decirle: _Tom se esforzó mucho y es un gran logro. Debería sentirse orgulloso_.

Sus celestes clavaron una advertencia dentro de los ojos cansados del otro, y solo así confirmaron que la pelea entre ellos, misma que había durado por años, debía terminar esa misma tarde. Al menos Chris confiaba que así fuera.

Cuando la pareja se alejó y Tom estaba a punto de llorar, pidiendo un pellizco por no creerse las palabras de su padre, Chrisno dudó en hacerlo. No fue un pellizco fuerte, pero si un apretón en la nalga derecha del castaño, aprovechando que nadie observaba.

—¿Qué? Tú me lo pediste —bromeó encogiéndose de hombros, para luego pasar su brazo por la cintura de Tom y acercarlo más —Creo que tu padre ya lo asimiló. Lo de nosotros —sonrió de medio lado, dándole un beso en la frente al inglés

.

-¡Chris!

Tom se había quedado tan metido en sus pensamientos, viendo alejarse a sus padres hacia el interior de la casa, que cuando el pellizco que pidiera llegara de imprevisto, en forma de apretón, casi brinca del susto. Al menos pudo comprobar que estaba despierto, pero su trasero no tenía porque ser el blanco de tal acción osada, que afortunadamente nadie vio. Eso quiso creer el inglés, al observar rápidamente a su alrededor y no encontrar nada extraño que le dijera lo contrario.

Entonces le devolvió a Chris una mirada ligeramente berrinchuda, notando la mofa en su rostro sonriente. Aunque sin tardar, el australiano lo envolvió con sus brazos por la cintura y le encerró en un cálido abrazo, mientras le expresaba su creencia en que las cosas estaban saliendo bien con su padre.

A Tom se le pasó el pequeño enfado, sintiendo todavía la punzada en su nalga derecha, y se dejó consentir por ese tierno beso en la frente. Sonrió en respuesta, tomando los brazos del rubio, terminando por buscar su mirada para perderse en ese mar celeste que tanto anhelaba ver todos los días cuando abría los ojos.

—Eso parece... Aun no está convencido del todo, le llevará tiempo, pero al menos ya no lo vi sacarte a jalones como lo hacía antes —le dijo al australiano siguiendo el tono bromista

Finalmente, y después de tantas horas de angustia acumulada entre pensamientos de incertidumbre y duda, ya podían empezar a recordar esos momentos con risas y no con pesar. Finalmente, podían sentirse libres de amarse sin impedimentos basados en prejuicios absurdos y egoístas. Finalmente… podían vivir la plenitud de un amor forjado en silencio por años, alcanzando la cúspide en un momento que el destino eligió como perfecto y mágico, eterno.

* * *

**Notas: **Para quienes gusten ambientar con música la escena donde Chris y Tom entran al jardín y ven a Emma, nos inspiramos con la canción _Stolen _de los_ Dashboard Confessionals_ n.n...


	9. Chapter 9

**-.-.-.- Epílogo -.-.-.-**

_Un mes después...  
_

En una casa de playa, a unos metros de la playa de Queensland, conocida localmente como _Surfistas_, en Australia, Chris terminaba de llenar las copas de cristal del más fino champagne, a los pies de la costa. Él y Tom habían decidido hacer un brindis, por ellos, su relación, su aniversario, por cualquier cosa importante.

Luego de haber viajado desde Nueva York hasta su país natal, el rubio quería darle una sorpresa al inglés por ser su primer mes viviendo juntos, algo así como un aniversario, después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermana. Debían celebrarlo como si fueran las primeras cuatro semanas oficiales de su relación, porque después de aquella reunión familiar, las cosas habían empezado a marchar como se debía. Ambos habían acordado celebrarlo en aquella playa a la que Chris solía ir desde niño, antes de mudarse a Londres, donde pasaba incontables horas practicando su segundo deporte favorito: el surfing.

Desde joven le gustó el mar, y aquel sitio era idóneo para cualquiera que quisiera divertirse sobre las olas, tanto principiante como experto. Luego de graduarse e irse de Londres, aquella playa tomó un sitio más importante y adquirió un significado especial para el australiano, puesto que cuando todo se había complicado desde su salida del colegio, Chris encontró respuestas ahí, calma, paz, tranquilidad y redireccionó su curso. Por eso, cuando Tom preguntó qué lugar sería el mejor, Chris sugirió ese.

Después de un vuelo un poco agitado y algunas fotos con fans, tanto hacia Chris por el hockey, como Tom por su libro, llegaron a la casa alquilada únicamente para ellos en una zona privada del sitio. Por supuesto, también irían a visitar a los padres del rubio, pero primero disfrutarían de su tiempo a solas como pareja.

Chris y Tom estaban recostados, cada uno en su silla de playa. El australiano miraba con especial interés el modo de respirar del otro, su abdomen desnudo que había besado muchas veces ya, sus brazos, su piel que permanecía blanca, sus hermosos ojos custodiados por sus párpados, el traje de baño que cubría su entrepierna, toda la belleza que destilaba Tom. Le gustaba mirar absolutamente todo.

Aun seguía sin creer que todo aquello estuviera pasando, luego del pleito que tuvieron al inicio de su relación por parte de la prensa, el padre de Tom, los managers de Chris, y que a pesar de eso siguieran juntos. Había sido un mes maravilloso de convivencia completa, desde el alba hasta el ocaso, con gratas sorpresas a diario, un ritmo al cual Chris se había acostumbrado tan increíblemente rápido, que ahora no podía imaginar un día sin tener a Tom a su lado. Recordó con especial gusto cómo mantenían una vida amorosa demasiado activa, con los constantes comentarios elaborados del castaño, y las muestras de afecto por parte suya para reemplazar las palabras.

Pensando en todo, el rubio estiró su brazo, alcanzando a tocar el cuello del inglés, acariciándolo suavemente. Se levantó de su asiento para darle un beso pequeño en los labios y así despertarlo. Cuando notó que el otro abría lentamente sus aqua, Chris sonrió de lado, volviendo a sentarse en su silla.

—Y... ¿qué se siente ser el autor del más aclamado best-seller de Londres? —preguntó tomando su respectiva copa

.

Qué rápido pasaba el tiempo para Tom. Apenas creía haber llegado al edificio en Nueva York y encontrado en el mismo a su antiguo amigo del colegio, y ahora se encontraba en una playa paradisiaca, disfrutando del cálido ambiente y el aroma salino del mar, con ese _hermano_ suyo que se convirtiera en su todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Los días después de todo aquel caótico inicio de su relación fueron pasando cada vez más desapercibidos, en cierta forma. El acoso de los medios fue decreciendo y su popularidad aumentando. No le agradaba mucho al castaño que su despunte en el medio se debiera en parte al escándalo, pero él mismo se encargaría de demostrar que no necesitaba de cosas baratas como esa para darse a conocer. Cerraría la boca de muchos con su trabajo, y lo hizo... Incluso la de su padre fue silenciada.

Tom recordaba una noche como cualquiera, estando sentado junto con Chris en el sofá de la sala, viendo películas antes de recrear su propia historia de amor entre las sábanas. Nada parecía dar señas de sorpresa, nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que el celular del inglés sonara. Era su padre, que a altas horas de la noche se había tomado la delicadeza de llamarle tan solo para decirle:

_Puedes presumir ante cualquiera que me has callado con el más honesto y certero de los golpes, Thomas. Estoy orgulloso como jamás creí... Felicitaciones…_

Luego de eso, Tom se le fue al cuello a Chris mientras lágrimas de júbilo cubrían sus mejillas.

Algunas veces, el castaño se ponía a pensar a solas, cuando Chris se encontraba fuera de casa por los entrenamientos. Pensaba que todo lo que vivía era demasiado irreal y a la vez perfecto. Temía un día despertar y encontrarse con una cruel realidad que derrumbara todos esos castillos en el aire. Pero abría los ojos y se lo creía, cada vez que su pareja le despertaba de su cavilación con un beso, tal como lo hiciese en ese momento.

Se había quedado medio dormido al estar contemplando la magnificencia de las olas frente a ellos, recostado en aquella silla, luego de brindar por lo que fuera. La suave brisa marina le arrullaba, meciendo sus cabellos rizados, acariciando concienzuda su rostro y la piel de su cuerpo. La camisa blanca de tela vaporosa yacía abierta en su totalidad, sus piernas descubiertas, y solo cubriendo lo que no podía verse un pequeño traje de baño negro. Sintió esa caricia en su cuello de aquella mano ancha, entre que abría sus aqua lentamente y posaba la mirada ligeramente adormilada en los celestes, al tiempo que le dedicaba una suave sonrisa.

Luego vino el comentario de Chris sobre cómo sentía ser famoso, a lo cual, Tom emitió una queda risilla, mientras se acomodaba en la silla y regresaba la vista al mar.

—Bueno... no me quejo... Fama, fortuna, fanáticas por todo el globo y menciones honoríficas por cada vez que rebaso a otros escritores de renombre... Es elevado

Mencionó fingiendo altivez y arrogancia, sorbiendo elegantemente de su copa, aunque echándose a reír después por no soportar su fachada.

—Ehehe, la verdad impone. Más de lo que pensé

.

—Y decías que yo estaba exagerando

Chris respondió con algo de altanería y triunfo, para luego sonreír de medio lado y beber lo último de su champagne, dejando la copa vacía sobre la mesa de madera en medio de los dos. Volvió a mirar a Tom, el brillo exquisito de sus aqua, que comparado con el color del mar y del océano, se ganaban el primer lugar en belleza. Ese color que hipnotizó a Chris desde el primer momento que cruzaron miradas.

—Ven conmigo, quiero caminar por la playa

Dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie y le extendía la mano al inglés, guiñándole un ojo entre tanto.

.

—Oye, uno no escarmienta en cabeza ajena

Le regresó con liviana queja risueña, viendo esa sonrisa dibujada en los labios gruesos del australiano. Labios que tantas veces había probado ya, y siempre le pareciera ser la primera vez que lo hacía. Percibió como el champagne de Chris terminaba de ser bebido por éste, mientras esos celestes seguían fijándose en su persona, lo que obviamente ocasionó un estremecimiento interno y el carmín de sus mejillas.

Tom no le apartó la mirada, más se permitió divagar en el azul de sus iris, tan profundos y expresivos como el mar, tan calmos y agitados al mismo tiempo. El castaño adoraba aquellos instantes de comunicación visual, porque se decían tantas cosas, se expresaban tantos sentimientos arremolinados en el interior de cada uno, sin siquiera un solo sonido escapando por entre sus labios. Pero también le encantaba saberse dueño de aquel portento de hombre que tenía en frente, quien a diferencia suya, lo único que cubría su bien forjada anatomía era el bóxer negro. Todo un adonis veraniego.

Aunque otra de las muchas cosas que amaba era caminar de la mano de Chris, y más si era por la playa, como ahora le invitaba con aquel guiño cómplice.

—Si no tengo de otra

Respondió bromista, tomando la mano que le era ofrecida. Pronto sus pies descalzos eran recibidos por la textura granulada de la arena, misma que se iba humedeciendo conforme el oleaje llevaba el agua hasta la orilla.

.

Chris soltó una risa gutural por le comentario de Tom. Amaba que bromeara, inocentemente por supuesto.

Sus manos se entrelazaron y comenzaron a caminar lentamente por aquel pedazo de paraíso. Chris hundía sus pies en la arena blanda y algo apiñonada, que se colaba entre sus dígitos y le daba un masaje natural. Estando ahí, de la mano del inglés, el rubio sonrió espontáneamente. Dioses, cómo se había terminado de enamorar de Tom en ese escaso mes que llevaban viviendo bajo el mismo techo, que a Chris le parecía toda una vida de compartir, despertar juntos, conocer los defectos y virtudes del otro, dándose razón para amarse día a día.

Ese definitivamente era un regalo del destino.

El australiano apretó la mano del castaño, cerrando los ojos y dejándose guiar por el paso del otro a la orilla de la playa. De vez en cuando, la tibia agua salina llegaba a rozarle hasta los tobillos, relajándolo mientras respiraba la brisa calurosa de su playa favorita.

De imprevisto, Chris abrió los ojos y detuvo el paso, y junto a él a Tom. Lo tomó de ambas manos, parándose frente a él para admirarlo mejor. Le sonrió con ternura viendo su confusión. Le acarició la mejilla y tomó su nuca. Ese lugar del cuerpo de su compañero por el que tenía tanta fijación.

—¿Cuántas veces te he hecho el amor, Tom?

Preguntó por curiosidad, aunque enmascaraba un significado más profundo aquella interrogante.

.

Lentamente iban recorriendo aquel camino que comenzaba a mojarle los pies, en una caricia sutil que el mar les regalaba para sentir su cosquilleante frescor. Los dedos de la mano de Tom se habían adherido con seguridad a los de Chris, sintiendo como éste le apretaba, como queriendo transmitirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento que compartían en silencio.

El castaño giró entonces su rostro por curiosidad, encontrando que su pareja tenía los ojos cerrados, acompasados con un semblante tranquilo, pacífico y confiado. Estaba dejándose guiar ciegamente por él. Aquel acto de fe en su persona, provocó que Tom sonriera con felicidad plena y presionara esa mano cerrada a la suya.

Si, cuanto había llegado a amarlo. O mejor dicho, cuanto había descubierto que lo amaba desde siempre.

Unos pasos más adelante, y al haber sido su lazarillo, Chris se detuvo, causando que el inglés lo hiciera también. La intriga y confusión se plasmaron en su rostro, viéndole con el ceño algo fruncido, mientras el rubio se situaba en frente suyo y le tomaba de las manos. Luego, esa sonrisa y esas caricias le hicieron medio sonreír ligeramente, pero su extrañeza se vio acentuada con aquella pregunta que no se esperaba.

—Ahm... Pues... Ehehe, realmente no se me había ocurrido llevar una agenda de eso. Tal vez debería empezar a hacerla

Le dijo un tanto abrumado, sonriendo con nervio y diversión por el carácter de tal cuestión.

.

Esta vez el australiano sonrió ampliamente, oyendo la respuesta nerviosa y aquella risa que amaba que Tom hiciera. Alzó su cabeza, viendo el cielo cubierto por nubes rojizas, al albor del atardecer, con el sol descendiendo a su costado izquierdo. Creyó que moriría de felicidad por esas simples palabras.

Tomó a Tom por la cintura ahora, acercándolo a su pecho, hasta que el otro tuvo que recargar su cabeza sobre sus pectorales. Besó sus rizos castaños y luego su frente.

—Amo que a veces llegues a ser tan inocente e ingenuamente bello al intentar dejar de serlo —dijo el rubio, fijando sus celestes en los aqua —La hice en voz alta... Es que muchas veces yo intento contestarla, pero creo que la cuenta ya es un número indescifrable —volvió a besar la frente del otro —¿Me dejas besarte?

.

Le vio sonreír más amplio y alzar la mirada al cielo. Sus celestes refulgían cual gemas preciosas, llenos de dicha y algarabía. Ciertamente, la caída de la tarde comenzaba a notarse por el sol escondiéndose en el horizonte, recreando una más que envidiable panorámica que Tom bien pudiera estar observando, sentado en la arena y rodeado por los fuertes brazos de Chris. Pero verlo a él así, tan cerca, tan pleno, le resultaba mucho mejor poema para la vista en esa tarde veraniega.

No pasó mucho cuando el ojiazul acortara la escasa distancia que todavía los separaba. Tom se dejó atraer por aquel abrazo protector, entre que una de las manos de Chris dirigía su cabeza hacia su pecho para que la recargara justo ahí. El castaño así lo hizo, cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro cansino, al tiempo que sus brazos rodeaban por detrás de los hombros del rubio. Se quedó en total silencio, respirando esa paz que juntos generaban, percibiendo esa calidez que los envolvía, mientras los latidos del corazón de Chris retumbaban en un palpitar acompasado con el suyo.

Aquellos besos que su pareja depositara en frente y cabeza lo hicieron sentir una clase de nostalgia alegre. El amor entre los dos era tan fuerte e intenso, que con solo un sencillo beso, Tom se sentía morir y revivir en un instante. Habían llegado al punto en que la conexión era tan brutal, tan verdadera, que la realidad a su alrededor a veces pareciera no existir, y lo único real, lo único palpable, fuera su amor.

Breves instantes pasaron callados, hasta que el australiano le hiciera saber el por qué de su pregunta, misma que fuera un pensamiento dicho en voz alta, más que por esperar una respuesta como tal. Inevitablemente, aquellas frases provocaron que el castaño riera por lo bajo y se aferrara al abrazo con emoción. Casi al instante, Chris devolvió sus celestes buscando un encuentro con sus aqua, Tom lo percibió por el suave movimiento de su rostro bajando, así que despegó el suyo del pecho fornido y enfocó sus orbes en aquellos que le miraban de modo intenso.

Tom escuchó, dedicándole una mirada llena de ternura y anhelo.

—Se lo que sientes… Me pasa igual... —dijo acariciándole una mejilla con su diestra —Pero aunque tuviéramos una cuenta exacta de las veces que nos hemos amado, seguirían siendo cifras insuficientes. Lo que hay entre nosotros es demasiado grande como para intentar cuantificar y deducir un porcentaje... Es así como lo veo

Expresó, recibiendo un beso en la frente que le hizo cerrar los ojos por breves instantes, aspirando suavemente el aroma de Chris, mezclado con lo salino del ambiente. Sin embargo, una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro cuando el rubio le pidiera permiso para tomar sus labios. Abrió de nuevo sus orbes, dedicándole una expresión ligeramente traviesa, entre que rodeaba el cuello del otro con sus brazos.

—Solo si me prometes que será como la primera vez

.

Chris dejó envolver su cuello por los delicados brazos de Tom, quien le dedicaba una mirada divertida y cómplice. El australiano casi le roba el beso antes de recibir respuesta, pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado a que ésta llegara, porque le inglés le externó su deseo de sentir sus labios como la primera vez que los unieron.

De inmediato Chris acercó su rostro, sin besarlo aun, posando sus palmas sobre la piel de la cadera del castaño, debajo de la camisa abierta que llevaba. Juntó su frente a la del otro y se perdió entre los aqua que bailaban en sus pupilas. Entonces, abrió con su boca los labios de Tom y lo besó lento, despacio, sin percepción del tiempo y saboreando sus carnosidades rosadas, en las cuales hallaba un sabor dulce, exquisito, de dioses.

.

El deseo que Tom pidiera cumplir a Chris como respuesta, pronto se vio realizado cuando este acercara su rostro de modo lento, mientras sus manos dejaban su cintura para situarse en las caderas. La piel del castaño se erizó por la sensación placentera del tacto delicado pero seguro, igual que su corazón palpitara con ansia. Sus brazos permanecían rodeando el cuello del australiano y su mirada clavada en los celestes, sintiendo como su cuerpo se pegaba por instinto al otro. Sus frentes se juntaron y el tibio aliento de ambos se mezcló por la cercanía, del mismo modo que ese deseo por tocarse a través de un beso que rememorara el primero invadía cada parte de su ser.

Tan solo pocos centímetros faltaban para que sus labios se sintieran, tan solo un breve instante para completar ese acto profundo en significado, tan solo un roce de los labios de Chris para que Tom cerrara los ojos y se dejara llevar ciegamente por aquel a quien seguiría sin cuestionar.

El beso era lento y suave, delicado, abriendo labios, detallando, buscándose y amoldándose, queriendo reconocer ese terreno como si nunca lo hubieran pisado antes, a pesar de haber gastado ya sus labios más de una vez en probarse hasta casi la inconsciencia. Tom pidió un beso como el primero, y justamente lo era.

.

La lengua de Chris se deslizó dentro de la boca de Tom, encontrando la ajena, invadiendo terreno como si éste fuera virgen. Así sentía los besos del inglés cada vez que el australiano le daba uno: inocentes, nuevos, inexpertos, inexplorados, vírgenes. Todos parecidos al primero que le dio.

Leves y pequeños chasquidos sonaban entre sus labios, concluyendo con un único contacto húmedo, hasta que Chris deshizo cualquier cercanía. Sin embargo, con un hilillo de saliva que los conectaba, el rubio volvió a devorar la boca de Tom, esta ocasión, al más puro estilo apasionado y frenético que le gustaba usar. Tom era más adepto a los besos calmados y tranquilos, pero Chris siempre iba a la carrera, y había descubierto en esos meses que llevaban juntos que adoraba dejar marcados los labios del castaño. Le fascinaba en demasía ver esa huella de su presencia, remarcar que le pertenecía y era solo suyo.

.

El beso calmo de deliciosa parsimonia pronto fue siendo profundizado por el rubio. Tom percibió aquella lengua entrando con sigilo dentro de su boca, explorando, tocando, saboreando todo de él, mientras la suya le acariciaba y le invitaba seguir adentrándose. Le insinuaba a no dejar de saciarse. Sus manos se deslizaron por la nuca y cabello de Chris, viajando hacia el cuello y de regreso, al tiempo que ladeaba el rostro para hacerlo más profundo todavía, entre que livianos jadeos y sonidos acuosos eran recreados por la colisión de sus bocas.

Al cabo de varios segundos en los que aquel beso apacible los dejara inmersos en un Edén de sensaciones, una breve pausa se hizo presente cuando ambos se separan por falta de aire. Permanecieron unidos por medio de un fino rastro de saliva, con los labios húmedos y rozándose, insinuando un mutuo anhelo por continuar, hasta que Chris volvió a ser dueño de sus labios. Solo que de modo más intenso y desesperado, más elevado, como el segundo beso que se dieran aquella noche que se amaron por primera vez.

El inglés gustaba de los besos delicados y suaves, cierto... Pero adoraba la forma de Chris de hacerlos suyos, como lo hacía con su cuerpo: con pasión y entrega, con hambre. Tom le siguió el ritmo, sujetándose del cuello, mientras pegaba lo más posible su pecho al ajeno, buscando sus labios y dejando que los suyos fueran objeto de placer y satisfacción para el otro. Porque eso mismo sentía él castaño cada vez que se hacían el amor con un beso así.

.

Chris sujetó con más fuerza la espalda de Tom para ir bajándolo poco a poco, hasta depositarlo suavemente sobre la arena y así continuar el beso. Abrió más la boca, colando su lengua como unos segundos atrás pero con mayor ansia, dejándose llevar por el vaivén de las olas y el del beso mismo. Llevaba encima muchos recuerdos parecidos sobre las sábanas, y no hubiera tenido problemas en hacerle el amor a Tom justo ahí, a orillas del mar, expuestos y observados por la naturaleza.

Llevó una de sus manos al muslo izquierdo de Tom, levantándole la pierna para encimarse sobre él y probar todo lo que guardaban esos labios, embriagándolo.

Amaba al castaño más de lo que podía imaginar y quería demostrárselo una vez más.

.

Lentamente, percibió como era bajado por el australiano, quedando tendidos sobre la arena. Así continuaron besándose, sintiendo el agua mecerlos, igual que sentían ese sofoco tan característico, cuando las cosas iban tomando un rumbo que los conduciría a culminar esa unión entre el cuerpo y el alma.

Tom acariciaba lo que tenía a su alcance de aquel hombre que no le regalaba un solo segundo de tregua en esa confrontación apasionada. Tocaba sus brazos sinuosos, llegaba a los hombros y seguía su camino por le nuca y entre los cabellos rubios. Le atraía y le incitaba a no dejar de tomarlo con sus labios, mientras Chris se acomodaba encima suyo y levantaba una de sus piernas para colocarla sobre su cintura.

Si su deseo era amarlo en ese lugar, justo al momento en que el sol cayera, entonces caerían junto con la luz del atardecer.

.

Estaba mas que perfecto querer demostrase amor en medio de la playa. Podían hacer lo que quisieran, como si fueran dueños del mundo, que de cierto modo así se sentía Chris cuando estaba a lado de Tom: capaz de conquistar lo que fuera y comerse el mundo. No solo en ese momento, sino desde el colegio.

Tom siempre fue una parte vital del rubio, y en su época adolescente, sentía una fortaleza y confianza inexplicables al sostener amistad con él. Chris sabía que era el amor, aquello que lo impulsaba a veces a hacer locuras.

El australiano seguía robándole el aliento al inglés, enroscando su lengua y percibiendo un sabor a nuez moscada, durazno, vino tinto, acitrón, y otras esencias dulces y algo almizcladas. Pensaba que conocía el sabor de los labios de Tom, pero todavía no descifraba nada. Y a decir verdad, le gustaba quedarse con ese misterio, así podría besarlo mas y mas.

Chris deslizó sus manos a la espalda del otro, abrazándolo y juntando más su cuerpo. El aire estaba por acabarse, pero eso al rubio le daba igual. Él quería quedarse sin aliento con ese beso, como cada día desde hacía unos meses venía experimentando. Le parecía sumamente raro que Tom y él llegaran a intimar tan libremente, de forma tan confiada y ciega, que incluso por esa razón se hicieron el amor durante la gala de celebración del triunfo de la AIHL en Sidney. Chris debía dar una conferencia de prensa como jugador líder, pero prefirió encerrarse con Tom en el asiento trasero de su limusina. Fue algo contorsionista, pero ambos terminaron satisfechos.

Ahora mismo, la historia se repetía.

Quedando sin aire, Chris se vio obligado a separar sus labios, quedándose lo más cerca posible del castaño, pero con el espacio suficiente para que ambos respiraran.

—Ya son varios sitios públicos donde te hago el amor, Tom —dijo aun agitado y respirando rápido —¿Tendremos tendencia al exhibicionismo?

Por su parte, Chris si. Eso lo excitaba.

.

Entre más segundos pasaban atrapados cada uno en la boca del otro, saciando su sed de beberse hasta embriagarse, deleitando su ser hasta perderse en el limbo de un momento ensoñador que pareciera sacado de una novela romántica, más ansiedad nublaba los sentidos de Tom y lo hacía querer continuar. A pesar de comenzar a resentir la falta de aire. Pero por sentir sus labios atrapados entre los ajenos, su boca siendo invadida por esa lengua que no solo había seducido tantas otras veces la suya, sino que recorriera a placer su cuerpo entero para poder descifrar el sabor que en él se ocultaba y destilaba por cada poro, bien podría quedar al borde de la inconsciencia misma sin oponerse.

Así fue siguiendo el ritmo efusivo y delirante de aquel beso, que para el inglés tenía un sabor a dulce pasión, a noches sin dormir y días tempranos, a tardes de verano en mitad de la gran ciudad. Percibió cómo Chris le abrazaba y juntaba lo más posible a su cuerpo, dejándole sentir la calidez de su pecho fusionándose al suyo. Tom se aferraba de la nuca y cuello, buscando un soporte a todo ese descontrol que iba escapando de sus manos. Descontrol y fascinación que Chris le provocaba cada momento al estar juntos, desde hacía tan solo cortos meses. Cinco, para ser exactos, mismos que añoraba se transformara en un año, luego en diez y terminara en una eternidad.

Poco después tuvieron que pausar aquel encuentro que les robaba el aliento, habiéndose terminado el vital elemento. El castaño apenas si enfocaba los labios gruesos del australiano, los cuales ahora se notaban con un brillo acuoso por la saliva de ambos en juego. Sus propios labios entreabiertos, prácticamente rozaban los ajenos mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento perdido, al igual que algo de conciencia. La cual volviera cuando Chris le comentara aquello.

Por instinto, el inglés sonrió entre divertido y perdido en el momento de segundos atrás. Vaya que comenzaba a percatarse de que sin preverlo, estaban llenando una lista de lugares no muy _propios y adecuados_ para hacer el amor. El primer puesto lo encabezaba aquel encuentro en la parte trasera de la limusina, estando a minutos de una conferencia de prensa que el australiano debía dar por el triunfo en Sidney. Claramente, Chris jamás se presentó al evento. Aunque las _negativas_ de Tom por impedirle hacer más que solo besos apasionados, no fueron del todo suficientes en realidad…

Y para ser sinceros, el castaño no se arrepentía por ello, a pesar de las maniobras nivel circense que tuvieron que usar para poder acomodarse.

Luego le siguieron lugares como el baño del restaurante francés, al que volvieron poco después. Una vez que salieron al bosque, el ascensor del edificio, mismo que hicieron detenerse por casi media hora. Suerte que era más de media noche y a ninguno de los vecinos se le ocurrió usarlo. Las duchas de la pista de hielo donde Chris entrenaba antes, tampoco se salvaron, igual que tampoco quedó excluida la oficina de su ex entrenador, dentro de las mismas instalaciones. Ah si, un poco de venganza, dejando la oficina como si un remolino hubiese pasado y dejado todo un caos a su paso.

—Si lo tenemos... te culpo a ti por haberme arrastrado a ser un exhibicionista, porque... yo solía ser un chico muy tranquilo...

Le devolvió sin dejar de sonreírle de modo travieso, aun sintiendo la falta de aire, deslizando sus manos hasta posarlas sobre los hombros del rubio.

—Y creo que... vamos a tener que añadir la playa a nuestra corta pero efectiva lista... —rio por lo dicho, notando como Chris le sonreía en complicidad

.

El rubio alzó un poco la cabeza, divertido por el comentario sugerente de su alma gemela. Ciertamente, de uno u otro modo, él era quien comenzaba a ponerse en planes cachondos con Tom, sin respetar mucho el lugar donde estuviesen. Chris era algo brusco en todo aspecto, y cuando se encaprichaba con algo lo conseguía a como diera lugar. Y si se hablaba de que tenía ganas de sexo en un restaurante, en la oficina de su ex coach, las duchas del estadio donde entrenaba, en el auto, etc., no había poder humano que le bajara de esa idea.

Con Tom era más posesivo que nada, no rayando en lo asfixiante porque confiaba plenamente en su pareja. Pero desde el incidente con la prensa y el padre del castaño, Chris se había vuelto sobreprotector. Hasta esos momentos, aquel aspecto no impidió que su relación avanzara normal, y además, el inglés parecía feliz a su lado, aun con sus defectos y carácter orgulloso. Igual que al rubio le pasaba con Tom.

—Mis disculpas —respondió el australiano con sarcasmo, dedicándole una sonrisa amplia —Es que no puedo resistirme a todo tu encanto. Esa sonrisa especial que haces cuando te digo un cumplido, acompañada de un sonrojo, me vuelven un loco. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy débil

.

El inglés amplió esa sonrisa divertida ante aquel comentario ligeramente sarcástico del rubio, al tiempo que éste le revelaba el motivo de ser débil a su encanto natural. Y vaya que era débil… Apenas Tom le miraba con ternura y le sonreía del modo en que Chris relataba, añadiendo uno o varios cumplidos a la vez para sonrojarlo como ahora lo estaba, y el australiano ya lo tenía contra la pared o el sofá, la encimera de la cocina o la puerta del apartamento, besándolo como si el mundo fuera a acabarse.

Tom no podía quejarse pues amaba que Chris lo amara del mismo modo, con la misma intensidad y pasión, con la misma entrega y todo el corazón, igual que él lo hacía.

—Si no me lo dices, no me doy cuenta de eso —le regresó en tono bromista, acariciando su frente con su diestra y peinando un poco el cabello rubio —Pero... debo admitir que no tengo ninguna objeción con ello. De hecho, me encanta volverte loco y que tú hagas lo mismo conmigo —le miró con travesura e insinuación

.

Chris percibió aquella caricia en su mejilla, y de inmediato su energía se elevó a un trescientos por ciento más. Simplemente adoraba los gestos que Tom tenía para con él, que no se diera cuenta que solo con esas simples palabras lo tenía a su merced, que fuera tan inocente a la vez de encantador. Chris amaba cada aspecto de la personalidad del inglés, a cada segundo lo comprobaba.

Su elección había sido correcta.

Desde el principio, en el colegio, no fue una casualidad que Tom y él se conocieran en vísperas de ciclo escolar nuevo. Tampoco fue casualidad que el rubio hubiese descifrado entre encuentro y plática que estaba perdidamente enamorado de aquel castaño. A la fecha, Chris veía la realidad frente a sus ojos sonriéndole, entregándole besos del inglés y miradas adormiladas matutinas, risillas que le erizaban la piel, dedos delgados que le hacían mimos en su cabello y rostro, aquas que se perdían en sus pupilas y no dejaban de contemplarlo. La realidad le regalaba su vida a lado de Tom y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Sonrió de lado con lo que dijera el castaño, sobre ser objeto de su amor, al mismo tiempo de adorar serlo y volverlo loco. Ciertamente lo tenía comprado con aquello.

Entonces, Chris deslizó lentamente sus manos hasta las caderas de Tom, sin responder aun, tan solo delineando cada detalle de ese perfecto rostro. A esas alturas, el que salía perdiendo el autocontrol era él. Tomó el traje de baño del inglés y fue bajándolo poco a poco hasta dejar desnudo al castaño bajo suyo. Hizo lo mismo con su propio traje de baño, arrojándolo a un costado de ellos, y recargando su portentoso ser sobre Tom de nuevo, en medio de sus piernas delgadas.

El sol estaba sobre sus hombros, Chris abrazando a Tom, y en un segundo quitándole el aliento con un beso profundo, probando todo el néctar que amaba, que con cada noche que pasaba lo reclamaba. Era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, besar a la persona que amaba, rodar sobre la arena con él hasta quedarse sin aliento. Lentamente explorar más su cuerpo y hacerlo suyo una vez más, para la cuenta infinita que les faltaba. Y entre todo aquello, decirle cuánto lo seguía amando, cuánto lo deseaba a su lado, cuánto lo adorada. ¿Qué más hacía falta para demostrárselo?

Sí. En definitiva, no necesitaba más.

**-.-.-.- Fin -.-.-.-**

* * *

**Notas finales: **Gente…Si llegaron hasta el final, si no pararon de leer, si no pudieron despegarse de la pantalla hasta terminarlo, incluso si no comieron más que una bolsa de papas o gomitas para no moverse de su lugar, no queda más que agradecerles infinitamente…Fue una larga espera para quienes nos siguen ya desde hace tiempo, una disculpa para esos ojos que pedían leer más de nuestros divagues…Pero finalmente aquí está TwT…Tanto Centauro Zafiro como una servidora esperamos hayan disfrutado la historia, que la hayan sentido como nosotras y que si es la primera vez que nos leen, ojalá los hayamos enganchado con este par que no hay más palabras como describirlos más que _complemento perfecto_…Saludos de parte de estas roleadoras consagradas, y pues, nos estaremos viendo con más roleos Thorki próximamente ;)...ciao ciaoooooo…


End file.
